Salvando a Connor
by Valerie Hayne
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU, eventual HP/DM, (un muy) Slytherin!Harry. El hermano de Harry, Connor, es el Chico-Que-Vivió y Harry se ha dedicado a protegerlo, siendo un chico normal y ordinario. Lamentablemente, algunas personas no se conforman con dejar a Harry escondido entre las sombras.
1. El guardián del hermano

**Título:** Salvando a Connor

 **Sumario:** AU, eventual HP/DM, (un muy) Slytherin!Harry. El hermano de Harry, Connor, es el Chico-Que-Vivió y Harry se ha dedicado a protegerlo, siendo un chico normal y ordinario. Lamentablemente, algunas personas no se conforman con dejar a Harry escondido entre las sombras. Esta es una traducción del original de Lightning on the Wave.

 **Advertencias:** Son más para el lenguaje y la violencia que para el sexo. El slash se hará presente a partir del cuarto libro y múltiples personajes morirán en historias posteriores.

 **Nota preliminar de la autora:** Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una larga y complicada historia de la juventud de Harry en un mundo alternativo. Habrá eventos, lugares y personas tomadas del canon, pero no voy a seguir la linea temporal de los libros por completo. (Habrán personajes y objetos mencionados en HBP (El príncipe mestizo) durante el sexto año pero es probable que cuando lleguen al sexto libro de mi versión ya se hayan leído HBP o renunciado a la historia). Siempre he disfrutado los fics en los que Harry tiene un hermano que salvó el mundo mágico e historias en las que es sorteado en Slytherin, pero en la mayoría de los casos todos los personajes, exceptuando a Harry, terminan siendo una caricatura de sí mismos. Este es mi intento de escribir un Harry que es Slytherin pero no es necesariamente malo, y un Draco y un Snape que pueden ser buenos, pero no agradables; y un hermano (Connor, su gemelo) quien es su propio yo.

 **Nota general de la traductora:** Alguien en AO3 me hizo notar que esta serie había sido comenzada a traducir acá pero fue abandonada en el segundo libro. No, y repito, **no abandonaré esta historia** , me gusta demasiado y ya he sido decepcionada en otros cientos de historias, al nunca ser terminadas, no soy de esa clase de personas que no termina los trabajos. Ya tengo finalizado el primer libro y a la fecha voy casi a la mitad del segundo, por lo que no hay peligro de retrasarme. Publicaré una o dos veces a la semana. Lo otro que quería comentar es sobre los permisos. Bueno, la cosa con ellos es que la autora nunca jamás me va a responder porque dejó su vida en el fanfiction detrás de sí, si hubiera llegado unos años antes quizás hubiera podido salir con algo, el punto es que a pesar de que he dejado mensajes en diferentes partes nadie me responde por nada, por lo que esta **es una traducción no autorizada**. De todas formas, si algo sucede la retiraré sin ningún problema. Espero que disfruten.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El guardián del hermano**

—¿Cuáles son tus votos, Harry?

Harry sabía cuáles eran, a pesar de solo tener cinco años. Susurró junto a su madre las palabras hipnóticas que había escuchado toda su vida mientras ésta lo sostenía por encima de la cama de su hermano.

—Mantener a Connor a salvo. Siempre protegerlo. Asegurarme que vive una vida tranquila hasta que tenga que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort de nuevo —hubo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, su madre siempre la ha hecho y da la impresión de estar asustada. Harry esperó hasta que ella empezó a hablar de nuevo y, a continuación, unió su voz a la de ella—. Ser su hermano, amigo y su guardián. Amarlo. Nunca competir contra él, nunca superarlo en nada y nunca dejar que nadie sepa cuán cercanos somos. Ser ordinario, para que él pueda ser extraordinario.

Harry recordó haber tropezado en esa palabra, de vuelta en el cumpleaños de su hermano y suyo, cuando su madre le enseñó a decir los votos y no sólo a escucharlos. Nunca había preguntado qué significaban. Sus padres, a veces, pensaban que era más listo de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, ahora quería saber, así que se giró hacia su madre apenas ésta lo puso sobre su cama y le preguntó.

—Mamá, ¿qué significa "extraordinario"?

Lily Evans Potter dudó por un largo rato, miraba a Harry como si no supiera cómo responderle. Luego sonrió débilmente, negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a él. Harry se retorció bajo las sábanas. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre su cara, nunca moviéndolos. Ambos tenían los ojos del mismo color, verde esmeralda, mientras que Connor compartía el color avellana con su padre. Harry consideró, en la caja de sus pensamientos, donde ponía todo lo que no decía, que tenía un vínculo especial con su madre debido a sus ojos. Él sabía que aquello no era verdad, por supuesto, no cuando Connor era el Chico-Que-Vivió, pero a Harry le gustaba fingir, a veces.

Lily alisó el flequillo sobre la cicatriz en la frente de Harry de forma ausente. Tenía la forma de un rayo. Harry sabía cómo había llegado la cicatriz—de un puñado de rocas que cayeron cuando Voldemort los atacó, esa terrible noche que no podía recordar. Lily y James habían sido llevados lejos de la casa con la falsa idea de que sus gemelos habían sido secuestrados. Voldemort los encerró a él y a su hermano y le lanzó a éste último un _Avada Kedavra_ que Connor logró desviar y golpeó devuelta al mago oscuro, destruyéndolo. Connor tenía un corazón en su frente, una cicatriz maldita.

Pensando en esa noche, Harry se dio cuenta de que sabía el significado de "extraordinario" incluso antes de que Lily se lo susurrara.

—Significa… especial, Harry. No ordinario. Destacarse del resto —ella vaciló de nuevo cómo si no supiera cómo decir el resto.

—Y tengo que ser normal, para que así Connor pueda ser especial —dijo Harry, asintiendo. Él entendió. Su hermano pequeño necesitaría de su ayuda. No era un destino fácil, Lily se lo había explicado todos los días, su hermano tendría que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, tarde o temprano. Voldemort no había sido derrotado, y volvería algún día. Y Connor tenía que estar listo para ese día, debía _concentrarse_ , otra palabra que Harry había aprendido muy pronto. Por lo que Harry le ayudaría a _concentrarse_ siendo ordinario.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero lo averiguaría. Cada vez que miraba a Connor sentía una oleada feroz de amor hacía él. Connor era especial, e iba ser aún más especial. Harry lo ayudaría.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su madre, ella le sonreía, esa pequeña sonrisa secreta que ambos compartían. Ella asintió con la cabeza y murmuró. —Sí, Harry, eso es, exactamente —y le dio un beso antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Y Harry supo entonces, en un arrebato de alegría, que su vínculo especial era verdadero, después de todo. Su madre confiaba en él para cuidar a su hermano pequeño. Eso era importante. Y especial.

Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó en dirección a la cama de Connor, un gesto que había aprendido de una vieja historia que su padrino le había contado el otro día. —Te protegeré, Connor —dijo—. Seré tu caballero y tú podrás ser el rey.

Connor suspiró en su sueño.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que no iba a despertar—Connor tenía el sueño pesado— y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Buen intento, Harry! Casi atrapas la snitch.

Harry sonrió y aterrizó suavemente, apuntalando sus pies en el suelo así no despegaba de nuevo, accidentalmente. Amaba tanto volar que era capaz de dispararse a sí mismo al cielo sin querer. —Gracias, Connor —dijo, bajando de la escoba y asintiendo hacia su hermano—. Voy a seguir intentando. Estoy seguro que contigo como entrenador, no me tomará mucho tiempo mejorar.

Connor, ya fuera de su propia escoba, dio un salto y desordenó el cabello de Harry, no que necesitara mucha ayuda. —Mejorarás —dijo—. Próximo partido —después arrojó la snitch al aire, pasó por encima de su escoba, saltó sobre ella y empezó a seguir a la pequeña bola dorada.

Harry se recostó en la hierba caliente y observó. Connor ya estaba a cincuenta metros del suelo, luego sesenta. Y entonces se disparó hacia el suelo en una atrevida zambullida, perdiendo la snitch e internándose en la hierba alta. Salió de ella y Harry soltó un suspiro nervioso. Le había enseñado a su hermano cómo hacer la zambullida, porque Connor tenía que ser bueno volando. Sin embargo, el nudo de su garganta no cedió por si éste era el momento en el que Connor se estrellaba.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo en cuanto se percató de quién era. —No sabía que estabas aquí, Canuto —dijo y se incorporó para abrazar a Sirius, Su padrino le devolvió el abrazo con sólo un brazo y luego se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos sobre Connor, también. Firmemente convencido de que esa era la forma en la que debía ser, Harry se apoyó en Sirius y cerró los ojos.

—James quería llevar a tu madre a algún lugar privado —dijo Sirius finalmente, y luego miró de reojo a Harry.

—¡Sirius! Ew —Harry arrugó la nariz. Realmente, no quería pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo. Su onceavo cumpleaños era mañana y ambos recibirían entonces sus cartas de Hogwarts. Harry sabía que sus padres se habían pasado todo el mes preocupados por enviar a Connor al mundo mágico, pero no quería saber qué hacían para soltar la tensión acumulada.

Sirius le revolvió el pelo. Harry se había resignado a ese hecho hacía mucho tiempo. —De todas formas —Sirius añadió—, querían que alguien les echara un ojo, por si acaso.

Harry se tensó y se apartó. —Me ocupo de él —dijo—. Eso es lo que hago.

Sirius le sonrió suavemente. —Lo sé. Harry, pero Connor es todavía un niño —suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Connor había perdido la snitch y tenía la escoba al revés, persiguiéndola—. Y, a pesar de que Peter —escupió el nombre—, aún está en Azkaban, hay más Mortífagos rondando ahí afuera, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle daño.

Harry asintió. Él sabía todo acerca de los Mortífagos. Sus padres le habían dado los nombres de aquellos que ciertamente lo eran, lo hicieron estudiar sus árboles familiares e influencias en el mundo mágico y practicar algunos hechizos especiales hasta que fue casi lo suficientemente bueno para detener Mortífagos. _Casi_ , se repitió a sí mismo. Quería pensar que era ya lo era lo suficientemente bueno, pero eso sería algo difícil de mostrar, al menos hasta que se enfrentara a un Mortífago de verdad. Además, tenía que practicar en secreto. Era un poco más rápido para aprender hechizos que Connor, algunas veces, pero no podía avergonzar o superar a su hermano.

 _Un poco más rápido, eso es todo,_ protestó y, luego se recostó de nuevo para ver a Connor perseguir la snitch _. Y un poco más rápido con la escoba, también, pero siempre me contengo un poco. Nunca lo sabrá. Ni él, ni nadie más. Todos ellos pensarán que él es mejor._

Eso complació a Harry. A parte de darle a Connor un poco de felicidad—cosa que merece después de haber sido marcado por Voldemort para morir—las ventajas adicionales serían útiles algún día. Un Mortífago que piense que Harry es lento en la escoba podría subestimarlo. Y luego Harry lo destrozará y acabará con cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a su hermano.

—Merlín, Harry, a veces actúas como si el peso del mundo estuviese sobre tus hombros —dijo Sirius, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry se encogió por un momento y luego se relajó. Recordó para sí mismo que tanto Sirius como Remus pensaban que era serio e infantil cuando hablaba sobre proteger a su hermano. Ellos no sabían la verdad, no como su madre. Nadie la sabría. Harry sería un chico normal.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Y no soy yo el que lleva el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Déjale eso a Connor.

El rostro de Sirius se suavizó y una vez más miró hacía Connor, quien atrapó la snitch. —Él va tener un camino muy duro —concordó.

 _No será tan duro_ , se prometió Harry a sí mismo, mientras llevaba las rodillas a su pecho y ponía los brazos alrededor de ellas. _Voy a estar a tu lado siempre, Connor. Te cuidaré la espalda y nadie me verá a menos que intenten lastimarte y ahí sabrán de qué soy capaz._

Esa era su vida. Sería un chico normal y, sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a defender al Chico-Que-Vivió. Esa era su forma de asegurarse que Connor sobreviviera a cualquier cosa.

Escuchó a su gemelo, destinado a una vida de miseria y dolor, reír, y no pudo imaginar algo que no fuera a sacrificar para mantener esa risa intacta.


	2. Encuentros cordiales y otros no tanto

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentros cordiales y otros no tanto**

—Ahora, Connor, sé bueno con los profesores. ¿Tienes a Godric? Bien. Mantenlo en su jaula, al menos hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts. James, dime que no están enviándolo con la Capa de Invisibilidad. Sí, vi que la sacaste de tu bolsillo. Devuélvela allí ahora mismo. No la necesita en su primer año...

Harry caminó detrás de sus padres mientras estos escoltaban a Connor hacía el andén 9¾, sonreía mientras los escuchaba. Normalmente su madre no era tan quisquillosa, pero eso era cuando Connor estaba en casa, donde podía mantener un ojo sobre él, o tener a Harry, Sirius o Remus vigilándolo y podría sacar su varita al instante en caso de que algún Mortífago se acercara.

Él no estaba tan preocupado. Había practicado algunos hechizos con su nueva varita un par de veces desde que la compró, y para su alivio, funcionaron mejor con ella que con la de prácticas. Incluso pensaba confiar en su búho nival, Hedwig, para estar atento por si el peligro se acercaba. Estaba sentada dentro de su jaula en la parte superior del baúl de Harry, mirando atenta a todos lados con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Parecía más alerta que Godric, el búho negro de Connor, quien o se permanecía con los ojos cerrados o miraba fijamente a la gente que Harry había considerado "inocente".

—Harry.

Harry alzó la vista, sobresaltado. Casi habían alcanzado la pared mágica que permitía el paso entre la estación y la Plataforma, y no había notado que su madre volvía a caminar junto a él. Por supuesto, no era una amenaza automática, como Sirius o Remus. Harry resolvió ser más cuidadoso, sin embargo. No habría ninguna no amenaza automática en el tren.

—¿Si, mamá? —murmuró.

Lily vaciló durante un largo rato, como si estuviera pensando en darle el montón de consejos que le había dado a Connor. Harry esperó pacientemente. Sólo iba a decir una cosa, y él sabía lo que era. Pero, al mismo tiempo, necesitaba oírlo. Era la confirmación de su propósito, de sus lealtades y su posición en el mundo.

—Cuida a tu hermano —dijo Lily por fin, y algo tenso en la cabeza de Harry se relajó.

—Por supuesto, mamá —dijo él.

La mano de Lily barrió su flequillo, acariciando la cicatriz que Harry sabía que era un reflejo distorsionado e imperfecto de la cicatriz maldita de su gemelo. —Tú eres el rayo —susurró—. Golpeas duro y rápido, y no dejas ningún resto atrás. Connor es el corazón. Protege su inocencia, Harry. Asegúrate que él es todavía puro e inmaculado al final de todo. El Director Dumbledore dijo que Connor tendría el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce, esa es su capacidad de amar, tiene que ser, pero si tiene que crecer demasiado rápido, la perderá —se inclinó y besó a Harry en su cicatriz—. Asegúrate que puede quedarse como un niño por un poco más de tiempo.

—Lo haré, mamá —Harry forzó las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta. Nunca le había dicho algo así. Era la cicatriz de Connor la que era significativa, la cicatriz de Connor que lo marcó para la muerte y la gloria. Pensar que él era parte de lo que su hermano era parte, incluso por un tiempo...

Lily parecía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero Connor gritó por delante. —¡Harry, vamos, el tren se está preparando para irse!

Harry y Lily intercambiaron sonrisas. Connor estaba inocentemente emocionado por ir a Hogwarts, y tal vez anticipando, sólo un poco, lo que harían con el Chico-Que-Vivió. Lo veía como un gran cambio en la vida que había vivido hasta ahora, como si todo fuera diferente y no volviera a ser lo mismo.

En cierto modo, pensó Harry, eso era cierto. Connor estaría haciendo hechizos reales ahora, mucho más a menudo de lo que los había hecho en casa. Tendría que empezar a crecer, perder su inocencia, aprender a amar no sólo a sus padres, a Harry, a Sirius y Remus, sino a todo el mundo mágico que tendría que proteger algún día.

Harry se alegró de que su propia vida fuera tan simple en comparación. Su responsabilidad era lo que siempre había sido: proteger a Connor.

Tocó la mano de su madre una vez más, luego se volvió y caminó a través de la barrera hasta la plataforma. Hedwig gritó suavemente mientras lo hacía, como impresionada por el tamaño y el ruido del tren.

Harry mantuvo un ojo en su hermano mientras abordaban, pero Connor por suerte escogió un compartimiento vacío. Harry se deslizó detrás de él y alzó las cejas.

Connor sonrió abiertamente. En realidad no parecían gemelos, pensó Harry distraídamente, esa vieja idea le trajo el recuerdo de casa con una nueva fuerza por ver a su hermano en un lugar completamente nuevo. Connor tenía el pelo negro, pero era menos desordenado que el de Harry, de modo que su cicatriz era a menudo medio visible, la curva inferior del corazón simplemente asomándose. Tenía los ojos avellanas de James y la falta de gafas de Lily, y más de la apariencia de James.

 _Incluso eso puede ser una ventaja_ , pensó Harry mientras se sentaba frente a su hermano. _No hay forma posible de que un Mortífago pueda confundirlo, por supuesto, pero tampoco pueden pensar que soy su hermano_.

—¿No estás emocionado? —Connor le preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí —dijo—. Pero la mejor parte es verte rebotar como una rana de chocolate.

— _No_ estoy saltando —dijo Connor, rebotando.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Así que continuaron, disfrutando del argumento completamente infantil por el que sus padres habrían estado gritando para que se detuvieran a los dos minutos. Probablemente habían estado allí durante diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry se volvió para mirar de inmediato, asegurándose de que su expresión fuera acogedora y agradable, al igual que la inocente sonrisa de Connor. Tenía la mano en la varita, pero colgaba en el bolsillo suelto de las ropas de la escuela, que ya llevaba puesto, y nadie más debía saberlo.

El chico de la puerta abierta parpadeó por un momento, como si no hubiera esperado a dos de ellos. Luego se adelantó. Harry estudió su pelo rojo y su ropa, y luego lentamente sacó su mano de su varita. El chico era casi seguro un Weasley, y toda esa familia era leal a Dumbledore y luchó por la Orden del Fénix. La madre había perdido parientes a manos de Voldemort. Harry podría confiar en que este chico no le haría daño a Connor, al menos hasta que demostrara lo contrario.

—Hola —dijo el niño, y se sentó frente a Connor, junto a Harry—. He oído que Connor Potter estaba en este compartimiento.

Connor sonrió y levantó su flequillo para que el niño pudiera ver la cicatriz en forma de corazón. El Weasley parpadeó y se quedó boquiabierto de admiración, luego extendió una mano, sonriendo. —Mi nombre es Ron Weasley Es genial conocerte ¿Conoces a mis padres? Creo que conocen a los tuyos. Mamá dijo algo sobre visitarte una vez, y papá dijo que estaba prohibido, pero...

Harry se sentó y dejó que la charla siguiera sobre él, observando a través de ojos medio abiertos mientras su hermano respondía, al principio temeroso, y luego ganando confianza al ver lo fascinado que Ron estaba con su presencia. Connor nunca había estado con otros niños de su misma edad, como tampoco Harry. Realmente era demasiado peligroso para otros el visitarlos, por lo menos mientras Voldemort tuviera la oportunidad de regresar. Esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que Harry estaba complacido de que fueran a Hogwarts ahora. Connor tendría muchos amigos. No _todos_ ellos podían ser hijos de Mortífagos asignados a espiarlos, aunque Harry estaba dispuesto a pensar que muchos lo eran, especialmente si venían de Slytherin.

La puerta del compartimiento abruptamente se abrió de nuevo, y otro chico pasó al interior. Harry se tensó. Este mago tenía el pelo rubio y la expresión aburrida practicada de un sangre pura, y otros dos magos lo flanqueaban como elfos domésticos. Miró al Weasley y se burló, y la mano de Harry fue a su varita.

—Tú eres el Chico-Que-Vivió —le dijo a Connor—. ¿No es así? —su tono, uno perezoso que era obviamente forzado, no hacía una pregunta.

Connor asintió, con los hombros tensos. Harry le dio a su hermano puntos completos por su observación. No sabía quién era todavía, aunque tenía sus sospechas, y Connor, protegido del mundo exterior, no le gustaba el niño por principio. Una buena señal de un corazón inocente.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy —dijo el muchacho, y dio un paso adelante, la mano hacia fuera como si esperara que Connor realmente la sacudiera.

Harry se puso en pie, preparado para lanzar un hechizo. Lucius Malfoy se había mantenido alto en el círculo de Voldemort, y luego escapó de Azkaban con la excusa más estúpida. De todos los niños que asistían a Hogwarts este año, su hijo era el que Harry elegiría por Más Probable en Intentar Matar a Connor.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego se echó a reír. —¿Y quién es este? — preguntó—. ¿Alguien más pagado para adularte, Potter, como el Weasley?

 _Eso es todo_ , pensó Harry, al ver un fuego familiar encenderse en los ojos de Connor. _Acaba de perder su oportunidad_.

— _Este_ es mi hermano Harry —dijo Connor, también de pie. Era un poco más alto de lo que parecía, y cuando volvió su mirada hacia Malfoy, el hombre en que se convertiría era visible. Harry casi dejó de respirar con admiración. Si Connor tuviera que perder hoy un pedazo de su inocencia, lo estaba haciendo por una causa digna—. Y este es Ron Weasley, un amigo mío. Tú nunca lo serás, así que no insultes a quienes son mejor que tú.

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry lo miró, preguntándose por qué.

Entonces comprendió. Malfoy era un inocente a su manera, al parecer. Había entrado en el compartimiento como probablemente caminaba por todas partes, con aire arrogante y alargando las palabras, y esperaba que Connor lo aceptara como todos lo habían aceptado. Los Malfoy habrían criado a su hijo alrededor de otros sangre pura, enseñados como perfectas estatuas por sus padres para mostrar obediencia a los ricos y poderosos—y los Malfoy eran ambos. ¿Por qué el Chico-Que-Vivió sería diferente de los niños que Draco había conocido toda su vida?

—No es que quiera que seas mi amigo —dijo él—. Tienes un nombre feo.

—¡Connor! —Harry jadeó, sorprendido. Defender a los inocentes era una cosa. Lanzar un insulto infantil era otra. Los sangre pura también formaban parte del mundo mágico, y Connor debería haber estado por encima del tipo de represalia que Harry esperaba de alguien como Draco. El dolor aún era visible en la cara de Malfoy; había estado demasiado sorprendido para ocultarlo. Connor podría haber hecho el reproche fuera un poco menos acido con las palabras correctas y estaría en el camino de conseguir un valioso aliado. Éstas _no_ _eran_ definitivamente las palabras correctas, si ponían a Ron a reír.

Ellas desvanecieron esa expresión herida en la cara de Malfoy. Se enderezó, y los magos con él esperaron órdenes. Pero Malfoy se limitó a bajar la mirada por Connor, y dijo: —Debería haber esperado que alguien con una sangre sucia por madre no tuviera sentido de las costumbres _adecuadas_ —y salió la puerta.

Connor gritó, y Ron dijo, —Eso es duro, compañero, lo que dijo sobre tu mamá...

Harry salió por la puerta del compartimiento después de Malfoy. Lo que había dicho había sido duro, pero Connor lo había provocado. Harry conocía las reglas de la cortesía mágica por su padre y Sirius, ambos sangre pura. Malfoy merecía una disculpa.

* * *

Draco frotó su frente mientras caminaba. Tuvo un dolor de cabeza a los cinco segundos, dentro de ese compartimiento con un mago tan poderoso. La magia de Potter zumbaba y cantaba a su alrededor, y llenaba el aire de una tenue vibración que Draco, como todos los Malfoy adecuadamente entrenados, podían sentir. Le dolía el cráneo. Claramente, Draco reflexionó, tendría que poner escudos más duros una vez que llegara a Hogwarts. Tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, con tantos otros magos alrededor, pero culpó a Potter por darle un dolor de cabeza tan temprano.

—Malfoy.

Draco echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, y luego miró. Detrás de él estaba el otro mago, el que Potter había afirmado que era su hermano. Había estado tan quieto que Draco apenas lo había notado, y lo había incluido en el insulto arrojado al Weasley principalmente por la fuerza del hábito. Tenía el cabello oscuro incluso más desordenado que el de Potter, y ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas feas.

Y él hizo el aire alrededor de él cantar.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon aún más, y luego otra vez más. —¿Es una especie de maldito truco? —gruñó él, dando un paso atrás hacia... Harry, ese era su nombre. No habría usado ese lenguaje de ordinario, pero odiaba ser insultado o engañado. Su padre lo habría entendido—. Eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, ¿no?

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué? —Pero no estaba tan confundido como fingía estarlo. Alrededor de él, su magia se tensó y se apretó en una sola flecha puntiaguda apuntando directamente a Draco.

Draco apretó los dientes. —Eres el Chico-Que-Vivió —dijo él—. No el otro, ¿pensaste que iba a pensar que era _gracioso_ e iría gateando hacia ti? Los Malfoy no se arrastran.

—¿Ni siquiera para el Señor Oscuro? —murmuró Potter. Sus ojos chispearon con diversión perezosa.

Más allá de enfurecerse, Draco trató de darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero la mano de Potter le atrapó el brazo. Vincent y Gregory comenzaron a avanzar, pero se detuvieron cuando Draco sacudió la cabeza levemente. Estaban bien entrenados, pero no había manera de que estuvieran listos para enfrentarse a un mago del poder de Potter. Draco se quedó rígido, esperando totalmente un hechizo que sabía que no podía detener.

Así que, por supuesto, estaba completamente asombrado cuando Potter pasó una mano por su frente, levantando su flequillo lo suficiente para permitir que Draco viera que su cicatriz era un rayo, no un corazón, y murmuró: —En nombre de Merlín te pido que me perdones, por mis palabras injustas y precipitadas, y a mi hermano por las suyas. No sé si aceptas estos términos, pero te pido: tregua entre nosotros y neutralidad de ahora en adelante.

Draco volvió a mirarlo. Estaba pasando una indigna cantidad de tiempo haciendo eso hoy. Pero todas las palabras eran correctas, y el rostro de Potter era serio cuando se las ofreció, sus ojos se encontraron con los Draco constantemente. Por supuesto, no paró ese sonido, el poder imposible, compactado y doblado en perfecta obediencia, lo que siguió dando a Draco un dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez no lo necesitaba.

Este Potter conocía las cortesías de sangre pura. Este Potter había venido a ofrecerlas a Draco. Este Potter soltó su brazo en el momento en que se hizo la ceremonia y retrocedió una distancia cautelosa, su magia girando en patrones perezosos y sonoros, listo para atacar pero no tan preparado como lo había estado antes—lo que era absolutamente correcto, dado que Draco no había respondido todavía.

Este Potter tarareaba y cantaba con _magia_ pura, y si no era la fuente principal del poder que Draco había sentido en el compartimiento, se comería su propia mano.

Y sin embargo, él no era el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Draco tenía dos opciones en ese momento: podía seguir creyendo que estaba siendo engañado e irse con indignación justa, o podía aceptar lo que se ofrecía y ver lo que pasaba. Tal vez Connor Potter era más poderoso que Harry. Tal vez era tan poderoso que Draco no podía sentirlo.

O tal vez Harry, quien, después de todo, no podía sentir su propia fuerza, no sabía nada sobre el aura que llevaba, y tenía aún más profundamente oculta, de esa que no tenían nada que ver con los hechizos.

Draco sabía lo que él preferiría que fuera cierto. Pero al menos tomaría la oportunidad ofrecida, y vería lo que pasaba.

Él puso un puño sobre su corazón, se inclinó, y extendió una mano. Harry realmente exhaló aliviado cuando la tomó.

—Gracias —dijo, y se inclinó hacia atrás, y volvió al compartimiento sin intentar explicarse. Eso también era absolutamente correcto, pensó Draco, viéndolo ir con un hambre que aún no tenía nombre. Tendría que escribir una carta a su padre cuando llegara a la escuela. Se preguntó qué pensaría Lucius.

—¿Por qué sucedió eso? —susurró Vincent. Su voz estaba teñida de temor. No podía sentir a Harry, pero sabía que Draco no habría aceptado una disculpa de nadie.

—No lo sé —dijo Draco—. Todavía no, pero te diré una cosa... —la dejó al final de una pausa deliciosamente larga.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Gregory, inclinándose hacia delante.

Draco sonrió a la puerta del compartimiento, que ahora estaba cerrada. —Va a haber un Potter en Slytherin.


	3. Discusión con el Sombrero Seleccionador

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Discusiones con el Sombrero Seleccionador**

Harry escuchó el murmullo de asombro a su alrededor cuando los primeros años dirigieron los botes a través del lago hacia Hogwarts. Estaba ocupado estudiando el castillo, también, y tenía que admitir que era hermoso, un acogedor resplandor de luz en la oscuridad ahora-absoluta.

Sin embargo, sospechaba que estaba buscando cosas ligeramente diferentes a las que buscaba el resto de los estudiantes. Ellos gritaban y exclamaban por las ventanas, y el techo encantado del Gran Comedor cuando llegaban, y las torres de piedra que rompían el horizonte en lugares extraños. Harry estudió el espesor de las paredes, el ancho de las ventanas y la niebla crepitante y brillante de aquellos hechizos que había logrado entrenarse para ver. Hogwarts parecía como si estuviera en llamas con ese tipo de vista, aunque el fuego no consumía la piedra, sino que lenta y continuamente se desplazaba sobre ella, alterando los colores. Y Harry estaba seguro de que muchos hechizos que no podía ver también defendían la escuela. Iban de nuevo a viejo, algunos sin duda establecidos por los propios Fundadores.

¿Pero eran suficientes? ¿Mantendrían a Connor a salvo si los Mortífagos vinieran a cazarle? ¿Si Voldemort lo hacía? ¿Si un accidente casi privara al mundo del Chico-Que-Vivió, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar el golpe final en la batalla?

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry apenas notó que Connor lo empujaba en el costado para sacarlo de los botes mientras se detenían. Él salió, pero era el entrenamiento lo que lo mantuvo cerca de su hermano, y no atención o anticipación. Sabía todo sobre el discurso que alguien—la Sub-Directora McGonagall, a juzgar por el sonido de su voz, y su futura Jefe de Casa—estaba dando a los primeros años. Conocía el Sombrero Seleccionador y los fantasmas que se abalanzaban a través de la sala de espera y la mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo que consumía a sus compañeros como un eco de los hechizos del castillo.

No sabía cuánto podía confiar en Hogwarts todavía. Hasta que pudiera, tenía que vigilarlo.

—No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó y giró la cabeza, al menos una vez que pudo estar seguro de que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él. No sabía qué deducir del tono una vez que encontró a Malfoy de pie junto a él, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Malfoy se burlaba? ¿Hacía una pregunta sería? ¿Preguntaba con admiración? Sus ojos y su voz no decían nada. Harry se sintió aliviado. Preferiría no tener que arreglar las cosas entre Connor y el posible futuro Mortífago todo el tiempo.

—No —dijo Harry, y volvió a mirar las puertas.

Se abrieron de par en par, lo que impidió que Malfoy preguntara cualquier otra cosa. McGonagall los condujo por debajo del techo encantado, sobre un suelo de piedra, bajo las miradas de los profesores y otros estudiantes. Harry oyó unos jadeos constantes a su alrededor, incluso cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a cantar, y se preguntó por qué. Las únicas cosas abrumadoras, y por lo tanto interesantes, eran las líneas de hechizos que bailaban desde el techo y se encrespaban como hiedra alrededor de las mesas de los estudiantes. Sólo conocía uno o dos de ellos, como los que calmarían pensamientos que podrían conducir a exhibiciones mortales de magia. Tendría que aprender los demás.

—¡Abbott, Hannah!

Harry observó cómo la muchacha trotaba hacia adelante, colocaba el Sombrero en su cabeza, y era sorteada en Hufflepuff. Él asintió. El Sombrero Seleccionador funcionaba exactamente de la manera que sus padres le habían dicho, entonces, y cualquier peligro posible estaba eliminado. Se inclinó hacia un lado para observar la tracería verde de una serpiente hechizada alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin. Se preguntó qué haría. Sus firmas eran similares a las que encerraban un hechizo defensivo, pero tenía proyecciones agudas a los lados, como si tuviera la intención de actuar ofensivamente.

Su atención volvió al Sorteo, a los que se iban enseguida y los que se demoraban, como cuando hubo un silencio extremadamente largo entre "¡Granger, Hermione!" y el anuncio del Sombrero. Harry se inclinó hacia delante, curioso, al ver a la chica sentada firmemente debajo del sombrero. Podía oír un débil murmullo de voces, y pensó que estaba discutiendo con él.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el Sombrero.

Granger lo dejó en el taburete y salió corriendo, muy contenta consigo misma. Harry ocultó una sonrisa. Así que ella iba a estar en la Casa de Connor, entonces. Esperaba que se convirtiera en su amiga. Alguien tan determinado podría ser un buen aliado. Y tenía un nombre que no reconocía como perteneciente a ninguna familia de magos, lo que significaba que era una nacida de muggles, lo que significaba que tendría más razones que algunas de las otras para estar al lado de Connor.

También prestó atención cuando apareció un nombre que reconoció, y estaba satisfecho más allá de las palabras de ver a Neville Longbottom entrar en Gryffindor. Lily le había contado la solemne historia de cómo los padres de Neville habían perdido la cabeza ante las maldiciones Cruciatus de los Lestrange. Harry se había preguntado si su coraje pasaría a su hijo. Parecía que sí.

Malfoy fue a Slytherin. Harry no estaba absolutamente sorprendido. No entendía por qué Malfoy sintió la necesidad de sonreírle mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ni por qué se sentó y siguió observando hasta que Harry le hizo una mueca y se volvió.

Entonces llegó el momento que había estado esperando.

—¡Potter, Connor!

Los murmullos comenzaron casi de inmediato. Harry vio que su hermano se ruborizaba y tropezaba un poco mientras se apresuraba hacia el Sombrero, como si no hubiera esperado esto. Por supuesto, lo había hecho, pero era una cosa imaginarlo y otra escucharlo, pensó Harry, con el corazón dolido de simpatía. Afortunadamente, Connor llegó al taburete a pesar de las voces que le seguían.

—¿Es realmente él?

—¿ _El_ Connor Potter?

—¿Puedes ver su cicatriz?

—No lo sé, se ve más pequeño de lo que lo imaginaba...

Connor se puso el Sombrero en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry podía ver los labios de su hermano moviéndose, y sabía la clase de tranquilidad que trataría de murmurar para sí mismo. Luego se quedó quieto, y Harry supo que la voz del Sombrero le estaba hablando en la cabeza.

Duró un tiempo muy corto, como Harry había sabido que lo haría, pero ese momento seguía teniendo garras, y empezaron a picarle toda la espalda mientras esperaba.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

El salón estalló en ruidosos gritos de la mesa de Gryffindor y los gritos de alivio de los demás, todos excepto Slytherin. Harry asintió mientras Connor se quitaba el Sombrero de su cabeza, sonriendo. Por supuesto que era esencialmente bueno. Había derrotado a Voldemort, ¿no? Pero era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia había juzgado a Connor. Debe sentirse bien al saber que los instintos de su familia eran correctos, pensó Harry.

Connor se acomodó en la mesa de Gryffindor y luego se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su gemelo. Harry le sonrió y caminó hacia adelante mientras McGonagall decía su nombre.

El Sombrero se posó sobre sus oídos y se rio entre sus pensamientos. _Ya crees que sabes tu Casa, ¿no?_

 _Creo que sí_ , respondió Harry con calma. Su madre le había dicho que podía pensar y que el Sombrero lo oiría. Era un consejo valioso, ya que sus enemigos podían obtener algo de los pensamientos privados de Harry si hablaba en voz alta. _Voy ir a Gryffindor, para proteger a mi hermano._

 _Tú_ quieres _ir a Gryffindor_ , el Sombrero lo corrigió. _Eso no significa que no serías más adecuado para otra Casa._

Harry tenía la extraña e incómoda sensación de que la habitación giraba alrededor de él y se volvía afilada, como si el Sombrero hubiera puesto su visión en otra parte de su cerebro mientras miraba sus recuerdos. Luego dijo, _Nadie puede cuestionar tu lealtad. O tu coraje—¿cuántos niños están preparados para morir por sus hermanos a los once años de edad?_ Por alguna razón, parecía triste por eso, pero Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionarlo. _O tu inteligencia, en ese sentido, para aprender tantos hechizos tan joven._

 _Pero lo que te mantiene unido, Sr. Potter, es tu astucia, tu cuidado, tu habilidad para esconder lo que realmente eres y tu determinación para tener éxito. Creo que te estás escondiendo mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree_ , añadió crípticamente.

A Harry no le importaba esa última frase; su mente estaba en la anterior. _Pero no puedes ponerme en-_

—¡SLYTHERIN! —el Sombrero bramó alegremente.

Por un momento llameante, Harry pensó en discutir. Se suponía que debía estar en _Gryffindor_ , ahí era donde él _pertenecía_ , eso era lo que habían _planeado_ y cómo se suponía que iba a _proteger_ a su hermano cuando ni siquiera lo vería por grandes porciones del día. El Sombrero había sabido todo el eso, y todavía lo puso en otra parte. Harry quería gritar. Por primera vez en años, pensó que incluso podría llorar.

Pero luego ahogó el impulso y lo volvió a meter en la caja pequeña y secreta de sus pensamientos. No, no podía protestar. Eso llamaría la atención a sí mismo. Además, podría haber ventajas en estar en Slytherin. Tendría acceso a los niños más propensos a pertenecer al lado opuesto. No creía que pudiera pretender ser uno de ellos, nunca, pero la simple proximidad y la familiaridad podrían hacerlos descuidados a su alrededor.

Se quitó el Sombrero en un momento de silencio, como había esperado. Harry cambió sus rasgos a calma y se enfrentó a la mesa de Slytherin. Caminaría por allí, y el silencio continuaría, y entonces el Sorteo comenzaría de nuevo. Esto sería sólo una pequeña piedra en el camino, él esperaba fervientemente. Había otros estudiantes que sortear. Si Connor—

Entonces el silencio se rompió.

Harry miró fijamente mientras Draco Malfoy se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y empezaba a aplaudir. Lo hizo tan fríamente como si esto sucediera todos los días de su vida, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Harry, sin mirar alrededor para ver qué tipo de atención podía atraer. Unos cuantos otros Slytherin se pusieron en pie de un salto y se unieron a él, pero, sobre todo, Harry caminó hacia la mesa bajo la égida **[1]** de exactamente un par de manos aplaudiendo, haciendo que todo el triste desempeño fuera aún más notable de lo que ya era.

Entonces Malfoy tuvo la audacia de empujar al chico sentado junto a él, de modo que Harry tenía un lugar vacío para sentarse. Harry lo tomó, con el rostro en llamas, ya que sospechaba que evitarlo sólo haría que Malfoy hiciera algo más dramático y ridículo en nombre de... ¿qué?

—¿Crees que es divertido avergonzarme? —Harry le siseó. Podía oír que el Sorteo empezaba de nuevo, por suerte. También podía sentir a su gemelo mirándolo desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Llámenlo cobarde, no creía que pudiera encontrar los ojos de Connor todavía, así que se conformó con mirar a Malfoy, quien sólo se recostó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—No sabía que te estaba avergonzando —dijo Malfoy—. Sólo estaba dando la bienvenida al miembro más nuevo de la Casa Slytherin, ¿tus modales impecables no se extienden a una acogida amistosa, entonces? Qué lástima, eres claramente diferente de lo que pensaba que fueras —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, una satisfecha, y vio a Harry para ver qué haría.

Harry reconoció el anzuelo, pero sólo tenía una opción, y sospechaba que era la que más agradaría a Malfoy. Respiró hondo y forzó una sonrisa. —Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Perdóname, lo mal entendí, pensé que iba a entrar en Gryffindor con mi gemelo.

Malfoy se inclinó más cerca de él, implicando una familiaridad que Harry no creía que estuviera allí. —Los gemelos son diferentes a veces —susurró él—. Al menos, siempre lo pensé, y desde el primer momento que nos vimos en el tren pensé que serías un Slytherin.

Harry apartó los ojos de Malfoy y tragó saliva. _Mierda. ¿Qué hice mal?_ Pensó miserablemente. _¿Qué clase de…_ cosa _en mí me convierte en un Slytherin para que alguien más pueda verlo? ¿Y por qué mi familia nunca me lo dijo?_

Todavía no se sentía bien para mirar en el lugar, incluso cuando Ron Weasley se convirtió en un Gryffindor, por lo que miró a la mesa de la cabeza en su lugar. Él asintió con una sombría sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape, el jefe de Slytherin, lo miraba fijamente. Su padre le había contado a Harry toda la rivalidad entre los Merodeadores y Snape cuando asistían a Hogwarts, pero también sobre la deuda de mago que Snape tenía con James, y que el hombre que fruncía el ceño, era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Snape ayudaría a proteger a Connor, pero difícilmente haría su vida agradable. Y no parecía complacido por tener un Potter en su Casa, tampoco.

Harry siseó abruptamente. Le dolía la cabeza. Levantó una mano y frotó su cicatriz, luego parpadeó cuando la bajó y encontró la palma manchada de sangre. La empujó bajo la mesa en confusión.

Malfoy, por supuesto, intentó agarrarle el brazo. —Déjame ver.

—¡No! —dijo Harry, y se apartó. Confundido, perdido, necesitaba un poco de sabor a casa, levantó los ojos y miró a través de la habitación, a la mesa de Gryffindor donde debería haber estado, donde Connor y Ron estaban sentados en camaradería.

Connor lo miraba fijamente, como si no se hubiera detenido desde el momento en que Harry fue elegido. Sus ojos eran grandes, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se giró de nuevo. Era la primera vez que veía traición en la cara de su hermano.

Respiró con cuidado, ignorando el discurso del Director Dumbledore y la aparición de la comida, al menos hasta que Malfoy se inclinó. —Todo el mundo va a pensar que estás enfurruñado si no comes, ¿sabes?

 _No puedo permitirme eso_ , pensó Harry _. No puedo permitirme llamar la atención. La gente pensará demasiado en mí, y no mirarán a Connor tanto como deberían. Tengo que controlarme._

Fue la voz de su madre quien volvió a él. _"Tú eres el rayo. Golpeas duro y rápido, y no dejas ningún resto atrás. Connor es el corazón. Protege su inocencia, Harry. Asegúrate que él es todavía puro e inmaculado al final de todo."_

Harry soltó un último suspiro ansioso, el último que se permitió, y luego comenzó a comer. Podía hacer esto. Era sólo otro reto para proteger a Connor. Nadie había dicho nunca que era _fácil_. Harry tendía a lanzarse a los desafíos y los golpeaba hasta que se habían ido. Podría hacerlo con éste, también.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo de calabaza, Harry?

¿Malfoy había decidido dirigirse a él por su primer nombre? Esto era noticia para Harry. Pero se las arregló para asentir y sonreír, e incluso decir, —Gracias, Draco.

Draco le sirvió. Harry apartó los ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor por el momento. Le explicaría a Connor que estar en Slytherin no significaba que sus metas en la vida hubieran cambiado, pero lo haría mañana, cuando no estuvieran frente a tantas otras personas.

* * *

Draco no era estúpido. Había visto salir la sangre de la cicatriz de Harry. Él ciertamente no se había perdido la expresión de pánico en la cara de Harry cuando el Sombrero le sorteó en Slytherin, o la forma en que había notado que su hermano y Snape y el Weasley lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

A Draco no le importaba. La anticipación endulzaba cada bocado de comida que comía y cada movimiento que hacía, especialmente ahora que había logrado protegerse contra el poder puro de Harry. Había sabido qué esperar en Hogwarts de los relatos de su padre acerca de eso, y qué estándares se esperaba que él llevara y mantuviera como un Malfoy. Había sabido que el Chico-Que-Vivió estaba yendo ese mismo año, y considerando todas las cosas, no se sorprendió de que él y ese príncipe de Gryffindor probablemente terminaran como enemigos. Había esperado disfrutar de Hogwarts un poco, pero estaba muy aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nadie le había hablado de Harry. Para todo lo que Draco sabía, su padre no consideraba importante la existencia del segundo hermano Potter.

 _Pero lo es_ , pensó Draco, y sirvió el jugo de calabaza para que tener una excusa para seguir viendo a Harry. _Es poderoso, y actúa como si no lo supiera, y ciertamente no esperaba ser puesto en Slytherin, así que tampoco sabe mucho acerca de su propio carácter. Tengo una ventaja sobre Harry y Potter, y tal vez incluso sobre Snape, también._

 _No sé exactamente qué va a suceder a continuación, pero va a ser muy divertido._

* * *

 **[1]** Bajo la protección de algo o alguien.

* * *

Soooo... voy a comenzar a poner las respuestas a los reviews que no pueda responder por privado al final de cada capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Hyperion:** Qué review tan interesante y me apena un poco no poder responderlo por privado porque me hubiera gustado gritar y fangirlear con otra persona pero acá va a ser imposible, al menos no si no quiero spoilear a los demás. Pero vamos por puntos, primero, comparto ese comportamiento obsesivo, yo me demoré como tres semanas leyendo toda la historia, y es increíblemente gigante, es enganchante y misteriosa y te hace querer matar a alguien con cada capítulo así que no te puedo culpar mucho porque te terminaras los dos primeros libros tan rápido. Ahora, con respecto a lo de Lily y Connor... pues tendrás que esperar para ver, pero eso sí, en esta historia los hijos no se parecen demasiado a los padres, también adoro el comportamiento de Draco con Harry y se pone mucho mejor a medida que pasa el tiempo (aunque a veces quería golpearlos por ser algo pendejos jejeje). Finalmente, muchas gracias por quedarte y esperar la traducción, la verdad es que yo no podría ni porque me pagaran xD Espero no defraudarte ni a nadie. Un saludo y gracias por el review.


	4. Detención con el Profesor de Pociones

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Detención con el Profesor de Pociones**

—¡Levántate, Harry!

—Ya estoy despierto, Draco —dijo Harry, sentándose y estirándose perezosamente. Draco, que había abierto las cortinas verdes y plateadas de la cama de Harry, pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera. Harry suspiró, pero no dijo nada. La mayoría de las veces, las únicas personas que lo tocaban eran sus padres, Connor, Sirius y Remus. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que otras personas lo hicieran, sobre todo cuando dichas personas se esforzaban tanto por ser sus amigos.

Eso era lo que no entendía, admitió Harry mientras Draco casi lo arrastró a través de la sala común, por el corredor de las mazmorras, y hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco estaba actuando—bueno, no como un Malfoy—en su intento de hacer que Harry le prestara atención a él. Pero había otras personas en Slytherin, entre ellas Vincent y Gregory, a quienes Harry había conocido anoche, perfectamente contentas de darle a Draco toda la atención que deseaba. ¿Qué podía ganar al abusar de _él_?

 _Porque eres el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, por supuesto_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza de la que Harry desconfiaba. Sonaba terriblemente como la voz de una serpiente, o un Slytherin _. Draco quiere llegar a Connor. Quería ser su amigo, y ahora probablemente quiere ser su enemigo. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer eso que convencer a Connor de que su hermano se volvió contra él?_

Estaban en el Gran Comedor para entonces, y Harry pudo ver a Connor sentado con Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Esta vez, su gemelo no lo miró a los ojos, sólo giró su cabeza lejos y habló más fuerte.

 _Tendremos una conversación esta tarde,_ Harry le prometió a su gemelo mentalmente, mientras se sentaba y se servía de un plato de huevos. _No voy a dejar que mi hermano tenga estos ridículos prejuicios contra mí. Todo el mundo en Slytherin podría ser una serpiente falsa, pero yo no lo soy._

—El profesor Snape te está mirando de nuevo.

Harry parpadeó ante las palabras de Draco, pero no levantó la vista hacia la mesa principal. Después de todo, podía sentir los ojos del profesor. —Sí, lo sé —dijo, y luego se detuvo para tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza sin esparcirlo por toda la mesa—. Odiaba a nuestro padre en la escuela —pensó en contarle a Draco la deuda de vida y que Snape era realmente bueno, pero se abstuvo. Tal vez Draco no era un Mortífago, pero Lucius Malfoy todavía podría aprender sobre ese interesante chisme unos momentos después de que Harry lo dijera.

 _Odio tener que guardar secretos_ , se quejó para sí mismo, justo antes de poner las quejas en la caja secreta de su mente. _Si estuviera en Gryffindor, no sería así. Podríamos confiar en que la mayoría de la gente allí trabajaría para la Luz._

Cerró la tapa de la caja con firmeza cuando terminó. Estaba en Slytherin, y Snape todavía no había subido y sugerido que un hijo de la familia Potter pertenecía realmente a Gryffindor, así que supuso que tendría que sacar lo mejor de él.

* * *

Como resultó, el viernes vino antes de que Harry viera a su hermano por más de unos minutos a la vez, o más cerca que en el otro lado de un mar de caras incomprensibles. Todos los estudiantes estaban constantemente en movimiento, yendo a una clase u otra, y chillando tan fuerte que la suave llamada de Harry a Connor en un pasillo casi siempre fue inaudible. O tal vez ignorada; Harry tuvo que admitir que Connor podría estar demasiado enojado para prestarle atención, aunque lo oyera.

Draco no ayudó en particular. Se pegó al lado de Harry como un piojo, y lanzó una corriente constante de charla brillante que Harry estaba seguro que era falsa. Cuando Harry trató de ganar tiempo libre para ir a la biblioteca—en realidad con la esperanza de encontrar el camino hasta la Torre de Gryffindor—Draco se invitó a sí mismo. No dijo nada sobre Connor, ni sobre Gryffindors, pero mantuvo un ojo constante en Harry, y sonrió cuando alguien mencionaba al Chico-Que-Vivió de pasada.

 _Podría lidiar mejor con los Slytherin_ , pensó Harry mientras caminaban a Pociones, _si no sonrieran con superioridad todo el día_.

Era cierto que en realidad no había conocido a muchos Slytherin aparte de Draco, pero todos parecían sonreír con superioridad, excepto Vincent y Gregory, que en su mayoría eran inexpresivos. Blaise Zabini lo miró fijamente y sonrió con superioridad, Pansy Parkinson sonrió con superioridad _y_ burlonamente, Millicent Bulstrode lo miró furiosa y sonrió con superioridad, y los años mayores sonreían con superioridad ante la mera idea de prestar atención a alguien de un año más joven. Harry temía que su sonrisa fuera una de superioridad cuando pudiera hablar con Connor, y estaba decidido a no permitirlo.

—Te encantará esta clase —le susurró Draco a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry mientras se ponían en los escritorios—. Snape es un maestro brillante y tenemos clase con los Gryffindor, que sé que esperabas —sonrió suavemente cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y le frunció el ceño.

Harry sabía sobre el horario, por supuesto. Pero no había sabido que Draco se había dado cuenta.

 _Quizás preguntarle directamente sobre eso funcionaría._

—¿Por qué te importa? —susurró con ferocidad—. Por supuesto que quiero saludar a mi hermano, nunca hemos estado separados hasta que llegamos aquí, ¿por qué me sonríes como si eso fuera inusual?

Draco le sonrió con superioridad y no respondió.

Harry se volvió de nuevo, rechinando los dientes con frustración, y vio a los Gryffindor de primer año desplomarse alrededor de la puerta. Hermione Granger entró sola, consultando un libro mientras lo hacía. Harry parpadeó cuando ella también tomó asiento sola. _¿Por qué no ha hecho amigos? No parece que la timidez la detenga_.

Connor y Ron vinieron después. Harry esperó a que su hermano no tuviera una excusa para no mirar al otro lado de la habitación, luego le llamó la atención y sonrió con esperanza. Connor le envió una sonrisa tentativa, pero se rompió cuando el codo de Ron se metió en sus costillas. Luego se volvieron y se sentaron en un escritorio.

Draco se rio, Harry estaba seguro de ello, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él antes de que Snape se acercara al salón.

Miró a los estudiantes. Harry le devolvió la mirada, y notó que no sentía ningún dolor en su cicatriz esta vez cuando encontró los ojos de Snape. A eso valía la pena prestar atención, tal vez—aunque tal vez no, ya que todavía no sabía por qué su cicatriz había sangrado en primer lugar.

 _Hay tantas cosas que no sé_ , pensó Harry, tocando su pluma contra su pergamino en agitación. _¿Cómo voy a proteger a Connor si no puedo aprender lo que necesito saber para hacerlo?_

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la ciencia sutil y el arte exacto de crear pociones —Snape estaba diciendo. Harry no prestó tanta atención a su perorata, incluso cuando llegó a un discurso aparentemente practicado sobre la gloria de la cocción. Por supuesto Snape trataría de impresionar a los estudiantes. No quería que se portaran mal en su clase.

—... si no son un grupo de tontos como a los que normalmente tengo que enseñar —terminó, y Harry asintió. Sí, Snape servía para intimidar. Sus tácticas eran las mismas que James dijo que habían sido cuando él y los Merodeadores estaban en la escuela. Harry trabajaría para llevarse bien con él, de la misma manera que lo haría con el resto de los Slytherin, pero no tenía la intención de dejar que Snape lo impresionara o lo provocara.

Como si su asentimiento hubiera sido una señal, Snape se volvió hacia él. Harry estudió su desprecio, pero no pudo distinguir si procedía de hablar con un Potter, el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, o con un Potter y el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió que había terminado de alguna manera en la Casa de Slytherin. _Sin duda piensa que es injusto._

 _Bueno, en eso podemos estar de acuerdo, al menos._

—Potter —dijo Snape—. ¿Qué recibiría si añadiera la raíz de asfódelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—El Filtro de los Muertos, señor —dijo Harry. Eso lo supo por revisar su libro de Pociones durante la mayor parte de la semana pasada, después de enterarse de que Snape sería su Jefe de Casa. Había memorizado por pura fuerza toda la información posible. Si Snape le pidiera detalles, estaría en problemas, pero pensó que podía manejar respuestas generales.

Snape retrocedió, con la cabeza inclinada. Harry no podía leer la expresión de su rostro, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry, así que Harry tampoco se apartó de él. —¿Dónde miraría si le pido que me buscara un bezoar?

—En el estómago de una cabra, señor. —Eso también fue suerte, reflexionó Harry. Había visto la extraña palabra mientras hojeaba el libro, y se detuvo a leer sobre ella ya que no la reconoció.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? —Snape hizo la pregunta con un tono mucho más suave en su voz que antes. Harry no se atrevía a esperar que lo hubiera impresionado, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta a esta pregunta; sólo conocía las plantas porque era amigo de Remus.

—Son la misma planta, señor.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. —Cinco puntos para Slytherin por mostrar algunas habilidades reales de estudio —dijo, y luego giró hacia Connor antes de que Harry pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio—. Y usted, señor Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad... Dígame, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes de la Cura para Forúnculos?

Connor se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. A su lado, la mano de Hermione Granger parecía haber tomado vida propia y estaba agitándose con fuerza en el aire. Connor asintió con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no le pregunta a Hermione? —él dijo—. Creo que ella lo sabe.

Snape perdió los rasgos de diversión y dio un largo y pesado paso adelante. Harry se tensó, pero Snape solo dijo, su voz fría. —Se lo pregunté a _usted_ , señor Potter.

—No lo sé —dijo Connor, con los dientes apretados. Harry simpatizó con él. Él tampoco lo sabía. De todo el mundo en la clase, probablemente sólo Hermione lo sabía.

Snape se burló de él. —Claramente, la fama no lo es todo —dijo, y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra—. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por severa falta de habilidades de estudio. Los ingredientes de la Cura para Forúnculos son ortigas secas, colmillos de serpiente triturados, pedazos de cuerno, púas de erizo. Deben agregar las púas de erizo _después_ de sacar el caldero del fuego, a menos que deseen hacer un lío desagradable. Cuando pongan las ortigas en...

Harry se sentó en su asiento, con el estómago revuelto. Snape había puesto deliberadamente a Connor contra él, y no le gustaba el sentimiento. Miró a Connor observándolo con una mezcla de vergüenza y resentimiento, al menos hasta que agachó la cabeza.

Draco le dio un puñetazo en la espalda. Harry se dio la vuelta. — _¿Qué?_ —gruñó él. Estaba luchando duro para no sacar su varita.

Draco parpadeó y dijo: —¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Harry suspiró, asintió y fue a buscar los ingredientes.

Por supuesto, como James le había advertido, Snape resultó ser un maestro intimidante, también, barriendo la habitación, mirando los calderos de los estudiantes, y haciendo comentarios impacientes—comentarios dirigidos sólo a los Gryffindor. —No es la consistencia correcta, Longbottom. ¿Se imaginó que podía poner los colmillos de serpiente _sin_ aplastarlos, Weasley? Estoy impresionado por la demostración profunda de su incompetencia, Thomas, pero no por el color de su poción.

Harry pronto descubrió que tenía que tratar de ignorar a Snape tanto como fuera posible. Cuando Snape comentó la poción de Connor, hubo un extraño desprecio en su voz, y eso enfureció a Harry. Él aplastó los colmillos de serpiente y agitó la poción con la suficiente violencia para que no se deslizara por el costado, y observó a Connor.

Así fue como notó que su hermano estaba a punto de añadir las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Podía imaginar no sólo el lío que se produciría, sino el castigo que recibiría de Snape, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

—Córrete —le susurró a Draco, y luego lanzó su propio puñado de púas de erizo a su poción.

Snape estaba dirigiéndose a Connor cuando el caldero de Harry produjo una desagradable columna de humo verde y un ruido que rivalizaba con un enjambre de abejas. Snape se puso rígido y luego se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse al lado de Slytherin del aula. Draco se había apartado del camino. Eso dejó a Harry para arrastrar sus pies y parpadear hacía Snape como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y qué es exactamente _eso_ , Potter? —Snape siseó.

Harry parpadeó hacia el caldero, al suelo donde el caldero se derretía y casi quemaba un agujero en sus zapatos, y en las caras abiertas de sus compañeros. Luego se encogió de hombros. —¿Oops? —él ofreció.

Snape se acercó a él, se quedó mirando el caldero, se burló y anunció. —Puso las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego —Harry se sintió aliviado al ver a Connor apresuradamente bajar la mano y colocar suavemente las púas al lado de la poción—. ¿No pudo ver claramente las instrucciones escritas?

—Oops —dijo Harry de nuevo. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida e incluso dejó caer una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Snape no sabría la verdadera razón. Sólo pensaría que Harry era el hijo burlón de James Potter.

—Detención, señor Potter —dijo Snape suavemente—. A las ocho de la noche, en este salón. Lo espero no más tarde que eso.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry, agachando la cabeza mientras Snape se alejaba. El caldero arruinado desapareció un momento después. Harry miró el desorden por un momento. Podía regresar a casa y pedirle a sus padres que le enviara otro. Estaba seguro de que su madre lo haría, una vez que supiera que lo había arruinado por una buena causa.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo en ese momento, forzando a Harry a prestar atención al agarre. —¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Draco le susurró—. Tú me dijiste que me quitara. _Sabías_ lo que iba a pasar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

El agarre de Draco sólo se hizo más firme, y él frunció el ceño como si esto de alguna manera le afectara personalmente. —¿Por qué? —el repitió.

Harry sacudió la mano. —No perdí puntos de Slytherin, así que ¿qué te importa? —susurró, y se sentó para escuchar al resto de la clase sufrir por la lengua afilada de Snape. Connor y Ron no prepararon su poción perfectamente, pero entonces, nadie en la clase excepto Hermione lo hizo. También sufrieron los insultos de Snape, pero Harry se estaba resignando rápidamente a no poder hacer nada al respecto. Al menos podría salvar a Connor de la detención.

No le importaría renunciar a sus veladas por el resto del año, llegados a ese punto. Era por el más alto propósito imaginable.

* * *

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de Snape exactamente a las ocho en punto. Levantó la vista, comprobó la hora y alzó las cejas. _Así que el mocoso tiene alguna idea de buenos modales._

—Adelante

Potter—no el famoso, corrigió Snape en su mente, lo que sonaba extraño—entró y asintió con la cabeza. —He llegado a mi detención, señor, ¿qué quiere que haga?

Snape lo estudió por un momento. El chico era inconfundiblemente el hijo de Potter, dado ese pelo y esas gafas, pero no era como James. Su cabeza estaba levantada todo el tiempo, y se encontró con los ojos de Snape sin vacilar. Curioso, Snape usó un ligero toque de Legilimancia, y encontró un recuerdo de Harry discutiendo con Draco Malfoy justo antes de venir aquí. Draco quería saber por qué Harry había hecho lo que había hecho en Pociones. Harry se encogió de hombros y corrió a su detención.

Snape terminó su investigación en la cabeza del muchacho a tiempo para ver la calma máscara de Harry dividida en un ceño fruncido. Levantó una mano y se frotó la sien con cautela, como si le doliera la cabeza y no supiera por qué.

 _Interesante. ¿Su error durante las Pociones fue deliberado, entonces?_ Snape mantuvo el pensamiento escondido detrás de su propia máscara y dijo, —Limpie el lío que usted y sus compañeros idiotas causaron hoy. No puede usar magia.

—Sí, señor.

Potter localizó un cepillo y un cubo de agua sin que se lo dijera, lo que le llevó unos minutos, y luego empezó a limpiar el salón. Snape marcó ensayos y lo observó desde el rabillo del ojo. Potter trabajó tranquilamente, sin quejarse, su rostro reflejaba mucha menos emoción de lo que Snape habría creído posible para un hijo de James. Su gemelo, el famoso, era un libro abierto, sus ojos avellanas arrojando fuego sobre la injusticia de todo cuando Snape estaba a la vista.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto. _Y tengo que proteger al mocoso. Eso no significa que tenga que gustarle_.

Volvió a escribir ensayos, al menos hasta que un zumbido débil y persistente rompió su concentración. Levantó la vista, un insulto en la punta de su lengua, pero el ruido más fuerte que hizo Potter fue el raspado de su cepillo sobre las mesas. El zumbido provenía de otra cosa.

Snape tocó su antebrazo izquierdo y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de todo, no creía que el mocoso de Potter hubiera logrado desterrar a Voldemort para siempre, su Señor no podía comandar a ninguno de los ex Mortífagos. De haber sido él, el primer signo de su presencia difícilmente sería una manifestación tan suave.

Entonces pensó en alguien que intentaba espiar la detención y lanzó un _Revealo_ _ **[1]**_ con su varita debajo de la mesa. Nada apareció.

Barajó otras posibilidades antes de que se le ocurriera una idea que no había tenido en años—el recuerdo estimulado, tal vez, por la visión del chico Malfoy en la mente de Potter. Se extendió hacia el escudo que Lucius le había enseñado, después de enseñarle a oír las débiles vibraciones que rodeaban a magos poderosos y lo dejó caer por primera vez en años.

El ruido de zumbido se afiló de inmediato. Snape miró fijamente a Potter, quien en ese momento estaba arrodillando y tratando de alcanzar una mancha particularmente terca bajo la mesa de Longbottom. El aire que lo rodeaba cantaba con fuerza como un dedo que corría alrededor de una copa de vino.

 _¿Por qué no lo noté cuando estaba en clase?_ Snape se preguntó, y luego resopló a sí mismo. _Estaba entre una docena de otros mocosos, por eso. Su poder habría cubierto el de él_.

 _Extraño, que el gemelo que no venció a Voldemort tenga tal aura en él. Tal vez el otro es aún más fuerte, y proporcionará nuestra verdadera "última mejor esperanza" después de todo_. Snape hizo una mueca. Había hablado con Dumbledore varias veces sobre Connor Potter como el verdadero foco de la profecía, y todavía se sentía mal al pensar en ese niño siendo el único que se interponía entre el mundo mágico y el regreso de Voldemort. _Es muy romántico, por supuesto, pero no muy práctico._

Una mirada al reloj mostró que eran casi las diez y que la detención de Potter había terminado. Snape negó con la cabeza y volvió a colocar el escudo. —¡Potter! —ladró él.

Harry se sorprendió, pero no se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa, como Snape esperaba. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, con el cubo y el cepillo sujetos en sus manos. —¿Sí, señor? —preguntó.

—Su detención ha terminado y la habitación no está pasable —dijo Snape con frialdad—. Volverá el lunes por la noche, también a las ocho, y asegúrese de que esté terminado.

Por un momento, uno pequeño, los ojos del mocoso parpadearon. Estaba sin duda pensando que las clases de pociones del lunes causarían un lío aún mayor y serían más trabajo. Pero sólo dijo: —Sí, señor —y se movió para quitar los útiles de limpieza.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante. —Una cosa más, Potter.

Potter—no, pensaría en este chico como Harry, ya que no creía que pudiera reunir la misma cantidad de veneno para él como con el Chico-Que-Vivió—le miró. —¿Sí, señor?

—Si descubro que ha cometido un error deliberadamente en mi clase una vez más —dijo Snape suavemente—, le daré una semana de detenciones, no haré que ninguno de mis Slytherin trabaje a menos dé su potencial completo, en especial en un arte en el que sé que tienen conocimientos básicos. ¿Está claro?

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron por un momento, pero él solo inclinó la cabeza y dijo, —Con todo respeto, señor, soy sólo un chico de primer año, y no sé mucho sobre Pociones. Estoy seguro que cometeré muchos errores.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry. Harry lo miró directamente. Snape siseó. _¿Piensa que puede realmente ser mejor en las artes de la astucia que yo?_

La expresión en la cara de Harry le dijo la respuesta. _No sabe si puede. Pero sabe que va a intentarlo._

—Entonces le sugiero que estudie, señor Potter —le dijo Snape con aplomo—. La línea divisoria entre un error deliberado y uno verdadero puede ser difícil de ver cuando se ha pasado varias noches fregando el aula de Pociones.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Snape lo vio irse, luego se recostó en su asiento e intentó reproducir sus recuerdos de la clase. Harry había cometido el error cuando...

Cuando estaba a punto de regañar a Potter por incompetencia.

Snape gruñó y se puso de pie. _Si un Potter piensa en interferir por otro, debe pensarlo de nuevo. No voy a tolerar el tratamiento de celebridades de ese mocoso en mi aula, incluso si su hermano es la causa._

* * *

[1] **Revealo** : es un encantamiento diferente al de revelación, el _Aparecium,_ usado normalmente en pergaminos. Probablemente sea una invención de la autora.


	5. El León y la Serpiente

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las personas, lugares, eventos y hechizos reconocibles en esta historia no pertenecen ni a la autora ni a su traductora si no a JK Rowling. La trama es adjudicable en su totalidad a su autora Lightning on the Wave y la traducción me pertenece. Ninguno de los implicados en este trabajo recibe ni recibirá un beneficio económico por el mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El León y la Serpiente**

Harry dudó durante un largo rato y pensó en abrir las cortinas plateadas y verdes de la cama que había junto a la suya, sólo para asegurarse de que Draco todavía dormía.

Entonces un largo ronquido lo tranquilizó. Harry sonrió mientras salía de puntillas de la habitación, pasando junto a Greg y Vince, profundamente dormidos, y la cama vacía de Blaise. El otro chico de Slytherin se levantaba temprano cada mañana, y parecía que el sábado no era una excepción.

Sin embargo, definitivamente era una excepción para Draco, que era la razón por la que Harry había escogido escabullirse ahora. Una vez que estuvo en la sala común, en realidad rompió en un trote. Nadie estaba allí tan temprano por la mañana, excepto un chico de séptimo año que se había quedado dormido en una silla con un libro en el regazo. Abrió un ojo mientras Harry se apresuraba a pasar, luego bufó y volvió a cerrarlo, sin dignarse a hablar con alguien cuya cabeza apenas alcanzaba su pecho.

Harry salió por la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente detrás de él. Una vez que estuvo cerrada, se mezcló con la unión de la pared de piedra y era difícil de ver. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Los Slytherin eran increíblemente paranoicos, pensando que ninguna de las otras Casas debía estar segura de dónde vivían exactamente.

Por supuesto, podría decir lo mismo acerca de los Gryffindor. Los prefectos de Gryffindor estaban siempre vigilando para asegurarse de que nadie más—especialmente ningún Slytherin—siguiera a los más jóvenes de regreso a la Torre. Los Gryffindor viajaban en grupos de sus propios compañeros de año, al igual que todos los demás miembros de la escuela; Harry había estado en Hogwarts sólo una semana, y ya sabía que las amistades entre las Casas eran raras. Y por supuesto no sabía la contraseña de Gryffindor.

Nada de eso iba a importar.

Él sacó su varita, ciprés con corazón de dragón y la colocó sobre su palma. — _Apunta_ a Connor Potter —ordenó, lanzando toda su voluntad. Su padre insistió en que este no era un hechizo duro, pero había drenado a Harry las pocas veces que lo intentó en el pasado. Por supuesto, eso fue con una varita de práctica; tal vez funcionaría mejor con la real.

Parecía que sí. La varita giró sobre su palma, luego se detuvo, señalando hacia adelante. Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la mazmorra.

Subía escalera tras la escalera, y la varita a veces vibraba, pero siempre le mostraba enseguida donde necesitaba girar. Harry se agachó de Peeves, que no pareció notarlo, esquivó los retratos quejumbrosos y medio despiertos, y esperó pacientemente mientras una escalera en movimiento trataba de decidir dónde volcarlo. Cada vez después de eso, él se movía, con los ojos fijos en la varita mientras ella cambiaba. Al fin, la varita lo llevó a un retrato de una mujer dormida vestida de rosa, vibró una vez y se quedó quieta.

Harry asintió y se sentó afuera del retrato. La mujer resopló una o dos veces y se despertó cuando había estado allí durante diez minutos.

—¿Quién eres tú, querido? —preguntó, mirándole fijamente. Si se daba cuenta del escudo de Slytherin en sus túnicas, no parecía inclinada a comentar, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —dijo en voz baja—. Soy el hermano de Connor, ¿sería posible que vaya a verlo?

—Ciertamente, querido, si tienes la contraseña.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces esperaré aquí por él —dijo, y se apoyó en la pared. Connor nunca había sido un madrugador ni siquiera los sábados cuando _no_ tenían una agotadora semana de clases detrás de ellos. Harry dudaba de que eso fuera diferente aquí. Connor tendría que salir a desayunar al Gran Comedor tarde o temprano, y entonces él y Harry hablarían.

—Como desees —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, y empezó a tararear mientras se examinaba las uñas. De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada. Harry se concentró en su respiración. Había conseguido ser muy bueno en estar quieto durante horas cuando estaba en casa, practicando para el momento en que podría estar siguiendo a Connor en una misión peligrosa en el corazón del territorio enemigo. Después de estar callado durante diez minutos, el retrato pareció olvidarse de él, y las personas que entraban y salían del retrato—ninguno de los cuales eran Connor—ni siquiera miraron a Harry.

Y entonces, sorpresa de las sorpresas, Connor subió por el pasillo que se dirigía al Gran Comedor, Ron a su lado. Harry tragó un nudo inesperado en su garganta. _¿Ha cambiado tanto ya? ¿Cómo voy a seguir con él?_

Ron estaba en medio de una broma cuando Connor levantó una mano para detenerlo. Harry estudió críticamente su postura, luego asintió. Lo haría. Su madre había estado tras Connor durante años para que se sentara más recto y se expresara con la gracia que un buen líder del mundo mágico debería tener. Al parecer, algunas de sus lecciones habían sido ya borradas.

Entonces los ojos de su gemelo atraparon los suyos, tranquilo e intenso, y Harry no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

—Harry —dijo Connor, con los ojos ensombrecidos y la voz apenas a un lado de lo formal—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que podríamos hablar —dijo Harry, desplegándose de la pared. Vio el rostro de Ron enrojecido, pero el otro niño estaba detrás del hombro derecho de Connor, donde Connor no podía verlo—. Por favor, Connor, sé que no he actuado como tu hermano esta semana, pero hay cosas que necesito aclarar.

Connor se mordió el labio por un momento, observándolo. Harry miró hacia atrás. Se sorprendió de lo _joven_ que parecía su hermano, y lo usó para asegurarse de que nada había cambiado. Connor seguía siendo un niño inocente, y su inocencia era todavía de Harry para proteger y mantener.

—Está bien —dijo Connor repentinamente—. Entonces, entra —se acercó al retrato de la mujer de rosa y dijo algo, demasiado bajo para que Harry pudiera oírlo. Ella asintió, y el retrato se giró hacia fuera, revelando una entrada redonda más allá.

Eso pareció despertar a Ron de su estupor. —¡Connor! —objetó—. No puedes pretender invitarlo a entrar.

Connor se volvió y lo miró furioso. Harry agachó la cabeza para cubrir una sonrisa, sintiendo que no sería diplomático en este momento. —¿Y por qué no?

—¡Es un Slytherin!

—Es mi hermano —corrigió Connor, y luego le hizo un gesto a Harry—. Además, nunca va a hechizarme en la sala común —agregó brillantemente, y luego desapareció por el agujero mientras Ron seguía protestando y Harry seguía avanzando hacia él.

La bola de tensión en medio del estómago de Harry se disolvió. Sonrió a Ron, que le frunció el ceño, pero lo siguió hasta la sala común, donde Connor se tiró en una silla frente al fuego y declaró: —¡Gané!

Harry miró a su alrededor. La sala común estaba furiosa con el color, brillante y cálido con oro y rojo. Sillas y sofás estaban por todas partes, más anchos que los de la sala común de Slytherin, como si los estudiantes se sintieran libres para sentarse juntos. El corazón de Harry se calentó y se hundió al mismo tiempo. Se alegraba de que Connor tuviera un lugar como éste, un lugar que se sintiera como en casa. Al mismo tiempo, su resentimiento de una semana hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador se había despertado. Debería estar aquí también, donde podría sonreír a los chistes de Connor y ver su espalda y jugar Snap Explosivo con gente como Ron Weasley. Harry todavía no sabía por qué el Sombrero lo había colocado en Slytherin. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo descubriría.

 _Bueno, por lo menos puedo hacer esto,_ se dio cuenta, cuando se dio la vuelta y notó que Connor y Ron estaban esperando a que él tomara asiento. _Puedo asegurarme de que soy invitado otra vez_.

—Siéntate, Harry —dijo Connor—. Y luego cuéntanos acerca de Slytherin ¿Es cierto que te hacen comer serpientes para el desayuno todos los días durante un mes? —sonaba nauseoso y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en una silla que casi lo abrazó. Resistiendo el impulso de retorcerse hasta sentirse más cómodo, dijo: —No, pero es verdad que todo el mundo sonríe con superioridad todo el tiempo, pero aún no he descubierto por qué.

Connor se echó a reír. Harry se bañó en el sonido. _Extraño esto. Ojalá estuviera a su lado a cada momento. Pero hacer un escándalo me haría llamar la atención. Es hora de reparar los puentes._

Ron le dio la oportunidad perfecta estallando con, —Pero el Sombrero _te_ puso en Slytherin. Debe ser por una razón.

Connor dejó de reír y miró a Harry. Sus ojos brillaban con ese fuego interior que Harry sabía que haría de él un gran líder algún día, cuando él fuera capaz de vivir una infancia normal y luego dejarla y entrar en una extraordinaria edad adulta. —Sí, Harry —dijo—. Quiero saber por qué.

—Lo he pensado —admitió Harry en voz baja—. Sólo he pensado en dos razones, sin embargo, y sólo una de ellas es buena.

—Puedes hablarme de los dos —dijo Connor, y extendió la mano por encima de las sillas—. Lo prometo, cualquiera que sea la razón que hayas imaginado, sé que mi hermano no puede ser malvado.

Harry cerró los ojos. —Bueno, una es que podría ser capaz de espiar a los niños de las familias que solían ser mortífagos. Podría escucharlos hablar con sus padres, descubrir lo que piensan acerca de Voldemort, y darte información que puedas utilizar en la guerra.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Connor tocando su cicatriz, como lo hacía cada vez que alguien decía el nombre de Voldemort. Harry se preguntó si le dolería. Él quería preguntarle a Connor si había sangrado desde que vinieron aquí, pero Ron estaba interrumpiendo.

—¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

Harry se lamió los labios. Esta era la parte que no quería decir en voz alta. Pero Connor estaba allí, esperando, con los ojos abiertos y luminosos. Harry recordó las palabras que Connor acababa de pronunciar. _Sé que mi hermano no puede ser malvado._

—Quizá sea _realmente_ un Slytherin —susurró—. Tal vez, de alguna manera, todo el mundo lo ignoró... mamá, papá, Sirius, todo el mundo...

No pudo hablar después de eso, porque Connor lo había empujado en un abrazo tranquilizador. Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se quedó allí. Se suponía que era él el que tranquilizaba y reconfortaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces, estaba bien si Connor lo hacía. Harry conocía su lugar, y si su hermano necesitaba que alguien fuera fuerte para él, así como alguien que lo protegiera tan bien que ni siquiera notaba que estaba sucediendo, Harry también podría hacerlo.

—No eres un Slytherin —le susurró Connor—. Creo que hay una tercera posibilidad: el Sombrero cometió un error, eso es todo, es viejo. Tal vez comienza a olvidarse de las cosas como lo hizo Frederick el Desaliñado.

Harry sonrió, recordando el retrato del viejo mago que había colgado en la pared de la habitación de sus padres. Primero había olvidado los nombres de todos en la casa, llamando a Harry por el nombre de su abuelo y a Sirius por el de su madre. Entonces empezó a caminar de un retrato a otro vestido sólo con su albornoz. Entonces se convenció de que todavía estaban en guerra contra Grindelwald, y sus padres tuvieron que resignarse con el retrato. La imagen mental del Sombrero Seleccionador perdiendo la razón en la canción animó a Harry inmensamente.

 _No puedo ser malo. Connor dice que no puedo, así que no lo soy_.

—Nunca voy a renunciar a ti como nuestros padres hicieron con Frederick —dijo Connor, alejándose de él y mirando firmemente a los ojos de Harry—. Sé que el Director Dumbledore probablemente no consentiría en dejarte entrar en Gryffindor, pero todavía podemos ser amigos y jugar juntos, y por supuesto que pasaremos la Navidad juntos —él asintió con firmeza, luego sonrió. Era una sonrisa descarada, del tipo que Harry recordaba a Connor dando justo antes de que intentara jugarle una broma a Sirius que siempre saldría al revés—. Y si alguien intenta convencerte de que eres un Slytherin, entonces puedes simplemente decirles que sólo estás ahí por un error.

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro aliviado, sintiéndose mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado que pudiera cuando llegó al agujero del retrato. —Gracias, Connor —dijo—. Sabía que me consolarías, pero es mucho mejor oírte decirlo.

—Supongo que puedo aceptar eso —dijo Ron, aunque no parecía completamente convencido—. ¿Realmente deseas estar en Gryffindor, Harry?

Harry decidió tomarlo como una señal de progreso el que dijera "Harry" y no "Slytherin". Se volvió hacia Ron y asintió. —De todo corazón —dijo—. Es la Casa en la que estaban nuestros padres, y nuestros padrinos, y ahora mi hermano —miró a Connor y recibió un golpe en el hombro a cambio, como si Connor se opusiera a llegar al final de la lista, aunque estaba sonriendo. Harry devolvió su mirada a Ron—. Es el lugar al que pertenezco —terminó—. No voy a dejar que Slytherin me transforme en algo que no soy, lo prometo.

—¿Por qué eres amigo del maldito _Malfoy,_ entonces? —preguntó Ron—. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces deberías despreciar a todos ellos, ¡y a ese imbécil más que al resto!

Harry suspiró suavemente. —Ha decidido que quiere ser mi amigo —admitió—. Y es más fácil responderle que ignorarlo todo el tiempo, además, su padre era un Mortífago, todavía podría ser capaz de espiar a Draco y obtener información sobre Lucius Malfoy a través de él.

Ron solo sacudió la cabeza, pero parecía un poco más cómodo en la compañía de Harry que antes. —Bueno, no lo invites a él la próxima vez que vuelvas —murmuró y subió corriendo las escaleras.

 _La próxima vez que regreses._ Harry ocultó la pequeña llama de alegría que se encendió dentro de él hasta que se volvió hacia Connor, y lo vio confirmado en sus ojos y sonrisa. Luego se dejó sonreír.

—Me aseguraré de que tengas las mismas oportunidades que yo —le prometió Connor, mientras iban al portal—. Ron terminará con su desconfianza y luego podremos ir juntos, sus hermanos son los mejores bromistas que he _visto_ , me han prometido enseñarme todos los pasajes secretos. Iré a buscarte cuando los vayamos a explorar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que regresar a la mazmorra de nuevo, y no le pediría a su hermano la contraseña de Gryffindor—había demasiadas posibilidades de que pudiera revelarla accidentalmente a alguien de Slytherin—pero se sentía más a gusto de lo que lo había sido desde las clases habían empezado. —Adiós, Connor.

Connor le sonrió mientras salía por el agujero del retrato. —Adiós, Harry.

Harry aún podía ver la sonrisa cuando llegó al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a Harry entrar en el Gran Comedor y acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin. Ya estaba malhumorado porque había despertado para no encontrar a Harry y a Vince y a Greg sin ninguna ayuda en cuanto a _dónde_ había ido. Entonces vio a un chico de sexto año que dijo que había visto a Harry caminando arriba.

Arriba probablemente significaba a la Torre de Gryffindor, pensó Draco. Y al imbécil de su hermano.

Draco supo que significaba eso cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y en realidad le dio una sonrisa que Draco no tuvo que sacarle. Por desgracia, eso sólo hizo a su mal humor empeorar.

—¿Dónde has _estado_? —susurró, mientras Harry amontonaba su plato—. Quería ir a la biblioteca.

Harry hizo una pausa para mirarlo descaradamente. —¿Antes del desayuno?

 _Bueno,_ Draco admitió para sí mismo, _eso era un poco estúpido_. —A desayunar, entonces —dijo—. Dime dónde estabas.

—Visitando a Connor —dijo Harry, el imbécil que tuvo la audacia de mirarlo como si todo estuviera bien con el mundo, con pequeños pájaros azules cantando en los rincones de la habitación. Tomó una mordida de su desayuno, no pareciendo importarle que él hubiera indispuesto a Draco de su apetito enteramente. Draco ya había terminado de comer, por supuesto, pero ese no era el _punto_.

—¿Por qué quieres visitarlo? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de evitar que un chillido saliera de su voz—. Estás en Slytherin, y él está en Gryffindor.

Harry hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, luego se volvió hacia el banco para enfrentarse a Draco. Su rostro se había vuelto completamente serio, y cuando Draco se asomó fuera de su escudo, pudo sentir el poder de Harry, concentrado en una flecha que le apuntaba. Hizo una mueca de dolor y reparó su escudo.

—Draco —dijo Harry suavemente—, no estoy desagradeciéndote por todo lo que has hecho por mí, trataste de hacerme sentir bienvenido en Slytherin y… y, bueno, con algo de la política detrás del Chico-Que-Vivió, eso no puede ser fácil.

Draco se quedó quieto. Él no iba a desperdiciar los cumplidos. Además, Harry no podía sentir su propio poder, y no sabía que él era, o se suponía que debía ser, la liberación de Draco del aburrimiento.

—Pero hay una cosa que tienes que entender —Harry continuó, inclinándose más cerca. Su desordenado cabello negro cayó sobre su frente, cubriendo completamente su cicatriz y sombreando sus ojos verdes—. No importa lo que nos suceda en la escuela, no importa en qué Casa estoy, o en la que Connor esté, no importan las clases que tomemos, mi primera lealtad _siempre_ va a ser para mi hermano. Incluso me he arreglado con Ron Weasley...

—No sabía que los Weasley tuvieran importancia —dijo Draco, furioso y herido.

—Cualquiera que sea el amigo de mi hermano es importante para mí —dijo Harry con calma—. Y sigo pensando que debería haber estado en Gryffindor, así que aprecio todo lo que has intentado hacer por mí, pero no quiero dejarte bajo falsas impresiones. No puedo ser tu amigo, no totalmente. Mi primera responsabilidad es siempre ser el hermano de Connor —hizo una pausa, luego se encogió de hombros, algo en sus ojos que no era bastante arrepentimiento—. Lo siento si eso te hace daño.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a comer de nuevo, dejando a Draco mirando un lado de su cabeza. Pero las propias emociones de Draco no eran ira o dolor, ni frustración, sino shock.

 _¿Él cree que debería haber estado en_ Gryffindor _? No sentir su propio poder es una cosa, pero... ¡Gran Merlín! ¿Es_ ciego _?_

Debe serlo, pensó Draco, y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras cambiaba sus planes ligeramente. Harry no iba a ser sólo un premio a ganar, o una liberación del aburrimiento. Él era un Slytherin que iba a ser obligado a reconocer que era un Slytherin.

 _Si puedo ganar esa victoria,_ pensó Draco, _no importará lo que el Héroe de Gryffindor haga o diga. Todavía lo habré conseguido. Y entonces Harry será más divertido que nunca, una vez que sepa la verdad sobre sí mismo._

Satisfecho con su propio razonamiento, Draco esperó pacientemente a que Harry terminara de desayunar.

* * *

 **Nancy:** me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero que sigas con nosotros hasta el final. Un saludo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los reviews.


	6. Ojos recelosos

**Capítulo 6: Ojos recelosos**

—¡Lecciones de vuelo! —Connor declaró mientras caminaban fuera. El sol brillaba sobre ellos como si estuviera de acuerdo con su sonrisa, pensó Harry, y se giró con los brazos abiertos, como si abrazara el viento—. ¿No estás emocionado?

—Mucho —dijo Harry en voz baja, y oyó a Hermione Granger, caminando no muy lejos de él, bufando. Se volvió y le sonrió. Hermione pareció sobresaltada por un momento, luego enterró la cabeza en el libro que llevaba y se negó a levantarla de nuevo. Harry suspiró. Había intentado animar la amistad de Connor con ella, pero había vacilado en ambas partes; Hermione estaba demasiado interesada en estudiar, y Connor estaba demasiado interesado en todo lo demás.

—Harry, ahí estás.

Draco corrió detrás de él, obteniendo una mirada ofendida de Ron y una sospechosa de Connor. Ignoró a ambos sin esfuerzo, y sonrió a Harry. —¿Emocionado por tener clases de vuelo con los Gryffindor?

— _Alguien_ está probablemente extrañando la escoba que su papi le compró —dijo Ron, solo lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

—Por lo menos _tengo_ una escoba y no una ramita —replicó Draco

Connor sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de los dos. —Haz caso omiso de él, Ron —le ordenó a su amigo—. Tenemos... —hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, luego gritó—. ¡Lecciones de vuelo! —y gritó en su camino por el campo hacia la línea de escobas esperando. Ron vaciló, le dirigió una mirada a Draco que decía que reanudarían la discusión más tarde, y partió tras él.

—¿ _Tienes_ que hacer eso? —preguntó Harry, retrocediendo con Draco hacia donde los otros Slytherin caminaban.

—Sí —Draco parecía casi angelical ahora, pero Harry no era tonto; él sabía que era sólo porque el otro chico se había metido en su camino. Él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, y eso también era un acto para una multitud invisible—. Sé que es tu hermano, pero él prefiere pasar el rato con un traidor de sangre. Supongo que no puede evitar que algo de eso se le pegue.

Harry se preguntó cansadamente qué era lo que más le molestaba: la alegre condescendencia en la voz de Draco, o el hecho de que tratar de señalarla implicaría encontrarse con su mirada fija. Al final, guardó silencio. Había descubierto en los últimos cinco días que tratar de negociar entre Gryffindor y Slytherin implicaba un montón de saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

Finalmente llegaron a la línea de las escobas y se movieron para tomar su lugar. Harry terminó frente a Connor, que le sonrió. Ambos habían volado en casa con la suficiente frecuencia para hacerlo mientras dormían. Esto no iba a ser un esfuerzo.

 _Tal vez no para nosotros_ , pensó Harry, oyendo un sordo sonido de lado. Echó un vistazo a ese camino y encontró a Neville Longbottom mirando su escoba con una mezcla de horror y miedo enfermo. Harry inclinó la cabeza. Debería estar alerta en caso de que el otro niño necesitara ayuda.

 _Técnicamente, Connor debe estar alerta. Pero puedo vigilarlo._

—¡Tomen sus lugares! —les ordenó Madame Hooch mientras caminaba entre las escobas, ignorando el hecho de que la mayoría ya lo habían hecho. Era una bruja más fornida de lo que Harry esperaba, con el cabello que parecía permanentemente desordenado, como si estado bajo demasiados vientos como para que se le asentara. Ella giró en un círculo lento mientras los miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados y dividiéndolos con su mirada. Harry levantó su barbilla bajo su escrutinio, y notó con diversión que Draco hizo lo mismo, como si tuvieran algo que probar. Draco estropeó el efecto al atrapar su mirada y sonreír, por supuesto.

—Bienvenidos a su primera lección de vuelo —continuó la bruja—. Como estaremos controlando las escobas por medio de nuestra propia magia y no de nuestras varitas, debo pedirles que las dejen a un lado —Harry vio un susurro general cuando unos pocos estudiantes guardaron sus varitas; Hermione puso el libro que había estado leyendo en una enorme bolsa cerca de sus pies, luego dio una patada a la bolsa detrás de ella—. En cuanto al procedimiento de controlar las escobas, es muy sencillo —dijo Madame Hooch, y luego se acercó a una escoba más grande que estaba cerca del final de la línea—. Pongan la mano encima y digan...

 _Arriba_ , Harry vocalizó, y Connor lo dijo al mismo tiempo al frente de él.

—¡Arriba!

Un violento coro de voces dio la orden, y por un instante Harry vio el aire resplandecer y brillar con la luz mientras varios deseos alcanzaban las escobas. Algunas personas tuvieron más éxito que otras. Su escoba saltó hacia arriba, la de Connor, la de Draco, la de Ron y la de Hermione. Otros la hicieron a mitad de camino y luego cayeron. Neville se golpeó en su mano con tanta fuerza que el grueso Gryffindor cayó sobre la hierba. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Bien y no tan bien —dijo Madame Hooch, que estaba, por supuesto, sosteniendo su escoba—. Tienen que creer en ello cuando convocan la escoba, o de lo contrario no funcionará. Lo guiaré, señor Longbottom —ella se abalanzó sobre Neville, que parecía aterrorizado de ser el centro de atención, pero dejó que ella le ayudara a deslizar una pierna sobre la escoba—. Tiene fuerza, pero no delicadeza. Cuando monta la escoba... no, no así...

Pero la escoba de Neville ya se levantaba y lo llevaba consigo. Se aferró a ella y gritó. Otros estudiantes comenzaron a burlarse o reír o gritar preocupados, como era su costumbre. Harry entrecerró los ojos. Podía ver las manos de Neville comenzando a deslizarse de la escoba, y supo que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Connor. Su hermano estaba boquiabierto como el resto de ellos, pero tenía una pierna medio levantada, preparada para pasarla al otro lado de la escoba.

Harry tomó su varita mágica y lanzó un discreto encantamiento de atasque en la dirección general de Neville. No lo aguantaría mucho, a esta distancia y con la escoba torcida como estaba, pero sería suficiente para que Connor hiciera algo.

Su hermano se recordó así mismo un momento después. Se levantó como el experto volador de escoba que era, se dirigió directo a Neville, y cogió su brazo justo cuando el encantamiento de atasque fallaba. Por un momento, el peso de Neville lo arrastró hacia el suelo, y Harry tomó aliento alarmado, preguntándose si Connor podría manejarlo. Lo hizo, sin embargo, y aterrizó en la hierba con aplausos de los Gryffindor. Algo pequeño y redondo cayó de la túnica de Neville y rodó en la hierba, también, pero Harry dudaba de que alguien lo notara o se preocupara. El rostro de Connor estaba ruborizado de triunfo, y Neville lo miraba como si fuera el sol.

—Ahora —dijo Madame Hooch, apareciendo junto a los dos chicos tan rápido que Harry parpadeó sorprendido—, eso _sí_ es volar, señor Potter —el rubor de Connor se transformó en orgullo, y Harry sonrió. Se lo merecía. Hooch se volvió para examinar a Neville, inclinándose hasta que su nariz estaba a una pulgada de su rostro—. ¿Y usted, señor Longbottom, listo para volar?

—Yo... creo... —comenzó Neville, y luego se desmayó.

Madame Hooch resopló, colocó su escoba suavemente en el suelo y recogió a Neville, indicándole a Connor que llevara los pies. —Lo llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey —dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar—. No se preocupe por perder las lecciones, Sr. Potter, estaremos de vuelta en dos sacudidas de la cola de un búho, y ha demostrado que ya tiene los conocimientos básicos dominados —se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una mirada severa a los demás estudiantes—. El resto de ustedes, _permanezcan en el suelo_ , si descubro que alguien ha estado volando, puedo y _emitiré_ detenciones.

Harry estaba feliz de permanecer en el suelo. Observó cómo Neville y Connor salían de su vista, y suspiró. Eso había ido bien. Neville se había salvado de lesiones graves, y Connor lució como un héroe. Las cosas eran como deberían ser.

—¡Mira lo que encontré!

Harry siseó mientras se volvía. La voz de Draco, hablando en ese tono, significaba que las cosas _no_ eran como debían ser, o no lo serían muy pronto.

Draco había encontrado la pequeña cosa redonda de Neville que había caído en la hierba, y ahora la lanzaba en el aire, sonriendo. Aterrizó en su mano con un suave golpe. Eso y el color rojo le dijeron a Harry que era una Recordadora. No le sorprendió que Neville lo tuviera, el pobre chico olvidaba cada ingrediente en una poción casi tan pronto como Snape lo escribía en la pizarra. Draco evidentemente había olvidado algo.

 _Como el no ser un tonto_ , pensó Harry, dando un paso adelante. —Dámela, Draco —ordenó, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco le sonrió. Harry parpadeó. No había malicia en aquella expresión, sino un deleite claro e infantil que lo desconcertó. Si Draco hubiera tomado la Recordadora para humillar a Neville, debería haber estado haciendo una broma, o burlándose, o en general lamentando la inteligencia de Gryffindor en comparación con Slytherin. La manera en que él retrocedió lejos de Harry, sosteniendo la Recordadora no completamente fuera de su altura, decía que era algo más.

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Draco—. No es tuya, me quedaré con ella hasta que Longbottom recuerde pedirla, que nunca lo hará —él se rio, y esta vez Harry oyó el desprecio.

—Devuélvela —dijo Harry, deseando saber cómo sonar más dominante. Era una de las artes que su madre había tratado de enseñar a Connor, pero Harry había aprendido más sobre el esconderse y ser silencioso.

—No, no lo creo —dijo Draco, y luego dio un salto brusco hacia atrás, agarró la escoba de Neville, la montó y se lanzó en una espiral vertiginosa como la de un gorrión—. Si quieres venir a buscarla —le dijo por encima del hombro—, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

Harry apretó los dientes por un momento, luego dio una mirada alrededor. Los otros Slytherin lo observaban, con expresiones ligeramente curiosas. Sin embargo, eran los Gryffindor los que le preocupaban. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y ellos estaban a punto de saltar a Malfoy, pero ahora lo miraban fijamente.

 _Muéstranos que eres diferente del resto de las serpientes viscosas,_ sus miradas lo desafiaron. _Muéstranos que realmente defenderías a Neville como uno de los tuyos_.

Harry hizo una mueca, lanzó una rápida mirada a la escuela y corrió hacia su propia escoba. Cuando levantó la vista, Draco estaba suspendido en lo alto, esperándolo. Tragó saliva y se levantó del suelo.

La misma transformación sucedió como siempre sucedía, en el momento en que sus pies dejaron la hierba. Estaba emocionado, exaltado, en paz, como un pájaro equilibrado en el viento. No podía evitar sonreír mientras daba vueltas sobre lado Draco, incluso dado lo que había sucedido para inspirar esto, a pesar de que estaba infringiendo las reglas. Le encantaba volar demasiado.

Draco le sonreía de nuevo, y aunque sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, Harry vio una variante del mismo reto que los Gryffindor habían mostrado.

—Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Harry —respiró, y luego se volvió y lanzó la Recordadora en un arco alto y descendente.

Harry movió la cabeza hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en el resplandor y luego voló tras él. Connor no estaba aquí, por lo que nadie podía comparar su actuación con la de su hermano. Era libre de desatar toda la velocidad que normalmente mantenía restringida. El viento chilló detrás de sus orejas, y su mano se curvó en el momento apropiado, y se volvió, y la Recordadora cayó con un sonido triunfante en su palma. Harry dobló sus dedos alrededor de ella, manteniéndola a salvo. Después de la dificultad de agarrar y sostener un Snitch revoloteante, esto no era ningún problema en absoluto.

Se giró para ver a Draco a toda prisa volando hacia el suelo. Harry cayó como un halcón. Madame Hooch regresaba, o había enviado a otro profesor a supervisar la clase. Harry maldijo en voz baja mientras aterrizaba y saltaba de la escoba como si estuviera en llamas.

Draco se acercó a él justo antes de que Hooch y Connor regresaran, sonriendo como el idiota que era. —Eso fue impresionante —susurró.

Harry lo miró. Draco parecía perfectamente alegre, como si todo hubiera ido según lo planeado, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se alejó del Slytherin y extendió la Recordadora a Madame Hooch mientras entraba en el campo de nuevo.

—Neville dejó caer esto, señora —murmuró.

Madame Hooch asintió con la cabeza y la guardó, y la lección, llena con un Connor feliz y Draco ridículamente alegre, continuó.

* * *

Draco agarró el brazo de Harry cuando trató de salir del campo con los Gryffindor. Harry se volvió y frunció el ceño. Draco sabía que no había ganado su lado antes, aunque volar con la Recordadora de Neville no tenía ninguna reflexión directa sobre el gemelo imbécil de Gryffindor.

 _Lo verá diferente,_ prometió Draco, y luego sonrió a Harry. —Vamos, tenemos que ver al Profesor Snape.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo hacemos —dijo Draco, y lo arrastró. Harry fue con él, pasos lentos, pero no resistiéndose. Probablemente habría estado luchando como un unicornio atrapado si supiera lo que realmente pretendía Draco.

Eso no importaba. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que Harry solo tendría que escuchar al buen sentido. Y una vez que Draco describiera lo que había visto, sabía lo que diría su jefe de cámara.

Se apresuraron a bajar por un pasillo de la mazmorra y se dirigieron a la oficina del profesor Snape, donde Draco llamó a la puerta. Harry se movía nervioso, continuamente echando un vistazo a la dirección en que Connor se había ido. Draco resopló, atrapó sus ojos y lo obligó a detenerlo.

—No estás en problemas —dijo—. Todo lo contrario.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero no llegó a hacerlo, cuando la voz de Snape se escuchó. —Adelante —y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta y empujar a Harry dentro, delante de él.

Snape levantó la vista de sus ensayos, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco abrió los ojos inocentemente. Snape no se enamoraría de él, pero al menos le aseguraba que Draco estaba aquí en espíritu de travesura—y para mejorar el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, se dijo virtuosamente—y no porque estuviera en problemas.

—Potter, Malfoy —dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué me están molestando?

Harry solo se quedó mirando. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar. Si Harry no hablaba para defenderse o ahorrarse, pensó, merecía lo que obtendría. —Acabamos de venir de las clases de vuelo, profesor, Madame Hooch nos dejó solos brevemente, y aproveché la oportunidad para probar a Harry —sonrió a Harry, que aún parecía desconcertado, y no infeliz todavía—. Sospeché que podría serlo, y lo _es_. Es increíblemente asombroso en una escoba, atrapó una Recordadora a cincuenta pies arriba y a diez pies detrás. Nos hemos conseguido un Buscador.

Ah, _allí_ estaba la expresión desdichada. Draco miró alrededor de su escudo. El poder de Harry estaba sacando las garras. Retractó precipitadamente su conciencia y miró a Snape, cuyo rostro mostraba que también lo había captado.

 _¿Y no se pregunta por qué el gemelo Potter menos poderoso muestra tanto poder?_ Pensó Draco. _Sé que yo lo hago._

—Señor, lo siento —dijo Harry, tensando sus hombros como si estuviera frente a un fuerte viento—. No sabía que Draco me trajo aquí por esto, sé que no debía estar volando en una escoba mientras Madame Hooch estaba fuera, y aceptaré con gusto mi detención —recitó las últimas palabras en un tono monótono, con los ojos abiertos. Draco resopló. Sabía muy bien que esa humildad era una máscara, al ver los ojos de Harry brillar cuando pensaba que algo podría haber alterado a su hermano. ¿A quién creía Harry que estaba engañando?

No a Snape, como quedó claro por la voz del profesor un momento después. —Como sabe sin duda, Potter, a los de primer año no se les permite poseer sus propias escobas, mucho menos pueden estar en los equipos de Quidditch de las Casas.

Harry alzó la vista, una débil sonrisa de alivio curvando las esquinas de su boca. —Sí, señor, me doy cuenta de eso. Una vez más, siento haberlo interrumpido.

—Sin embargo —Snape continuó, y Draco lo miró con interés mientras la sonrisa de Harry se congelaba—, Slytherin ha tenido sólida posesión de la Copa de las Casas desde hace algún tiempo. No quiero que eso cambie, particularmente ya que nuestra... nueva celebridad, fue sorteada en otra Casa, y se puede esperar que reciba un _tratamiento especial_ —el sarcasmo de las últimas palabras era tan espeso como la melaza—. Si es tan bueno como Draco dice, entonces sería un tonto al no meterlo en el equipo. Las reglas pueden ser dobladas por una buena causa.

Harry no perdió la señal. —Es probable que se haya equivocado, señor, atrapé una Recordadora, pero no desde tan lejos o tan alto como dice Draco.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Draco.

Él recibió una mirada de muerte por parte de Snape, pero sólo duró hasta que agregó: —Estaba a sesenta pies arriba y quince detrás.

Snape levantó las cejas y alteró la frialdad de la mirada sólo con un toque. Draco lo soportó. Sabía que Snape podía leer mentes, y dejó deliberadamente su memoria de Harry atrapando la pequeña pelota flotando sobre la superficie de sus pensamientos. Snape revisó el recuerdo un momento después, y asintió.

—Usted jugará como Buscador en el equipo de Slytherin este año, Potter —dijo, y se volvió con un despreocupado barrido de sus ropas—. Hablaré con el Director Dumbledore sobre esto, solo necesita presentarse para practicar y a los juegos, y entonces solo necesita atrapar la Snitch.

—No, señor.

Draco miró fijamente a Harry. Ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y había dejado caer la máscara de humildad. Sus ojos destellaron con fuego verde. Él no se acobardó incluso cuando Snape se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y preguntó: —¿Qué dijo?

—No, señor —repitió Harry, con la voz plana, pero no en absoluto aburrida—. _No_ jugaré como Buscador en el equipo de Slytherin, solo soy de primer año, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer amigos, excepto Draco —su mirada mostró lo que pensaba de esa amistad en ese momento—. Causaría resentimiento y discordia, no sólo en Slytherin sino en las otras Casas también, señor. Siento que es mejor si no juego.

Draco sabía que eso no era cierto, por supuesto, aunque probablemente fuera la mejor mentira que Harry pudiera encontrar en el acto. Él sabía la verdadera razón. _No jugará porque su gemelo no está en el equipo de Gryffindor. ¡Imbécil!_ No estaba seguro si se refería a Harry o Connor con ese último pensamiento.

—Puede jugar, señor Potter, y lo hará —le dijo Snape con una voz aún más suave que antes. Draco se estremeció. Snape no alzaba la voz cuando estaba realmente enojado, y ahora estaba realmente enojado—. Hablaré con el Director Dumbledore sobre eso, no es necesario que se preocupe.

—Creo que no hay regla que diga que alguien puede ser _obligado_ a jugar al Quidditch si no quiere —dijo Harry, cabeza arriba. La cicatriz de su rayo apareció claramente a través de su flequillo. Incluso con la ira de Snape, Draco vio que los ojos del profesor danzaban hacia la cicatriz, y su leve ceño fruncido—. He elegido eso, y no cambiaré de opinión. Señor.

—Lo hará —dijo Snape—. O puedo hacer su vida desagradable, no lo dude.

—No lo hago, señor —dijo Harry—. Snape hizo una mueca de dolor, y Draco se preguntó qué tan lejos estaba su escudo contra los dolores de cabeza por el poder—. Pero estoy preparado para soportar eso, estoy preparado para morir contra Voldemort, si se llegara a eso. De alguna manera, no creo que usted sea tan malo —su mano en realidad se deslizó a su lado para descansar sobre su túnica, como si fuera a sacar su varita en cualquier momento.

Snape miró a los ojos de Harry por lo que probablemente fue sólo un minuto, pero se sintió mucho más tiempo para Draco, dado el silencio helado. Draco se movió. Deseó saber lo que Snape vio allí.

—Tiene razón —dijo Snape abruptamente—. Le pido me disculpe, señor Potter —su voz se había levantado ligeramente, pero todavía era suave y burlona—. Olvidé que algunos de mis Slytherin prefieren contribuir al bienestar de su Casa, y otros no.

Como Draco había sospechado, ese insulto se deslizó sobre Harry como agua. _Probablemente ni siquiera piensa que es un insulto, ya que quiere tanto ser un Gryffindor_ , pensó Draco con malicia. —Gracias, señor, ¿puedo irme ahora?

—Puede —dijo Snape, como si hubiese perdido el interés, y Draco observó a Harry salir por la puerta, como si pensara que había ganado esta batalla.

Snape se volvió cuando la puerta se cerró, y era evidente por su expresión que él no había renunciado a la batalla en absoluto, sólo se retiró a un terreno más firme. Draco le sonrió.

—Hice lo correcto, ¿no? ¿Al traerlo aquí? —No quería que la pregunta sonara tan ansiosa, pero Snape sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hiciste. El muchacho no cree que sea un Slytherin —había incredulidad en su voz, pero también cólera—. Y él es tan arrogante como James Potter siempre fue al respecto —ahora con odio, y Draco se estremeció cuando el tono se enfrió de nuevo—. Bueno, no importa, le mostraremos al final —su sonrisa volvió, la clase de sonrisa que Draco había visto cuando se encontró a Snape y su a padre intercambiando historias sobre la primera ascensión de Voldemort—. Y James Potter, también, disfrutaré de usar a su hijo para ganar y mantener la Copa de las Casas.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Draco. —También se puede ir.

Draco se fue, reconfortado. _Bueno, eso no funcionó. Pero no es como si Harry pudiera esconderse para siempre. El talento va a mostrarse por sí mismo, y si no está jugando en el equipo de la Casa antes de que termine el año, me comeré cinco Galeones. No, diez. Delante de Weasley._


	7. Humildad

**Capítulo 7: Humildad**

 _—¡Fumo!_

—¡Harry!

Harry sonrió ligeramente cuando el humo llenó la habitación de los chicos de primer año, a gritos de protesta y disgusto de Greg y Vince, que habían estado estudiando, y Blaise, medio dormido en su cama. Blaise se cayó de la cama, ahogándose y tosiendo. Harry podría haberse ahogado, pero ya había lanzado el encanto de _Specularis_ frente a él. Una pequeña y clara ventana de aire rondaba allí, desviando el humo a ambos lados y dejándolo respirar. También se movió con él, para que pudiera ver a una corta distancia por delante.

Lo pronunció de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza y con un movimiento más amplio de la varita, el humo se disipó. Vince y Greg lo miraron fijamente. Blaise levantó la vista del suelo.

—¿Por qué hiciste _eso_ —preguntó, tratando la palabra como una rana muerta que un Kneazle había arrastrado—, en medio de nuestra habitación?

—Porque Draco no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, cayendo de nuevo en su cama y abrazando el conocimiento de que él no había olvidado el Encantamiento del Humo. Tenía la sensación de que podría necesitarlo, así como necesitaría el _Protego_ y todo el resto de escudos y hechizos de ocultación que su madre había insistido en que aprendiera—. Díselo a él.

—No quise decir que tenías que demostrarlo _ahora_ —Draco gimió desde la cama al lado de la suya.

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que la discusión jugueteara alrededor de él. Tal conversación, sin una mención de su nombre o de Connor excepto en el juego, era la mejor cosa siguiente al silencio—que no iba a conseguir con Draco alrededor—para pensar en los sueños que lo habían estado plagando últimamente.

Los sueños habían sido vagos al principio, formas de oscuridad que no impresionaron a Harry, quien había crecido inmerso en las historias de la primera ascensión de Voldemort y las cosas verdaderamente horribles que los Mortífagos hicieron bajo su dirección. Pero poco a poco se afilaron, y se encontró en un laberinto de corredores retorcidos, avanzando hacia una puerta que se abría en afilados y gruñones dientes.

Entonces apareció otra figura entre él y la puerta. La figura era pequeña y encorvada, intrascendente. Harry supuso que eso impediría que alguien mirara muy de cerca. Pero como era alguien que confiaba en las mismas defensas, había mirado y reconocido el turbante púrpura que envolvía la cabeza de la figura. Y entonces se despertó con su cicatriz sangrante, que era, pensó él, la última prueba que necesitaba. El profesor Quirrell significaba un daño de algún tipo para Connor.

A primera vista, eso era ridículo. El profesor balbuceaba todo el tiempo y enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con notable incompetencia. A Harry no le importaba, sin embargo. Planeaba seguir al profesor Quirrell esta noche y ver qué podía descubrir sobre él.

 _—¡Harry!_

Harry parpadeó y se sentó. Draco y Blaise lo miraban expectantes, Blaise sosteniendo su varita delante de él. Por encima de ellos flotaba una burbuja de vidrio transparente que Harry reconoció como un intento de principiante en el hechizo _Specularis_.

—No es así —dijo, y se acomodó para mostrarles los movimientos correctos de la muñeca. Supuso que podría estar pidiendo problemas, enseñando magia a posibles futuros mortífagos, pero negarse sólo le daría una reputación de cretino presumido, y Harry quería evitar cualquier tipo de reputación en absoluto. Además, Harry pensó que algunos de ellos podrían ser cambiados. No todos los Slytherin eran malvados. Incluso Draco no era tan malo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Vamos, Blaise, un Gryffindor podría hacerlo mejor que eso —Draco se burló, y Harry suspiró e hizo una estimación de cuánto tiempo tomaría esto.

* * *

Harry esperó tranquilamente fuera del Gran Comedor esa noche hasta que el profesor Quirrell emergió, y luego fue detrás de él. Deseaba tener la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre, pero estaba seguro de que Lily no había permitido que James la enviara. Tendría que confiar en su silencio entrenado y sus habilidades de ocultamiento, y en los hechizos que había aprendido si era necesario, por si acaso Quirrell miraba a su alrededor y lo veía.

Sin embargo, el profesor continuó avanzando con rapidez, tan involucrado en sus propios pensamientos como los otros Slytherins habían estado en la discusión sobre Quidditch que Harry había presenciado en la cena. Desde luego, nunca miró detrás de él para ver si había alguien allí, y Harry podía seguirlo fácilmente por los pasillos y las puertas, por las escaleras y por las esquinas.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué me sigo sintiendo observado?_ Harry pensó, mientras doblaban una esquina y llegaron a una puerta cerrada.

Él no lo sabía, así como no sabía con certeza cuál era la fuente del dolor en su cicatriz, pero sabía lo suficiente como para desaparecer cuando el profesor Quirrell miró a su alrededor por fin. Entonces el profesor retiró cuidadosamente una gran llave de plata de una cadena alrededor de su cuello y la colocó en la puerta. Un _chasquido_ bajo, y él entró.

Harry esperó en silencio por un momento, luego dos, luego diez. Luego se arrastró hacia la puerta, esperando que estuviera desbloqueada.

Lo estaba, pero Harry podía ver poco cuando se arrodilló y puso su ojo en la grieta, y no se atrevió a mover la puerta. Sin embargo, escuchó gruñidos y a Quirrell hablando en un bajo murmullo, demasiado tranquilo para distinguir lo que decía. Harry inclinó la cabeza. ¿El profesor no tartamudeaba, o era su imaginación?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harry tensó todos sus músculos para evitar que estremecerse o gritar, y luego se volvió y miró a Draco, que había subido detrás de él. Al menos había tenido el buen juicio de mantener su voz en un susurro. —Trabajando para proteger a Connor —susurró Harry de devuelta—. ¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí?

—Te he seguido después la cena —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que has inventado ese argumento a propósito para que nadie se diera cuenta de que te marchabas —se agachó junto a Harry y le sonrió—. Eso fue muy Slytherin de ti, en verdad, Harry. Un Gryffindor simplemente habría dejado su plato sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Harry resistió el impulso de entrar en una discusión acerca de su propia Casa. —Quédate _quieto_ —susurró él en su lugar—. El profesor Quirrell está en esa habitación, y no quiero que sepa que estamos aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Draco, muy alto—. Es un profesor, ¿no?

Harry agarró su brazo y lo apretó mientras los gruñidos más allá de la puerta entreabierta se convirtieron en un coro de ladridos. Un momento más tarde, se produjo un dolor punzante en su cicatriz, que Harry tomó para signo de que el profesor Quirrell iba hacia ellos.

Harry no vaciló, pero se metió la mano en el interior de su túnica. _—¡Fumo!_

El humo brotó de la punta y llenó el pasillo con una niebla gris. Harry hizo una mueca; se había olvidado de lanzar el _Specularis_ , y él podía oír a Draco ahogándose, tratando desesperadamente de no delatarlos. Y ahora no sabía hacia dónde correría Quirrell. Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Escogió una dirección que vagamente recordaba que estaba por el pasillo, lejos de la puerta, y tiró de Draco. Draco vino con él, sus tos escapándose en pequeños ruidos amortiguados. Harry se agachó sobre él y sacó su varita completamente. Podría luchar contra el profesor Quirrell, si llegara a eso. Tendría que hacerlo, si el profesor descubriera quién había lanzado el encanto del humo.

Pero el profesor se había ido. Cuando el humo desapareció, Harry no pudo ver a nadie. Suspiró y frunció el ceño cuando notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Había pasado su oportunidad de ver lo que había detrás.

Sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones estaban aguijoneando, pero no estaba mal. Draco, sin embargo, tendría que ir con Madame Pomfrey. Harry lo empujó sobre sus pies, luego lo persuadió para caminar y sacudió la cabeza mientras se tambaleaban hacia la primera escalera.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —murmuró él—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Yo quería —susurró Draco, y luego estalló en otra ronda de tos.

Harry suspiró y los mantuvo en movimiento. _Esa respuesta es muy de Malfoy._

* * *

Harry no tuvo otra oportunidad de seguir al profesor Quirrell. Draco se había aferrado a su lado otra vez. Siempre tenía alguna excusa. Había olvidado hacer su tarea de Pociones ese día. Quería que Harry le enseñara el encanto del humo. ¿Se dio cuenta Harry de que habían pasado _siglos_ desde que jugaron juntos al Snap Explosivo? Se atrevió a hablar, resopló y se burló, y Harry acabó pasando más tiempo que nunca en la sala común de Slytherin y en la biblioteca a medida que pasaban las semanas.

Y, por supuesto, pasó tiempo lejos de Connor.

Eso llevó a Harry particularmente loco, ya que sabía que Draco lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero llamar demasiado la atención _también_ estaría contra sus reglas auto-impuestas. Sabía que Draco le escribía a su padre cada pocos días. ¿Le gustaría a Lucius Malfoy escuchar que el hijo mayor de los Potter se sentía tan preocupado por la seguridad del más joven que no podía confiar en los profesores y los hechizos en el Castillo de Hogwarts para protegerlo? ¿Y qué pensaría Draco, si empezara a considerar que los intentos desesperados de Harry de volver con Connor podrían ser impulsados ?por algo más que un simple afecto de hermano? Harry había mostrado, imprudentemente, lo bueno que era con magia que la mayoría de los estudiantes no aprendía hasta el segundo o tercer año. Practicó más a menudo en los armarios de escobas y en aulas aisladas después de eso, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Blaise, Greg y Vince lo miraban con algo como respeto, Draco con algo parecido a deleite. Y, por supuesto, Draco insistió en aprender cada encanto que Harry conocía.

Una y otra vez, hasta que Harry empezó a sentirse exasperado, más como un estudiante de Slytherin que como el protector de su hermano.

Y luego vino Halloween. Se quedó en la mente de Harry por otras razones después, pero lo primero que recordaría sería el hecho de que él oyó a Connor ser deliberadamente grosero.

Eso no le complacía.

* * *

—Vamos, Harry, tengo hambre.

—Un momento, Draco —dijo Harry distraídamente, estirando el cuello. Ron y Connor acababan de salir de Encantamientos con el resto de los Gryffindor. Quería ver a su hermano y desearle un feliz aniversario. Fue en ese día, hace diez años, que Connor había derrotado a Voldemort y salvado el mundo mágico, después de todo.

Estaban justo delante de él, y Harry sonreía y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Connor rio y comentó, aparentemente en respuesta a algo que Ron había dicho, —Bueno, Hermione _tiene_ que ser buena en los libros, ¿para qué más lo sería?

Harry lo miró fijamente. La observación le recordó la del nombre de Draco en el tren. Connor era capaz de malicia deliberada, pero siempre eran repentinos destellos como éste, que se desvanecían en remordimiento apropiado. Y éste parecía tan inmerecido. Hermione no era un Mortífago, ni algo parecido a ellos, y no había insultado a Connor, que Harry hubiera oído nunca. Al menos el padre de Draco era una cantidad conocida, un enemigo conocido, y Draco podría haber sido, también.

Finalmente encontró su voz. —Connor… —comenzó.

Y entonces unos pasos de golpe le interrumpieron, y Hermione huyó tras ellos con lágrimas. Ella desapareció por la esquina más alejada del vestíbulo antes de que Harry pudiera extender una mano o decir palabras que pudieran haberla detenido.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y le dirigió a Connor una mirada lenta y deliberada. Connor se ruborizó y abrió la boca, luego bajó la cabeza.

—Ve tras ella —dijo Harry—. Discúlpate, por amor a Merlín, Connor. Eso fue innecesario —hizo una pausa durante un largo rato—. E indigno de ti.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó, a pesar de que era la conversación más larga que había tenido con su hermano en una semana. Connor jadeó y gritó tras él. Harry lo ignoró. El futuro líder del mundo mágico no podía permitirse tales defectos en su carácter. Lily los había manejado con el silencioso tratamiento en casa. Harry no sabía qué tan bien funcionaría aquí, pero estaba preparado para intentar lo mismo.

* * *

Draco estaba muy tranquilo durante la Fiesta de Halloween. Comió, por supuesto, pero en su mayor parte miró a Harry. Harry estaba preocupado y, a pesar de las suplicantes miradas que regularmente salían de la mesa de Gryffindor, se negaba a mirar en esa dirección—tal vez porque la sangre sucia de Granger todavía no había vuelto para sentarse con todos los demás.

 _Interesante. Creo que renunciaría a su vida por su hermano, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a esa agresividad que probablemente llama como moral. Hmmm._

Draco por fin abrió la boca para hablar con Harry, pero giró bruscamente la cabeza cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe. El profesor Quirrell se tambaleó y se quedó parpadeando en el umbral un momento. Su turbante había salido medio desenrollado de su cabeza. La expresión de sus ojos hizo que Draco rodara los suyos.

—T-troll —dijo por fin, débilmente—. En las mazmorras, pensé que debían saberlo —luego se tambaleó y se desmayó.

El caos estalló entonces, con los Jefes de Casa gritando a los prefectos para que llevaran a los niños más jóvenes de nuevo a la seguridad de las salas comunes, y los profesores esparciéndose sombríamente para buscar en el castillo. Draco no estaba asustado; Se levantó con el resto de la mesa de Slytherin cuando le dijeron, y se dirigió con calma hacia las mazmorras. Pasaron al Profesor Snape en el camino, su paso firme y sus oscuros ojos parpadeando peligrosamente. Draco sonrió. Se sentía muy triste por cualquier troll que tuviera que enfrentar al Profesor Snape.

Entonces, por supuesto, vio que Harry se quitaba el resto de la Casa y se apresuraba a alejarse.

Siseando, Draco se enganchó a la parte posterior de la túnica de Harry y lo arrastró hacia la línea de nuevo. —¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? —le susurró al oído—. Sólo te meterás en problemas cuando el profesor Snape vea que te has ido, y tendré que echarme la culpa, además, hay un troll vagando por el castillo, ¿o te olvidaste de eso?

Harry lo miró. Draco retrocedió, dejando caer su mano. Había algo extraño en los ojos de Harry, decidido, implacable, lleno de resolución intencional. No parecía de primer año.

—Hermione está desaparecida —dijo Harry suavemente—. Y Connor y Ron acabaron de dejar la línea de Gryffindor, creo que la han ido en busca de ella.

Draco roncaba. —Esa es una larga cadena de suposiciones para colgar tu propia seguridad —dijo—. _Vamos_.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Puede que me equivoque —dijo, con calma—. Tal vez no fueron a buscar a Hermione, pero, , mi hermano está ahí afuera, voy a protegerlo —dijo las últimas palabras con toda la finalidad de una mordedura de Runespoor, y luego se volvió y corrió por el pasillo antes de que Draco pudiera detenerlo. Hesitando una última vez—simplemente para asegurarse de que los prefectos de Slytherin estaban demasiado ocupados con todos los demás para verlos marchar—Draco salió detrás de él.

—Todo esto por una sangre sucia —murmuró.

—Al igual que nuestra madre —dijo Harry, suavemente, sin mirarlo.

Draco hizo una mueca. Harry era así, a veces, golpeándolo con una pequeña y tranquila observación. —No lo dije de esa manera...

—Draco —dijo Harry, en un tono de infinita paciencia—, cállate.

Draco se calló. Siguió a Harry, que parecía saber a dónde iba. Casi chocó contra él cuando Harry se detuvo bruscamente, y luego miró por encima del hombro de Harry y alrededor de la esquina. La vista delante de él era suficiente para quitar toda la saliva de su boca.

Habían encontrado al troll.

Era enorme, y gris, y pesado como una escultura cobrando vida. Dudó durante un largo momento y luego se metió en el retrete de las chicas al final del pasillo. Un momento después, dos pequeñas figuras se precipitaron tras él.

— _Connor_ —dijo Harry, con un tono en su voz que Draco no pudo identificar, y luego corrió. Él era injustamente rápido, y Draco se quedó atrás pronto. Entró en el retrete a tiempo para oír los gritos, sin embargo, y luego vio parte del problema. El troll había apoyado a Granger en un rincón, y Potter y Weasley intentaban levitar su palo sobre su cabeza.

Falló. Por supuesto que sí, pensó Draco. Era un plan Gryffindor. El palo se cayó, y el troll lo agarró y dio un golpe lateral más rápido de lo que Draco pensaría que podría moverse. El palo sólo rozó a Weasley, aunque lo dejó inconsciente, pero le dio a Potter un devastador golpe lateral que lo envió volando contra la pared.

Harry dio un paso adelante. Draco vislumbró su rostro y se encogió. En el mismo momento, un feroz, violento dolor de cabeza lo envió al piso. Su escudo ya no era suficiente para evitar el poder creciente de Harry.

—No deberías haber herido a mi hermano —le dijo Harry al troll, que se volvió hacia él, parpadeando estúpidamente—. _Realmente_ no deberías haber herido a mi hermano —Draco sintió que todos los planes futuros para herir a Potter se marchitarían físicamente y morirían en la llama de su mirada. Harry sacó una mano. _—¡Incendio!_

El palo del troll se incendió. Aulló y dejó caer la cosa, pero Harry replicó: _—¡Wingardium Leviosa! —_ y el palo se cernió, luego voló atrás y se estrelló contra el troll. El troll saltó alrededor en un círculo, ardiendo y gritando. Harry dio otro paso adelante y dijo, con una voz que en sí misma llevaba suficiente poder para hacer palpitar las sienes de Draco—, _Finite Incantatem_.

El fuego se apagó, y el palo cayó sobre la cabeza del troll con un golpe final. Se derrumbó con un pequeño gemido, y luego se quedó quieto. Draco se estremeció, tanto ante la exhibición de poder como ante el olor de la carne quemada de troll.

Y también estaba el pequeño hecho de que Harry no había usado su varita para ninguno de esos tres hechizos.

Harry se dio la vuelta, jadeando pesadamente, sacando una mano por un apoyo que no estaba allí. Draco se apresuró a dárselo, pero sólo consiguió atrapar a Harry mientras caía de rodillas. No dijo nada. No sabía qué decir.

Granger salió de la esquina y los miró fijamente.

—Connor —dijo Harry, levantando su cabeza. Sus ojos habían vuelto casi a la normalidad, si el cristal y el pánico y el ancho eran "normales"—. ¿Está vivo?

—Voy a revisar —dijo Draco, ya que significaba tanto para Harry, y se acercó a Potter. Estaba respirando, y aunque había un chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza y un moretón a lo largo de las costillas, cuando Draco se asomó cautelosamente bajo su túnica, no pareció seriamente herido. Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza a Harry—. Él vivirá.

—Lo curaría —murmuró Harry—, pero todavía no sé magia médica.

—Lo que ya sabes es muy jodidamente impresionante —dijo Draco secamente. Sintió el impulso de reírse y no cedió, porque una vez que lo hiciera, no habría manera de detenerlo. Estaba medio drogado de la sensación de magia que todavía se cernía y bailaba en el aire, centrada en Harry, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que habría sido apropiado para una noche de bebida dura. Se dejó caer al suelo otra vez—. No creo que pueda moverme —dijo, patéticamente, a nadie en particular.

Pasos invadieron la habitación entonces, haciendo que el golpeteo en la cabeza de Draco empeorara. Se estremeció y miró hacia arriba para ver a la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, en la puerta, mirando fijamente al troll.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, volviéndose y entrecerrando los ojos a Draco.

Draco abrió la boca para explicar, pero Harry llegó primero, todo el encanto suave y la creencia absoluta. —Fue mi hermano, profesora —dijo—. Lanzó un hechizo al troll que nunca había _visto_ antes, una combinación de... el Encanto Levitatorio que aprendimos hoy y algo que causaba fuego —sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La amplitud de sus ojos le hacía parecer inocente, pensó Draco, y la mantequilla probablemente no se derretiría en su boca cuando miró McGonagall—. La fuerza de eso lo derribó, y él está herido, pero nos salvó la vida a todos.

El rostro de McGonagall se suavizó, y ella asintió una vez. Luego dijo: —Pero ¿por qué estaban aquí en primer lugar?

Draco volvió a intentar ayudar a la causa de la verdad, pero Harry se interpuso de nuevo en el camino. —Seguí al troll, profesor, y pensé que podía derrotarlo —miró hacia abajo con timidez—. A veces cansa, vivir en la sombra de mi hermano —añadió un perfecto gemido y congraciante que Draco reconoció como una imitación de sí mismo—. ¿Sabe lo que quiero decir?

—Eso fue muy tonto de usted, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall, la calidez en su rostro casi desapareciendo—. Diez puntos de Slytherin, por la completa y absurda _tontería_ de sus acciones.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar por la injusticia de todo, pero los otros profesores aparecieron entonces, cacareando y exclamando, y se dejó arrastrar por el tumulto general. Vio a Hermione Granger observando toda la escena con ojos especulativos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Pero cuando Harry le llamó la atención y murmuró: "Ellos vinieron por ti", ella parecía dispuesta a dejar pasar la mentira.

Draco no lo estaba. Mientras McGonagall levitaba a Weasley y Potter a la enfermería, y Harry trotaba a su lado, sin aliento y exhausto y feliz, se dirigió al lado del profesor Snape. El Jefe de Casa de Slytherin se apoyó en la pared, con los ojos alternando sobre sus colegas y el troll muerto.

—Potter no hizo eso —insistió Draco, cuando Snape se dignó prestarle atención—. Harry sí, ¡sin varita, incluso! Y ahora el gato viejo nos ha quitado puntos, y es… es todo tan _injusto_ —se estremeció y calló, porque su cabeza realmente le dolía.

—Lo sé, Draco —dijo Snape con calma. Su voz tenía una emoción apaciguada, pero estaba tan reprimida que Draco no podía decir lo que era. Sólo miró la escena, y sus ojos no dieron nada, tampoco—. Pero debo esperar unos días antes de restaurar los puntos de Slytherin. Tengo que dar cuenta de por qué les di, después de todo.

—¡No me refería a esa parte! —Draco se lamentó—. ¡Bueno, no sólo esa parte, quería decir…

Snape asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé —dijo—. Pero he aprendido que la mejor manera de enfrentar a nuestro Potter de Slytherin no es directamente, puede resistirse a eso, y bastante espectacularmente bien —agregó, con una mirada más alrededor de la habitación—. Tenemos que esperar, y ser indirecto, ahora, ven conmigo, tengo una poción que aliviará tu dolor de cabeza —salió de la habitación.

Draco hizo una mueca y vaciló. Por un lado, sentía que debería estar con Harry en la enfermería.

Por otro lado, su cabeza golpeaba como un gong.

Al final, siguió a Snape, y escribió una carta en su cabeza a su padre todo el camino. _Querido Padre, Harry está siendo exasperante. Y estúpido. Y arriesga su vida cuando no lo necesita, y luego se niega incluso a tomar el crédito por ello, que sería la única razón de tal cosa. Y me hizo_ doler la cabeza _._

* * *

Gracias a todos por los comentarios.


	8. Retos y zambullidas

**Capítulo 8: Retos y zambullidas**

Harry sonrió mientras Draco lanzaba una piedra en el lago y gritaba para que el Calamar Gigante subiera y lo atacara si no era un cobarde. Draco correría en la dirección opuesta si eso ocurriera, por supuesto, pero era gracioso pensar en ello. Y Harry estaba en general de buen humor esta mañana, sin duda suficiente para encontrar las bromas de Draco divertidas.

Connor estaba bien. Había sido liberado ayer de la enfermería, junto con una severa advertencia de la señora Pomfrey: "¡No hagas lo que hiciste, jovencito!" Ron estaba levantado antes de eso. Y Connor, aunque parecía aturdido cuando se le preguntó por el troll, había aceptado la historia de su derrota sin problemas. Probablemente ayudó, pensó Harry, que murmullos y miradas se asomaran y ahora La Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor había sido más que amable con él.

Hermione parecía saber la verdad, pero aunque miraba a Harry constantemente el viernes—él levantó la vista de leer un libro en la biblioteca, y allí estaría ella—no lo mencionó. Incluso había hecho amistad con Connor y Ron, hasta cierto punto, si sus esfuerzos para incluirlos en una sesión de estudio el viernes eran una indicación. Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarlo descansar por ahora. Podría instarlos a acercarse más tarde.

Y Draco tampoco había revelado la verdad, por lo que Harry estaba más que agradecido. Él sonreía cuando alguien habló de Connor y el troll, y en cada mención de "magia sin varita" su codo se clavaba en las costillas de Harry, pero no decía nada. Harry pensaba que él sabía que McGonagall y el resto no lo creerían. Incluso Snape probablemente no lo hizo. Tenía las manos llenas odiando a Connor y a Harry por ser Potters, y a James a través de ellos.

Harry levantó la vista cuando Draco dijo, —Vi una sombra en el lago —estaba tratando de sonar confiado, pero su voz estaba agitaba, como el agua que probablemente había sido todo lo que vio—. Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo ahora.

Harry comprobó el sol, todavía era temprano en la mañana, ya que Draco había aprendido su truco de levantarse temprano los sábados y ajustó su horario de dormir para atrapar a Harry también. Pero el Gran Comedor probablemente estaría abierto para desayunar ahora, y Draco realmente había sido agradable, siguiéndolo alrededor del lago y charlando sin parar sobre algo más que Harry siendo un Slytherin. —Está bien —aceptó, y se volvió hacia Hogwarts.

Cuando se acercaron al castillo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, por hábito, y luego se congeló. Una figura en una escoba, encogida por la distancia, se lanzaba alrededor de la Torre, recuperando objetos pequeños que caían—o eran arrojados, lo más probable, pensó Harry—por las ventanas. El sonido de la risa era audible incluso desde aquí. Y Harry podía reconocer a Connor en una escoba. Había _aprendido_ a reconocer a Connor con una escoba, en caso de que estuvieran alguna vez volando entre enemigos y tuviera que lanzar hechizos sin mirar primero la cara de alguien.

—¿No es ese tu hermano? —dijo Draco en el mismo momento—. ¿De dónde sacó una escoba?

—Probablemente se metió al Campo de Quidditch y robó una —dijo Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Connor intentó un golpe particularmente audaz. Se puso en espiral una vez, tembló como si fuera a golpearse en el costado de la Torre, y luego se elevó, riendo. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que había atrapado lo que fuera que perseguía. Dejó que sus hombros se encogieran de alivio—. Vuela muy bien ¿no crees? —añadió, volviéndose hacia Draco.

Draco le observaba, y no a Connor. Era perturbador, Harry reflexionó. —No es tan bueno como tú —murmuró.

—Es mucho mejor que yo —dijo Harry. _No es cierto, pero es mucho mejor de lo que Draco le da crédito_ —. Deberías vernos volar tras una Snitch de práctica, Connor gana cada vez.

—Porque tú lo dejas —dijo Draco, con voz suave y burlona.

—¡Por sus propios méritos! —Harry siseó. Se preguntó si había, después de todo, algo peor que Draco enfrentándose a él inmediatamente después del incidente del troll y exigiendo una explicación. Draco parecía haber decidido que la forma en que Harry protegía a Connor de los daños físicos se extendía para protegerlo de cualquier posible vergüenza, también.

 _Bueno, sí lo hace, pero no tiene derecho a_ suponer _que lo hace._

—¡ _Señor_ Potter!

Harry parpadeó y levantó la cabeza. Era la profesora McGonagall quien hablaba, sin embargo, ella estaba de pie en la base de la Torre de Gryffindor, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Connor no parecía verla ni escucharla. Se desvió, cogió otro objeto demasiado pequeño para que Harry lo viera y lo sujetó para recibir aplausos y felicitaciones a través de las ventanas de la Torre.

— _Señor_ Potter —dijo McGonagall de nuevo, de alguna manera logró sonar igualmente contundente aunque había levantado la voz—. Venga aquí en este instante.

Harry se estremeció ante su tono, especialmente cuando Connor la oyó esta vez y se congeló sobre la escoba. Luego giró suavemente hacia abajo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y Harry sabía, aunque no podía verlos, que sus nudillos estarían blancos donde agarrarían el mango de la escoba. Connor odiaba estar en problemas, o ser gritado.

Harry se apresuró a acercarse. Draco, detrás de él, no dijo nada más que un rápido susurro de: —Tratas de asumir la culpa de esto y te golpearé muy fuerte.

Harry no tenía la intención de asumir la culpa. Sólo quería estar allí para saber cuál era el castigo, para que pudiera compadecerse de Connor y convenir si valdría la pena o no.

McGonagall permaneció de pie por un largo momento, con los labios fruncidos mientras miraba fijamente a Connor. El hermano de Harry había saltado de la escoba y estaba de pie con la cabeza inclinada. Era una postura de genuina contrición, que a menudo le había sacado de problemas en casa. Pero McGonagall no era James, y Harry se preparó para abrir la boca.

—Señor Potter —dijo ella—. Sabe que infringió las reglas volando sin permiso.

—Sí, señora —susurró Connor. Su voz sonaba tan pequeña. Harry se habría adelantado y se habría puesto frente a él, para desviar la atención de McGonagall, pero pensó que ella se habría irritado con él sin dejar caer su irritación por Connor. Además, Draco tenía un agarre de muerte en su brazo.

—Y sabe que estaba herido por su enfrentamiento con el troll hace dos días y no tiene _ninguna_ razón para estar levantado y volando —continuó.

—Sí, señora.

—Dicho esto —dijo McGonagall, desplegando sus brazos—, será para su ventaja respetar su posición en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor —Harry sintió un calor inundar su corazón. Connor levantó la cabeza y miró a McGonagall—. Tenemos la necesidad desesperada de un Buscador —prosiguió McGonagall—, que es la _única_ razón por la que estoy permitiendo esto, pero usted no omitirá las prácticas, señor Potter, ni abusará de la confianza de sus compañeros de equipo en usted. ¿Entiende?

Connor asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos y toda su cara brillando con una luz que Harry conocía lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de la gente no pudiera resistirse. Los Slytherin parecían ser la excepción, pero los Slytherin eran las excepciones para muchas cosas. —Por supuesto, señora, ¡lo prometo! ¡Gracias!

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. —Tuvimos una práctica esta mañana —dijo mientras se volvía—, pero tendrá que informarle a Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, en su propio tiempo y pedirle que le instruya en las prácticas.

Connor rebotó de arriba abajo en los dedos de los pies, sonriendo. —Lo entiendo, señora, gracias —añadió de nuevo, su voz exuberante.

Harry vio la débil sonrisa de McGonagall al pasar. Parecía que incluso la severa Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor no era inmune al encanto de Connor.

—Felicidades, Connor —dijo en voz baja. Se alegró de haber llegado a ser el primero en decir eso. Había sonidos confusos y semi-alegres procedentes de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero ninguno de ellos había tenido tiempo de salir de la Torre y bajar.

Connor asintió con la cabeza. Entonces su cara se afianzó, y Harry parpadeó ante el cambio en sus ojos y su mandíbula apretada.

Agarró el brazo de Harry y lo arrastró hacia el castillo. Harry tropezó antes de lograr alcanzar su equilibrio y seguirlo. Estaba mucho más acostumbrado a que Draco sacara ese truco, y se preguntó qué podría estar pensando Connor en hacer.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, mientras avanzaban por las puertas y en dirección al Gran Comedor. Pero Connor se volvió antes de que llegaran allí, llevándolo a las mazmorras.

—Te prometí que tendrías las mismas oportunidades que yo —fue la única explicación de Connor, y pronto se encontraron corriendo por un pasillo familiar. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Connor hizo una pausa y llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

Hubo un largo, largo silencio, como si Snape estuviera detrás de la puerta preguntándose incrédulo quién se atrevería a molestarlo tan temprano por la mañana, y un sábado, nada menos. Harry se movió, y trató una nueva táctica. —Connor, gracias, eres maravillosamente valiente y generoso, pero no es necesario, en serio…

La puerta se abrió entonces, y Snape, dispuesto a burlarse como en los días en que tenían clases, estaba enmarcado en ella. —Los hermanos _Potter_ —dijo, haciendo sonar su apellido como una obscenidad—. ¿Qué desean?

Connor levantó la barbilla. —Profesor Snape —dijo formalmente—, acabo de convertirme en el Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Harry vio que la cara del profesor se endurecía de rabia por un momento, pero su voz no mostró ningún cambio. —Ya veo —respondió él, con sarcasmo saliendo de las palabras—.¿Y esta sería su visita promocional, tal vez? ¿Su manera de pedir felicitaciones a todos y cada uno?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo Connor con firmeza, y empujó a Harry hacia adelante—. Mi hermano es tan buen buscador como yo, si la profesora McGonagall va a romper las reglas y dejarme volar para Gryffindor, aunque sea de primer año, entonces creo que es justo que Harry vaya a volar por Slytherin.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se encogió. Podía imaginar que la fuerza de la invectiva Snape estaba a punto de desencadenarse, y no esperaba que la cara de Connor se arrugara y se ruborizara mientras luchaba por no llorar.

Hubo silencio en su lugar. Y entonces Snape dijo, en el tono uniforme que era tan cercano a cortesía. —Gracias, señor Potter. Ésa es una excelente idea, la apruebo completamente. Pase señor Potter —dijo, asintiendo a Harry—, para que podamos discutir esto a fondo —salió del camino e hizo un gesto en la oficina, como una invitación.

Harry habría preferido entrar en la guarida de un dragón. —Mi hermano está equivocado, profesor Snape —soltó, persiguiendo la primera idea que me vino a la cabeza—. Nunca pude vencerlo en nuestros partidos de práctica. No querría darle a Slytherin un Buscador inferior…

—No le haga caso, profesor —interrumpió Connor—. Casi me ha quitado la Snitch más de una vez, y soy realmente bueno —agregó, con esa ingenua adulación que Harry tan a menudo alentaba y que ahora deseaba que se secara por unos minutos.

—No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de usted —Snape le aseguró gravemente, lo que hizo que Harry estuviera más seguro de que estaba riéndose en su interior—. Pero ya que el primer partido es en una semana, y será entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, entonces deseo asesorar al señor Potter sobre la… estrategia… que él debe adoptar —sus ojos volvieron a la cara de Harry y permanecieron allí. Luego sonrió. No era en absoluto una bonita sonrisa.

—Realmente, señor, usted no tiene que hacer esto, yo sé lo mucho que odiaba doblar las reglas —dijo Harry.

—Harry.

Él miró de soslayo a Connor, que le sonreía con la expresión suave y paciente de un hermano empujado casi hasta los límites de su paciencia.

—Haz esto —susurró Connor—. Por favor, quiero que lo hagas. Sería miserable si estuviera volando y tu no.

Harry suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. _¿Por qué no? No es como si tuviera que ganar el juego. Todo el mundo ha visto lo bueno que somos por separado, pero nadie nos ha visto competir, y cuando lo hacen, entonces sólo notarán lo que mamá y papá notan cada vez que juega Connor._

Esos pensamientos lo tranquilizaron. Esto era un engaño, pero a diferencia del desesperado que había inventado la noche de Halloween para convertir a Connor en un héroe, era uno viejo y familiar. Harry respiró un poco más fácil.

—Si realmente me quiere en el equipo, señor —dijo al profesor Snape—, lo haré.

—Lo quiero —dijo Snape—. Ahora, pase a mi oficina, señor Potter, _tenemos_ que hablar.

Connor palmeó el hombro de Harry. Luego dijo: —Te veo más tarde, Harry. Profesor —un asentimiento, y él se había ido.

Harry miró a Snape por un largo momento. Los ojos de su Jefe de Casa no mostraban signos de rendirse, así que volvió a inclinar la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido suave. Harry esperaba un poco de silencio, pero Snape lo rasgó enseguida.

—Es un tonto si cree que voy a permitir que Gryffindor gane a Slytherin —dijo, dando vueltas alrededor de Harry. Harry mantuvo los ojos en el suelo. Eso no enturbió su conciencia de la mirada de Snape sobre él, ni cuán triunfante era—. Y _sé_ que no es un tonto, señor Potter. Dejará de actuar como si lo fuera, se convertirá en el Buscador de Slytherin y ganará nuestros partidos, señor Potter.

—Connor realmente es mejor que yo, señor —intentó Harry.

—No le creo —Snape le aseguró, voz un ronroneo—. Después del incidente con el troll, señor Potter, me pregunto si debo creerle de nuevo.

Harry levantó la vista en estado de shock. Realmente, realmente no había pensado que Snape creyera el lado de Draco de la historia, incluso si Draco se lo hubiera dicho. La historia que Harry había inventado sonaba mucho mejor, confirmando a Snape la absoluta arrogancia de los hijos de James Potter y sus tendencias a romper las reglas.

Snape sonrió burlonamente e inclinó la cabeza.

—Sé lo que es, señor Potter —susurró—. ¿Y sabe por qué? —Harry sacudió la cabeza, el corazón como un tambor en sus oídos, casi oscureciendo las siguientes palabras susurradas de Snape—. Yo también soy un Slytherin, maniobras, mentiras, verdades a medias, encubrimiento… son una segunda naturaleza para mí, y sus intentos son aficionados en el mejor de los casos —se rio cuando Harry lo miró—. Oh, sí, dependen demasiado del oyente que está completamente enamorado de nuestro héroe residente, y como yo no lo estoy, prefiero buscar la verdadera causa: la causa de _Slytherin_ , señor Potter —él silbó las últimas palabras, y Harry habló antes de pensar.

—No voy a ser un buen Buscador, profesor, voy a salir a jugar y Connor seguirá ganando de todos modos.

La sonrisa de Snape desapareció. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que Harry se estremeciera, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Snape ardían como hielo negro.

—Si no gana este juego, Potter —dijo Snape en voz baja—, si no hace todo lo posible por ser lo que yo sé que es, entonces tendrá detención todas las noches durante el resto del período. Hablaré con el Director Dumbledore y lo arreglaré yo mismo, de la misma forma en que tengo la intención de hacer que se convierta en Buscador, y no habrá _nada_ que pueda hacer al respecto.

Harry gruñó, indefenso. No quería jugar contra Connor, no quería ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de mostrarse a Connor, y aquí estaba el Profesor, forzándolo a eso.

Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de entregar sus noches. Desde que Draco se quedaba tan cerca de él desde la mañana hasta la noche, Harry había llegado a la idea de seguir al profesor Quirrell después del toque de queda. No podía hacer eso si estaba detenido con Snape. Snape probablemente lo llevaría de vuelta a la sala común.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry por fin, forzando las palabras.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento, y la voz preocupada de Draco sonó. —Harry, profesor Snape, ¿están ahí?

Snape se rio entre dientes. —Suena como si temiera que nos hemos desgarrado el uno al otro —murmuró, y luego se inclinó más cerca de Harry—. Pero yo seré el que lo rompa si no cumple con mis expectativas, señor Potter.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry de nuevo, lleno de odio indefenso.

—Busque a Marcus Flint —le instruyó Snape mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta a Draco—. Él es nuestro capitán de Quidditch, él verá cómo integrarle en las prácticas. Y esfuércese, señor Potter, el partido es sólo en una semana, después de todo.

Harry, con su buen humor completamente arruinado, inclinó la cabeza y se fue sin decir una palabra, a pesar de todas las preguntas que Draco le hizo en el camino al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Snape sonrió después de Harry, con cuidado de hacerla una sonrisa depredadora y no una de exaltación pura. Esta había sido una buena mañana, mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba cuando oyó la odiada voz de Potter llamando a la puerta.

 _Pondré a los hijos de James Potter uno contra otro. ¡Cómo se retorcerá y revolverá cuando oiga eso! Y si puedo alentar a Harry a actuar en contra de lo que su padre le enseñó acerca de rendirse ante su hermano, entonces habré hecho al mundo un servicio positivo, convirtiendo a un arrogante Potter en una persona útil._

 _Y más…_

Snape sacudió levemente la cabeza. Era demasiado para esperar, basándose en unas pocas sensaciones de poder, un talento de Buscador nativo, y una derrota a un troll, que Harry se convirtiera realmente en una figura brillante, alguien que las otras Casas y el mundo mágico más amplio se vieran obligados a notar y respetar. Snape era muy práctico. No era práctico contemplar el futuro con ojos de cristal.

 _Pero si veo la oportunidad, la tomaré. Durante mucho tiempo, Gryffindor ha sido amado y Slytherin ha despreciado. Nos miran y ven al Señor Oscuro._

 _Si pudiéramos producir un héroe propio… si pudiéramos hacerles reconocer, todo en contra de su voluntad, que el heroísmo es más que no saber cuándo quedarse fuera de una pelea…_

Snape cuidadosamente guardó los pensamientos de nuevo. Estaban volviéndose demasiado ambiciosos, y era un sueño ardiente, nutrido y duradero, algo que pensaba de nuevo cada año cuando los Slytherin de primer año entraban en su Casa. Encontraría a alguien, algún día, que tuviera tanto la calidad nativa como el potencial para ser enseñado y moldeado. Empujaría a esa persona a la luz, y vería a Slytherin tomar de nuevo su posición de gloria.

Harry tenía todas las posibilidades de no ser esa persona.

Pero, Snape lo reconoció cuando regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta, él era el mejor candidato que Snape había visto todavía.

* * *

 **Nancy:** me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia :)


	9. Unicornio expiatorio

**Capítulo 9: Unicornio expiatorio**

Había tardado una eternidad para que los otros muchachos se durmieran. Harry había dormido en la misma habitación que Connor en casa, y hasta ahora nunca había apreciado el lujo que era compartir el espacio con sólo una persona. Y Connor era un durmiente bastante pesado, también, poco probable que despertara si Harry quería practicar hechizos en voz baja o leer un libro bajo las cubiertas con un _Lumos_ en marcha.

Pero podría soportar el ruido, pensó, si sólo pudiera confiar en que el ruido significaba que los otros chicos no despertarían durante el resto de la noche.

Después del cuarto murmullo que pudo o no haber sido un ronquido de Blaise, Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Lanzó _Consopio_ a los cuatro chicos y escuchó mientras su respiración se deslizaba en un ritmo suave y relajado. Harry suspiró y salió de la habitación. Debería estar de vuelta antes de que el hechizo desapareciera; era un encanto suave que Lily había utilizado en él y Connor cuando eran niños y habían estado despiertos durante más de doce horas seguidas.

Tenía otro _Consopio_ listo en sus labios cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, pero por primera vez nadie se había dormido aquí. Aumentó su paso al llegar a la puerta común de la habitación. El profesor Quirrell ya se habría retirado por la noche. De hecho, Harry reflexionó mientras deslizaba la puerta abierta y miraba arriba y abajo por el pasillo, eso sería típico de la clase de suerte que había tenido hoy.

 _¿Podría Marcus Flint ser más imbécil?_ Harry pensó indignado mientras avanzaba por el pasillo vacío. _El hecho de que no haya atrapado la Snitch en los primeros diez minutos no significa que sea incompetente._ Normalmente, habría estado bastante satisfecho de que alguien más pensara que su rendimiento era inferior a la media, pero no cuando Marcus se quejaba con el profesor Snape y éste le diera detención a Harry.

El mero pensamiento hizo que Harry quisiera hechizar a Snape, aunque preferiblemente a una distancia segura. Lo que estaba haciendo era _importante_. Podría significar vidas, incluso más vidas que las de Connor, si el profesor Quirrell estaba haciendo algo peligroso. Podría ser un mortífago, y no uno que se había reformado de la manera en que Snape lo había hecho. Podría ser un simple ayudante o aliado de Voldemort. Pero los sueños de Harry sugerían que él era más ominoso incluso que eso.

Y esa es otra cosa, pensó Harry, mientras se refugiaba en las escaleras de la mazmorra y hacia la oficina del profesor. ¿Confío en mis sueños? No sé por qué los tengo. No es como si mi cicatriz fuera cualquier tipo de marca de Voldemort, esa es la de Connor.

Lily y él habían tratado de desarrollar su capacidad de soñar proféticamente, a pesar de que Lily hacía comentarios fuertes y comunes sobre el montón de mierda que era la Adivinación, pero no había tenido éxito. La habilidad de ser un Verdadero Vidente era innata, había decidido Lily, como ser un metamorfomago, y Harry simplemente no la tenía.

Harry se sentía como hechizando a alguien de nuevo cuando consideró eso. Era injusto que no pudiera desarrollar ninguna habilidad que pudiera ser la clave para proteger a Connor, ahora o en el futuro.

 _Pero tal vez finalmente lo he hecho. Y sería una tontería ignorar estos sueños._

Harry se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Quirrell y escuchó atentamente. No oyó ningún sonido. Por supuesto, el profesor probablemente se había ido ya a la cama. Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó cerca de la puerta.

 _Me quedaré dormido_ , pensó, pellizcando su brazo para mantenerse despierto cuando sus párpados comenzaron a caer. _Son estas malditas clases. ¿Por qué nos dan tanta tarea? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escribir un ensayo de tres pies sobre por qué nunca debes Transfigurar un pomo de puerta en un mármol._

Estaba tan convencido de que no encontraría nada hoy que casi no se salió del camino a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió. Quirrell se arrastró mientras Harry se agachaba en la esquina, luego se volvió y cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él. Durante un rato, se quedó allí, temblando como una hoja al viento. Harry frunció el ceño. _No parece amenazador cuando luce así._

Entonces Quirrell se volvió y caminó por el pasillo, su rostro determinado al pasar junto a Harry. Harry sonrió mientras lo seguía. _Aquí vamos._

Era una danza peligrosamente difícil, asegurándose de mantener a Quirrell a la vista sin dejarse ver. Hogwarts, con su propensión a cambiar escaleras y muros en un momento sin aviso, lo hacía más difícil. Aún estaba el dolor inquietante en su cicatriz, a veces, y un murmullo ocasional de Quirrell que frustraba a Harry, quien estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar.

Sin embargo, después de la tercera escalera, Harry tuvo que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Pensó en ello lo mejor que pudo, mientras seguía mirando a Quirrell y al siguiente escondite.

 _Finalmente estoy poniendo mi entrenamiento en uso_ , decidió por fin, mientras se agachaba detrás de un traje de armadura cuando Quirrell miró hacia atrás. _El troll era diferente. Atacó demasiado rápido. Sólo reaccioné por rabia. Pero este es el tipo de cosa por la que he entrenado, para ocultarme y espiar y encubrir las cosas para que Connor no sea contaminado por ellas. Creo que se me permite estar feliz._

Había una diferencia entre "feliz" y "peligrosamente maníaco", por supuesto, y Harry se concentró para asegurarse de que no era lo último. Cuando tuvo que caer detrás de Quirrell en algún tramo complicado del pasillo donde la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas pudo haberlo revelado incluso mejor que la luz sombría de las antorchas, dejó al profesor lejos adelante antes de seguir. Y aun cuando sabía con certeza que Quirrell se dirigía hacia el castillo, se resistió a la tentación de dar un paso adelante y tomar una ruta más corta. Quirrell podría tener alguna razón para ir por este camino. Si es así, Harry lo descubriría.

No parecía que lo hiciera; tal vez había tomado la ruta más larga a propósito para tener más posibilidades de detectar a los acosadores, pensó Harry. El profesor Quirrell salió de Hogwarts y esperó un largo momento, como si le gustara la sensación de la fría brisa de noviembre en su rostro. Harry, agazapado en la puerta, apretó las manos y sintió un delicioso y frío hormigueo en su corazón. ¿El profesor se dirigía a una reunión secreta? ¿Estaba a punto de verla?

En su lugar, Quirrell se volvió y se dirigió rápidamente a través de los terrenos de la escuela. Harry miró el tramo de tierra estéril entre él y su presa, suspiró, esperó, y luego se arriesgó y lanzó el Encantamiento de Desilusión sobre sí mismo.

Se estremeció ante el sentimiento que lo atravesó, como si alguien le hubiera roto un huevo sobre la cabeza, y luego esperó un poco más. Quirrell no lo miró. Parecía que podía usar la magia, siempre y cuando no fuera obvio.

Harry paseó cuidadosamente por el suelo, dejando que el Encantamiento reflejara lo que estuviera detrás de él en ese momento. Lily le había dicho que alguien que prestaba atención podía distinguir los efectos del Encantamiento al notar una ondulación, como un destello de calor, dondequiera que la persona que estaba debajo se movía. Tan improbable como era por la luz de la luna y estar al aire libre, Harry no estaba a punto de arriesgarse.

El profesor Quirrell pasó más allá de la cabaña de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque, y a la masa oscura del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry siseó. _Odiaba_ entrar a escondidas a los bosques. Siempre lo había hecho horriblemente en los cercanos al Valle de Godric. Y ahora era otoño, y con la cantidad de hojas en el suelo y las podían caerse de las ramas…

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No sabía de ningún hechizo que lo protegiera de hacer ruido sin ocultar su capacidad de escuchar ruidos. Y él definitivamente quería ser capaz de escuchar, ya que asumía que el profesor Quirrell probablemente estaba encontrando a alguien interesante en el bosque.

Resolviendo el pedirle a su madre que le enseñara hechizos de ruido así como magia médica, Harry aceleró un poco y siguió al profesor al Bosque.

No había esperado que fuera tan _oscuro_ , admitió a sí mismo después de su casi primer tropiezo en un repentino bache en el camino. Cierto, era de noche, pero el bosque parecía comer luz viva, y exhalar oscuridad. La vida estaba alrededor de ellos, pero respiraba, a su vez, lenta y cuidadosamente, y Harry sintió el desconcertante hormigueo en su piel que provenía de la presencia de poderosas criaturas mágicas no humanas.

 _Los centauros viven aquí, por lo menos_ , pensó, mientras se forzaba cada vez más y más profundamente, deteniéndose para eludir ramas e imaginando la mejor manera de caminar alrededor de grandes montones de hojas a la deriva. _¿Qué más?_

El hecho de que él no pudiera recordar, exactamente, lo molestó, y lo enervó aún más. Y entonces el profesor Quirrell aceleró, y Harry tuvo que seguirlo sin hacer ruido, y rápido, y en la oscuridad.

Si el profesor Quirrell no hubiera estado murmurando para sí mismo, aparentemente decidido a una conversación privada de algún tipo, Harry no pensó que pudiera haberlo logrado. Como fuera, finalmente, _finalmente,_ se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que Quirrell estaba diciendo.

Como era de esperar, sonaba como parte de un complot de Mortífagos.

—…Y verán, entonces, los que se reían, los que le dieron la espalda, _¿verdad?_ —Quirrell exigió como si alguien hubiera discutido con él, usando una fuerza que nunca había mostrado en clase con sus estudiantes—. Los que fingieron que estaban bajo la Imperius, o espías, o con Dumbledore todo el tiempo, les mostraremos, _sabrán_ la estupidez de abandonarnos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. El profesor sonaba como ladrando, pero tampoco había tartamudeado una sola vez. Y la forma en que hablaba sonaba como si estuviera hablando de los Mortífagos que habían alegado su propia inocencia, generalmente con la excusa útil de la maldición Imperius, después de la caída de Voldemort.

 _No entiendo. Dumbledore sólo contrató a Snape porque era un mortífago reformado. ¿Cómo podría Quirrell haber ocultado algún tipo de afiliación con Mortífagos? ¿No vería Dumbledore que se había reformado primero?_

Muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos, Harry casi se catapultó sobre sus propios pies cuando el camino se sumergió. Se estremeció y vio a Quirrell darse la vuelta. Harry respiró hondo y cayó, rodando hacia los lados, de modo que estaba medio escondido detrás de un arbusto grande que se balanceaba amenazadoramente. Harry esperaba que sólo se balanceara con el viento.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo Quirrell, y su mano fue a por su varita. Harry puso su mano sobre la suya, preguntándose si estaba a punto de tener su primera batalla apropiada con un Mortífago.

— _Animales_.

Harry se estremeció. Esa voz definitivamente _no_ era de Quirrell, alta, fría y aguda. Y hacía que Quirrell se encogiera y se girara, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su turbante se balanceaba y se balanceaba mientras lanzaba un grito.

—¡Lo siento, mi señor!

— _Animales_ —repitió la voz—. _Consigue lo que vinimos a buscar y vete, alguien nos extrañará pronto_.

—Sí, mi señor —susurró Quirrell, y luego sacó su varita y lanzó una especie de encanto complicado que Harry nunca había visto antes, involucrando por lo menos siete movimientos separados de la varita. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿De qué serviría ese tipo de encantamiento en la batalla? Alguien probablemente te mataría antes de que pudieras echarlo.

 _Así que no debe ser un encantamiento que tenga algo que ver con una batalla._

Y no lo hizo, como Harry vio después de un momento, cuando la primera luz verdadera en esa espantosa oscuridad brilló entre los árboles, y el unicornio se acercó a ellos.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Había visto imágenes de unicornios en los libros de historia y pensaba que estaba preparado, después de todo, los magos se parecían más bien a sus propios retratos, por lo que los unicornios también. Pero nada lo había preparado para el abrigo pálido, el brillo del cuerno o la forma en que las patas se desplegaban y avanzaban, más parecidas a las piernas de un ciervo que a las de un caballo.

El unicornio se detuvo a unos pasos del profesor Quirrell y olisqueó el aire. Harry se preguntó si olía el ajo que el profesor solía mantener para alejar a los vampiros. Pero el profesor volvió a hacer el encantamiento, que Harry pensó que era una variante del encantamiento de invocación, y el unicornio se adelantó, caminando mansamente hacia Quirrell, de vez en cuando moviendo la cola.

Harry tragó saliva. Había un espesor en su garganta, y no pensaba que Quirrell pudiera intentar algo bueno con el unicornio, por la razón que fuera que lo había convocado.

 _Podría detenerlo de matarlo o herirlo, o lo que sea que quiera hacer._

 _Y entonces revelaría que estoy aquí, y la vida de Connor estaría en peligro sin mí. Creo que podría matarme. Se supone que debo observar._

Harry pensó en apartar la mirada cuando el unicornio se detuvo frente a Quirrell y el profesor se acercó a su cuello. Pero tragó de nuevo y siguió observando. Su madre le había dicho que sólo los cobardes miraban lejos de la muerte, que muchos de los Mortífagos habían matado a la gente con los ojos cerrados. Sería testigo, ya que no lo podía rescatar.

El profesor se acercó y susurró un hechizo que Harry no pudo distinguir, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. De inmediato, una inmensa y sanguinaria herida brotó por el costado del cuello del unicornio, causando estragos en la piel de plata, extendiendo una luz plateada y azul y vida que brillaba como la luna. El unicornio se alzó, gritando, y Harry se estremeció, empujando sus dedos con tanta fuerza en sus propias manos que por un momento temió encajarse su varita. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún sonido y se alegró cuando el unicornio cayó al suelo, cascos de oro arremolinándose como meteoros arrastrados. Habría parecido irrespetuoso quitarle el sonido de su muerte.

Quirrell se arrodilló junto al unicornio, evitando los cascos, e inclinó la cabeza. Su boca fue a la herida en el cuello del unicornio, y comenzó a chupar.

Harry luchó furiosamente para no enfermarse. Su madre le había hablado de personas que bebían sangre de unicornio. Era un crimen atroz, y no sólo bajo la ley del Ministerio. Había algo raro, mágico y puro sobre los unicornios mismos. La sangre haría a cualquiera que la bebiera inmortal por un tiempo, pero apagado del mundo, ocultado detrás de horribles telarañas grises que ocultaban todas las emociones y la humanidad.

Él no podía ver, al final. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó, y esperó a que el sonido de la succión se detuviera. El unicornio estaba muerto para entonces, al menos, lo esperaba. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

—¿Cuando? —preguntó Quirrell, al parecer declamando a su audiencia invisible—. ¿Cuándo podemos esperar que el insulto sea vengado, los desleales castigados, y el mocoso Potter postrado ante sus pies?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de nuevo. _Connor. Están hablando de Connor. Él y... y quien sea que esté con él._

La voz fría habló, y al mismo tiempo un dolor ardiente cobró vida en la frente de Harry. Se quedó quieto mientras empeoraba, porque lo que aquella voz tenía que decir parecía más importante que cualquier agonía que pudiera sufrir.

 _—No mucho tiempo ahora, no mucho tiempo, destruiremos su esperanza a la vista de todos, y vamos a utilizar a los leales para hacerlo. Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos. El viejo tonto confía en él. Vendrá._

Harry fue capaz de escabullirse hacia el lado del camino mientras el profesor Quirrell caminaba de nuevo a lo largo de él. Nunca miró a un lado. Su voz había vuelto a su constante murmullo bajo. Harry no intentó seguirlo, solo se arrodilló dónde estaba hasta que el dolor en su cicatriz había pasado.

Y, todo el tiempo, consideró lo que había oído, y lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Era la primera vez que había pensado seriamente en pedir ayuda a los profesores. No sabía si podía enfrentarse a un Mortífago—o a quienquiera con quien el profesor Quirrell había estado hablando—por su cuenta. Estaba más que seguro de lo que podría pasar si atacaban a Connor, de la manera en que lo planeaban. Tal vez no estaría en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado. Gracias a Draco, ya casi nunca lo estaba.

Y realmente debería decirle a alguien que vio al unicornio muerto.

Pero dos cosas lo detuvieron. Por un lado, tendría que revelar que había estado aquí, y que había estado espiando a Quirrell por sus sueños, y eso llamaría la atención que él no quería, de los profesores y eventualmente de los Mortífagos. Todo el punto de entrenamiento que había tenido era el mantenerse atrás, para desalentar a cualquiera a pensar que él era de alguna manera más que un ordinario y, ligeramente, malhumorado niño asombrado por la reputación de su hermano. Destruiría todas las ventajas de eso si fuera con los profesores ahora.

Y la segunda cosa…

 _Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos. El viejo tonto confía en él. Vendrá._

¿Quién era?

Harry temía horriblemente que la voz fría se refiriera a Dumbledore, y eso significaba que alguien en quien confiaba era un traidor, alguien que conspiraría para herir a Connor. Dumbledore no era infalible, como demostraba la contratación de Quirrell. E incluso si Harry se dirigía a él personalmente, en lugar de a un profesor, Dumbledore podía contar la noticia al traidor bajo la impresión de que él ayudaría a defender al Chico-Que-Vivió.

 _Me temo que es Snape, admitió Harry, pero no tengo otra prueba que mi aversión. Y Dumbledore confía en un montón de gente._

No. Tendría que confiar en sí mismo, como había sido entrenado.

Y el unicornio era una víctima de la guerra.

Harry se obligó a dejar su espacio protegido detrás del arbusto, y se obligó a caminar hacia el unicornio muerto en lugar de retirarse por el sendero de inmediato. Lo miró durante un largo rato y deseó ferozmente que siguiera vivo. Quería decir algo, pero no podía pensar en palabras que pudieran hacer frente a lo que había sucedido.

—Adiós —dijo al fin.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, escuchando el discurso que su madre le había dado el día antes de que salieran a Hogwarts repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _—La guerra requiere sacrificios, Harry, sacrificios de todos nosotros, requiere tiempo, sangre, sudor y vidas y, sobre todo, requiere parte de las almas de los que participan en ella_ —Lily había cerrado los ojos, parecía enferma, y Harry sabía que estaba recordando algunas de las cosas que había visto y hecho durante el tiempo de la primera ascensión de Voldemort. Luego abrió los ojos y se quemaron en su verde intenso y opaco. Éstos eran los ojos que ni su esposo ni su hijo más joven habían visto, la mirada que reservaba sólo para Harry.

 _—La gente que te rodea va a morir, Harry —_ dijo en voz baja—. _La gente se lastimará y sus vidas serán quitadas y se les arrebatará parte de sus almas cuando sus amigos se lesionen o mueran, o cuando maten. Pienso que eso último es lo peor. Lo que manchó a Voldemort, podría mancillar a Connor._

Ella se había acercado a él y le estrechó las manos, sujetándolas firmemente, con su nueva varita atrapada entre ellas. _—Te estoy pidiendo que no dejes que eso le suceda a él, Harry. Tiene que crecer lo más normal posible, a pesar de que es el Chico-Que-Vivió. Si se acostumbra a matar, a luchar demasiado joven, entonces él no conservará la pureza esencial y el amor que necesita para derrotar a Voldemort. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que sacrifiques tu propia inocencia y lo siento. Pero esto es la guerra, Harry._

Harry asintió entonces, y asintió ahora, mordiéndose el labio. El unicornio era un sacrificio. Había sido un sacrificio, en términos de Lily, a pesar de que él no pensaba en sí mismo de esa manera; sólo se estaba asegurando de que Connor pudiera disfrutar de una oportunidad al sol que de otro modo sería arrebatada, e injustamente.

Y amaba a su hermano lo suficiente como para mentir por él, y para lastimar a un troll por él, y dejar que un unicornio muriera por él.

Lo amaba lo suficiente como para jugar al Quidditch contra él…

Harry se congeló entre un paso y otro, recordando qué más había dicho esa voz fría.

 _"Destruiremos su esperanza a la vista de todos…"_

Iban a atacar a Connor en el campo de Quidditch, durante el juego de Gryffindor-Slytherin, delante de toda la escuela.

Harry corrió frenéticamente hacia el castillo. No veía ningún rastro de Quirrell en ninguna parte, y tenía que mejorar aún más en la magia sin varita para el momento en que fuera sábado.


	10. El gran día de Connor

**Capítulo 10: El gran día de Connor**

—¡Connor!

—¡Papá!

Harry sonrió mientras veía a su padre balancear a Connor de un lado a otro en círculo, con sus ropas de Quidditch rojas detrás de él como rayos de llamas.

 _O los cascos del unicornio, pateando en el bosque esa noche…_

Harry sacudió la impresión y se alejó con cuidado de la puerta de Hogwarts para que sus padres pudieran verlo. Habían salido a saludar a Connor justo cuando se marchaba, yendo a la cancha para un ejercicio de última hora o para practicar con el loco capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Lily se quedó un poco detrás de James, sonriendo a ambos con un ligero reflejo de melancolía alrededor de sus ojos, como si supiera que momentos como este no podían durar mucho tiempo. Sirius y Remus estaban aquí, Harry vio, pero se había detenido para estar junto al lago, y parecía estar teniendo una animada discusión que podría haber involucrado cualquier cosa, desde el Calamar Gigante hasta la última chica con la que Sirius había salido.

—Harry.

Harry volvió a sonreír cuando vio que su madre se había fijado en él. Se acercó y se paró delante de ella, y ella extendió una mano cuidadosa, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. De ella sola, a Harry le gustaba el gesto. Sabía cómo _arreglar_ su cabello, de modo que parecía menos desordenado. Se apoyó en ella y le rodeó con un brazo.

—Escuchamos cómo defendiste a tu hermano, Harry —susurró—. Estamos orgullosos —sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas, brevemente, mientras le apretaba el hombro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tanto él como Connor habían enviado cartas a sus padres después del incidente del troll, y aunque ambos habían contado la misma historia, Lily habría sabido leer entre líneas. La mirada en su rostro le dio una sensación cálida y contenta. Había tenido cartas de ella en los últimos meses, por supuesto, incluyendo una que le decía, firmemente, que sus padres estaban asustados pero no disgustados por haber sido puesto en Slytherin. Connor había escrito antes de que él pudiera, incluso antes de que Harry viniera y hablara con él, diciendo que debía de haber un error, y ahora todos los Potter estaban unidos firmemente detrás de su teoría de que había _habido_ un error, probablemente, por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador

James puso Connor abajo y se acercó a Harry, abrazándolo y revolviendo su cabello, destruyendo el orden de Lily. Harry capturó la mirada de su madre, y ellos intercambiaron un vistazo, mientras Lily se preocupó por Connor y admitió que su uniforme de Quidditch realmente le hacía verse muy guapo.

—Harry, ahí estás.

Harry se volvió para saludar a Sirius, que parecía cansado. Harry frunció el ceño. —¿No has estado durmiendo bien? —preguntó a su padrino.

Remus rio detrás del hombro de Sirius, luego se agachó sin siquiera mirar cuando Sirius trató de darle un puñetazo. —Podrías decir eso —dijo Remus—. Por supuesto, no dormir _en absoluto_ habría sido más preciso.

—Me gusta divertirme —se defendió Sirius, con un murmullo malhumorado que le hizo sonar más joven que Connor. Aumentó la impresión frotándose una mano sobre el rostro, enfatizando los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos grises—. Siempre lo he hecho.

—Sí, pero ya no tienes diecinueve años, Sirius —dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a él con gentil humor en sus ojos ámbar. Apenas pasó la oscuridad de la luna, y Remus parecía más saludable que la mayoría de las otras épocas del mes, pensó Harry, definitivamente más sano que Sirius. —Y tú tampoco tienes once años, no importa cuánto a veces actúes como si…

Sirius intentó enfrentarse a Remus. Harry se apresuró a salir del camino, y observó con deleite. Había extrañado sus frecuentes peleas desde que llegó a Hogwarts, algo que estaba acostumbrado en casa. Sirius y Remus nunca crecieron, pensaba a veces, a pesar de tragedias como la traición de Peter y tragedias cercanas como el ataque de Voldemort al Valle de Godric. Podían seguir jugando así, todavía divertirse, como dijo Sirius. Harry pensó que, si Connor pudiera llegar a su edad y actuar así de inocente, él mismo moriría satisfecho.

—¡Potter!

Se volvieron cuatro cabezas, lo que Harry encontró divertido, pero sólo hasta que vio a Snape de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en James, y había un odio en su rostro que hizo comprender a Harry que toda la crueldad que había mostrado hasta ahora era sólo una sombra de lo real.

James, por su parte, se congeló, sus ojos color avellana feroces. Luego dio un paso adelante.

—Quejicus, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Sirius, dejando que Remus saliera del en el que lo había metido—. ¡Podemos enseñarle! —se encaminó con ansiedad hacia James.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. No le gustaba _esta_ parte de la inocencia de los Merodeadores. Significaba que mantenían el rencor de la infancia mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, Snape no era mucho mejor, pensó Harry, mientras observaba los estrechos labios de su Jefe de Casa y su mirada envenenada, y al menos, en el exterior, parecía inocente.

—Potter —repitió Snape, su voz casi acariciando el nombre. Su mirada se fijó en Harry entonces, y le hizo un gesto cortante—. Ponte el uniforme de Quidditch que ya deberías usar, y luego encuentra a Flint, estarás en el campo en el momento adecuado, no debes avergonzar a la casa de Slytherin delante de nadie —su mirada se volvió hacia James, y él se burló—. Incluso ante aquellos que quieren verte fracasar.

—Yo no vivo para ver a ninguno de mis hijos fallar, Snape —dijo James, y Harry nunca había oído un tono como ese en la voz de su padre antes, raspado, crudo y frío—. _Sé_ que Connor va a ganar, pero eso es sólo una cuestión de talento natural y todos sabemos que es un error, de todos modos, que Harry esté en Slytherin, no es frío y viscoso como el resto de ustedes —bajó la cabeza, recordándole a Harry el ciervo que podía llegar a ser a veces—. No vas a convencerme de odiar a mi hijo, Snape, por mucho que quieras.

La mirada de Snape volvió a Harry. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, pero alzó su barbilla y la soportó. Sabía que al menos parte de su fuerza era perpleja; Snape no debió darse cuenta de que él ocultaba su talento en Quidditch incluso a sus padres. Por supuesto, Snape podría decir eso, y James y Lily todavía no lo creerían. No creerían nada de lo que dijera un Slytherin.

Nunca en su vida Harry había estado tan agradecido por eso.

—Potter —dijo Snape—, tu uniforme de Quidditch —y se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con su túnica ondeando a su espalda, ajeno a los insultos que James y Sirius lanzaban sobre sus talones. Remus se estremeció y se quedó atrás, como solía hacerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros con su familia. —Lo siento —dijo suavemente—. Tengo que hacerlo, pero los veré en el juego, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo James, y se arrodilló frente a él. Harry encontró los ojos de su padre, y estaba un poco atónito por la cantidad de amor que veía en ellos. Sabía que su padre lo sentía, por supuesto, pero James no era tan demostrativo con él como con Connor—. Harry, no te preocupes por nada de lo que diga, voy a hablar con el Director Dumbledore después del partido y veré cómo conseguirte un nuevo sorteo.

Un nudo de emoción se elevó en la garganta de Harry, y no pudo hablar. Sólo abrazó a James, que parecía tan asombrado por la rapidez del gesto como Harry, y luego se apresuró a ponerse la ropa verde.

No eran la razón por la que estaba saliendo en el campo, por supuesto. Esa razón tenía que ver con una conversación en el bosque una semana antes y la magia sin varita que ahora formaba un tintineo y cantaba bajo su piel, alojada en unos cuantos encantos específicos, a la espera de ser usados.

 _Trata de lastimar a mi hermano,_ Harry desafió a Quirrell y al traidor desconocido y quienquiera que pudiera venir al juego. _Trata de hacerle daño ahora. Te reto._

* * *

El silbato sopló. Las pelotas volaron fuera del círculo en el centro del campo.

Harry se levantó de la tierra en el momento en que vio a los otros levantarse, de modo que él era uno de una muchedumbre, no tirando imprudentemente adelante y solo, de la misma manera que Connor. Sonrió a su hermano, pero le habría costado no sonreír.

Estaba en el aire nuevamente.

Dio un rodeo mientras el equipo de Slytherin se extendía a su alrededor, sumergiéndose y agachándose, dirigiéndose hacia la Quaffle y las Bludgers, respectivamente. Los jugadores de Gryffindor eran rayas de fuego que se agrupaban alrededor del equipo de Slytherin como halcones de buceo. Harry podía ver, desde una mirada, que el Guardián y Capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, era obviamente un jugador dedicado, y los Cazadores y Golpeadores de Gryffindor tampoco se veían mal.

En un lugar diferente, en un momento diferente, podría haber importado. Ahora, no lo hacía.

Harry dio un rodeo, alto y constante, manteniendo un ojo ambos lados del campo, así como en los lugares de los observadores. Brevemente vio a sus padres, Sirius y Remus, todos sentados juntos y agitando una bandera que Sirius había encantado para brillar con los colores de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió.

Luego rodó sobre su escoba cuando oyó el silbido de advertencia en el aire, y la Bludger pasó justo por encima de su cabeza. Hubo otro silbido cuando la pelota se giró, pero Harry estaba listo, y se zambulló en una espiral tortuosa que hizo que la pelota, demasiado pesada para girar tan rápido como él, perder la pista de su silueta y virar en la multitud de jugadores. Harry salió de su zambullida y observó para asegurarse de que la Bludger no le hiciera daño a Connor. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, Connor salió del camino con una facilidad que hizo que las posibilidades de alguien de golpearlo parecieran ridículas.

 _Pero no pueden serlo, o no habrían arreglado el matarlo aquí,_ pensó Harry mientras volvía a girar. _¿De dónde vienen? ¿A dónde van a atacar?_

—¡Y Johnson toma la Quaffle y marca diez puntos para Gryffindor! —anunció el comentarista, quien Harry estaba seguro de que era un Gryffindor, dado el tono alegre de su voz—. Mientras tanto, parece como si el Guardián de Slytherin estuviera demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar su propio culo con ambas manos para notar…

— _Jordan_ —se escuchó la voz de McGonagall.

Connor cortó debajo de Harry, sus ojos se movieron hacia delante, su cuello se estiró mientras buscaba la Snitch. Harry dio otro giro, y brevemente captó la mirada de Snape desde los puestos de Slytherin.

Tendría que _pretender_ buscar la Snitch, entonces. No había ayuda para ello. Sacudió la cabeza con una breve irritación y se giró en una maniobra cuidadosamente coordinada que, por casualidad, condujo a que ambas Bludgers lo evitaran y chocaran con un sonoro golpe. Se lanzaron de nuevo, vacilando ligeramente y pareciendo aturdidas.

Harry se reorientó a tiempo para oír a los Gryffindor gritarse roncos, y presumió que otro gol había sido anotado. Ya habría sabido, y estaría mucho más aliviado, si Connor hubiera capturado ya la Snitch. Hizo otro recorrido por el terreno de juego, variando su altura, lo que le permitió buscar la Snitch y cualquier trampa desagradable e incidental que Quirrell habría dejado por ahí.

—Y el equipo de Gryffindor…

Harry bruscamente se sacudió. Un momento después, sintió la contrapartida consciente de la extraña sensación que lo había asaltado: las defensas contra la Aparición habían caído.

Al instante siguiente, dos figuras en capas oscuras y máscaras blancas irrumpieron en el campo, procedentes del Bosque Prohibido, varitas en manos levantadas que ya estaban escupiendo maldiciones. Un hechizo oscuro de color morado se dirigía directamente a Connor.

El latido del corazón de Harry se triplicó, y su visión se estrechó. Había practicado para esto. Había entrenado para esto. Y llegó el momento de su primera batalla real con los mortífagos.

— _Stupefy_ —dijo, usando toda su voluntad y la palabra solamente, como cuando luchó contra el troll.

El hechizo golpeó a Connor, cuya escoba rápidamente salió del camino del desagradable hechizo púrpura. Harry lanzó un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ hacia él, sin permitirse pensar en lo que habría pasado si Connor hubiera golpeado el suelo antes de que pudiera realizar ese hechizo, y luego lanzó un _Fumo_. Todo el mundo estaba gritando, clamando por las varitas, tratando de saltar fuera de las gradas, pero se darían cuenta si Harry comenzaba a luchar sin su varita, o luchar en absoluto para el caso, si el campo se mantenía claro. El resto de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch habían huido—excepto por el loco de Wood, que estaba flotando frente a su meta como si pudiera protegerla de las maldiciones.

El humo se esparcía por el campo, oscureciendo la vista para todos, excepto para aquellos que podrían usar un _Specularis_ , que era el hechizo que Harry lanzó a continuación. Podía sentir la constante quemadura y atracción de su magia luchando contra él, no acostumbrada a ser llamado así. Pero él había practicado sin parar durante la semana pasada. Tres hechizos sin varita lo habían dejado agotado después de la pelea con el troll. Eso no iba a suceder esta vez.

Un peso lo sacudió de debajo de la escoba de Connor, llevando al inconsciente Connor sobre él. Harry agarró el brazo de su hermano y lo remolcó hacia el suelo, sosteniendo el Encanto de la Levitación y el _Specularis_ con toda su mente. El primero evitó que su hermano cayera como una piedra, el segundo era la única manera en la que podía ver, y ambos eran necesarios para mantener vivo a su hermano.

Harry dejó caer a Connor suavemente en la hierba frente a las tribunas, y luego se levantó. Su corazón latía de nuevo con rapidez y casi se ahogó con la mezcla de terror, rabia y alegría por la batalla que lo llenaba.

 _Aquí voy._

Extendió el _Specularis_ delante de él, desde una pequeña ventana clara hasta un estrecho túnel que cortaba el humo y le permitía ver más lejos, y pronto distinguió dos destellos oscuros y blancos en el suelo. Uno de ellos estaba tirando hechizos al azar y salvajemente en el aire, pero el otro tenía un _Specularis_ propio frente a él, y levantó la mirada al ver a Harry venir.

El Mortífago se rio. La risa era aguda, aguda, loca y de mujer.

Harry tragó una vez. _Esta es Bellatrix Lestrange._

—¿Nos atacas solo, pequeño bebé? —preguntó ella mientras él se inclinaba por encima de la pareja, pensando que el otro era probablemente su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, y luego se detuvo, flotando para poder verlos—. Tienes una gran opinión de tu valentía, ¿verdad? —luego giró la varita.

 _—¡Protego!_ —Harry entonó.

 _—¡Crucio!_ —gritó ella en el mismo instante.

El Encantamiento Escudo se formó antes de que la explosión del Cruciatus pudiera llegar hasta él, pero Harry tuvo que sujetarlo contra la pura fuerza de la maldición, rodando las olas que fluían alrededor de sus defensas y ponían a su escoba a girar en el aire. Harry siseó y juntó la escoba con las rodillas, retrocediendo en posición vertical. No tenía miedo de caer en el aire, nunca lo tuvo, pero esa maldición lo hacía sentir algo parecido.

Se sumergió en el momento en que pensó en el plan, tirándose hacia el suelo y gritando como si la maldición de Bellatrix hubiera logrado derribarlo. Bellatrix se rio de placer y corrió hacia adelante.

Harry no se atrevió a abandonar el Encantamiento Escudo, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero logró llamar a un trozo de hierba del suelo con _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ y aplastarlo en su cadera. Bellatrix hizo una mueca y cojeó por un momento, y eso significó que un hechizo de su marido la golpeó en lugar de a Harry. Bellatrix lo sacudió, se volvió para gritar y reprender a Rodolphus mientras Harry se levantaba abruptamente y volaba de nuevo.

El humo ya estaba adelgazando. No tenía mucha oportunidad de derrotar a los dos, no si lo iba a hacer de la manera en que planeaba. Harry giró en un breve círculo, pensando, y luego detuvo su escoba y sus pensamientos.

 _Nuevo plan. Utiliza siempre lo que te rodea. Mamá me dijo eso una vez. En un bosque, son ramas, y en el campo de Quidditch, es hierba. Pero no sólo hierba…_

Esto tenía que funcionar. Su fuerza ya estaba en peligro. Había practicado _Protego_ , porque pensaba que podría necesitarlo, y lo mantuvo por más tiempo que esto, pero no contra hechizos tan poderosos. Y ambos mortífagos tenían sus varitas fuera y estaban avanzando hacia él ahora, y él no pensó que podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Extendió la mano con toda su fuerza y toda su voluntad, y buscó algo que pudiera sentir flotando en la niebla. Ahora tenía que esperar a que llegara allí.

Bellatrix entonó otro hechizo que él no conocía, y Harry hizo una mueca cuando el Encantamiento Escudo amenazó brevemente con derrumbarse debajo de él. La mortífago loca cacareó alegremente e intentó otro, y otro, y otro, y luego uno que debió ser no verbal, ya que Harry no oyó nada antes de que la quemadura de una llama azul encendiera el aire. Aquella le alcanzó un poco. Se estremeció y acunó una mano quemada.

No podía luchar contra ellos, no de la manera normal. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero aunque eso era una píldora amarga de tragar, por lo menos ahora conocía sus debilidades. Si sobrevivía a esto—y lo _haría_ , porque tenía que proteger a Connor—entonces sabía con qué practicar. La magia sin varita defensiva acababa de ser agregada a los hechizos médicos y la magia para amortiguar efectivamente el ruido. Con este tipo, sin embargo, podía practicar por su cuenta.

Se acercó más a los Lestrange, sin dejarles ver cuánto le dolía. El Encantamiento Escudo estaba vacilante, pero sólo tenía unos pocos momentos más para aguantar. Tenía que tener sólo unos momentos más. Podía sentir que se acercaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño bebé? —preguntó Bellatrix, moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, arrastrando chispas—. ¿Te has rendido?

—Espero —dijo Harry, tan calmadamente como pudo.

—A qué...

La Bludger la golpeó en el costado de la cabeza, chocando contra su cuello en un ángulo y arrojándola al suelo. Todavía estaba viva, pensó Harry, cuando notó su respiración, así como Rodolphus después de que la Bludger lo golpeó y lo mandó al lado de su esposa. Bien. Él quería eso. Que los interroguen, o vuelvan a Azkaban, o, preferiblemente, ambos.

Dejó que su voluntad se relajara y dejó caer la Bludger junto a los Lestrange. Sólo había una cosa más que tenía que hacer.

 _Bueno, tal vez dos más._

Voló de nuevo a las gradas donde había puesto a su hermano, arrojando otro _Fumo_ en el camino, de modo que el humo se espesó justo cuando había comenzado a disiparse. Sabía que tenía que ser rápido. Los profesores y los demás adultos en las gradas habían estado preocupados por sacar a los estudiantes a salvo y lejos de los mortífagos hasta ahora, lo que significaba "fuera del campo de Quidditch", pero eso no sería por mucho, incluso si la magia con varita tuviera que luchar contra magia sin varita.

Agarró a Connor en sus brazos y volvió con los mortífagos, dejándolo suavemente a su lado y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la Bludger, como si Connor la hubiera golpeado en sus cabezas. Luego miró a su alrededor. Era una pequeña oportunidad, pero sólo en caso de que…

Un brillo dorado pasó por encima de él, y Harry agarró la Snitch del aire. Sosteniéndola lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi dañar sus alas, la puso en la mano izquierda de Connor y la rodeó con sus dedos.

Luego voló al azar, casi hasta los puestos de Slytherin, y cayó al suelo como si se hubiera desplomado al inhalar humo. Y dejó ir todo: _Fumo_ y _Specularis_ , y el puro esfuerzo de producir magia sin varita.

El agotamiento cayó sobre él como una cascada. Pero estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente para oír los gritos, y luego el silencio, y luego los aplausos.

Habían encontrado a Connor. Y parecía un héroe absoluto.

Harry sonrió, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cansancio lo llevara.

* * *

Snape se alejó cuidadosamente de toda la fiesta, bajando la varita. Parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban bien, y de hecho, había sido más herido en la estampida de las gradas que por cualquier cosa que los mortífagos habían hecho. Y, por supuesto, ahora la multitud estaba hablando sobre el Chico-Que-Vivió como el héroe de la hora—¡él no sólo había derrotado a dos magos oscuros entrenados con dos veces su edad, había ganado el juego de Quidditch mientras lo hacía!

Las mentiras de Harry dependían de que todo el mundo estuviera enamorado del héroe residente, le había dicho Snape. Eran delgadas con el troll, en realidad, y delgadas aquí.

Pero porque todos _querían_ creerlas, iban a creerlas.

Snape sonrió con fuerza. Él lo había visto. Había observado. Cuando todos los demás gritaban ante la aparición de los mortífagos, su mirada se había dirigido de inmediato a las dos figuras más pequeñas en el campo, una con túnica escarlata, la otra esmeralda.

Sabía que Connor había estado inconsciente cuando el Encantamiento de Humo extendió sus oscuros brazos sobre el terreno de juego.

Snape ya estaba harto de esto. Ahora sabía la verdad, y no cabía en su cabeza dejar que un mocoso Potter se escondiera tras mentiras. Había llegado el momento de encontrar a Dumbledore y hablar con el Director acerca de que se le diera crédito a cierto Slytherin obstinado que, aparentemente, todavía se negaba a creer que pertenecía a la Casa de Snape.

 _Cuando, en realidad_ , pensó Snape al ver la túnica cubiertas de estrellas de Albus y aceleró sus pasos, se ajusta tan notablemente bien. _¿No mataría eso a su padre? Oh, creo que sí._


	11. Poder unido con amor

**Capítulo 11: Poder unido con amor**

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un dulce, Severus?

—Sí, Director —Snape tuvo que luchar para mantener el ceño fruncido. Incluso cuando escuchó lo que Snape quería hablar con él, Dumbledore todavía asentía con la cabeza y se reía y nunca dejaba que la maldita sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera por un instante. Había traído a Snape directamente a su oficina, lo cual era algo, pero ahora acariciaba a Fawkes, su ave fénix, y no se sentaba detrás del escritorio, donde Snape pensaba que debía estar para una discusión de esta magnitud.

Por fin, moviéndose sin prisa, Dumbledore se volvió y se dejó caer en su asiento. Lo primero que hizo fue introducir un dulce en su boca, y luego tratar de ofrecer uno a Snape, de nuevo. En ese momento, Snape había tenido suficiente.

—Sé que el mocoso Potter que está en mi casa es el Chico-Que-Vivió, Albus —dijo.

Dumbledore parpadeó, Snape sólo le había dicho que quería hablar de Harry, pero dijo: —Estoy asombrado de que lo pienses así, Severus, ante todas las pruebas disponibles. ¿Me dirás por qué piensas eso?

—Es obvio —dijo Snape, realmente molesto—. Es demasiado poderoso para ser un mago tan joven, salvó a su hermano del troll y hoy de los mortífagos, realiza magia sin varita, Albus, incluyendo, estoy seguro, encantamientos de escudo sin varita. Bien puede ser el mago más fuerte que ingresó en esta escuela desde… el Señor Oscuro. —El hábito, superstición, las viejas lealtades cambiantes, le impidieron llamar al Señor Oscuro por su nombre.

—Sí, lo sé todo sobre el joven Harry —dijo Dumbledore, y le dirigió una sonrisa exasperante mientras golpeaba un hervidor situado en una mesa detrás de él, que rápidamente comenzó a silbar—. Sé que está haciendo precisamente lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, ¿té, Severus?

Durante un largo rato, Snape no pudo hablar, primero por asombro, y luego porque tenía que recordar que los mortífagos reformados no se levantaban e intentaban matar a los Directores que los habían salvado de Azkaban.

Intentar matar, uno de sus pensamientos le silbó, probablemente originando en su instinto de supervivencia de Slytherin. El hechizo no aterrizaría, y tú lo sabes. Este es Dumbledore.

Snape asintió ante nada, se calmó y logró decir con una voz con sólo una delgada capa de hielo más que indignación: —¿Lo sabías?

Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos suaves. —Desde el momento en que el joven Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, he tenido que reforzar los escudos que me protegen contra la magia de otros magos, que empeora cuando está enojado, lo que hasta ahora siempre ha coincidido con algo que él cree que pone a su hermano en peligro. Ardió hoy y sé que él fue, y no su hermano, quien derrotó a los mortífagos —sacudió la cabeza, mientras le echaba el té del hervidor en dos tazas pequeñas—. Sé lo que la presencia de ellos aquí significa, y estoy sorprendido y entristecido. No me había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían llegado tan lejos.

Por un momento, Snape se dejó distraer lo suficiente como para pensar en preguntar después de eso, pero volvió a pensar en la razón por la que había venido aquí. El Director había sido un Gryffindor, no un Slytherin, pero él manipulaba tan bien como uno. Y Snape estaba decidido a que esta vez, esta vez, si no había otra, no manipularía al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin lejos de lo que era realmente importante.

—¿Cómo puedes saber esto —preguntó—, y aun así afirmar que Connor Potter es el Chico-Que-Vivió? He sentido la habilidad del muchacho, él podría hacerlo bien con entrenamiento —esas palabras le picaban—, pero podría decir eso acerca de cualquiera de los imbéciles de primer año que entran por nuestras puertas. ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Por qué no se celebra, como el héroe del mundo mágico, al niño que derrotó a Voldemort? —estaba contento de haber logrado decir el nombre esta vez. Se había calmado. Él haría esto, se mantendría a salvo de la rabia que lo atormentaba cada vez que pensaba en el nombre de Potter o en la forma obstinada en que Harry se pegaba a las sombras—. Estoy seguro de que lo es.

—No lo es, Severus —dijo Dumbledore alegremente, y luego le dio una taza de té que debía tomar o lucir ridículo rechazándola. Snape la tomó, pero la sostuvo de tal manera que esperaba transmitir su profunda desaprobación de toda la noción. Dumbledore seguía bebiendo su propio té con cada señal de disfrute, sin hablar de nuevo hasta que terminó la copa. Luego sonrió—. Es cierto que Harry es un mago poderoso, pero eso no lo convierte en el Chico-Que-Vivió.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Snape, y tanto por no enfadarse. Él estaba luchando para no romper la taza en dos.

—Porque —dijo Dumbledore—, de los factores que la Orden del Fénix ha tenido en cuenta desde que Harry y Connor nacieron. Tenemos la suerte de tener un cuidadoso y claro conjunto de signos para guiarnos. Los hemos leído todos con gran precisión, y razonamos lo que deben significar: estamos convencidos de que Connor es el Chico-Que-Vivió, y no habríamos anunciado que lo era después del ataque de Voldemort si no estuviéramos tan convencidos —el cortésmente ignoró el retroceso de Snape—. Ten la seguridad, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Cuáles son estos "signos"? —soltó Snape, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio del Director—. Quiero saber cuáles son.

Dumbledore parecía incómodo por primera vez, incómodo y ligeramente triste. —Severus…

Snape se levantó. —Si no confías en mí, Albus, entonces debiste haberlo dicho —dijo, sintiendo que su voz caía en el silencioso tono que tenía cuando estaba realmente enojado—. Por supuesto, un mortífago nunca puede ser de plena confianza, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera uno que le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro y todo lo que él defendía, incluso uno que arriesgó su vida por ti como espía, durante un año y más. Incluso uno que es ahora Jefe de la Casa en la que uno de estos preciosos hijos Potter ha sido sorteado —se volvió hacia la puerta—. Bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi presencia... Adiós, Albus, tendrás mi dimisión en tu escritorio por la mañana.

—No fue enteramente mi decisión, Severus —le dijo Dumbledore a su espalda. Snape se detuvo y no se dio la vuelta. Quedaba por ver si su maniobra ganaría más del Director que esto—. No todos los miembros de la Orden eran conscientes de ello, yo también lo estaba, James y Lily Potter y algunos de sus amigos. Fueron James y Lily quienes pidieron que no se difundieran las noticias. Desearon mantenerlo en secreto debido al peligro que podría significar para sus hijos.

—Soy el Jefe de Casa de Harry Potter —dijo Snape, y volvió a darse la vuelta—. Yo soy el responsable de entrenarlo, protegerlo, guiarlo a través del mundo mágico durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

—Minerva no lo sabe —dijo Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño.

Una vez, Snape se habría acobardado ante el ceño fruncido. No lo hizo ahora. Sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía que la magia sin varita agotaba a magos con cinco veces la edad de Harry. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—También le debo una deuda de vida a James Jodido Potter —gruñó a Dumbledore—, y protegeré a Connor Potter, si entiendo por qué debería defenderlo a toda costa y no a su hermano.

Dumbledore soltó un largo y lento suspiro, como si sintiera finalmente su edad. —Siéntate, entonces, Severus —dijo, de pie—. Supongo que debería haber sabido que este día llegaría, mientras los muchachos permanecieran en el Valle de Godric, nadie más necesitaba saberlo. Pero en Hogwarts, como señalas tan ampliamente, hay otros que tal vez harán una pausa y se preguntarán sobre lo extraño de la situación —miró fijamente a Snape—. Tal vez alguien más lo haya hecho.

Snape sintió que su cara cambiaba brevemente, y suspiró cuando Dumbledore lo miró y esperó. —Draco Malfoy —dijo él de mala gana—. Él no ha hecho la conexión con Harry siendo el Chico-Que-Vivió, estoy seguro de ello, pero puede sentir el poder del niño —tensó los hombros, listo para zambullirse y defender uno de sus pupilos—. Pero también está interesado en Harry, tal vez fascinado, y sería extremadamente difícil deshacerse de él.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. —Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo así sucedería cuando Harry fuera sorteado en Slytherin —murmuró, y Snape tuvo que ocultar su conmoción al Director admitiendo dos errores en dos minutos—. Esa fue la única cosa que no previmos, cuando tomamos las decisiones que tomamos, estábamos seguros de que iría a Gryffindor.

Snape observó cómo Dumbledore se acercaba a un pequeño cofre que ocupaba la parte trasera de su despacho, bajo una serie de instrumentos de plata que giraban y giraban, y varios retratos dormidos de Directores. Pensó, pero no dijo: Tú eres un tonto, Albus. El niño es un Slytherin. ¿Qué más te has perdido? ¿Debo inclinarme a desconfiar aún más de lo que ya hago?

Pero no era verdad decir que desconfiaba de Dumbledore. Tenía fe en él para hacer lo que creía que era mejor para Hogwarts, y siempre, siempre estaría la deuda de gratitud, porque Dumbledore lo había escuchado y le creyó cuando Snape le dio la espalda a los mortífagos. Pero también se preocupaba por él. El Director favorecía a sus Gryffindor, amaba a sus Gryffindor. Era probable que cometiera errores a su favor y contra los Slytherin.

Y también había una pequeña semilla de ira, enterrada durante mucho tiempo pero no olvidada, que preguntaba: ¿Por qué no expulsaste a James Jodido Potter y a sus amigos por poner en peligro mi vida? Cuando podría haberme convertido en un hombre lobo o haber muerto, ¿por qué sus posibilidades de permanecer en la escuela eran más importantes?

Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto mientras observaba cómo Dumbledore se enderezaba con una pequeño Pensadero lleno hasta el borde con líquido plateado. Dumbledore lo llevó al escritorio y asintió a Snape con un aire extrañamente solemne.

Snape se inclinó sobre el Pensadero, hundió la cabeza bajo la superficie de los pensamientos recogidos de Dumbledore y desapareció en la memoria.

Dumbledore esperaba en una habitación pequeña y cómoda, silbando sin aliento para sí mismo y estudiando las paredes como si admirara la horrenda obra de arte que les cubría. De vez en cuando levantaba su varita y lanzaba un anillo de humo de color en el aire, observando y riendo mientras cambiaba a través de varias formas. Cuando uno se desvanecía, silbaba, estudiaba las paredes y luego lanzaba otro.

Snape se entretenía, si se podía llamar así, tratando de adivinar dónde estaba la habitación. Las paredes eran de madera, lo que le hacía pensar que no era parte de Hogwarts, pero no tenía ventanas para permitirle asegurarse.

Por fin, sonó un golpe, y Dumbledore se volvió y llamó. —Adelante.

Una mujer atravesó la puerta, parpadeando ante la luz de las antorchas que agarraban las paredes. Snape sintió que su boca se curvaba en desprecio. La mujer era Sybill Trelawney, la inútil excusa de Hogwarts de profesora de Adivinación. Ella tenía su chal envuelto alrededor de sí como la concha de un caracol, y no hizo un progreso mucho más rápido que un caracol hacía Dumbledore, tampoco.

—¿Director? —preguntó vacilante—. No entiendo, pensé que me había ofrecido el trabajo de Adivinación, que ya estaba asegurada como profesora —hablaba en una voz humilde que Snape nunca había oído antes. Pensó que prefería su manera habitual.

—Sí, Sybill, no tengas miedo —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole—. Sin embargo, te llamé aquí porque no oí toda la profecía que me recitaste aquella noche en Cabeza de Puerco. Hubo un poco de conmoción y temo que me perdí el resto. ¿Por favor, dilo de nuevo?

Snape se puso rígido. Él había sido la conmoción, ya que había oído la primera parte de la llamada profecía que Trelawney había recitado. Entonces alguien había visto su Marca Oscura, gritó, y lo sacó como la basura. Se había escabullido hacia el Señor Oscuro e informado de todo lo que pudo, que eran unas miserables pocas líneas. Era una sorpresa que Dumbledore no hubiera oído el resto tampoco.

Trelawney parpadeó. —¿Qué profe-

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás en su cabeza, y ella comenzó a hablar en una voz mucho más potente de lo que Snape le había escuchado, incluso en la noche en que ella había comenzado a decir la profecía.

—El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…

Eso era todo lo que Snape había oído. Y Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza como un estímulo, aunque Trelawney no podía ver nada de eso. Snape se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar el resto.

—Él es el más joven de dos, y tendrá el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Porque el mayor es el poder, pero el más joven es el poder unido con el amor... Guárdenlo, protéjanlo de la oscuridad a través de la cual pasará, de lo contrario será vicioso y horrible, y el amor tiene sólo una escasa posibilidad de sobrevivir… El mayor se mantendrá en su hombro derecho, amándolo, pero el más joven amará a todo el mundo mágico… El Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, y al hacerlo marcará su corazón… El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere...

La profecía terminó. Snape no esperó a oír los sonidos tartamudos que Trelawney sin duda haría, la mayoría de los verdaderos videntes no recuerdan sus propias profecías después. Sacó la cabeza de la memoria.

Estaba temblando, tanto por los recuerdos despertados como por el poder entonado en las palabras. Se sentó en su silla y no dijo nada mientras Dumbledore cubría el Pensadero y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su pecho. Fawkes, mirando con la cabeza a un lado, de pronto dejó salir un rico trino. Dumbledore hizo una pausa para acariciar al pájaro. Snape notó que sus manos temblaban.

—¿Y la profecía se ajusta a los gemelos Potter? —Snape susurró. Nunca lo había sabido, nunca lo había sospechado. El Señor Oscuro normalmente tenía tanto uso de la adivinación como de la bondad. Y él había arreglado las cosas casi a solas, con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew, el guardián secreto que se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban y Bellatrix Lestrange, que había torturado a los Longbottom hasta la locura. Snape había pensado que había atacado a los Potter por sus expediciones contra él en el pasado, no porque creyera verdaderamente que un niño podía ser una amenaza para él.

—Lo hace —dijo Dumbledore, avanzando y sentándose detrás de su escritorio otra vez—. Ellos nacieron a finales de julio, al igual que Neville Longbottom, por cierto, pero fueron los únicos gemelos magos nacidos de padres que lo habían desafiado tres veces. Harry es el gemelo mayor…

—¿Sabes eso con certeza?

—Por supuesto —dijo una voz fría detrás de él—. Debería saberlo, yo estaba allí.

Snape se volvió bruscamente. Lily Potter estaba en el umbral, mirándolo con ojos más profundos y agudos que los de su hijo. Snape se preguntó qué decir, hasta que vio a James Potter detrás de ella, con el rostro rojo de furia.

Refúgiate siempre en el odio, siempre, aconsejó Snape, y sonrió. —¿Vienes a oír la inesperada noticia de tus hijos, Potter? —se burló—. ¿Vienes a oír que el Slytherin es el que salvará al mundo mágico?

—Severus.

Snape se estremeció y miró por encima del hombro. Dumbledore se había levantado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Snape se recostó en su asiento y observó con un resentimiento hosco cuando el Potter tomó dos sillas más a su lado.

—Nuestras disculpas, Director —dijo Lily, ignorando a Snape por completo y sin sentir pena—. Vinimos a verle acerca de otra cosa concerniente a nuestros hijos, pero cuando escuchamos lo que estaba siendo discutido, sentimos que teníamos que entrar.

—Está bien, querida —Dumbledore le sonrió y le ofreció un caramelo de limón, que ella aceptó—. Creo que Severus merece saberlo, ya que ahora es el Jefe de Casa de Harry.

—No por mucho tiempo —murmuró James Potter.

Snape miró hacia un lado para encontrar una mirada de igual intensidad. Se burló de él y se volvió hacia el Director.

—Así que Harry es el hermano mayor, Connor el más joven —dijo.

—Por casi quince minutos —añadió Lily.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. —Y Harry es más poderoso, no hay duda de eso. El mayor es el poder… Cuando llegamos al Valle de Godric esa noche de Halloween, para encontrar a Voldemort derrotado y Peter lejos, pudimos sentir la magia de Harry, furiosa sobre él como una tormenta de viento. Creemos que la presencia de tanta fuerza en la habitación, la magia de Voldemort, la inocencia y la pureza esencial de Connor, puso la Harry libre, antes de lo que debería haber sido desatada —los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecieron—. Tanto poder es antinatural en un niño, Severus.

No tenía que decir que Voldemort había sido igual. Snape podía sentir que lo pensaba.

Quería sacudir al Director. Quiso gritar: No todos los Slytherin son el Señor Oscuro. ¡Deja de reflejarnos con un espejo de tu propia creación!

En vez de eso, levantó una ceja y dijo: —Me parece claro que eso lo convierte en el Chico-Que-Vivió.

—No es así —dijo Dumbledore—. Recuerda de qué otra cosa habla la profecía, Severus. El poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce. Voldemort sabe todo sobre el poder mágico. Él está versado en la más oscura de las Artes Oscuras y muchos otros conocimientos que ningún niño de once años podría haber esperado adquirir, mucho menos un bebé, pero el amor... ah, él no lo conoce, y Connor será el poder, bien entrenado al final, unido con el amor. Él ama sin esfuerzo, fácilmente.

Snape rechinó los dientes. —¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que el amor es este poder desconocido?

—Te olvidas —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—. Estás hablando con el hombre que derrotó al último Señor Oscuro, Severus.

Snape abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Eso era cierto, lo había olvidado. Había conocido a Dumbledore como Director durante tanto tiempo que a veces se olvidaba que había hecho otras cosas, como derrotar a Grindelwald.

—Cierto —murmuró—. Mis disculpas, Director. Continúe.

—Fue mi amor por el mundo mágico que me permitió derrotar a Grindelwald —dijo Dumbledore, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro—. Verlo allí, sabiendo que envenenaría todo lo que somos si no lo destruía, eso fue lo que hizo que mi mano se moviera como lo hizo. Pero yo era un adulto, Severus, y había tenido largos años para ganar experiencia, sabiduría y amor. Connor y Harry son sólo los niños. No podemos confiar en el poder absoluto, por muy grande que sea. Tenemos que confiar en el que ama más. Ese es Connor. Harry ama y se preocupa sólo por su hermano.

Snape vio a Lily ruborizarse un poco por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó, ¿Cuánto de eso es por ti? Pero él dijo en voz alta, —¿Y la parte de marcarlo como su igual?

—La cicatriz de Connor —dijo Dumbledore—. Y al hacerlo marcará su corazón, la cicatriz de Connor tiene forma de corazón.

—Harry tiene un rayo —dijo Snape, decidido a discutir todo lo que podía, porque no podía creer que todo estuviera tan limpio.

—Debido a un poco de techo cayó la noche del ataque —dijo Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso —dijo Snape. Él presionaría esto hasta que se secara, decidió. Había extraído sangre de piedras más duras. Y la posibilidad de un héroe de Slytherin que pudiera hacer lo que el muchacho había hecho hoy, en defensa de otra persona, estaba más cerca de lo que había estado nunca.

—No —admitió Dumbledore—. Pero la redacción de la profecía y la presencia de un techo caído cerca de la cuna de Harry lo hacen casi seguro... ¡Ah! Sólo dos personas pudieron decirnos la verdad sobre esa noche, y uno de ellos estaba muerto por un Avada Kedavrareflejado —sonrió, como si la mera mención del triunfo del mocoso Potter fuera una cuestión de asombro.

—¿Quién es el segundo? —dijo Snape, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Peter —dijo James, con un odio aún más profundo en su voz del que reservaba para Snape.

—Peter —Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, con un largo suspiro, y sombras en sus ojos—. Los aurores lo atraparon al día siguiente. No hubo necesidad de un juicio, o Veritaserum. Cuando le preguntaron si había traicionado la ubicación de los Potter a Voldemort y creó el rumor de que sus hijos ya habían sido capturados, admitió que sí. Fue llevado a Azkaban riendo, como si ya estuviera loco, lo he visitado varias veces desde entonces, tratando de confirmar lo que ya sabemos sobre el ataque, pero se vuelve progresivamente más loco. Temo que no obtengamos nada útil de él.

Snape se sentó en su silla, frustrado. No podía pensar en ningún otro objetivo para enfocar sus preguntas. Volvió a su memoria de la profecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no pudo pensar en nada allí. Si nada más, el hecho de que Connor había nacido después de que Harry parecía sellar sus respectivos destinos.

—Ahora —dijo James Potter, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla—, hemos venido a hablarle también de Harry, Director —envió a Snape una mirada desconfiada—. Estoy doblemente contento de haberlo hecho, ahora que escucho sobre la preocupante obsesión de Severus con él. Nos gustaría que fuera re-sorteado en Gryffindor.

Y hay un nuevo objetivo para mis preguntas.

—¿Permitirá esta farsa, Director? —Snape sonrió, volviendo los ojos hacia Dumbledore—. Entonces podré saber de una vez por todas la Casa a la que realmente favorece, y cual no.

Observó con diversión cómo Dumbledore luchaba entre varias expresiones. Al final, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Tenemos que confiar en el Sombrero Seleccionador —le explicó a un James visiblemente derrotado—. Estoy seguro de que puso a Harry en Slytherin, quizá sea para permitirle aprender un control aún más estricto de su magia, que al final pondrá a prueba para proteger a Connor.

Esto de nuevo, pensó Snape, hirviendo detrás de su máscara exterior. Estoy seguro de que Harry podría matar al Señor Oscuro frente a ti, Dumbledore, y aun así insistirías en que su hermano lo había hecho con este misterioso poder del "amor". Desprecio tu romanticismo. No es la manera de ganar una guerra.

—Pero el Sombrero puede haber cometido un error… —comenzó James.

Lily tomó su brazo y él se calló. Eso decepcionó a Snape. Habría esperado con más entusiasmo que pudiera atacar y refutar. Pero Lily se volvió hacia el Director y le dijo: —¿Por qué nuestro hijo corrió peligro hoy, Director? ¿Quiénes eran esos mortífagos?

—Los Lestrange —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, su rostro cayendo de pronto en líneas graves y preocupadas—. El Ministro ha hablado conmigo. Alguien que dice estar actuando con mi autoridad, y con credenciales impecables, al parecer, le dijo que los Lestrange serían sacados de Azkaban y puestos en un lugar más seguro. La misma persona, probablemente, dejó caer las defensas contra la aparición alrededor del campo de Quidditch, y parece que no hay razón para dudar de que los Lestrange planearan Aparecerse cuando hubieran terminado —cerró los ojos—. Tenemos un traidor en la Orden del Fénix.

Lily se dejó caer en su asiento, parecía lívida. James Potter, por una vez, no tenía palabras que decir.

Snape se sorprendió, y luego se asustó, brevemente, cuando el sentido de las palabras del Director llegó a su entendimiento, y luego más estaba enojado que nunca. El enojo se combinó con un orgullo feroz, que era una mezcla muy peculiar.

¡Los Lestrange! Los aurores superiores cayeron ante la varita de Bellatrix. Torturaron a los Longbottom hasta la locura. No puedo contar cuántas atrocidades fueron responsables durante mi tiempo en el Círculo Interior del Señor Oscuro. ¡Y el chico los derrotó con unos pocos encantamientos sin varita y una Bludger!

Snape cambió de opinión en ese momento. No podía insistir en que Harry era el Chico-Que-Vivió. Dumbledore no lo creería, y tampoco los Potter. Ya se habían decidido. Por todo lo que Snape sabía, incluso podrían haber tratado de "domesticar" el poder de Harry al insistir en que él se enfocara en proteger a su hermano. Parecía probable.

Eso no significa que necesitaba quedarse ocioso y no hacer nada.

La Orden—con un traidor en medio de ella, qué maravilloso para todos los involucrados—podría tener a su Chico-Que-Vivió. Él trabajaría con Harry. Se aseguraría que el sangriento niño obstinado aprendiera a mirar más allá de la piel de su hermano, y a salir por su cuenta, y luego por otros Slytherin. Y entonces, si tuvieran tiempo para ello, podría instar a Harry a pensar en el resto del mundo mágico, incluido el padre que sería despedazado por Snape al tener el control de uno de sus hijos.

Y si él elegía expurgar su deuda con James Potter en custodiar a Harry, ¿quién iba a negarle eso?

Él se sentó a través de la discusión sobre el traidor, desinteresado. Como él había sospechado, nadie tenía idea de quién era. Dumbledore confiaba en demasiada gente, y Lily y James habían estado demasiado aislados del mundo en el Valle de Godric para tener alguna idea de las realidades políticas actuales.

Snape se levantó cuando pudo excusarse con seguridad, y regresó a las mazmorras, contento de que no encontró a nadie a quien tuviera que explicar la sonrisa satisfecha que rizaba su boca.

No había motivo para pedir crédito en este momento, no con el Director en contra de concederle al chico alguna notoriedad, incluso medio pensando que podría convertirse en otro Voldemort si fuera elogiado por su poder. Snape trabajaría en secreto y luego empujaría a Harry a la luz cuando las cosas ya estuvieran tan lejos que nadie más podría detenerlas.

Primero, por supuesto, necesitaba hablar un poco con Harry. Snape no esperaba que eso fuera fácil. Pero como tenía el arma perfecta en mente, no se preocupó demasiado por ello.

A medio camino de las mazmorras, se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que estaba casi murmurando entre dientes, y se obligó a detenerse.


	12. Interludio: Correspondencia

**Interludio: Correspondencia**

 _1 de septiembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Llegué a salvo a Hogwarts, y he sido sorteado en Slytherin. ¡Como si hubiera alguna duda! Tú y mamá me criaron maravillosamente, y tengo todas las expectativas de poder cumplir el papel que los Malfoy siempre han tenido en Slytherin—el de sus líderes—con una elegancia y gracia excepcionales.

Pero, padre, hay algo inusual: ¡un Potter en Slytherin! No, no el Chico-Que-Vivió, lo conocí, y él es un Gryffindor engreído. Tiene un hermano gemelo, sin embargo, ¿lo sabías? Harry. Creo que es mayor, pero eso es sólo porque se ve mayor. Tiene ojos verdes, y una cicatriz de rayo, y un extraño aura de poder. Sabía que estaría en Slytherin desde la primera vez que lo vi en el tren, porque su magia hacía doler mi cabeza. Me protegí como me enseñaste, sin embargo, y pronto todo estaba bien de nuevo. La expresión en la cara de Harry cuando el sombrero lo puso en Slytherin era divertida, aunque. ¡Era como si no lo esperara!

Slytherin es todo lo que dijiste que sería. Ya me siento cómodo aquí, padre, a punto de asumir mi destino natural de triunfar sobre los plebeyos que podrían pensar dirigir en mi lugar, o dudar de mí.

Tu amoroso hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _2 de septiembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Estoy usando un búho de la escuela para enviarte esto, pero sólo porque no has enviado a Imperius todavía. Te prometo que de ninguna manera creo que un búho común de escuela de Hogwarts es digno de un Malfoy.

Las clases fueron maravillosas hoy. Sé que voy a disfrutar Transfiguración, y voy a disfrutarla a pesar de McGonagall, que es un murciélago viejo como dijiste. Al menos no se atreve a ser injusta conmigo, porque sabe quién soy, y ninguno de sus preciosos Gryffindor está en la clase para que ella sea injusta. Blaise Zabini dijo algo muy divertido sobre ella cuando nos íbamos de clase, sin embargo, y nos asignaron tarea extra como resultado. Me esforzaré en guardar mi lengua alrededor de ella.

Encantamientos va a ser fácil, lo sé. El profesor Flitwick parece muy divertido. ¿Es verdad que tiene sangre de duende, querido padre?

Harry Potter estaba sentado a mi lado en cada clase. Él es tranquilo y meditabundo y mira por todas partes cuando estamos en los pasillos buscando ese gemelo suyo. Creo que él podría creer que el Chico-Que-Vivió no puede contener una simple mota de polvo, por la forma en que actúa. Al menos paré sus tonterías de querer ir y hablar con su hermano en el almuerzo señalando que su hermano había llegado tarde y necesitábamos apresurarnos para llegar a Encantamientos.

Eso me recuerda, Padre: Harry parece ignorar su propio poder. ¿Sabes de algún rumor de que los Potter tienen un hijo tan poderoso? ¿Y podría Connor Potter, el mocoso de Gryffindor, realmente ser tan poderoso que simplemente no puedo sentirlo? Él no me hace doler la cabeza.

Tengo que correr después de esta última carta, ya que tenemos la clase de Astronomía en unos momentos. Te amo, Padre, y espero que tanto tú como Madre estén bien.

Tu obediente hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _6 de septiembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Sí, por supuesto, lo siento. No volveré a usar ese lenguaje sobre un profesor de Hogwarts, ni siquiera en una carta privada. Tienes razón de que no parecería muy bueno que alguien se tomara la idea de leer nuestro correo, o incluso si Imperius lo llevara y fue interceptado. ¿Están esos aurores viendo la mansión?

La vieja gata de McGonagall me desaprueba. La oí hablar de mí en los pasillos antes. Ella estaba diciendo algo sobre "ese chico Malfoy", y se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando me vio. Estaba hablando con la profesora Sprout. No tengo ni idea de porqué. Ni siquiera he hechizado a un Hufflepuff. Levanté la cabeza y pasé junto a ellos como el modelo de la buena crianza que soy. Te habrías sentido orgulloso de mí, Padre. Recuerdo todas las lecciones que me enseñaste acerca de la cortesía, y todas las lecciones de Madre sobre la postura correcta.

Pociones fue—dos clases, en realidad. El profesor Snape es realmente un maestro brillante, como dijiste. Y saca puntos de Gryffindor cuando demuestran por qué son la Casa de los Idiotas, y él hizo un punto particular de humillar al Chico-Que-Vivió.

Y entonces Harry fue agobiante. Ha actuado toda la semana como si su piel estuviera arrastrándose porque no podía ver a su gemelo, y luego en realidad interfirió con nuestra poción de Furúnculos sólo para evitar que su hermano se metiera en problemas. Snape le asignó detención, por supuesto, ya que no tomaría puntos de Slytherin. Y seguí preguntándole por qué lo hizo, y se negó a contestarme.

¿Puedes creer eso, padre? ¿Un Potter que se niega a responder a un Malfoy?

Me gusta Harry, pero me duele la cabeza y me duelen los dientes por molerlos. No es que yo le dejara atraparme moliéndolos, por supuesto. Tal acción no sería adecuada, como tú me has entrenado. Sólo desearía que no fuera tan fastidioso.

Tu elegante hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _12 de septiembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

¡Harry Potter es el mago más agobiante de Hogwarts!

Harry se ha negado consistentemente a admitir que pertenece a Slytherin, en lugar dice ser un pomposo, egoísta y mentiroso Gryffindor. Con mi habitual habilidad, que por supuesto es un producto de tu entrenamiento, había pensado en un plan para hacerle admitir que era Slytherin, y mejor que su hermano de alguna manera.

Teníamos clases de vuelo hoy, y Neville Longbottom—¡cuánto han caído las poderosas líneas puras de sangre!—se humilló, haciendo que madame Hooch nos dejara brevemente en paz. Tomé la Recordadora de Longbottom, un regalo de su abuela, esa mujer malvada con un buitre en su cabeza, y luego desafié a Harry a atraparlo desde varias docenas de pies en el aire. Lo logró brillantemente, como yo sabía que lo haría. ¡Es un Slytherin! Esa debe ser toda la prueba de su Casa que alguien necesita.

Luego lo llevé a la oficina de Snape, y le dije lo que había sucedido, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que Harry debería ser el Buscador de Slytherin.

Y Harry se negó.

Nadie rechaza al profesor Snape, excepto quizás Dumbledore, y supongo que el Señor Oscuro. ¡Pero se negó!

Y nadie se niega a un Malfoy, ¡pero él hizo eso, también!

Hablé con el Profesor Snape, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Harry tenía que reconocer que era un Slytherin. Vamos a llegar con un plan astuto, y él no tendrá más remedio que escucharnos. Pero es tan agobiante, tener que hacer esto en primer lugar. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el profesor Snape y un Malfoy juntos no podrían estar equivocados, estaría inclinado a pensar que Harry tiene razón, que de hecho pertenece a Gryffindor con su tonto hermano.

Tu gracioso hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _1 de octubre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

¿Qué tan difícil es la magia sin varita? ¿Podría aprender a hacerlo? Sólo Harry sabe cómo hacerlo, estoy seguro de ello, y un montón de otros hechizos de gran alcance. He tratado de hacer que me muestre, pero lo hace con gran renuencia. Y sale de la Casa por la noche para ir a practicar hechizos en alguna parte.

Harry Potter es muy agobiante.

Tu agradecido hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _7 de octubre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Ah, por supuesto. Sospeché que la magia sin varita sería difícil, pero no imposible para un Malfoy. Estoy contento y complacido que desees instruirme, y esperaré hasta las vacaciones de Navidad en casa para practicar, con tu supervisión.

Las clases avanzan rápidamente. Soy el mejor de mi clase en Encantamientos, y también muy bueno en Transfiguración. En Historia de la Magia, la principal dificultad es mantenerse despierto, pero he hecho varios ensayos muy buenos sobre las rebeliones goblins. Es difícil de aprender del profesor Quirrell, ya que es tan débil que todos mis instintos me gritan despreciarlo, pero por supuesto aprieto mis dientes (silenciosamente) y lo hago, teniendo en cuenta tu dicho: Ningún conocimiento es una pérdida.

Nuestras clases de Astronomía me dejan cansado a la mañana siguiente, pero por supuesto, me aseguro de no bostezar donde nadie pueda ver. Soy natural al volar, pero entonces, tu instrucción y la de Madre han visto eso; Gracias.

Herbología parece la clase más inútil para mí, pero entonces, eso puede ser sólo porque es un tema de Hufflepuff, y Neville Longbottom tiene el valor de ser bueno en ello. Sin embargo, tal vez yo aprenderé lo suficiente para cuidar los jardines de la mansión durante las vacaciones.

Pociones es mi clase más frustrante, aunque estoy haciendo las mejores calificaciones. Harry Potter es la razón de esa frustración. Nunca hubo un mago más decidido a dejar que otros tomaran el crédito por sus acciones, o que parezca ordinario mientras él está causando dolores de cabeza a magos que se encargan de sus propios asuntos, gracias. Nunca responde a una pregunta con nada más que la absoluta información básica requerida. Siempre hace que parezca que he hecho todo nuestro trabajo combinado de Pociones. He leído sus ensayos, y no son espantosos, ni brillantes, son absolutamente normales. A veces la dan detención y, afortunadamente, no ha intentado ahorrar a su gemelo de la mayor parte de la atención de Snape desde el primer día de clases, pero eso es normal, también.

Tiene el coraje de caminar fingiendo ser normal.

Dime, Padre, ¿has conocido algún poderoso mago que lo haya hecho?

Al menos él no puede pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano o esos otros tontos de Gryffindor ahora. Ya lo he visto.

Tu refinado hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _12 de octubre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Ha pasado un mes desde que sugerí el equipo de Quidditch a Harry. Lo intenté de nuevo esta noche.

Me miró fijamente. Yo insistí, porque por supuesto ningún Malfoy se rendiría después del primer intento.

Luego me lanzó un Silencio y me dejó así durante el resto de la noche. Gregory y Vince intentaron el contra conjuro y no pudieron levantarlo. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de tal indignación?

Él lo quitó al caer la noche, y tuvimos una sesión de gritos. Por lo menos, traté de tener una sesión de gritos. Harry se duchó y se fue a la cama.

Él es muy fastidioso.

Tu tranquilo hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _1 de noviembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

Harry está siendo exasperante. Y estúpido. Y arriesga su vida cuando no es necesario, y luego se niega incluso a tomar el crédito por ello, que sería la única razón de tal cosa. Y me dio dolor de cabeza.

Un troll irrumpió en la escuela, y los profesores decidieron llevar a todos a las salas comunes. Sin embargo, Harry, porque es estúpido, se dio cuenta de que su hermano salía corriendo a buscar a una chica sangre sucia que había insultado antes—porque el Chico-Que-Vivió también es estúpido—y lo siguió. Y, bueno, tuve que seguirlo, porque en nombre de Merlín, ¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo?

Encontramos el troll en el baño de chicas. Había acorralado a la sangre sucia, y el hermano de Harry y el horrible Weasley que tiene la misma edad que él, estaban tratando de hacer caer al troll usando Wingardium Leviosa en su palo. Falló, por supuesto, porque son Gryffindor, y por lo tanto, idiotas. Entonces el troll los lastimó.

Padre, Harry usó magia sin varita para hacer caer al troll. Tres hechizos, todos en fila: Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa y Finite Incantatem. Lo hizo como si no fuera un gran esfuerzo en absoluto, aunque estaba enfermo de agotamiento por los hechizos después.

No quiero cruzarme en el camino de Harry cuando está enojado. Me asusta. Creo que moriría para proteger a su hermano.

Y luego Harry mintió cuando apareció la vieja gata de McGonagall y afirmó que había seguido al troll buscando gloria, y Connor Potter, el Tonto-Que-Vivió, el sangriento Príncipe de Gryffindor, fue el que había hecho la magia. ¡Inconsciente, no menos!

Yo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza en ese momento, y seguí al profesor Snape a las mazmorras para una poción de dolor de cabeza. Ha dicho, y estoy de acuerdo, que no sirve de nada intentar forzar a Harry a actuar con intervención directa. Debemos intentar convencerlo sutilmente.

Pero nunca he estado tan enojado con él. ¿No sabe que podría haber sido asesinado?

Tu enojado, pero justificadamente, hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _2 de noviembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

¡Jaja! ¡Harry está en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin ahora! Vimos a su hermano volando, y, por supuesto, McGonagall no le dio detención, sino que lo puso en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ese maldito Potter obtiene todo lo que quiere.

Y entonces Potter agarró el brazo de Harry y lo llevó con el profesor Snape, y le dijo que Harry debía volar porque él lo haría. A veces, el sentido de juego limpio de Gryffindor es útil.

Harry volará el sábado, y estoy seguro de que ganará. ¿Puedes venir al juego? Me gustaría que pudieras verlo jugar.

Tu emocionado hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _10 de noviembre de 1991_

Padre:

Estoy tan enojado que estoy temblando. Hubo un ataque de mortífagos en el juego de Quidditch. Los rumores en Slytherin dicen que eran los Lestrange. Y Harry los derrotó con sus hechizos sin varita y una Bludger. Creo que ahora sé por qué ha vuelto a entrar en nuestras habitaciones tan tarde por la noche, aunque realmente no me ha molestado tanto, duermo tan profundamente que nunca lo escucho irse.

¡Y luego dejó que su hermano tomara el crédito! ¡De nuevo! Incluso puso la Snitch en la mano de su hermano, lo cual creo que es injusto. Por lo menos, podría haber asegurado que Slytherin ganara. A nadie le habría importado si hubiese llevado la Quaffle a la meta unas cuantas veces, y luego atrapara la Snitch. En su lugar, Harry está en el hospital con agotamiento por los hechizos, y el nombre de Connor Potter está en toda la escuela.

Estoy empezando a pensar que Harry necesita una charla, de alguien que no soy yo (a quien no hace caso) o del profesor Snape (de quien desconfía porque el profesor Snape odia a su padre). He pensado en una solución notable, que presento con cautelosa esperanza. ¿Me permitirás traer a Harry a casa conmigo durante las fiestas navideñas, para que pueda ver cómo los verdaderos Slytherin deben comportarse?

Tu expectante hijo,

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 _11 de noviembre de 1991_

Mi muy estimado hijo:

Sí, por supuesto, si puedes convencer a este chico con el que estás tan fascinado para que venga a la mansión contigo en Navidad, hazlo. Me gustaría ver de lo que es capaz.

Tuyo en el nombre de Merlín,

 _Lucius Malfoy._


	13. Tres conversaciones incómodas

**Capítulo 12: Tres conversaciones incómodas**

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer contra la pared. Había pensado que era ridículo que Madame Pomfrey insistiera en que permaneciera en el hospital durante una _semana_ entera debido al agotamiento por hechizos (que ella pensaba que era un caso inusual y persistente de inhalación de humo), pero ahora se preguntaba si realmente debería haber salido tan temprano. Su cabeza palpitaba al mismo ritmo que el latido de su corazón, y una luz vertiginosa y arremolinada nublaba sus ojos.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos parte de esa luz provenía de hechizos que brillaban a lo largo de los pasillos, hechizos para calmar los ánimos y los fuegos húmedos y hacer que la luz de las antorchas fuera del color correcto. ¿Había podido verlos antes del partido de Quidditch? No lo creía así, pero, por supuesto, no había pasado por el pasillo hasta el ala hospitalaria a menudo.

—Harry, si hubieras esperado, te habría llevado de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Harry levantó la vista. Connor caminaba hacia él, sin que nadie lo acompañara por una vez. Harry sonrió, luego se preguntó cómo su hermano había logrado alejarse de todas aquellas personas que seguramente querrían exclamar sobre él y estrecharle la mano por salvar el día y ganar el juego para Gryffindor mientras él estaba en ello.

Luego miró los ojos entrecerrados de su hermano y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y sintió una náusea que no tenía nada que ver con realizar demasiados encantamientos sin varita.

Connor se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con los ojos entornados. Harry decidió no decir nada, con la esperanza de que lucir patético fuera suficiente para hacer que su gemelo se olvidara de cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mente.

No funcionó, por supuesto. Connor raramente ponía los dientes en algo lo suficiente para distraerse del Quidditch, pero cuando lo hacía, tampoco lo soltaba. A veces, Harry pensaba que Sirius debía haber sido su padrino, en lugar de Remus Lupin. Sirius era exactamente de la misma manera con un problema, preocupándose y recogido en él hasta que se preocupaba él mismo o el problema muriera.

—Mira, Harry —comenzó Connor al fin. Se mordió el labio entonces, como si su coraje le fallara cuando llegó el gran momento. Harry, ahora con el estómago revuelto, lanzó una mirada por el pasillo, deseando que Draco apareciera y llamara a Connor un traidor de sangre, o que Ron llegara y lo llamara Slytherin.

Tampoco sucedió, y su mirada pareció decidir la mente de Connor. Él respiró profundamente y se inclinó más cerca.

—No soy estúpido, Harry —dijo—. Sé que ganaste ese partido y derrotaste a los Lestrange. No recuerdo nada pasado el punto cuando llegaron al campo, y luego me desperté y la gente me felicitaba por dos victorias que no había ganado. Estoy empezando a preguntarme por el troll, también, terriblemente conveniente, ¿no es así, que acababa de caer inconsciente antes de la explosión de hechizos que supuestamente derribó al troll?

 _Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda._

Harry suspiró lentamente. Su madre estaría tan decepcionada de él. Las dos primeras veces que había tenido que proteger a Connor, sin la ayuda de los adultos listos y dispuestos que siempre estaban en casa, y lo había hecho de tal manera que hizo que Connor sospechara que era él.

 _No puedo volver atrás y cambiar de opinión,_ pensó, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro determinado de su gemelo. _Lo mejor que puedo hacer es avanzar y esperar salir con la mitad de las verdades._ Se alegró de que nadie más estuviera allí ahora. Lo último que quería era que alguien pudiera presenciar su humillación o la actitud agresiva por la verdad de Connor.

—Sí —admitió—. Vencí al troll, e hice esas cosas con los Lestrange y la Snitch.

—¿Por qué? —Connor se inclinó más cerca—. ¿Creías que no podía hacerlo yo mismo? Yo _soy_ el Chico-Que-Vivió —su mano fue a la cicatriz a la que él normalmente nunca le prestaba tanta atención.

Harry suspiró. —No, Connor, no creía que pudieras hacerlo tú mismo —dijo, siendo completamente honesto en esa parte—. El troll te dejó inconsciente, ¿y crees que podrías haber vencido a los Lestrange por tu cuenta?

—Bueno, no —dijo Connor, pasando de un pie al otro—. Pero para eso es que los profesores están ahí, habrían tratado con ellos, no tenías que hacerlo, Harry, ¿por qué lo intentaste?

—Porque tú estabas herido, con el troll, y te hubieran herido, en el campo —dijo Harry—. Me _enojé_ mucho, Connor, no quería nada más que lastimar a la gente que te había causado dolor. Sé que los Lestrange estaban allí para matarte. ¿Por qué sino se _atreverían_ a venir a Hogwarts sino para atacar al Chico-Que-Vivió, el objetivo más rico al que podrían apuntar? Si te mataran delante de Hogwarts, esto desbordaría desesperación a través del mundo mágico.

Connor tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Él no había pensado en las realidades políticas, Harry sabía, y una oleada de afecto le invadió. Estaba allí para asegurarse de que nada forzara esas realidades a Connor demasiado pronto. Debería tener por lo menos un año de escolaridad normal, un año en el que sea un niño y un chico y pueda jugar como un niño, sin tener que sopesar todos sus movimientos. Su madre ya le había dicho a Harry, cuando lo visitó en el ala del hospital antes de que se fueran, que planeaba comenzar a guiarlo en la política y la historia este verano. _Déjame aguantar hasta este verano,_ pensó Harry. _Sólo este verano. Eso es todo lo que pido._

—¿Y los atacaste porque estabas enojado? —preguntó Connor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Connor exhaló. —Harry —dijo—, no creo que debas estar tan enfadado.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No sé a qué te refieres.

Connor pasó un largo rato reflexionando sobre lo que fuera en lo que estaba pensando, luego sacudió la cabeza. —Harry, rabia como esa... rabia como esa es _Slytherin_ —dijo, serio como una mañana de verano—. Sólo molestarse por cosas pequeñas. Podría haber vencido el troll, era sólo un pequeño bache. Me habría levantado en un minuto, y los profesores habrían tomado a los Lestrange. Ya sabes lo rápido que estoy en una escoba. Podría haber volado lejos de sus maleficios.

—Y, Harry —dijo él, ahora escogiendo sus palabras con evidente cuidado—, lo haces sonar como si quisieras hacer cosas con magia todo el tiempo. Esa es la manera en que Tú-Sabes-Quién trabaja. Sirius me lo contó. Tú-Sabes-Quién utilizó su magia cuando no tenía que hacerlo, para aterrorizar e impresionar a la gente y hacer cosas que alguien más pudo haber hecho —recitó esa línea como si la hubiera memorizado textualmente de una historia—. No quiero que te vuelvas así —extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de Harry—. Por favor, te quiero, Harry, no quiero un hermano que sea como... —hizo una pausa y luego se obligó a dejarlo salir—, Voldemort.

Harry sintió un momento de shock en él, y luego se guardó ese momento en la caja secreta de sus pensamientos y se hizo entender. Connor no sabía de ninguno de los hechizos secretos que Harry había aprendido, o de lo peligroso que podía ser Hogwarts para él, entre adultos que tenían pasados oscuros y posibles razones para desearle estar herido. No sabía que Harry se había entrenado para el ataque de los Lestrange y no había estado en peligro real. Y por supuesto él pensaría que él podría haber manejado los ataques él mismo. Él era un Gryffindor.

Harry no tenía la menor habilidad para hacer que Connor comprendiera su punto de vista, no sin revelar todo lo que Lily había prometido guiar a Connor con más suavidad, y romper su sagrada confianza. Pero, afortunadamente, no tuvo que inventar una historia. Connor lo había hecho por él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aceptarlo.

—Tienes razón —susurró Harry—. A veces siento este enorme _enojo_ levantándose, Connor, y no sé qué hacer para controlarlo. Me acuesto en mi cama en las mazmorras y miro al techo y quiero hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para liberar mi magia.

Connor se apretó los hombros. —Entonces sube a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando te sientas de esa manera, Harry —dijo—. No me importa a qué hora de la noche sea. La contraseña de esta semana es _Corazón de León,_ y te diré cuál es la nueva cada vez que cambie. ¿Por favor? Quiero rodearte con la bondad y la calidez de Gryffindor. Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

Harry le sonrió. —Lo intentaré.

Connor sonrió, también, y luego saltó delante de él hasta el final de las mazmorras, hablando de las secuelas del juego de Quidditch y donde Gryffindor estaba en el concurso de puntos de las Casas. Le dio a Harry unas cuantas miradas atrevidas, prometiendo en silencio que no diría el oscuro secreto de Harry.

Harry sonrió y sonrió, y planeó ocultar sus acciones mejor la próxima vez que tuviera que salvar a Connor. Sus engaños hasta ahora habían sido débiles. Tendría que practicar más.

* * *

—Sé que regalaste el juego.

—Sí, Draco, por supuesto que lo hice —dijo Harry, bajando su libro de texto de Transfiguración y frunciendo el ceño al chico que estaba asomándose sobre su cama. Tratando de ponerse al día con todos los deberes que se había perdido al dormir por agotamiento no era fácil, no cuando Draco insistía en decir una cosa estúpida tras otra—. He arreglado que los Lestrange aparecieran y amenazaran a mi hermano _sólo_ para poder meter la Snitch en la mano de Connor.

Draco rodó los ojos, resopló y se dejó caer en la cama en un desorden. No podía estar más lejos del muchacho rígido que se sentaba en cada comida y seguía todas las reglas de etiqueta de los sangre pura. Normalmente, el contraste divertía a Harry, pero normalmente Draco no le estaba cortando los nervios como un encanto _Diffindo._ Quería que Draco se callara y se fuera.

—No estaba hablando de eso —el asombrosamente molesto Malfoy canturreó—. Estaba hablando del hecho de que realmente detuviste a los Lestrange y pusiste la Snitch en la mano de Connor.

Harry volvió su atención a su libro. —Sí, lo hice.

Silencio absoluto. Harry alzó las cejas y empezó a contar hasta diez, mientras trataba de devorar tanto del gran párrafo que tenía frente a él como podía. _Cuando la Transfiguración se aproxima a la curva normal de la forma normal…_

Draco sacó el libro de delante de él y le preguntó: _—¿Qué_ dijiste?

—Dije que hice lo que dijiste que hice —dijo Harry, y luego se detuvo para pensar en la estructura de esa frase.

Decidiendo que estaba bien, continuó: —Sé que gané la batalla y el juego, y luego dejé que todo el mundo pensara que Connor lo hizo —él se encogió de hombros—. Y sí, podrías amenazar con decirle a Connor, pero no haría mucha diferencia, Connor ya lo sabe.

—Tú... —dijo Draco, y al parecer no podía pensar en nada más que decir.

—¿Sí? —Harry levantó de nuevo el libro de la Transfiguración.

Draco permaneció en silencio durante largo rato. Harry podía sentir su mente corriendo, explorando posibilidades. Podía amenazar con contarle a toda la escuela, pero entonces la gente prestaría atención a Harry, y Draco no quería eso; Él querría estar en el centro de atención, también, o él querría mantener a Harry, a quien parecía considerar como una especie de fascinante bestia mágica, para sí mismo. Podía amenazar con decirle al Profesor Snape, pero el Profesor Snape casi sin duda lo sabía, y Harry no pensó que le importara, o se habría lanzado al ala del hospital para gritarle. Podía amenazar con decirle a los otros Slytherin, pero eso sólo les haría despreciar a Harry, y Draco quería que Harry encajara en Slytherin.

Draco soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa, luego se congeló. Eso fue una sonrisa, ¿verdad? ¿No una de superioridad? Sólo porque soy bueno en la predicción de los Slytherin no significa que quiero convertirme en uno.

Culpó a su preocupación por no poder predecir que las siguientes palabras de la boca de Draco serían: —¿Quieres venir a Malfoy Manor para Navidad?

Fue el turno de Harry de bajar el libro y mirar incrédulo a Draco. Agachó la cabeza con mansedumbre y dejó que Malfoy, un ejemplo de buena crianza y maneras de sangre pura, tratara de hablar por él. No hizo un muy buen trabajo.

—No —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loco?

—Será divertido —dijo Draco.

—No —dijo Harry.

—Mi padre me está enseñando magia sin varita —replicó Draco.

—Ya lo sé.

—Él realmente quiere conocerte.

—Draco, tu padre era un _mortífago,_ y yo soy el hermano del _Chico-Que-Vivió._

—Estaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

—No, él no lo estaba, y mis padres y mi padrino saltarían al techo si intentara ir a la mansión.

—Pero mi madre es la prima de tu padrino.

—Eso no _ayuda_ —señaló Harry, y luego volvió a leer, ignorando todos y cada uno de los intentos que Draco hizo para sacudirlo.

Esa noche, por lo menos. Pronto se hizo evidente que Draco no iba a renunciar, incluso cuando fue golpeado con una varita. Harry intentó un _Silencio_ reforzado, y Draco continuó en un lenguaje de signos cada vez más obsceno y Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que el hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura supiera eso.

 _No hay ayuda para ello,_ pensó Harry, cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir por la noche. _Solo ignóralo._

* * *

—Detención, señor Potter —dijo Snape casi distraídamente, deslizándose más allá del caldero donde Harry estaba trabajando para pelar higos secos.

Harry casi abrió la boca para protestar, pero se acordó de sí mismo a tiempo. Snape no necesitaba ninguna razón especial para darle detención, como lo había mostrado con los Gryffindor, y no tenía motivos para estar satisfecho con Harry ahora mismo. _Tal vez va a gritarme sobre el juego de Quidditch después de todo,_ pensó Harry, y molió, mezcló y cortó y trató de olvidar.

Todavía vigilaba a Connor, pero afortunadamente, su hermano iba bien sin demasiados accidentes obvios. Hermione Granger había elaborado un sistema en el que ella se inclinaba y susurraba las instrucciones adecuadas a Ron y a Connor justo cuando Snape había llegado al punto en su circuito donde era menos probable que la oyera. Snape se deleitaba humillando a Hermione y no tenía motivos para mirar amablemente a los estudiantes hablando en su clase, lo que hizo que Harry estuviera seguro de que aún no lo había descubierto.

Como si leyera la mente de Harry, Draco susurró: —Podríamos hablarle de la sangre sucia... —él se encogió ante la mirada que Harry le disparó y lo enmendó—, la nacida Muggle, y sus pequeñas técnicas de engaño.

—No es hacer trampas si das la información correcta —susurró Harry, vaciando las pieles de los higos en el caldero—. Además, si haces eso, no iré a la mansión para Navidad contigo.

Draco se animó en un instante. —¿Entonces estás pensando en ello?

—Tal vez —dijo Harry, y le dio una sonrisa que él esperaba que fuera misteriosa. Era lo suficientemente misteriosa para que Draco tarareara alegremente en el resto de Pociones y parecía haber olvidado que Hermione existía.

La clase terminó y Harry estaba limpiando su caldero cuando Snape avanzó sobre él y dijo: —He decidido que su detención será realizada inmediatamente.

Harry tragó la protesta que quería hacer. Quería ir a cenar, pero decir eso sólo encendería más al profesor, y haría alguna observación sobre los ingratos mocosos pensando que sus vientres eran más importantes que las pociones. Además, mantenía la atención fuera de Connor.

—Sí, señor —dijo en su lugar, y esperó en la habitación mientras los otros salían.

Draco parecía querer quedarse con él, pero Snape se quedó allí y le dirigió una mirada aguda hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que las reglas de la clase de Snape se aplicaban incluso a los Malfoy. Se alejó, con la espalda recta en esa postura que hacía parecer como si no estuviera enfurruñado.

Snape cerró la puerta del salón y señaló una vez con su varita. Las instrucciones escritas para una poción de la que Harry nunca había oído hablar—y tampoco tenía un nombre por encima de ella—aparecieron en la pizarra. —Allí, _señor_ Potter —dijo, silbando esa parte del nombre en lugar del apellido de Harry, lo cual le pareció contraproducente—. A trabajar, su detención es hacer esta poción, correctamente.

Harry miró los pasos de la poción. Parecían bastante fáciles, para su gran alivio. Había tenido cuidado de no mostrar ningún signo de talento o habilidad inusual en la clase de Snape, manteniendo sus marcas exactamente iguales a las de Connor, o incluso un poco menos. En realidad no era tan inusualmente talentoso, no de la forma en que eran con los hechizos, pero sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba pasar.

 _Esta parece una detención extraordinariamente fácil,_ pensó Harry, mientras iba a buscar el cuerno de unicornio, pétalos de rosa, pelo de demiguise y alas de hadas que necesitaría para la poción. _Una lista inusual de ingredientes, y no son parte de ninguna poción que reconozco, pero tal vez Snape cree que me frustraré con hacer algo inútil y preguntaré, y luego él puede burlarse de mí sobre mi falta de conocimiento._

Por eso decidió no decir nada, ponerse frente al caldero, hervir el agua y hacer la poción—cuya parte más difícil era lentamente separar los pétalos de rosa, uno a la vez, mientras él revolvía—en completo silencio. Snape caminaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y lo observaba. Harry tampoco dejó que eso lo enojara. Finalmente midió la última pizca de pelo de demiguise, y su poción brilló una vez y luego se convirtió en un líquido claro con un olor dulce y encantador. Harry se alejó de la mesa y puso las manos en la espalda, esperando a que Snape viniera a comprobarlo.

Snape lo hizo, olfateando la poción y estudiándola por todos lados. Harry se preparó para que Snape golpeara el caldero o desapareciera la poción y exigiera que comenzara de nuevo. Al menos Harry había usado todos los ingredientes, así que no podía arruinarlo con una súbita adición de algo de la mesa.

A menos que añadiera algo de su túnica… Harry fijó sus ojos en las manos de Snape y los mantuvo allí con tanta atención que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Snape habló. Su voz no era burlona, ni despreciativa. Simplemente hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál cree que sería el efecto de esta poción, señor Potter?

Harry parpadeó, pero se encogió de hombros y contestó. Probablemente estaba equivocado, ya que no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría, pero entonces, ese era el tipo de desafío que Snape asignaría a un estudiante con el que estaba exasperado. —Creo que funcionaría para purificar, señor, dado que el cuerno de unicornio y los pétalos de rosa son símbolos de pureza y amor. El pelo de demiguise podría tener algo que ver con la invisibilidad, pero los demiguise son también gentiles, por lo que probablemente agregue un efecto calmante general a la poción y las alas de hadas son también de criaturas gentiles.

Snape se agachó. Harry lo miró tan calmadamente como pudo; No podía evitar tensarse un poco cuando alguien se acercaba así, ya que un mortífago u otro enemigo podrían intentar ponerlo a su merced así.

—Lo sabía —dijo Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Señor? —¿Snape sabía qué? Harry esperaba una diatriba contra su inteligencia en cualquier momento, ya que probablemente todos los efectos de los ingredientes eran completamente equivocados. Pero entonces, eran sólo conjeturas.

Snape retrocedió y sonrió. Parecía extraordinariamente feo, haciendo eso, pensó Harry.

—Sabía que era más talentoso en Pociones de lo que aparentaba —dijo Snape, su voz suave, pero juntando poder—. Uno puede, por supuesto, tener conocimientos teóricos sin habilidad práctica, pero yo lo he observado, Potter. Me di cuenta, por ejemplo, que en algunos ensayos usted sabía material que afirmaba no saber en otros ensayos. Errores de pociones, pero no encajaban en un patrón, si no recordaba moverse en sentido anti-horario en una poción de memoria, ciertamente no habría podido recordarlo en esta poción —él asintió con la cabeza al líquido brillante y claro en el caldero de Harry.

Harry no pudo tragar. Se acomodó para apretar las manos en forma de puños a los costados y mirar a Snape. No había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pensó, igual que con el troll y los Lestrange. Sólo había pensado en mantenerse al corriente de Connor, o sólo un poco más atrás, y no había comprobado si sus errores eran consistentes. Por supuesto, no creía que pudiera haberlo hecho aunque lo hubiera pensado. Simplemente no sabía lo suficiente sobre Pociones para saber qué errores debía cometer.

—Ahora —dijo Snape, su voz suave y dulcemente venenosa—, le dije una vez que no aprecio a ninguno de mis Slytherin trabajando a menos de su potencial completo, lo has hecho y tengo la prueba ahora —golpeó el caldero con su varita, y la poción se arremolinó, salió volando del caldero y se dirigió a una botella que esperaba en el escritorio de Snape, la cual se selló—. Este es uno de los pasos preliminares en la preparación de la Poción Matalobos, que estoy trabajando para perfeccionar, para que su _amado_ hombre lobo pueda estar alrededor de magos normales que no se convierten en monstruos carnívoros una vez al mes —volvió a burlarse de Harry otra vez—. Esta parte de la poción calma la mente del hombre lobo, suaviza sus impulsos asesinos, no es imposible de hacer, es algo que un estudiante de cuarto año podría haber hecho sin vacilar —se detuvo, sosteniendo los ojos de Harry.

—¡Pero no fue tan difícil! —Harry protestó, y luego se maldijo a sí mismo a muerte y de vuelta otra vez mientras Snape se reía de él.

—Exactamente —dijo Snape—. Así que tiene talento en Pociones, descuidado aunque lo haga, y _no_ veré que lo descuide, trabajará a su nivel de habilidad completo en cada clase de Pociones a partir de ahora.

—No, señor —dijo Harry, y se enderezó. Vio que Snape se encogía de hombros y se preguntó por primera vez si el mago más viejo podía sentir su magia cuando se enojaba. Él hizo una mueca. También tendría que estudiar encantamientos especializados en escudos.

—¿Por qué no? —Snape se burló de él—. ¿Teme que todo el mundo sepa que _no_ es un inútil en mi clase después de todo?

—No voy a destacarme sobre Connor, señor —dijo Harry, sintiendo que podía admitirlo. Ocultar no era bueno con Snape de todos modos, no más de lo que era con Draco. En cierta forma, Harry tenía que admitir, era liberador poder hablar así delante de otra persona.

—Pensé eso —dijo Snape—. Y se resuelve fácilmente.

—Puede darme detención por el resto del año, señor —le dijo Harry sin más—. No me voy a mover en esto.

—No necesito hacer eso —dijo Snape—. Sólo necesito darle a su _hermano_ detención durante el resto del año, especialmente en los tiempos de las prácticas de Quidditch de Gryffindor —inclinó la cabeza y observó a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos. Podía imaginar el grito de angustia de Connor desde aquí. Su hermano moriría si no pudiera jugar al Quidditch. Y la idea de que el resto de la escuela no llegara a ver a Connor jugar, no ir a admirarlo por algo que honestamente hacia muy bien...

Harry abrió los ojos y le dijo a Snape: —Haré lo que dice, profesor, pero lo odio por eso.

—Preferiría que lo hiciera —dijo Snape.

* * *

Snape se frotó la cabeza mientras Harry salía del aula. Tenía una poción de dolor de cabeza recién preparada esperando en su oficina, ya que había esperado que esta detención haría que Harry lo mirara como un basilisco.

Pero no importaba. El puro triunfo rugió por sus venas cuando entró en su despacho, brindó con un compañero invisible y bebió la poción.

 _Este es uno sobre Harry Potter, uno sobre el Mocoso-Que-Vivió, uno sobre James Potter y otro sobre Gryffindor,_ pensó, mientras su dolor se aliviaba y luego lo dejaba. Eso sólo hizo que el triunfo fuese más intenso. _El muchacho es más talentoso de lo que me he atrevido a esperar, y no tendrá más remedio que admitirlo en al menos un lugar._

 _Y tal vez su hermano notará la diferencia… se preguntará… hablará con él…_

 _Cuanto antes pueda separarlo de su hermano, mejor._

Snape se acercó a la chimenea, para apagar las cocinas y ordenar una cena privada y complicada de los elfos domésticos. Estaba de humor para celebrar en la intimidad de sus aposentos.

Y si parte de ese estado de ánimo provenía del deseo de evitar la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore y la proximidad de un poderoso y enojado joven mago…

Bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie más que suyo.


	14. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 13: Descubrimientos**

Uno creería, pensó Harry mientras luchaba por mantenerse a la altura de la pared y no mirar por la esquina para ver lo que Quirrell hacía demasiado pronto, que lograría usar algún sangriento hechizo para superar a ese sangriento perro.

Esta era la quinta vez en tantas noches que había seguido a Quirrell a esa puerta, y Harry se estaba aburriendo. Quirrell no había vuelto a causarle dolor en su cicatriz y tampoco había salido furtivamente al Bosque Prohibido, bebido sangre de unicornio, o realizado algún rito indescriptible en un hipogrifo. Acababa de llegar a esta puerta y hablaba o gritaba al perro detrás de ella, hasta que el perro explotó en ladridos—lo que debería estar ocurriendo en cualquier momento—y salía corriendo.

Harry estaba empezando a pensar que Quirrell no era una amenaza para Connor como parecía. Después de todo, él no había sido el que había traído a los Lestrange, y él no había sido el que había dejado caer las defensas alrededor del campo de Quidditch, si fuera capaz de eso, pensó Harry, entonces habría estado en condiciones de causar muchos más problemas. Y si hubiera bebido sangre de unicornio... eso podría ser una señal de que el profesor estaba loco, desde luego, pero nadie había dicho jamás que los seguidores de Voldemort tenían el monopolio de la locura.

Sin embargo, estaba la voz fría que había hablado en el Bosque, y esa era la razón por la que Harry seguía siguiéndolo. Sus sueños insistieron en que algo estaba mal, pero Harry no confiaba en ellos. Nunca había tenido el talento…

Unas pisadas resonaron en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia él. Harry lanzó apresuradamente el Encantamiento de Desilusión. Argus Filch nunca lo había pillado, aunque había vuelto a olfatear una o dos veces.

Harry observó con curiosidad y anticipación cuando esta figura vestida de negro se acercó más. Quizás el misterioso traidor de Quirrell finalmente había aparecido y lo iba a ayudar. Eso haría que las observaciones de Harry fueran más interesantes.

Era el profesor Snape.

Harry apretó los dientes. El insoportable Profesor de Pociones no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo taladrado con la mirada y se colocó contra la pared opuesta, no lejos de Harry.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se preguntó si se saldría con la suya si lanzaba un hechizo ahora. No lo creía. Pero Merlín sabía que Snape se lo merecía, por la forma en que había hecho que Harry trabajara como un elfo doméstico en la clase de Pociones los últimos días.

Estaba tratando de pensar en maleficios que pudiera lanzar sin sonido—aunque Lily no le había empezado a enseñar magia no verbal todavía—y sin efecto inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, como era de esperar. Quirrell se tambaleó a la vuelta de la esquina, sus manos buscando su turbante.

Snape se desplegó como un murciélago en ascenso. Quirrell se volvió, lo vio y se quedó boquiabierto.

—S-Severus —él murmuró, sonando como siempre.

—Quirrell —dijo Snape, sin tartamudear, pensó Harry, a propósito, para hacerse parecer más amenazador. Se acercó un paso más, y su mano se metió en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió con su varita—. ¿Y qué haces aquí, hmmm? Nunca imaginé que te encontraría tan interesado en esta parte de la escuela, sabes lo que hay ahí abajo.

¿Ahí abajo? Harry se preguntó. Supuso que era posible que el perro estuviera guardando algún tipo de cámara subterránea, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no ponerlo en la planta baja, o en las mazmorras, donde habría sido más fácil zambullirse directamente a la tierra?

Quirrell se rio, e incluso eso sonó falso. Harry se concentró, pero no podía sentir ninguna magia peligrosa sobre él. La cosa más notable, además de su risa molesta, era el olor constante de ajo que colgaba sobre él. —Sólo interés p-profesional, S-Severus —dijo—. Ya sabes q-que me g-gusta estudiar o-otros campos q-que tienen algo q-que ver con el m-mío, eso es t-todo.

—¿Qué relación podría tener la mascota de Hagrid con tu campo? —preguntó Snape, acercándose un paso más. Harry se estremeció. Nunca había visto a Snape usar este tono, sosteniendo un ligero toque de diversión, pero duro y frío como una hoja de acero. Supuso que era la cara que Snape había usado durante sus días de Mortífago.

—Oh —dijo Quirrell—, una cri-criatura tan m-maravillosa... Me p-pregunto quién la c-crio, eso es t-todo.

—¿Lo es? —dijo Snape, y su voz se había vuelto tan silenciosa que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar—. Creo, Quirrell, que todos seríamos mejor servidos si te alejas de la Piedra, sabes dónde está, sabes que está bien protegida y sabes qué se puede hacer con ella, a menos que estés planeando preparar un poco de Elixir, ¿y por qué querrías hacerlo? Entonces, no tienes ninguna razón para querer verlo o estudiarlo —su varita bailaba ahora en sus dedos, girando lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry pudiera ver sólo la punta, moviéndose como una estrella oscura.

¿Piedra? ¿Elixir? Harry metió las palabras en su mente para más tarde, mientras que Quirrell hizo lo que podría llamarse un intento de desprecio, si uno estaba siendo amable.

—¿Y q-qué... q-qué quieres con la pi-piedra, S-Severus? —él demandó—. ¿Q-quieres saber d-dónde y c-cómo está es-escondida para q-que puedas hacer el E-Elixir tú mi-mismo?

La tartamudez del profesor Quirrell empeoraba cuando estaba realmente nervioso, observó Harry, haciendo inútil la mayoría de sus intentos de intimidación. Por supuesto, estaba la voz fría en el Bosque, y la voz firme con la que el profesor había hablado cuando se creía solo. Esto podría ser todo un acto, entonces.

Harry no pensó que el chillido de Quirrell cuando Snape se lanzó contra él y lo empujó contra la pared fuera un acto, sin embargo. Snape sujetó su varita contra la garganta de Quirrell, y su rostro estaba completamente tranquilo, sin un indicio de la risa oscura que le parecía tan natural.

Harry reconoció la expresión. La había visto en el espejo bastante a menudo, justo después de que Lily le hubiera dado un discurso sobre lo que la guerra podría significar. Era la expresión de un hombre que se preparaba para matar.

—Ahora, Quirrell —le preguntó Snape—, ¿me obligarás a esto? No quiero. Sería difícil explicarle a Albus, pero lo haré si me empujas. Sabes lo que fui una vez —hizo un gesto hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, invisible a menos que uno lo estuviera buscando.

Quirrell ni siquiera podía hablar, solo jadeaba y lloraba incoherentemente. Snape lo observó durante un largo momento, luego lo dejó ir con un violento empujón. Quirrell tropezó y medio cayó, sujetándose contra la piedra y mirando fijamente a Snape.

—Ahora te vas a ir —dijo Snape en voz baja—. Si descubro que has vuelto aquí, hablaré con Dumbledore.

—H-hazlo ahora… si q-quieres… —dijo Quirrell, y se enderezó con una dignidad que le pareció a Harry más ridícula que cualquier otra cosa—. No me im-importa.

Snape se echó a reír, y el desprecio volvió a las comisuras de su boca. —No —dijo—. Prefiero saber que te tengo bajo mi pulgar, Quirrell, listo para destruirte cuando quiera —hizo un gesto negligente por el pasillo—. Lárgate.

Quirrell se fue, tropezando todo el rato. Snape lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, y luego se giró y apuntó su varita hacia Harry.

—Finite Incantatem —le espetó.

Mierda, se dio cuenta del Encantamiento de Desilusión, pensó Harry, pero no intentó correr mientras se disolvía. Miró los ojos de Snape, que, por un momento, tenían una auténtica sorpresa—¿a quién esperaba ver? Harry pensó—y luego se cerró. Se adelantó y agarró el brazo de Harry.

—¿Cuánto escuchó, señor Potter? —siseó él.

—Todo —Harry no lo llamó señor. No creía que debía hacerlo. Estaban fuera de los límites del aula y de la Casa de Slytherin, en medio de algo más importante, algo que los abarcaba a ambos: la guerra contra Voldemort, la guerra que Harry pretendía ver a Connor sobrevivir.

Snape dijo algo silencioso y obsceno en voz baja, y lanzó una mirada por el pasillo. Luego, sorprendentemente, se dejó caer de rodillas ante Harry y le miró a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo la ligera punzada en su cabeza que él a veces sentía cuando Snape hacia esto. Lo que buscaba, el profesor de Pociones pareció encontrarlo. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó la nariz por un momento.

Luego dijo: —Potter, le diré lo que esto significa, para que no vaya a husmear por problemas, espero que vuelva a su sala común después de esto y no vague después del toque de queda. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No dijo que tenía la intención de vagar de todos modos, para encontrar esquinas en desuso del castillo donde podía practicar sus hechizos sin varita. No era como si Snape le hubiera hecho prometer con un Voto Inquebrantable.

—Dumbledore tiene una Piedra Filosofal, bien protegida, en el castillo —dijo Snape en voz baja—. Él la está manteniéndolo a salvo del Señor Oscuro, casi se podría pensar que Quirrell es un siervo del Señor Oscuro, pero sé que no fue Marcado cuando yo servía junto a los Mortífagos. Usted, sin embargo, permanecerá lejos. Esto es asunto de adultos.

—Perfectamente, señor —dijo Harry. No había necesidad de volver aquí de nuevo, entonces. Sabía lo que iba a hacer con su propia información. Ni siquiera culpó a Snape por no decirle a Dumbledore sus sospechas acerca de Quirrell. Iba a poner su propia información para un uso aún mejor.

El troll era torpe, los Lestrange más torpes. Pero allí tuve que preocuparme por el peligro inmediato a la vida de Connor. Ahora no, y puedo planear.

* * *

—¿Vienes conmigo a la mansión para Navidad?

—No, aún no.

Draco hizo una pausa. —¿Ahora?

—Aún no.

* * *

—¿Harry?

Harry se levantó apresuradamente y empujó el libro que estaba leyendo debajo de la mesa. No lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de los ojos de Hermione, por supuesto. Ella lo miró fijamente, luego giró su bolso sobre su hombro y lo dejó pesadamente sobre la mesa. No había polvo. Había estado viniendo aquí, su propio rincón privado de estudio de la biblioteca, durante el tiempo suficiente para que despejara todo el polvo. Harry lo había notado hace unas semanas, y se guardó el conocimiento para sí mismo, porque aún no había pensado en una forma de usarlo.

Ahora sí.

Sonrió débilmente a Hermione. —Hola, Hermione. Lo siento, sólo quería un rincón tranquilo para leer, y éste parecía bonito y limpio, no me di cuenta de que era tuyo. Lo siento —agregó de nuevo, y trató de guardar el gran libro que estaba usando en su bolsa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione, y luego jadeó al ver el título. Harry se mordió el labio y miró al suelo como avergonzado, mientras se felicitaba en silencio. Tan lejos como Hermione era, este plan ya iba mucho mejor que los otros para darle a Connor algo de heroísmo.

—¡Harry! —dijo ella, levantando la voz con angustia—. Alquimia Oscura, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿No se supone que está en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca? —su voz se volvió acusadora—. ¿Y por qué lo estás leyendo?

—No es un libro oscuro, Hermione, en realidad —dijo Harry desesperadamente. Él estudió su rostro. Sus labios estaban apretados, y sus ojos, así como su boca lograron fruncir el ceño. Había contado con eso—. Es una especie de libro de historia.

—Pero ¿por qué lo estás leyendo?

—Porque estoy interesado, eso es todo —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue por algo que dijo Snape en clase el otro día.

Por un momento, Hermione parecía como si se hubiera dejado distraer por eso. El repentino talento de Harry en Pociones la había asombrado e irritado, y ella había estado trabajando duro para ponerse al día. Los libros que se asomaban de su bolso tenían el aspecto de textos de pociones, de hecho, pensó Harry.

Harry tenía un plan para recuperarla si necesitaba hacerlo, pero ella se aferró a la idea original. —El profesor Snape no dijo nada sobre los alquimistas —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Uh… —dijo Harry, como si ella lo hubiera pillado en una mentira.

Cambió de peso, miró a su alrededor y luego dijo: —Bueno, hasta luego, Hermione —llevó el libro a la vuelta de la esquina de los estantes y esperó un momento. Por supuesto, la cabeza de Hermione asomó por la esquina detrás de él.

Él miró hacia ella, dándole tiempo suficiente para apartarse del camino, y luego empujó el libro torpemente entre los demás, acariciando la columna vertebral. Eso pareció suficiente como para ocultarlo, o para hacer un patético intento de ocultarlo. Se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, la bolsa golpeando en su hombro.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione miraría Alquimia Oscura en el momento en que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Y encontraría la vieja página sobre la Piedra Filosofal y su último inventor, Nicholas Flamel. Se preguntaría por eso. Llevaría las preguntas a Connor. Las propias sospechas de Connor de que Harry podría volverse malvado, alimentado por los prejuicios de Ron contra Slytherin, los llevaría a investigar. Y entonces tendrían una buena oportunidad de descubrir que una estaba oculta en la escuela, o por lo menos irían con Harry y lo perforarían en busca de respuestas. Podía soltar sugerencias sutiles que los llevaran en la dirección correcta. Connor se enteraría de Quirrell—Harry podría hacer que parezca que simplemente era demasiado ciego para notar lo que las constantes visitas del profesor al tercer piso significaban—y entonces Connor le diría a Dumbledore acerca de él. Habría un montón de gloria para Connor, y todo ello producido por la buena honestidad de Gryffindor, el trabajo duro, el coraje y la sospecha de Slytherin furtivos.

Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por pensar en un plan tan ingenioso. Por supuesto, le ayudaba estar en las sombras detrás de Connor, dispuesto a darle un empujón en la dirección correcta, o un hechizo cuidadosamente programado si las cosas parecían estarse saliendo de control.

La parte más importante era que Connor sobreviviría, después de todo. Pero si Harry pudiera llevar a su hermano a su propia victoria sin ser demasiado obvio sobre eso…

Harry pensó que era un buen trato.

* * *

—Harry.

Harry miró hacia arriba, parpadeando. Había estado lo suficientemente profundo en su libro de texto de Encantamientos que no había escuchado a Draco ordenando que salieran los otros chicos de Slytherin, o que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y cerrara. Pero ahora estaban solos, y Draco se sentó en su cama y miró a Harry con una de esas serias expresiones que prometían una conversación que a Harry no le gustaría. Dejó el libro, miró hacia atrás y esperó.

Sin embargo, las primeras palabras de la boca de Draco fueron: —¿Por qué no vas a venir a la mansión conmigo para Navidad?

Harry suspiró. —Draco, hemos pasado por esto…

Draco levantó una mano. —Sé que crees que mi padre es un peligro para ti, pero en realidad, Harry, no lo es —su voz era tan dolorosamente seria que Harry no tenía coraje para corregirlo en ese momento, aunque se dio cuenta de que debía hacerlo cuando Draco continuó—. Le he hablado del primer ascenso del Señor Oscuro, mi pobre Padre estaba bajo la Imperius desde el primer momento en que el Señor Oscuro ganó poder, después de todo sabía que no podía dejar a los Malfoy vivos detrás de él, pero esclavizarlos era mejor que matarlos. Y el abuelo Abraxas acababa de morir, mi padre estaba tambaleándose, inseguro, tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Creo que fue eso. Él sirvió al Señor Oscuro al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra la maldición, y luego se liberó y dio testimonio al Ministerio que ayudó a condenar a otros Mortífagos.

Harry lo miró durante un largo rato. Draco le devolvió la mirada, posando, brillando, feliz. Inocente, de la misma manera que Connor, pensó Harry. La idea lo cansó.

Podía mentirle a Draco, tal vez, y encontrar otra razón para escapar de la mansión—que Connor no lo dejaría estar separado de él en Navidad. Pero no quería mentir. Por muy vergonzoso que fuera, pensó Harry, se estaba acostumbrando a la honestidad con Draco y Snape. No lo dejarían mentir, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acerca de algo?

Y Draco estaba equivocado, y en algún momento, su equivocación podría poner en peligro a Connor. O, más dentro del ámbito de la posibilidad inmediata, su ignorancia podría poner en peligro a Harry, y si Harry muriera, él no estaría allí para proteger y defender a Connor durante la próxima guerra.

—Draco —dijo en voz baja—, mi madre me contó las historias de la primera guerra con Voldemort —Draco se encogió y retrocedió en la cama, lejos de él. Harry no se detuvo. Draco quería privacidad. Había querido una discusión seria. Bueno, iba a conseguir los dos—. Yo sé que él no estaba por encima de usar la Imperius, pero sólo lo usó en algunos de los Mortífagos, no lo utilizó en los que creían en sus ideales y voluntariamente se unieron a él —hizo una pausa y esperó a que Draco captara la verdad de lo que decía.

Draco parpadeó, perplejo, durante un largo momento, luego palideció. —Mi padre no es un Mortífago dispuesto —dijo—. Nunca lo fue.

—Te entrenó para odiar a los nacidos de muggles, Draco —dijo Harry—. Dices sangre sucia más naturalmente de lo que dices que lo siento.

—Los Malfoy nunca necesitan disculparse —dijo Draco, pero su intento de aliviar el estado de ánimo cayó completamente plano, y ambos lo sabían. Sacudió la cabeza—. Estás equivocado acerca de esto, Harry. Debes de estarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, y oyó que su voz se profundizaba y se volvía plana—. ¿Porque quieres que lo sea? ¿Porque no quieres creerme? Pensé que los Malfoy al menos necesitaban hacer frente a la realidad.

—No —susurró Draco.

Harry levantó tres dedos en su mano derecha. —Puede haber otros, pero estos son los que conozco —dijo—. Mi madre me dijo que Lucius Malfoy ayudó a matar a los hermanos Prewett, que eran los hermanos de Molly Weasley, la mamá de Ron.

—No —susurró Draco.

Harry sospechaba que negaba el conocimiento y negaba lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Eso no importó. Dobló un dedo hacia abajo. Eso dejó dos. —Y él fue responsable de atacar a una familia de nacidos de muggles —dijo—. Padres muggle, tres niños con magia que asistían a Hogwarts, los Nascents, los torturó hasta la muerte, Bellatrix Lestrange también estaba allí, pero reconocieron el estilo de Lucius Malfoy.

—Mi padre no tiene un estilo de tortura —dijo Draco, su voz muy pequeña—. Retíralo.

Harry dobló el segundo dedo. —Y luego estaba la familia Bones —dijo él en voz muy baja—. Edgar Bones, su esposa y sus hijos, uno era un bebé, Malfoy. Un bebé que no era mayor que Connor y yo cuando Voldemort vino a por él, él sólo, sólo, los asesinó, porque no confiaba en su trabajo de varita contra Edgar, y Edgar Bones era el tío de Susan Bones, que anda por la escuela ahora mismo, extrañando a su tío, a su tía y a sus primos, a sus abuelos, porque...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Draco.

Harry dobló el último dedo y se quedó mirando. Draco respiraba con dificultad, las mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Tomó una respiración que le sonó a Harry como un gran sollozo, aunque no dejaba caer ninguna de sus lágrimas.

—Es mi padre —dijo Draco—. Él es mi padre, lo amo, no haría nada de eso, o me lo diría si lo hizo.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. —Todo es cuestión de registro histórico —dijo—. Puedes ir al Ministerio y buscarlo en los registros, el Pensadero y las transcripciones del juicio están allí, afirmó estar bajo la Imperius y él compró su salida, pero los mató, Draco. Se echó a reír cuando salió libre...

Él se calló. Draco se había acercado y lo golpeó, torpemente, a través de la cara, no un puñetazo ni una bofetada. Harry se había hecho más daño con Connor en sus luchas simuladas, pero observó en silencio mientras Draco salía corriendo del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él como una pisada de gigante.

Harry suspiró y recogió su libro de Encantamientos de nuevo. Sintió una débil tristeza por la pérdida de su amistad con Draco, pero lo había visto venir. Sólo podía ignorar el pasado durante un tiempo.

Además, mi primera y primordial lealtad será siempre hacia Connor. ¿Qué pasaría si me hiciera amigo de un Slytherin? ¿Me sentiría obligado a elegir entre ellos?

Harry se estremeció. Podía imaginarse algo más angustioso que eso.

* * *

Harry se despertó, parpadeando. Se había quedado dormido estudiando, lo cual era inusual para él. Se levantó y se dirigió cuidadosamente al retrete, pues podía oír la respiración a su alrededor y sabía que los otros chicos ya habían regresado.

Hizo una pausa, sin embargo, cuando el débil Lumos de su varita le mostró que la cama de Draco aún estaba vacía.

Harry vaciló, luego puso su varita en su palma y murmuró, —Señálame a Draco Malfoy.

La varita se volvió, señalando definitivamente fuera de la Casa de Slytherin. Harry gimió para sí mismo. No quería nada más que ducharse y acostarse. Y Draco probablemente estaba paseando por el castillo de mal humor, o en los aposentos de Snape quejándose de lo imbécil que era Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry se sintió responsable. Probablemente podría haber encontrado una manera más amable de darle la noticia a Draco. Y realmente había pensado que Draco era más consciente políticamente que eso. ¿Qué hijo de una familia de sangre pura no lo sería?

Siguió la varita en silencio, lanzando otro Encantamiento de Desilusión en cuanto salió de la sala común. La varita lo arrastró por las escaleras de la mazmorra, sorprendiendo a Harry, que no había pensado que Draco hubiera ido tan lejos. Y luego señaló las puertas hacia el exterior, las mismas puertas por las que Harry había seguido a Quirrell ese mismo mes.

Cuidadosamente, Harry salió. La varita apuntó firmemente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

—Oh, mierda.


	15. Draco en peligro

**Capítulo 14: Draco en peligro**

Harry empujó a un lado una enredadera gruesa y se agachó debajo de ella, atravesando el camino con su varita apuntando. Al menos no tenía que estar tan callado como cuando había seguido a Quirrell, pensó, y podía usar el hechizo Lumos para iluminarse sin preocuparse por si alguien lo veía.

 _A menos que Quirrell esté en el bosque esta noche._

 _O a menos que una criatura mágica lo vea y venga hacia mí, listo para devorarme._

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que Draco podía ver la luz y sentirse atraído por ella, también. Era poco probable, pero las cosas más útiles estaban en el Bosque Prohibido. Eso no significaba que no pasaría.

Harry suspiró. _Hablando de eso, supongo que tendré que darme la vuelta y enfrentarlos tarde o temprano._

Había oído sonidos débiles detrás y al lado de él casi desde el momento en que había entrado en el bosque. Cuando no atacaron, los ignoró, con la intención de llegar a Draco antes de que algo pudiera pasarle. Pero los sonidos eran más fuertes y más insistentes ahora, y él sabía que tendría que enfrentarlos.

Se volvió y gritó: —¿Quién está ahí? Puedo oírte —se preparó, por si acaso las criaturas que lo seguían no eran inteligentes después de todo y se le acercaron a toda prisa. El conjuro _Protego_ esperaba en la punta de su lengua.

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces los ruidos volvieron, más cerca esta vez y más fuertes. Harry no había podido decir lo que eran porque sonaban como golpes ahogados, pero ahora claramente distinguía el sonido de los cascos.

Un centauro trotó entre los árboles del lado derecho del sendero y se paró frente a él. La luz de varita de Harry hizo su rostro sombreado y medio demoníaco. Tenía brillantes ojos azules, el cabello tan pálido como el de Draco, y un cuerpo débilmente dorado, que cambiaba de color hacia un oro profundo en sus flancos.

—Harry Potter —susurró el centauro—. Las estrellas te observan.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver las estrellas a través de la gruesa capa de árboles que estaban sobre sus cabezas. —Y a ti también —dijo, dirigiendo su atención al centauro—. ¿Por qué?

—Sabemos que has venido aquí en busca de un chico que entró en el bosque hace poco tiempo —susurró el centauro—. Sabemos muchas cosas por mirar las estrellas, tu destino está escrito allí, Harry Potter, sellado allí.

No por primera vez en su vida—la primera había sido cuando había leído sobre ellos en un libro sobre criaturas mágicas—Harry decidió que los centauros eran espeluznantes. Simplemente asintió. —Gracias —dijo—. Siempre es agradable saber eso, pero tengo que encontrar a Draco —se giró para bajar por el sendero.

Los árboles a su izquierda cedieron, y un centauro castaño galopó en el camino delante de él. Él era más grande que el palomino, y tenía los ojos y el pelo tan oscuros que parecían del color de moras en la luz. Cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Harry.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros, Harry Potter —dijo el centauro palomino—. Las estrellas brillan esta noche. Marte está en su gloria. Por eso estamos dispuestos a dar gracias y a escuchar a quien viene bajo la égida de Marte.

Harry ocultó su molestia. Había esperado encontrar a Draco, pero no pensó que pudiera involucrar a dos centauros al mismo tiempo, y no tenía ningún deseo de demostrar que había estado aquí, lo que los centauros muertos o lesionados seguramente revelarían. Forzó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Por aquí —dijo el centauro palomino, y bajó por el sendero. El centauro salió del camino de Harry y movió la cola como si lo permitiese. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se ubicó detrás del palomino, oyendo el ruido de cascos mientras el castaño caminaba detrás de él.

El hechizo _Señálame_ continuó mostrando que Harry estaba en el mismo camino que Draco, lo cual disminuyó algo su agitación. Estaba empezando a confiar en que Draco no había huido en un enfado furioso, después de todo, pero había tenido la sensación de permanecer en el camino y buscar un lugar para estar solo. Incluso podría regresar al castillo antes de que lo hiciera Harry, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo los centauros decidieron entretenerlo.

—Soy Firenze —anunció el palomino de repente.

—Y yo soy Coran —dijo el castaño.

Harry parpadeó. Había leído una vez que los centauros daban sus nombres en la segunda reunión, no la primera. Pero también observaban las estrellas y hablaban sobre ellas con incomprensibles tonterías. Así que podrían considerar esto como la segunda reunión, ya que estaban un poco por el camino ahora. ¿Quién sabe?

—Ya saben mi nombre —dijo, esforzándose por recordar las cortesías que había oído. Lily le había enseñado a aceptar costumbres para seres mágicos que no fueran hechiceros de pura sangre, por si Connor alguna vez necesitaba aliados algún día y Harry tenía que servir como embajador, pero estaba muy lejos en la lista de entrenamiento importante y no le sorprendió que no podía recordar más de eso. Sin embargo, una frase parecía segura—. Me alegro de que me saluden en nombre de las estrellas.

Firenze dejó de caminar y miró a Coran. Harry se detuvo también, forzosamente, apartándose de la cola del palomino. Los centauros se encerraron en una larga mirada.

Harry esperó. El hechizo _Señálame_ indicaba, fielmente, que Draco estaba en línea recta. Quería sacar a Firenze del camino y huir, pero no podía hacerlo, así que hizo las paces con su impaciencia y esperó un poco más.

—Conoce las cortesías —dijo Firenze al fin.

—Y vino bajo la luz de Marte —dijo Coran.

—Eso es significativo —dijeron ambos a la vez, y luego Firenze dio la vuelta y reanudó su trote hacia adelante, esta vez obligando a Harry a seguirlo.

El Bosque Prohibido cambiaba cuando se viajaba a través de él con poderosas criaturas mágicas, encontró Harry. Las sombras parecían menos amenazadoras. Los árboles retrocedían con más frecuencia y dejaban que una luz de las estrellas más pálida y más fría pasara. Harry comprobó una o dos veces, pero no pudo distinguir a Marte. Tal vez el ángulo era malo.

 _O tal vez los centauros sólo se están burlando,_ pensó Harry, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando una fría brisa pasó junto a él y casi tropezó con una raíz que no había visto hasta muy tarde. _Adivina cuál elegí._

El camino finalmente se ensanchó y luego se rompió en dos. Una rama se curvaba alrededor de la base de una pequeña colina, mientras que la otra conducía a su cima. Firenze montó solemnemente la colina, y luego miró atrás mientras Harry lo seguía.

—Es posible que te enojes —dijo con una voz distante, sin sonar como si realmente le importara—. Pero debes entender que todos los destinos sirven al equilibrio, y todas las cosas están escritas en las estrellas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Habían llegado a un lugar que parecía significativo, y el hechizo _Señálame_ todavía indicaba hacia adelante…

—Ustedes tomaron a Draco, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin molestarse en mantener la acusación en su voz.

—Estaba escrito —dijo Firenze, y luego se acercó a algo que Harry no podía ver. Harry se apresuró a subir los últimos pasos que tenía que ir.

Encontró un grupo de piedras reunidas en la parte superior que parecían una imitación de una horca. Draco se paró en la plataforma, temblando, con la cabeza inclinada. Una enredadera rodeada su cuello y alrededor de la piedra funcionando como barra transversal. No había ninguna trampilla que Harry pudiera ver, pero no tendría que haberla, lo sabía. Una patada de los potentes cascos de un centauro podría hacer que la enredadera se balanceara y enviara a Draco volando hacia los lados, donde su cuello se rompería o se ahogaría hasta la muerte. O tal vez simplemente aplastaría su cráneo sobre las piedras.

 _De cualquier manera, no una muerte fácil_ , pensó Harry, mientras miraba y luchaba desesperadamente por recordar lo que sabía de los centauros. Eran educados, observaban las estrellas, se quedaron fuera de las guerras en su mayor parte—aunque habían luchado contra el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald, que los había amenazado con la extinción—y generalmente no iban secuestrando a escolares en bosques y colgándolos en una horca de piedra.

Draco se agitó entonces, y decidió hacer todo más complicado. —¡Harry! —gritó, empezando a correr por la plataforma.

Firenze lo agarró por la enredadera que le rodeaba el cuello y lo mantuvo quieto. Draco se detuvo, tosiendo. Harry dio un paso tenso hacia adelante, pero Draco finalmente recordó el lazo y dio un paso atrás. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad en un momento. Miró fijamente a Firenze, luego apartó la mirada para incluir a Coran, que había llegado junto a Harry.

—Esto es una prueba —le dijo Firenze a Harry, su voz era profunda y sombría como ecos en un abismo sin fondo—. La pasarás, o Draco Malfoy morirá, él no usará magia de ninguna manera, incluso para ayudarte, o morirá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Ésta es la prueba de quien viene bajo Marte —dijo Coran, y su voz era más severa que la de Firenze—. No debes preguntar, debes hacerlo.

Harry ahogó su impulso de gritar de frustración, e incluso logró sonreír. —Entonces, díganme qué debo hacer, honrados centauros.

Coran se movió frente a él, sintiéndose brevemente en el suelo por algo. Llegó con una piedra en forma de huevo, que a la luz de _Lumos_ parecía una sombra entre púrpura profundo y negro.

—Debes quebrar esto…

Harry asintió y levantó su varita.

—Utilizando magia sin varita —continuó Coran. Si hubiera sido un humano, habría sonado presumido, pero sólo sonaba sin remordimientos. Le tendió la piedra a Harry.

Harry miró por un largo momento. Podía hacer una Maldición Explosiva con su varita, pero no lo había estudiado sin varita. Dudó y miró una vez a Draco. Draco se había conformado con mirar fijamente a los centauros, a la enredadera que tenía alrededor del cuello, y a Harry, aunque, para ser absolutamente veraz, las miradas que enviaba a Harry tenían también mucho de ruego en ellas.

 _¿Podría cortar la enredadera, tomar a Draco, y correr?_ Harry supo la respuesta casi tan pronto como tuvo la idea, sin embargo. La planta se movió y se acomodó posesivamente alrededor de la garganta de Draco en un movimiento que ningún viento permitiría. Estaba viva, y tal vez era inteligente. Supuso que tendría que serlo, Draco se habría liberado ya si fuera así de simple.

Lo que dejaba su única opción el pasar la prueba.

Harry se volvió hacia la piedra y frunció el ceño. Había aprendido magia sin varita antes como un deber sombrío y conducido por la necesidad, él había imaginado a Connor muriendo, y cada vez, le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Y cuando pensaba que Connor podría morir en una semana, en seis días, en cinco días, en cuatro días, nada se había interpuesto en su camino. Ni siquiera había sentido la pérdida de sueño hasta que el agotamiento de hechizos lo golpeó.

¿Podría invocar la misma emoción para Draco?

No, se dio cuenta, después de un momento de intentarlo. Se sentía preocupado por el hecho de que Draco pudiera morir, y sin duda experimentaría culpa si eso sucediera, pero no había amor allí todavía, nada que enviara la magia por los canales desgastados en el centro de su ser. Tendría que usar otra cosa.

¿Qué?

—Tienes hasta que las estrellas se retiren, Harry Potter —Firenze entonó tranquilamente en ese momento, sacudiéndolo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —No dijiste que tenía un límite de tiempo.

—El que viene bajo la luz de Marte siempre tiene hasta que las estrellas se retiren para pasar su prueba —dijo Coran, como si Harry hubiera debido saber eso. Siguió sosteniendo la piedra, recta y firme. Su brazo aún no había vacilado.

Harry apretó los dientes. El enojo subió en él, y lo enfocó en la piedra, esperando que pudiera funcionar. ¡Pártete, _cosa estúpida! ¡Draco y yo tenemos que regresar dentro y lejos de estos locos antes de que nos extrañen!_

La piedra no hizo nada. Si las piedras podían ser presumidas, Harry estaba seguro de que ésta habría sido así.

Harry echó la rabia hacia fuera, y fue inútil. No pasó nada, ni siquiera una débil línea cosiendo la superficie de la piedra, mientras el sudor corría por su frente por la fuerza de su concentración.

—Una hora hasta que las estrellas se retiren —dijo la voz de Firenze, regular como el sonido de un reloj.

Harry cerró los ojos y desterró su ira. Así que el amor no lo haría, y ni la ira. ¿Qué haría?

Pero esas eran las fuerzas que siempre habían impulsado su magia sin varita. Harry podría aprender nuevas maneras, pero tomarían más tiempo del que tenía. Y entonces Draco moriría.

Harry no creía que pudiera soportar eso. Había causado la discusión. Fue culpa suya que Draco estuviera aquí en primer lugar.

 _¿Preocupación?_

 _No, esa es una pequeña emoción. Necesito algo más._

Bueno, ¿había algo que su amor y su cólera tuvieran en común? ¿Surgieron de alguna semilla compartida que podría usar para liberar a Draco?

Quizás no era una emoción.

Y entonces Harry podría haber reído en voz alta de alivio. Por supuesto. Era lo mismo que Snape siempre le estaba maldiciendo, lo mismo que había hecho a Connor impaciente con él, lo mismo que le había hecho continuar la discusión con Draco en vez de simplemente rendirse y decir que Connor no lo dejaría ir a Malfoy Manor para Navidad.

 _Voluntad. Testarudez. Simple y jodida obstinación._

Harry centró su voluntad en la piedra. La imaginó agrietarse. Él quería que se rompiera. Creó una cuidadosa imagen de la piedra agrietada, tan intensa que manchas oscuras nadaron en el aire antes de que sus ojos y sus oídos sonaran, y la dirigió hacia la piedra. Todavía podía ver toda la superficie de color púrpura oscuro bajo la destrozada, pero sólo lo justo. El zumbido en sus oídos se convirtió en un rugido.

 _Pártete._ Te _partirás._

No era nada como la ira, nada como el amor, sino la raíz y la fuente de ambos. Harry llamó a la paciencia y la determinación e inflexibilidad, la inquebrantable falta de cooperación a su ayuda. Se concentró y empujó, y empezó a sentir los bordes exteriores de la solidez de la piedra como un zumbido irritante a un lado, apenas audible bajo el torrente de su magia.

 _Pártete._ Te _partirás._

La piedra le empujó hacia atrás. No tenía voluntad propia, la presunción que Harry había imaginado que no era real, pero tenía la misma resistencia que si intentara romperla contra el borde de una mesa con simples golpes. Existía, y era dura, y no quería quebrarse.

Harry formó cuidadosamente su voluntad en una punta afilada, un cincel, y luego puso toda su magia detrás de ella de inmediato.

 _Pártete._ Su resonancia con la palabra, y confiaba en que tenía la voluntad y la magia, ambas, para llevarla a cabo. _Te partirás porque digo que lo harás. Y ahora, te—_

 _¡Crack!_

Harry parpadeó, luego se tambaleó hacia delante mientras su voluntad empujaba a través de algo que ya no estaba allí, como el humo disipante de Fumo. Se agarró a sí mismo con los brazos y alzó la vista.

Coran tenía pedazos de la piedra destrozados en la mano, pero sólo unos pocos fragmentos, no más grandes que fragmentos de cáscara de huevo. Más, aparentemente, habían tocado su rostro y hombros en su paso desmedido, pero Coran no parecía preocuparse por la sangre. Miró su palma, como si se preguntara a dónde se había ido la piedra, y luego asintió grave, solemnemente, a Harry.

Harry miró a Firenze. El rubio centauro estaba desatando a Draco, sus movimientos rápidos y eficientes. Draco hizo un ruido sordo cuando la enredadera fuera liberado que Harry estaba seguro de que estaba exagerado, o que habría tenido dificultad para respirar cuando lo agarró.

Harry se puso lentamente de pie. Debería haberse sentido cansado, por lo general lo estaba después de usar magia sin varita. En cambio, se sentía extrañamente tenso, como si hubiera pasado por un rápido paseo por el aire frío. Y el sonido resonante y rugiente que su magia había hecho no había desaparecido. Harry probó el aire a su alrededor, todavía rico y vivo con poder juguetón y saltarín, y se encontró sonriendo.

—El que viene bajo Marte ha pasado la prueba —dijo Firenze, como si hablara con las estrellas.

—Cuando llegue el momento —Coran entonó—, lo seguiremos.

Firenze se acercó a Coran, y entonces los dos, con el asombro de Harry, extendieron una pata delantera en su dirección y se inclinaron sobre ella. Harry torpemente devolvió la reverencia, esforzándose por recordar la frase que cerraba una conversación cordial entre centauro y mago. Debería recordarla, aunque sólo fuera porque había sido muy extraña, una de las frases menos complicadas que cualquier criatura mágica utilizaba en la comunicación formal.

Oh, sí.

—Bajo la estrella y sobre la piedra puede tu camino llevarte —dijo—. Bajo la oscuridad y sobre el agua.

Firenze asintió con la cabeza. Coran dijo: —Bajo la luz de Marte puede ser llevado —que no estaba en el libro que Harry recordaba, y entonces ambos centauros se volvieron y galoparon a la oscuridad.

Harry dejó escapar un poco de aire, parpadeó y luego se volvió hacia Draco. —Necesitaremos encubrir esos moretones en tu cuello, a menos que quieras que todos sepan que estuvimos fuera después del toque de queda… —comenzó.

Él se detuvo. Draco lo miraba fijamente.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. En la lucha por salvar a Draco y la emoción de tener éxito de verdad, había olvidado lo que había llevado a Draco aquí en primer lugar.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo—. Actué como un cretino. No tenía derecho a decir esas cosas en ese tono de voz. Una vez que me di cuenta de que tu no lo sabías, debería haber sido más suave —contuvo el aliento y esperó, esperando que las siguientes palabras de la boca de Draco fueran de perdón. Podía hacer la vida de Harry mucho más difícil de lo que era si no lo fueran.

Por no mencionar que se _perdería_ la conversación de Draco, incluso si hubiera resultado tan absorto en sí mismo que le hubiera dicho a Harry casi nada sobre Lucius o sus movimientos. Draco era una de las pocas personas en su vida que no era parte del complicado engaño en su juego alrededor de Connor. A diferencia de Snape, no era hostil, y a diferencia de Lily, estaba cerca de la edad de Harry. Draco sólo existía en la vida de Harry, y aunque eso cambiaría casi con toda seguridad más tarde, cuando Voldemort regresara y Draco eligiera lealtades pura sangre, ahora mismo podía hablar, y Harry escucharía.

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Harry… —comenzó, y se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —Harry tragó saliva. Tal vez _había_ renunciado a su oportunidad para el perdón de Draco. Solo tendría que vivir con él si lo hubiera hecho, pero deseaba que Draco _dijera_ algo y le mostrara por qué.

Draco abrió los ojos. —Harry —dijo—, me has salvado la vida, te debo una deuda de vida.

Harry lo miró a su vez.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, asegurándose de mantener su voz calmante. —Draco, has tenido una noche dura, una discusión, huyendo al Bosque Prohibido, y casi muriendo… No sabes…

Draco sacó su varita de su manga y la sostuvo sobre su palma. _—¡Diffindo!_ —dijo con claridad, y un corte apareció en su mano. Se volvió hacia Harry, su rostro extraño y solemne bajo la luz del Lumos.

 _Este es el hijo de una familia de magos sangre pura,_ pensó Harry. _Puede que no conozca el pasado de su padre, pero conoce los rituales._

—Yo juramento mi deuda con Harry Potter —dijo Draco, todavía con la misma voz clara que habría sorprendido a la mayoría de sus maestros al oírla—, prestando voluntariamente cualquier servicio que me pida, hasta que salve su vida o la deuda sea eliminada —bajó su varita sobre el corte, y la línea se volvió plateada donde pasó, luciendo primero como si estuviera congelada y luego como una cicatriz muy vieja—. Esto lo hago —añadió Draco suavemente—, en nombre de Merlín, y en agradecimiento por mi vida.

Él se quedó mirando expectante a Harry.

Harry suspiró. No sabía cómo negarse a aceptar una deuda de vida sin matar al mago que la ofrecía, pero al menos podía dejar el pago de la deuda a Draco.

—Yo, Harry James Potter —dijo—, acepto la deuda ofrecida, en nombre de Merlín, y con alegría que el que la ofreció todavía vive.

El aire entre ellos destelló plateado por un breve instante. Entonces la luz se transformó en el aire frío que Harry veía cuando respiraba en invierno y se alejó flotando hacia las estrellas.

—Nombra mi servicio —dijo Draco, todavía imposiblemente claro.

—Draco.

—Hazlo, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Dejaré que lo nombres —dijo—. _Puedo_ y elijo hacerlo. Sírveme de la manera que más te plazca —él lanzó cuidadosamente un Encantamiento de enmascaramiento en las magulladuras en el cuello de Draco, y se sintió aliviado cuando desaparecieron. No estaba seguro de que su magia saliera después de romper la piedra—. Ahora, vamos, Draco, tenemos que volver.

Draco se acercó a él, pero parecía estar pensando. Ellos no habían llegado a la mitad del camino antes de decir: —He pensado en algo, Harry. _Puedo_ elegir la forma de pago, ¿verdad? —miró a Harry con atención, como si pensara que Harry lo estaba engañando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y protegerte en un lugar peligroso sería una forma aceptable?

—Por supuesto, Draco, pero qué lugar-

—Entonces —dijo Draco—, elijo pagar mi deuda guardándote en Malfoy Manor, donde vendrás a visitarme, en Navidad —su sonrisa era cegadora.

—No —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Me dejaste a elegir el pago —le recordó Draco, rebotando un poco.

—No dije que pudieras —dijo Harry, y luego se detuvo. En realidad, lo había hecho, y el momento en que pudo haber recuperado la deuda había pasado. Se lo había ofrecido a Draco, y Draco había elegido la forma que su pago tomaría. Incluso había usado el fraseo correcto para sellarlo. Y al igual que no había elección sobre aceptar una deuda de vida en primer lugar, no había elección sobre aceptar la forma en que el pago tomaría si se le ofrecía esa opción al dador.

A menos que matara a Draco, y eso no era una opción, aunque Harry tenía que admitir que parecía un poco más tentador que antes.

—Lo prometo, Harry.

Harry se giró hacia Draco, quien había cogido su mano y se detuvo en el camino. Su rostro era duro, sus ojos brillaban, cerca de los de un fanático. Esto perturbó a Harry, quien imaginó que era la forma en que sus Mortífagos mirarían a Voldemort.

—Creo que estás equivocado acerca de mi padre —Draco dijo, apretando su agarre en la muñeca de Harry—. Pero te prometo que no dejaré que ningún daño te sea dado en la mansión, ni de mi padre ni de nadie, lo _prometo,_ tendrán que matarme primero.

Harry suspiró. Realmente no tenía más opción, y él tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de esto, también.

—Te das cuenta de que mis padres y mi padrino todavía van a poner el grito en el techo —dijo, cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts—. Y mi hermano.

—No conozco a tus padres —dijo Draco, con un resoplido—. Y mi madre me dijo que tu padrino es un idiota, y sé que tu hermano es un idiota —le dio a Harry otra sonrisa venerable.

Harry, impotente, obligado a recordar que al menos Draco estaba _aquí_ para sonreír en lugar de ahogarse o patear hasta la muerte, sonrió de nuevo.


	16. Una navidad muy Malfoy

**Capítulo 15: Una navidad muy Malfoy**

—Pero _no_ puedes —dijo Connor, por vigésima vez, como si esperara desgastar a Harry por simple repetición.

Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba cerca de eso. Lanzó la última de sus ropas en el baúl y se volvió hacia Connor con un suspiro. —Tengo que hacerlo —dijo—. Draco me cobró una deuda de vida, no tengo elección —le había contado a su gemelo lo que había sucedido en el bosque, en su mayor parte. Darle a conocer a Connor la magnitud de su magia era peligroso. Darle a conocer a Connor que había tenido una discusión con Draco, lo persiguió hasta el bosque, y lo rescató de los centauros no lo era. Por supuesto, habría significado más si Connor hubiera prestado la menor atención a cualquier cosa que su padre o Sirius dijeron acerca de los rituales de magia sangre pura—. Prometo que volveré a salvo de Malfoy Manor, Connor. No puedo hacer nada más.

—Pero te perderás la Navidad conmigo —susurró Connor—. Nunca hemos pasado una Navidad separados.

Harry sintió que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa genuina. —Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Pero prometo que pasaremos la próxima Navidad, y todas los demás juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Su gemelo lo miró por un largo momento, y luego asintió. La voluntad y la determinación de hierro que Harry normalmente veía enfocada en la Snitch brillaban en sus ojos avellana mientras decía: —Pero si no regresas de la mansión con vida, entonces yo mismo cazaré y mataré a los Malfoy.

Harry dejó que su hermano lo abrazara y luego saliera del dormitorio. Ignoró las miradas de todos los Slytherin en el camino, magistralmente—mejor, pensó Harry, que él mismo ignoró los ojos de Gryffindor cuando visitó la Torre. Por supuesto, había estado en la Torre muchas veces, y éste era el primer viaje de Connor a las mazmorras. Tal vez era menos consciente de sí mismo.

—¡Por fin! El idiota se ha ido.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras Draco salía; se había estado ocultando en el baño, negándose a estar en la misma habitación que Connor sin insultarlo. —Él no es un idiota, Draco —espetó Harry, lanzando su último suéter en su baúl y luego mirando alrededor. No podía ver nada más que tuviera que venir con él. Había una gran pila de cartas junto a su cama, las que habían llegado de sus padres, su padrino y Remus casi inmediatamente después de que les escribió que iba a la mansión Malfoy. Harry no había abierto más que los Aulladores, los que no podía no abrir. Mientras sus padres no llegaran a la escuela y lo obligaran a ir al Valle de Godric—y no podían hacerlo, no cuando se trataba de una deuda de vida—entonces él estaba a salvo y se encargaría de las cartas después de Navidad.

—Sí, es un idiota —insistió Draco, atrayendo la atención de Harry hacia él—. Lo primero que hizo cuando entró en la sala común fue insultar nuestro esquema de colores. Es un plebeyo.

—Draco —dijo Harry con gran moderación, mientras encantaba su baúl para levitar detrás de él—, si fueras a la Torre de Gryffindor, insultarías su esquema de color.

—Sí, pero su esquema de color merece ser insultado.

Consciente de que Draco no vería absolutamente nada hipócrita acerca de lo que estaba diciendo, Harry se rindió. —Vamos —dijo, enredando su bufanda alrededor de su garganta—. Tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos coger los carruajes a Hogsmeade.

Draco, por supuesto, descubrió que sólo había medio empacado, y voló por la habitación preparando las cosas. Harry se apoyó en la pared y observó. Draco tarareó bajo su respiración mientras empacaba ropa, libros, fotografías y objetos pequeños a los que Harry no veía ninguna utilidad traer. Dobló cuidadosamente toda la ropa y envolvió las cosas rompibles en tela. Habría sido el correcto heredero Malfoy—

Si no fuera por el tarareo.

Harry cerró los ojos. _Draco tararea. Si él puede hacer eso, puedo sobrevivir unas semanas en Malfoy Manor._

* * *

—¡Vamos, Harry!

Harry hizo una mueca cuando el grito de Draco se dirigió hacia él. El otro muchacho se lanzó hacia delante como un niño, riendo y pateando la nieve detrás de él. Harry caminó tras él mucho más decorosamente, con el tronco tan afinado a sus movimientos que se balanceaba y flotaba en el aire cuando levantaba el pie para pisar un lomo de nieve que era más alto de lo que parecía. Harry había aprendido que era un buen método para hacerse andar más despacio, y para hacerse aprender paciencia.

Había asumido que tomarían el tren hasta la estación King's Cross, donde los padres de Draco los esperarían, pero Draco se había reído de la idea de ir a Londres para vacaciones. No, le había dicho a Harry con altanería, iban a caminar a las afueras de Hogsmeade, más allá de las barreras de anti-Aparición de Hogwarts, y su madre los llevaría con un Traslador a la mansión.

Harry le había preguntado a Draco por qué había ido en el tren a la escuela. Draco se había lanzado a una larga charla sobre la tradición a la que Harry no prestaba absolutamente ninguna atención. O bien ya conocería las tradiciones sangre pura a las que Draco se refería, o Draco las habría inventado.

No era un mal tiempo para dar un paseo, pensó Harry. Estaba lo suficientemente frío como para hacer que su aliento se hundiera frente a él, pero no tan frío que pudiera sentir el invierno cavando a través de su ropa y haciendo que su médula se congelase. La risa de Draco no era tan fuerte desde la distancia. Los magos y las brujas que los pasaban tenían colores navideños en sus pañuelos y batas, y las propias casas de Hogsmeade tenían decoraciones, sobre todo copos de nieve hechizados para no derretirse y piñas encantadas para brillar de diferentes de colores, colgando de sus aleros y ventanas.

—¡Harry!

Harry movió la cabeza hacia adelante, parpadeando. Por un momento, no pudo ver de dónde venía el grito, pero entonces Draco sacó su cabeza detrás de una casa y le hizo un gesto frenético. Harry aceleró y rodeó la casa para encontrar a Draco sosteniendo estrechamente la mano de una bruja increíblemente hermosa.

—Harry Potter —dijo Draco con orgullo—, esta es mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Madre, ¿puedo presentar a Harry Potter?

—Puedes —dijo Narcissa, y dio un paso adelante, con una mano extendida. Era blanca, vio Harry, casi tan pálida como el pelo grueso que llevaba suelto alrededor de su cuello. El resplandor de los encantamientos de calidez en el collar de plata que aferraba su garganta explicaba su falta de bufanda o sombrero. Su rostro era fino, las facciones elegantes, de una manera que recordaba a Harry a Sirius, o al menos lo haría si Sirius alguna vez pareciera un adulto. Sus ojos eran azules, muy claros, y no parpadeó cuando encontró su mirada—. Estoy muy contenta de conocerlo, señor Potter.

Harry inclinó el cuello en vez de tomar su mano, usando el retraso para escanear su mano en busca de signos de un Traslador, un anillo envenenado o un amuleto. Un brazalete de plata en su muñeca izquierda irradiaba poder, pero tenía el resplandor rosado latente de magia defensiva; Sólo tendría que preocuparse si la atacaba. No vio signos de otra cosa que amenazara, y con gusto presionó sus labios en el centro de su palma.

—Señora Malfoy —murmuró—. Es un placer conocerla, vengo como invitado, dispuesto a ser amigo, y a acatar las leyes de hospitalidad.

Retrocedió un paso. El rostro de Draco estaba en blanco. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero pensó que Draco probablemente no había reconocido las cortesías que usaba.

El rostro de Narcissa Malfoy era un asunto completamente diferente, vivo, sus ojos azules sostenían la mirada feroz e intencionada de un depredador. Tenía una débil sonrisa en los labios, una de las cuales Harry estaba casi seguro significaba aprecio y admiración. —Nadie ha utilizado esas palabras conmigo en mucho tiempo, señor Potter —dijo—. Creo que el último fue mi tío abuelo Black, y él murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Prefiero las viejas formas, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry. Su adrenalina estaba arriba, tronando en sus venas. Obligó a sus manos a extenderse delante de él, con intención y relajadas, con los dedos sueltos para demostrar que no podía agarrar una varita. Por supuesto, no necesitaba una varita, pero dudaba que tuviera que protegerse si la jugada funcionaba—. Entiendo que nos llevará a Malfoy Manor con un Traslador, ¿tengo su palabra de que este Traslador nos aterrizará fuera del umbral de la mansión, para que pueda aceptar su invitación personal dentro?

—Harry —Draco regañó—. Estás siendo absurdo.

—Calla, Draco —dijo Narcissa. No lo dijo en voz alta, o con advertencia, o con mucho tono en su voz, pero Draco se quedó en silencio. Narcissa no apartó la mirada de Harry mientras sacaba un guijarro de su manga—. Juro que este Traslador nos depositará fuera del umbral, señor Potter. Cuando aterricemos, le invitaré a entrar. Juro que ningún daño le sucederá durante el viaje, o al llegar si no confía en mi promesa de hospitalidad.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, y esperó a que Draco y Narcisa se apoderaran del Traslador antes de poner su propia mano en él. Narcissa le sonrió en los momentos antes de que el mundo zumbara, alguien agarró a Harry por la cintura, y ellos saltaron hacia adelante a través de la nada tortuosa que un Traslador generaba.

Llegaron a un campo de nieve, sin huellas y sin marcas en tres direcciones. Harry podía sentir el zumbido de una enorme magia a su espalda, y no se sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la mansión.

La casa no se extendía, por lo que era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Cada parte de este edificio había sido cuidadosamente planeada, Harry había aprendido cuando estudiaba a los Malfoy, y lo parecía. Las ventanas apuntaban en todas direcciones, pero las que miraban en la misma dirección siempre tenían el mismo tamaño. La piedra gris que la componía variaba en patrones cuidadosos y hermosos, lavándose de un color oscuro y sombrío cerca de los cimientos a uno que era casi plateado en el alero, haciéndolo parecer como si la mansión fuera tocada por una ola. La puerta de la mansión estaba pintada de un tenue color que Harry sabía imitaba la más antigua cresta Malfoy, que simplemente había sido una serpiente de plata en un campo de color azul grisáceo.

Y las guardas estaban en todas partes, enormes y vinculadas a la sangre, la intención y el poder de la magia y media docena de otras salvaguardas que Harry no podía desenredar en el momento antes de que Narcissa hablara.

—Por la sangre derramada en la tierra —dijo ella, y Harry se volvió a tiempo para verla derramar tres gotas de sangre en la nieve con una pequeña daga de plata—. Le doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa. La piedra de nuestros pisos, el paño de nuestras camas, el fuego que arde en nuestros hogares, puede comer libremente de nuestro pan y de nuestra carne, y si algún daño le sucede bajo nuestro techo, entonces pediré que la tierra sienta la traición en mi sangre y se levante para destruirme.

Harry tragó saliva. No había sido el juramento que él habría pedido de ella, siendo el más formal en lugar del segundo más formal, pero evidentemente la había impresionado lo suficiente como para justificarlo.

Por supuesto, si rompía una de las leyes de invitados, o atacaba a un Malfoy, entonces era un juego limpio.

—En el nombre de Merlín —respondió él—, acepto su afirmación, y prometo dejar las piedras tan limpias de sangre como las encontré, el paño sin mancha con alguna suciedad, el fuego no amortiguado por ningún error. Honraré el pan y la carne, y las manos que los hicieron, y pediré que la tierra alcance mi sangre y la congele para que se balancee en mis venas, si rompo mi palabra en esto.

La herida de Narcissa se selló con una luz blanca, e inclinó la cabeza. —En el nombre de Merlín —dijo—, acepto su reclamo.

—Bien —dijo Draco, golpeando el suelo con un pie—. Ahora, ¿podemos entrar, por favor? Me estoy malditamente _congelando_ aquí.

—Draco, lenguaje —dijo Narcissa en el mismo tono suave que había usado antes, y Draco murmuró una disculpa antes de correr hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió. No creía que estuviera listo para estar solo con la madre de Draco en este momento.

Podía sentir que las salas se cerraban alrededor de él, aceptándolo y evaluándolo. La mayoría de ellas cedieron enseguida, estaban diseñadas para mantener a los Muggles o Squibs lejos, o para buscar una intención hostil hacia la familia. Otras se demoraron en sus hombros como serpientes sospechosas, al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta de la fuerza de su magia y la promesa de sangre que lo protegían. Luego se relajaron y se derritieron, y dejaron a Harry, parpadeando, para seguir a Draco.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran. Un hombre alto y delgado estaba enmarcado en ella, mirándolos fijamente.

—¡Padre! —Draco gritó alegremente, y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

Harry enderezó los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de tener su primera introducción formal a un Mortífago. Por supuesto, había conocido a Bellatrix Lestrange en circunstancias mucho más íntimas, pero no había sido presentado.

Debería haber estado riendo. No lo estaba. La formalidad importaba. Los sangre pura habían usado juegos como éste—o danzas, como Sirius le había dicho alguna vez que pensaban de ellos—durante siglos para recortar a los menos inteligentes, los fornidos, los menos talentosos y los rebeldes, y para mantener la paz entre y dentro de las familias. Esta melodía de modales estrictos tenía que ser oída, tenía que ser movida, o los otros bailarines se volverían viciosos.

Draco se volvió y presentó a Lucius a Harry como lo hizo con su madre. Harry apenas escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado con los ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius lucía como hijo lo haría si Draco hubiera crecido y luego se hubiera congelado. Cabello pálido y ojos grises, sí, pero Harry pensó que debió haberse puesto una máscara de hielo durante la primera guerra con Voldemort y nunca se la quitó. O tal vez esta era su máscara especial para los huéspedes no deseados.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al brazo izquierdo de Lucius y una punzada correspondiente viajó a través de su cicatriz. Sí, sé que él era un Mortífago. No hay necesidad de tener sueños proféticos sobre eso.

Lucius, sin embargo, lo sorprendió. Después de esa fría mirada, se inclinó y dijo: —Me alegro de que mi hijo sugiriera una manera de reunirnos, señor Potter. He oído hablar mucho de usted de su parte y espero un intercambio beneficioso.

Harry respiró profundamente. Había trampas en esas palabras. Sabía cómo esquivarlos. —Su esposa ha tenido la amabilidad de concederme derecho de huésped con una promesa de sangre, señor Malfoy. — _Estoy a salvo aquí_ —. Y supongo que su hijo le ha dicho la razón por la que accedí a venir en primer lugar. — _La deuda de vida de Draco me protege_ —. Con eso en su lugar, no veo ninguna razón por la que no debamos hablar en alegre amistad. — _Sé que puede intentar cualquier cosa, y estoy preparado para ello._

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Lucius se apartó del camino y usó su bastón para hacer un gesto en la casa. —Bienvenido a Malfoy Manor, señor Potter.

—Gracias, señor —respondió Harry, y entró, con el baúl saltando detrás de él. Draco ya se había lanzado hacia delante, gritando gloriosos e incomprensibles disparates sobre la habitación que Harry tendría. Harry se abrió paso tras él, bajo la mirada de retratos desaprobadores.

* * *

No era en realidad el tamaño de la casa, pensó Harry la tarde siguiente, ni siquiera la presencia de artefactos antiguos y poderosos, que hacían que este lugar fuera tan diferente del Valle de Godric. Era la danza—esa música formal inaudita que tocaba en el fondo, excepto cuando Draco y Harry estaban solos, que guiaban los movimientos de todos y lo hacían híper-consciente de cada pequeño gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra.

Harry había esperado encontrarlo agotador. Para su sorpresa, estaba disfrutándolo.

Había dormido en una hermosa habitación sin retratos, claramente guardados por los invitados, con ventanas que daban al este para observar el amanecer y un pequeño panel de techo encantado que mostraba las constelaciones que le pedía. Un elfo doméstico lo había despertado con jugo de calabaza esa mañana, y Draco y él, después de un desayuno tan sólido que Harry se sorprendió de que Draco no fuera tan pesado como Vince o Greg, había salido corriendo para tener una pelea de bolas de nueve, viajar en trineo, volar en el campo de Quidditch, ahora enterrado, y discutir constantemente sobre cosas pequeñas que olvidaban cinco minutos después. Draco se había reído y reído, lo suficientemente duro como para rasgar sus labios y enrojecer su rostro por el esfuerzo, y Harry se había encontrado sonriendo de regreso, incapaz de extrañar a Connor o a sus padres tanto con alguien que claramente disfrutaba de su compañía.

El almuerzo había sido casi lo mismo que el desayuno y luego se habían sentado y escuchado a Narcissa tocar el piano y cantar viejas canciones mientras el viento y la nieve volaban por la mansión. Harry había leído las canciones, el antiguo método de mantener viva la historia de los magos antes de la difusión común de la alfabetización, pero nunca las había oído, y se sentía temblando más fuerte de lo que cuando estuvo afuera mientras Narcisa cantaba, empezando a terminar, la historia de Los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts—su infancia, y cómo decidieron, juntos, crear un centro y un corazón de educación mágica. La canción terminó con una nota triunfal pero solitaria, con Salazar Slytherin de pie fuera de la escuela después de la creación de un poderoso hechizo, justo antes de su pelea legendaria con Godric Gryffindor. Harry cerró los ojos y se sumergió en las últimas notas persistentes de la música mucho después de que hubiera terminado.

Harry había inclinado la cabeza cuando la canción terminó, y eligió sus elogios de la larga lista de los formales aprobados por los magos sangre pura a través de las generaciones, y la familia de los Black en particular. Narcissa los había aceptado con un goce más intenso, sospechó Harry, que si hubiera inventado sus propias palabras originales para alabarla. Narcissa parecía, a su manera, apreciar su presencia aquí tanto como Draco.

Lucius era… más un enigma.

Harry alzó la cabeza. Estaban sentados en la sala de reunión de los Malfoy, el lugar que la familia utilizaría para reuniones específicamente con invitados o familiares de confianza a los que no querían llevar a sus aposentos más privados. Los retratos de las paredes eran lo suficientemente refinados como para no mirar a Harry, y las paredes estaban llenas de libros. Draco estaba sentado en la silla del lado izquierdo del hogar con un libro sobre la teoría de la magia sin varita, Harry en una silla del lado derecho con un libro sobre la historia de la Casa Slytherin que Draco había metido en sus manos con un resplandor que prometía la muerte si se oponía. Narcissa se sentó frente a Draco en un diván, agitando su varita y lanzando hechizos no verbales que Harry no reconoció en un collar de plata.

Lucius se sentó en una silla frente a Harry, lo suficientemente pesada para ser un trono, y miró a Harry todo el tiempo.

Harry encontró su mirada por un momento. Lucius tomó un sorbo de su vino. Asintió con la cabeza a Harry, como si hubieran marcado algún punto o algún asunto resuelto, pero no dejó de mirar fijamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro. Sabía que la confrontación entre ellos no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero por el momento, iba a leer y aceptar, incluso disfrutar, de una manera extraña, la sensación de ojos frescos y apreciativos.

* * *

—¡Harry, despierta!

Harry parpadeó, aturdido, y levantó la cabeza. Estaba oscuro más allá de su ventana, pero alguien estaba golpeando a su puerta y gritando su nombre.

—¡Despierta, Harry! —gritó Draco con voz ahogada—. ¡Es _la mañana de Navidad_! ¡Vamos, Harry!

Harry lanzó _Lumos_ sin varita, para poder ver dónde estaba su varita, y luego la utilizó para encontrar sus gafas. La habitación se volvió un poco menos borrosa después de eso, pero todavía estaba oscuro, todavía alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, y todavía lo suficientemente pronto como para que los retratos se quejaran y se movieran en sus marcos.

Harry abrió la puerta, y Draco rápidamente agarró su mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras.

—Draco —Harry trató de protestar, mientras Draco lo tiraba hacia la habitación a la que no les habían permitido visitar ayer—, ¿no deberíamos esperar a tus padres? No creo que sea apropiado entrar a esta hora-

—Feliz Navidad, señor Potter —dijo la voz de Narcissa suavemente. Harry alzó la vista y la vio asomada por la puerta delante de ellos, con una sonrisa que habría hecho crédito a un dragón.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Draco, y empujó a Harry delante de él—. Hacemos Navidad temprano en la mansión.

Harry se encogió de hombros impotente, y entonces vio el árbol en el centro de la habitación. Todo el aliento dejó sus pulmones a la vez.

La única luz provenía del tronco de Yule que rugía en el hogar, y del árbol mismo. Los copos de nieve capturados colgaban en sus ramas, encantados, como en Hogsmeade, para no derretirse, pero también brillaban con un deslumbramiento de plata y chispas de oro que trazaban los bordes exteriores de sus patrones, brillando y volviendo a desaparecer. Otros, o tal vez otros hechizos, centelleaban por debajo de las agujas. Harry vio guirnaldas de luz pura esquivando y agachándose alrededor de los copos de nieve, cambiando sus posiciones de momento en momento. Encima había una estrella, un copo de nieve formado por muchos más pequeños, el medio un laberinto vertiginoso, el exterior alimentado con fuego plateado que parecía fusionarse desde más allá de la estrella, haciéndola brillar como la luna.

—Es como si Slytherin viniera de nuevo —susurró Harry, el único cumplido que pudo hacer en ese momento, y el más importante en su mente al recordar la canción igualmente fría y hermosa de ayer.

—Gracias, señor Potter —dijo Narcissa, y luego asintió con la cabeza a la enorme pila de regalos debajo del árbol—. Los tres cerca del borde exterior son de parte de nosotros.

Harry parpadeó. —Señora Malfoy, no tenían que… —había traído regalos para ellos, como era el deber de un huésped, pero eran absolutamente tradicionales: anillos de plata que resplandecerían cuando alguien hostil estuviera cerca. Los había dado la primera noche que había llegado, y los Malfoy los habían aceptado con graves gracias. Había recibido sus regalos de Connor y de sus padres antes de venir, y le a Draco había dado el suyo también, un sueter que lo calentaría o lo refrescaría según su orden. No había esperado nada de los Malfoy, simplemente observar y estar en la misma habitación que ellos.

Narcisa se inclinó cerca de él. —Y no lo hubiéramos hecho —dijo suavemente—, si no nos hubiera impresionado tanto.

Harry asintió vacilante, y luego se unió a Draco, quien ya estaba rasgando sin cuidado el papel de su primer regalo. Dejó escapar un alegre grito cuando lo descubrió. —¡Un libro sobre magia sin varitas! ¡Gracias, Padre!

Lucius, sentado al otro lado del árbol, asintió con la cabeza. Harry miró entre su rostro frío y el radiante de Draco, finalmente resolviendo algo que le había estado desconcertando: cómo Draco podía venir de una casa donde la música de la danza formal de los sangre pura jugaba con tanta fuerza y cómo actuaba de esa forma con sus padres. Podía hacerlo porque sabía, con perfecta confianza, dónde estaba exactamente. Estaba entusiasmado con las cosas sobre las que se le permitía entusiasmarse, y de otra manera era apropiado. Cuando se apartaba de sus lineamientos, como hacía dos días con Narcissa, lo corregiría enseguida, y Draco obedecía al instante.

No era nada como la relación que Harry y Connor tenían con sus padres, pero Harry sospechaba que podría funcionar igual de bien.

—Bueno, señor Potter —dijo Narcisa—, por favor abra sus regalos.

Harry volvió su atención al primer regalo, el cual, al abrirlo, resultó ser de Draco. Lo sostuvo y recuperó el aliento. Era una bola de cristal, y dentro de la pelota flotaba un modelo en miniatura del sistema solar, el sol era una mancha deslumbrante en el centro, demasiado brillante para mirarla, mientras que a su alrededor surgían los nueve planetas y sus lunas. Harry tocó suavemente el vaso, y la rotación aceleró. Quitó la mano y volvió a la misma danza majestuosa en que había estado antes, todos los planetas, excepto el diminuto Mercurio, zigzagueando alrededor del sol como un Buscador detrás de la Snitch.

—Gracias, Draco —susurró. No tenía interés especial en la Astronomía, pero era la belleza del don lo que contaba, y era muy hermoso. Draco, en medio de abrir otro regalo, le sonrió.

—Ahora el mío, Harry —dijo Narcissa, y Harry registró el cambio de nombre, el calor un poco más alto en su voz. Sabía lo impresionado que estaba con el regalo de su hijo, y eso le había ganado puntos en sus ojos.

Harry, lleno de un misterioso regocijo, desenvolvió el regalo envuelto con el más puro papel plateado. Sonrió al encontrar una copia del libro que había estado leyendo ayer, sobre la historia de la Casa Slytherin.

—Draco me dijo que no tenías casi ningún conocimiento previo de Slytherin, ya que esperabas ser sorteado en Gryffindor —Narcissa explicó—. Pensé que te podría gustar este libro.

—Es muy amable, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Gracias —se volvió hacia el último regalo, consciente de los ojos de Lucius en él.

Al principio desenvolvió lo que parecía una pieza de vidrio en blanco, pensó que era un espejo, pero cuando movía la mano delante de él, no pasaba nada. Entonces él vio una sombra en él, situada hacia el lado más cercano al árbol, y figuras mucho más distantes y sombrías situadas en lo que parecía ser la parte posterior del espejo.

Harry parpadeó y luego se estremeció un poco al reconocerlo. Era un Cristal Enemigo, un espejo que le mostraría a sus enemigos. A medida que se acercaran, mostraría sus rostros.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —dijo lentamente, y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Lucius—. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraré útil.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

—¡Oh, Madre! —Draco exclamó, poniéndose en marcha repentinamente—. ¡Me olvidé, el sol casi ha salido!

Narcissa parpadeó, luego se puso de pie. —Discúlpanos, Harry, por favor —dijo ella, con un asentimiento—. Draco y yo siempre miramos el amanecer en la mañana de Navidad, es una tradición familiar —lanzó el Encanto de Invocación, y un par de chaquetas, una grande y otra pequeña, entraron en la habitación. Arrojó a una Draco y luego otra para ella misma, y salieron de la habitación, de la mano. Draco se inclinó hacia su madre mientras caminaba.

Harry los vio ir, imaginando cómo debían verse cuando observaban el amanecer juntos, y luego se giró al oír un débil sonido detrás de él. Lucius se había puesto de pie.

—Me encuentro necesitando algo más de luz —dijo él—. Mi estudio tiene velas que se encienden, ¿vendría conmigo, señor Potter? No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, y lo agradecería.

Harry asintió lentamente. Estaba solo con Lucius Malfoy, y podía adivinar algunas de las cosas que sucederían en esta conversación. Lucius había guardado hasta entonces sus garras, por el bien de su hijo y su esposa. Estaba a punto de extenderlas ahora.

Harry notó, con una especie de diversión distante casi escondida detrás de todos los recuerdos de las costumbres sangrepura que estaba organizando, que la sombra en el lado izquierdo del Cristal Enemigo adquirió una cara mientras Lucius lo pasaba y se dirigía a la puerta.


	17. La danza

**Capítulo 16: La danza**

Harry entró en el estudio directamente detrás de Lucius, no queriendo darle tiempo para establecer trampas o llamar a un aliado. La habitación era amplia y, pensó Harry, de cinco caras, aunque había suficientes estanterías en las paredes que hacían difícil el asegurar eso. Más guardas se enroscaron y silbaron alrededor de él cuando entró, dejándolo pasar sólo por con quien entró. Las paredes eran de color azul grisáceo, el mismo de puerta de entrada, de la antigua cresta Malfoy, y no había más que un retrato sobre la chimenea.

Harry se volvió para mirar la varita de Lucius, desenvainada y señalándolo directamente. Se aferró a sus propios reflejos entrenados que salíeron a la acción.

Se movió sólo un segundo después que Lucius, pero eso fue suficiente.

— _Probo Memoriter_ —Lucius entonó, y un chorro de débil luz azul salió de su varita y golpeó a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y esperó a que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Se recordó a sí mismo con fuerza que el hechizo no podía ser ofensivo, o eso deshonraría al hijo de Lucius y a su esposa. Por supuesto, el Mortífago del que había oído hablar podría ser lo suficientemente despiadado como para no preocuparse por eso.

Sintió que su mente se hinchaba y ondulaba extrañamente, y entonces recordaba un día en que Connor y él habían cumplido cinco años, y Lily los había tenido jugando en el césped frente a la casa del Valle de Godric. Connor había estado jugando con una escoba de juguete, capturándola en el aire como una snitch cuando pasaba volando junto a él. Harry había estado leyendo un simple libro de hechizos que describía los encantamientos que estaría practicando esa noche cuando Connor durmiera, cosas como _Wingardium Leviosa_ y _Alohomora._ El sol había brillado, el cielo había sido un azul limpio, sin nubes, y su madre se había sentado no muy lejos de los dos y los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

La escena recordada fluyó a esa noche, cuando Harry había practicado los encantamientos y logrado levitar su almohada en su tercer intento. Lily había entrado durante la mitad de aquello y lo había abrazado fuertemente durante unos minutos. Tan vívido era el recuerdo que Harry podía sentir sus brazos apretándolo alrededor de la cintura y los hombros.

La escena fluyó a uno de sí mismo, de siete años de edad, y mentalmente repitiendo la larga lista de cortesías de sangrepuras que había aprendido ese día, mientras yacía de espaldas en la hierba y observaba las estrellas con Connor. Remus le contaba a Connor una historia sobre el día en que un joven mago y un muggle joven se habían hecho amigos. Harry ya había oído su historia de Sirius, quien, si bien le parecía extraño que su joven ahijado quisiera oír hablar de cenas formales en la Casa de los Black, nunca dejaba de complacerlo.

Ahora Harry tenía nueve años y manejaba sus primeros trozos de magia sin varita, después de lo cual él siempre se derrumbaría inmediatamente. Pero persistió, y entre mayo y agosto, mejoró a pasos agigantados. Una vez levantó la vista y observó a su madre observándolo desde la puerta, su rostro con una leve sonrisa, tanto orgullosa como preocupada.

Y ahora Harry tenía diez años—

Harry, luchando bajo la superficie de los recuerdos, logró abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban creando imágenes que flotaban en el aire entre él y Lucius, reproduciéndose con un deslumbrante color y sonido. Lucius tenía los ojos clavados en ellas, un débil ceño en su rostro.

Harry nunca había oído hablar de este hechizo, pero ahora tenía una buena idea de su efecto. Apretó los dientes y llamó a la voluntad que le había servido tan bien en el bosque. Empujó la débil luz azul que crepitaba alrededor de él, buscando y mostrando más recuerdos.

 _Déjame._

La red de luz se dobló y se dobló alrededor de él, terca al principio, pero Harry era más terco. Apretó una mano delante de él, y la tela se rompió abruptamente.

Harry dio un paso atrás y luego logró recuperar el equilibrio y miró a Lucius. El viejo mago permanecía inmóvil con su varita, observando a Harry como si fuera una especie de pez particularmente interesante.

Harry pasó unos momentos recuperando el aliento. Era imposible esconder que estaba algo desconcertado, pero quería parecer lo más compacto posible. Una debilidad era un _paso falso_ en la danza, peor que una simple mirada o gesto equivocado. Una mirada equivocada o un gesto podía ser un error. Una debilidad era mucho más probable que fuera una verdad, algo que el mago débil debía ocultar.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo al fin—, ha utilizado un hechizo en mí sin previo aviso y sin mi consentimiento, y en respuesta a ninguna falta de respeto que pueda ver. Me invitó a venir a su estudio con usted. El tratarme como si hubiera roto las leyes de hospitalidad es inaceptable. Esperaré a que Draco y la señora Malfoy regresen, para poder despedirme. Le pediré que tenga un Traslador listo para poder volver a Hogwarts cuando eso esté hecho. Le deseo un buen día —se giró y caminó hacia la puerta del estudio.

Lucius la cerró con un hechizo no verbal antes de que Harry llegara. Se dio la vuelta, esta vez con su magia preparada. No recordaba haber estado tan furioso antes. Había hecho todo correctamente. Lucius _no tenía derecho_ a actuar como estaba actuando. Ser un Mortífago era una cosa, pero Lucius estaba rompiendo las antiguas leyes de izquierda a derecha. Eso ofendía a Harry en un nivel que ni siquiera sabía que existía en sí mismo.

—Señor Potter —dijo Lucius en voz baja—, por favor acepte mi disculpa, pensé que me atacaría cuando se levantara el hechizo, en lugar de eso, ha respetado las leyes e incluso se irá antes de que yo pueda presentar una disculpa —meneó la cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry—. Ese hechizo fue una prueba, así como lo fue el regalo del Cristal Enemigo y mi mirada maliciosa anoche y todo lo demás que he hecho desde que vino aquí. Cada vez, ha respondido como si fuera el hijo de dos magos sangrepura. Y, además, uno entrenado en las más antiguas cortesías, asumí que actuaría como el hijo de una sangresucia, perdóneme por asumirlo.

Harry se mantuvo rígido por un momento, esperando, pero eso parecía ser el final del pequeño discurso de Lucius. _Él_ estaba esperando ahora, y Harry tenía que responder.

Por supuesto, había una prueba que sucedía incluso ahora. Si Harry reaccionaba a la palabra _sangresucia_ , él confirmaría los supuestos de Lucius, y no merecería la disculpa. Si atacaba a Lucius, rompería las leyes de hospitalidad, que, técnicamente, no se habían roto. La prueba era permitida bajo la danza, era de hecho la mayor parte de la danza, y el hechizo no había sido ofensivo ni perjudicial.

 _Estaba excavando información de mis recuerdos para ver cuáles son las fortalezas y debilidades de Connor,_ pensó Harry. _Por supuesto que era perjudicial._

Pero Connor no estaba aquí, y el hechizo no había infligido ningún daño, físico, emocional, mágico, espiritual o mental, al propio Harry. Ese era el conjunto de pasos que Lucius estaba usando, como lo demostraba el hecho de que no se había disculpado por ningún efecto específico del hechizo. Harry tenía que responder en el mismo tipo de danza, o renunciar a la protección de las leyes de hospitalidad.

 _Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sobrevive. Hazlo durante las vacaciones para que puedas regresar a Hogwarts, y al Valle de Godric, y con Connor. Y perdónate por lo que tienes que hacer mientras tanto._

Harry volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Lucius y dijo: —Señor Malfoy, acepto sus disculpas, pero insisto en que me pregunte antes de hacer algún hechizo en el futuro, me considero el hijo de una sangresucia y de un mago sangrepura que ha tenido la suerte de recibir una educación de sangrepura casi completa de su padre y Sirius Black —registró el espasmo de disgusto que cruzó la cara de Lucius al nombre de Sirius, pero no permitió que lo disuadiera—. También soy el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió, y sólo inmensas garantías de seguridad me han permitido sentirme cómodo en Malfoy Manor. Cualquier desviación de esas garantías me pone nervioso. Estoy seguro de que, como un mago sangrepura, usted entiende.

Lucius lo estudió durante un largo rato. Harry esperó. No se había perdido ni el espasmo de disgusto, ni el parpadeo de conmoción en esos fríos ojos grises cuando Harry había llamado a su madre una sangresucia. Por supuesto, Lucius habría comprendido—Harry estaba actuando lo haría un sangrepura—pero todavía no debía haber pensado que Harry lo haría.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros. _Connor no lo habría hecho. Se aferraría al orgullo y al honor de la familia, y reclamaría a mamá con orgullo. Desearía poder hacer eso. Y tal vez podría, si quisiera poner en peligro mi vida._

 _No puedo. Mi vida no me pertenece. Es de Connor. Y esto es lo que me permitirá salir de aquí y volver a su lado._

Lucius por fin asintió, una vez, y luego se relajó, su máscara de hielo pareció derretirse por primera vez. —Por favor, siéntese —dijo, señalando una silla frente al hogar—. Prometo que los únicos hechizos de esta silla son los que la hacen más cómoda.

Harry asintió, murmuró sus agradecimientos y se acercó a él. La silla era estrecha, dura, de alto respaldo y alta. Sus pies no llegaban al suelo. Harry lo ignoró. Si se quejaba, la ventaja sería para Lucius.

—Puesto que es Navidad, creo que sidra caliente puede ser conveniente —dijo Lucius, y agitó su varita. Aparecieron dos tazas de una bebida humeante. Llevó una a Harry, luego se sentó en una silla idéntica frente a él e inclinó la cabeza—. Puede hacer el brindis, señor Potter.

Harry no vaciló. Demasiado larga una pausa también expresaría debilidad. —Por estar vivo —dijo, y bebió. La sidra le hacía cosquillas en el interior de su boca desagradablemente, y no podía escapar de la idea de que podría estar envenenada, excepto que Lucius sería más que estúpido si lo envenenara ahora, mientras Harry todavía estaba dentro de la protección de las leyes de hospitalidad. Harry tenía tanta confianza en la inteligencia de su enemigo como en su voluntad de envenenarlo, así que bebió tres veces y luego puso la taza en su regazo. Hizo que sus manos hormiguearan con más calor que el fuego podría transmitir.

Lucius bebió un sorbo de la suya. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry. Un momento después, se sentó en el respaldo de su silla y dijo: —Veo que se ha entrenado mucho y muy duro, es raro ver tal dominio de la magia sin varita en una persona tan joven, no importa el repertorio de hechizos difíciles y valiosos. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿por qué lo han entrenado así si es el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió? El Señor Oscuro fue vencido. Usted tiene a sus padres y a sus maestros para cuidar de usted. Incluso mi hijo, aunque lo conduzco más fuerza en otras materias, tiene más tiempo para aprender magia.

Harry mantuvo la cara inmóvil. Si Lucius no iba a referirse a cómo ganó esos recuerdos, tampoco él lo haría. —No creo en descansar en los laureles, señor Malfoy —dijo, y bebió de nuevo su sidra—. Creo que el Señor Oscuro vendrá de nuevo, y todos debemos estar listos para enfrentarlo cuando lo haga.

—Ah —dijo Lucius suavemente—. ¿Entonces su hermano, el Chico-Que-Vivió, también experimenta el mismo programa de entrenamiento intenso?

Cada vez que Lucius hablaba de Connor, Harry sentía que sus tripas estaban siendo raspadas con un cuchillo apagado. Pero ignoró eso también. Todavía era el socio más débil en esta danza. Tenía que protegerse a sí mismo, eso a su vez protegería a Connor. Y, se dijo, Lucius no podría saber con certeza que Connor no tenía el mismo entrenamiento. No había visto suficientes recuerdos para estar seguro de eso. —Su entrenamiento es complementario al mío —Harry decidió decir.

Los ojos de Lucius parpadearon de nuevo, aunque Harry no podía estar seguro de qué emoción tenían. Bebió un sorbo. Harry bebió un sorbo.

—Mi hijo ha hablado mucho de usted —dijo Lucius—. Cuando leí por primera vez sus cartas, estaba sorprendido. ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? ¿Un Potter que se estaba volviendo amigo de un Malfoy? —sonrió, pero esta vez sólo su boca se movió. Sus ojos se habían enfriado otra vez—. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿por qué ha comenzado esta amistad con mi hijo?

 _Este es el padre protector,_ pensó Harry, y se sentía instintivamente más cómodo. Lucius no era el perfecto mago de sangre pura frío en este terreno. Sería más fácil empujar y empujar fuera de balance si Harry tenía que hacerlo, y Harry pensó que podía hacer lo mejor diciendo la verdad absoluta.

—Draco la ha comenzado, más que al revés —dijo Harry—. No quería rechazarlo, y estoy seguro de que le escribió acerca de la deuda de vida con él y de cómo eligió cumplirla.

—Sí —dijo Lucius—. Por supuesto, él no me explicó las circunstancias de la deuda, cómo ocurrió o cómo le salvó la vida.

—Las deudas de vida son cosas tan privadas —murmuró Harry—. Y al ser tan antiguas, creo que es un honor hecho a la tradición si contribuimos en su misteriosidad.

Lucius sonrió, genuinamente, y levantó su taza de sidra en un breve brindis a Harry. Harry comprobó sus propias emociones, y se encontró atrapado en el mismo placer extraño que había experimentado desde que llegó a la mansión. Lucius era un asesino Mortífago que sin duda no pararía en nada para asegurar que Connor muriera o fuera entregado al Señor Oscuro. Pero también se podía contar con él para permanecer dentro de ciertos límites, fronteras, jaulas, cuando no estaba en la batalla. Esos límites permitían ciertos momentos de respeto y admiración mutuos. Harry sabía que su relación con Lucius siempre tendría tensión, pero funcionaba maravillosamente.

—Basta de mi hijo —dijo Lucius—. ¿Cómo es que el hijo de una _sangresucia_ recibió una educación de hechicería sangrepura?

—Quería tenerla —dijo Harry—. Mi familia no tenía ninguna razón para negarse.

—Interesante —dijo Lucius alzando las cejas—. Yo habría pensado que a cualquier hijo de James Potter se le animaría a seguir las tradiciones de los amantes de Muggles. El adorar a Dumbledore, por ejemplo. Evitar la expresión sangresucia como si fuera una maldición. El no saber ninguna tradición sangrepura como cuestión de orgullo.

Harry mantuvo su rostro en blanco. Ésa era una descripción perfecta de Connor, quien, aunque tenía en su cabeza pedazos de tradición sangrepura, no sabía lo que eran, y ciertamente nunca se le había enseñado separarse del resto de su educación mágica general.

—Mi familia tampoco tenía ninguna razón para negarme eso —dijo.

Lucius se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en su silla. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba aceptando eso, procesándolo, evaluándolo y concluyendo que Harry conocía ambos mundos. Sucedía que era verdad. También podría hacer que Lucius vacilara al ir tras Connor, si pensaba que Connor tenía una educación similar.

 _Connor la necesitará_ , pensó Harry, con un dolor en su corazón. _Sé que va a resistirse, pero debemos empezar este verano. Puede que ya hayamos perdido demasiado tiempo en nuestro deseo de proteger su inocencia._

—Entonces, ¿por qué está en Slytherin? —preguntó Lucius, abandonando por completo la sutileza y cambiando así los pasos de la danza. Harry se sentó, escuchando la música más rápida y peligrosa—. Eso podría indicar que está eligiendo un lado de su educación sobre el otro.

—Un estudiante no elige su propia Casa —dijo Harry.

Lucius se rio de eso. Harry parpadeó. La risa era rica, con un sonido de hipo cerca del final de la misma. Era muy difícil imaginar a un hombre que se reía así torturando y matando niños. Harry habría estado inclinado a pensar que Lucius tenía una risa fría, como la que oía en sueños a veces.

—Vamos, vamos, Harry —dijo Lucius—. Puedes decírmelo, ¿qué te dijo el sombrero cuando te puso en Slytherin?

Harry inclinó su barbilla. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer a continuación era peligroso, pero si permitía que el cambio de nombre pasara desapercibido, entonces aceptaba una posición desigual ante la de Lucius. No permitiría que eso sucediera.

—Por qué, Lucius —dijo—, me imagino que me dijo lo mismo que te dijo.

 _Allí,_ pensó Harry, mientras la cara del Malfoy mayor se limpiaba de expresión otra vez, _déjalo masticar eso durante un rato y preguntarse qué quería decir._

Hubo silencio durante un tiempo, mientras Lucius bebía su sidra y miraba a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose en qué consistía la siguiente travesía **[1]**.

—¿Sabías —dijo Lucius al fin, con la voz hundida un poco— que tu magia es muy poderosa, Harry? Flexible y adaptable. Casi tan fuerte como recuerdo la mía cuando era niño.

Harry se acercó brevemente hacia Lucius, pero no pudo sentir nada. Escondía su propia fuerza mágica detrás de una serie de escudos cuidadosamente construidos. Harry asintió con la cabeza. No tenía manera de saber si la afirmación de Lucius era verdad o mentira, y por lo tanto no había razón para tomar en serio ese cumplido.

—Gracias, Lucius —dijo—. Pero, en verdad, yo soy sólo el hermano del Chico-Que-Vivió.

 _Ahí_. Hubo un destello de ojos grises, repentinamente alertas. Harry escondió una sonrisa. Deja ese rumor proteger a Connor. Cualquier cosa que pudiera protegerlo era una ayuda.

Lucius lo miró en silencio otra vez. Harry bebió su sidra y fingió que esta reunión era agradable y privada.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta del estudio, al mismo tiempo que algo golpeaba la ventana. Harry alzó la vista y vio a un magnífico búho rojizo esperando para entrar con una carta alrededor de su pierna. El golpe resultó ser Draco, que estaba hablando en el siguiente momento. —¿Padre, Harry? ¿Todo bien?

Lucius se puso de pie con gracia y fue a dejar entrar a la lechuza. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Harry mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, incluso cuando quitaba la carta.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo—. Esto ha sido muy instructivo, ahora, si lo deseas, por favor, vuelve a reunirte con mi hijo, que suena ansioso por ti —hizo una pausa durante un largo rato—. No puedo imaginar por qué.

Tomando esas palabras como la oferta de tregua que probablemente eran, Harry asintió y puso su taza vacía en el brazo de la silla. —Gracias por la sidra y la conversación, Lucius, ambos tenían un sabor único.

Lucius sonrió, aunque era más el mostrar los dientes que una sonrisa. —Espero encontrarme contigo en el futuro, Harry Potter —dijo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y salió, donde primero tuvo que tranquilizar a un frenético Draco de que nada había sucedido, y luego decirle que, no, eso no significaba que había cambiado de opinión acerca de que Lucius era un Mortífago voluntario. Entonces Narcisa volvió a entrar, una lechuza negra que Harry reconoció como Godric en su brazo. Godric llevaba una carta de su gemelo.

Justo detrás de él aparecieron dos búhos más que Harry reconoció como los de su madre y de Remus. El búho de Lily tenía dos cartas.

Con un suspiro, Harry fue a leer las ansiosas preguntas de su familia acerca de si había sido asesinado, y para responder que, no, no lo había sido.

* * *

Lucius esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara antes de desplegar la carta. Por supuesto, era un incumplimiento de las leyes de hospitalidad para un invitado el intentar leer un mensaje sin invitación, pero eso no significa que Harry Potter no encontraría una manera.

La carta era breve, al punto, y realmente nada más que una confirmación de otra carta que había recibido algunas semanas antes. Lucius escribió una breve respuesta, la ató al pie del búho y la vio arrastrarse hacia el blanco cielo invernal, rumbo al norte. Eso realmente no significaba nada, por supuesto.

Lucius caminó de regreso para terminar su sidra, y considerar lo que había aprendido en esta conversación, o más bien vals tartamudeante, con Harry Potter.

El chico era todo lo que su hijo había prometido, y más. Lucius pudo ver por qué Draco estaba tan fascinado. La magia de Harry hacía que su propio pulso se disparara con la atracción por el poder, el interés en el portador, la cautela en caso de que se volviera hacia él y el deseo competitivo de igualar ese poder con el suyo propio.

Lo que no sabía era que Harry tenía un dominio tan completo de la magia sin varita, de la destrucción de conjuros y de las cortesías de sangrepuras. Habría hecho al abuelo de James, el último Potter realmente digno del nombre, orgulloso—y lo habría hecho orgulloso como un descendiente de dieciocho o diecinueve años, listo para tomar su lugar como heredero formal de la familia. Un control como ese era antinatural en un chico tan joven, al igual que la poderosa magia. Lucius no sabía de ninguna razón para que Harry la tuviera.

Ahora que estaba solo, dejó que un puño se aferrara un poco a la oportunidad pérdida que representaba el hechizo Probo Memoriter. Había visto que los Potter habían entrenado duro a su hijo mayor, pero él no había aprendido el propósito detrás del entrenamiento, ni qué clase de educación podría tener Connor Potter. Por supuesto, Draco pensaba que el chico era débil, pero Draco estaba demasiado absorto tanto en Harry como en él para hacer juicios racionales de ese tipo.

Y entonces Harry había roto el hechizo con un esfuerzo menor, y actuó como un ofendido heredero sangrepura, en lugar del templado, amante de los Muggle que Lucius había esperado encontrar.

 _Bueno, eso tiene sentido, ¿no? Él tiene un temperamento, pero lo mantiene oculto. Y no es un niño, cualquiera que sea su edad._

Lucius soltó una débil sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto, los Potter ya habían elegido el lado que perdería al final—la carta que había recibido hoy era una prueba de ello—pero sintió una alegría feroz de que llegaría a enfrentarse a un enemigo como Harry Potter en el campo de batalla antes de ese fin.

 _Si el chico_ pudiera _ser convertido…_

Sin embargo, Lucius no se dejó pensar así. Era posible que Harry se convirtiera, por su amistad con Draco y su presencia en la Casa de Slytherin si nada más, pero once duros años de entrenamiento no parecían haberlo transformado en el tipo de mago que incluso lo hubiera considerado como una posibilidad. Más aún, el chico prefería las costumbres más antiguas, porque había seguido la danza moderna sin perder un paso. Costumbres sangrepuras tan formales a menudo terminaban al formar gente que se rompería antes de doblarse.

Y sin embargo, el chico había dicho _sangresucia,_ como si lo dijera todos los días.

Lucius movió bruscamente la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos para llamar a Dobby con su túnica. Estaba pensando demasiado en este joven amigo de su hijo. Ya era hora de que se marchara a hacer ese recado para su señor. Tenía que recuperar un artículo escondido en la costa de Escocia. Quería hacerlo, y luego regresar a casa antes del almuerzo, para que poder pasar la Navidad con su familia.

 _Y nuestro invitado más inusual, por supuesto._

* * *

 **[1]** **Sally,** en inglés se refiere tanto a una salida en el sentido de un viaje, como también a una expedición militar.


	18. Interludio: Parientes preocupados

**Interludio: Parientes preocupados**

 _24 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido Harry:

¡Es tan solo aquí sin ti! El árbol está brillando, y hay una gran pila de regalos debajo de él, y Sirius y Remus están cantando villancicos muggles de Navidad, pero todavía desearía que estuvieras aquí. ¿De verdad _tienes_ que ir a la casa de los Malfoy? Podría haber hecho mirar a Hermione en la biblioteca para ver si hay una manera de eliminar las deudas de vida sin matar al otro mago. Apuesto a que hay un camino.

Lo siento por todos los Aulladores que Papá y Sirius te enviaron. Creo que fue horrible de su parte, y les hice prometer que se disculparían. Papá incluso te escribe una carta ahora. Espero que contenga una disculpa.

Me tengo que ir. Vamos a tomar sidra caliente y luego salir a caminar en la nieve. ¡Entonces volveremos y dormiremos toda la noche hasta mañana!

Ten una feliz Navidad, y dale a Malfoy un gran golpe en la nariz por mí.

 _Con amor,_

 _Connor._

* * *

 _26 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido Connor:

Yo también te extraño. Quise decir lo que dije sobre pasar cada Navidad juntos a partir de ahora. Se siente antinatural estar separado de mi hermano gemelo durante tanto tiempo.

Te lo prometo, no es horrible aquí. Los Malfoy son sangrepura, por lo que hacen las cosas de manera diferente que nosotros, pero me han hecho sentir bienvenido e incluso cómodo, de una manera extraña. Me dieron regalos, y no tenían porqué hacerlo. No han dicho nada despectivo sobre madre o padre, y Draco y yo jugamos en la nieve todo el tiempo. Deberías ver a Draco cuando tiene nieve en el pelo. En realidad es un chico normal, Connor. Deberías conocerlo cuando volvamos a la escuela.

La señora Malfoy es genial y orgullosa y elegante, y una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto. La he tratado como a uno de los parientes de Sirius. Ella parece aceptar eso, incluso apreciarlo. El señor Malfoy también me ha dado la bienvenida, aunque es aún más reservado que su esposa. Está bien. Nadie ha intentado matarme o envenenarme o apuñalarme con una espada en la noche.

No le daré a Draco un golpe en la nariz. Pero una bola de nieve en la parte posterior de su cabeza no está fuera de la cuestión, sobre todo si no deja de lloriquearme para venir a jugar afuera cuando estoy ocupado escribiendo cartas.

Te veré dentro de unas semanas.

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu hermano, Harry._

* * *

 _24 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido hijo:

Muy bien, sí, los Aulladores fueron excesivos. Tu hermano me regañó por haberte avergonzado delante del Gran Comedor. Recuerdo cuánto lo odiaba cuando mi madre me hacía eso, y me disculpo.

¡Pero los Malfoy! Han insultado y menospreciado la línea Potter mientras nuestras familias han existido. No sabes las cosas terribles que nos han hecho… Estabas demasiado ocupado aprendiendo cortesías. Supongo que las cortesías son importantes ahora, ya que te están ayudando a sobrevivir allí, pero debes saber que Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, una vez desafió a mi padre, John, a un duelo, y luego trató de maldecirlo incluso antes de que el duelo empezara correctamente. No puedes confiar en un Malfoy, así como no puedes confiar en un Slytherin. Ten cuidado, hijo.

He escrito al Director Dumbledore preguntando sobre Sortearte otra vez. Todavía no ha contestado, pero sigo espero.

Sé que no podrías haber salido de la deuda de vida, pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en el Valle de Godric con nosotros, donde perteneces, más que en esa cueva de serpientes.

Cuídate.

 _Tu padre amoroso, James._

* * *

 _26 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido Padre:

No necesitas disculparte por los Aulladores. Sé que estabas preocupado por mi seguridad, y no respondí ninguna de las cartas que me enviaste de otra manera. A decir verdad, no tuve el coraje de abrirlas. Sabía lo que probablemente dirían, y sabía que no podía cambiar las circunstancias de la deuda de vida, y tenía que venir con Draco de todos modos.

Los Malfoy han sido encantadores conmigo. Incluso me dieron regalos, y no tenían porqué hacerlo. No han dicho nada acerca de la línea de Potter, y no he insultado a los suyos. Los retratos a veces me insultan, pero es bastante fácil ignorarlos.

Me alegro de que hayas escrito al Director Dumbledore, padre, y te deseo buena suerte en tu consulta. Creo que probablemente dirá que no, pero gracias por escribir. Es un sueño de mi corazón estar entre Gryffindors.

 _Tu hijo amoroso, Harry._

* * *

 _24 de diciembre de 1991_

Mi querido hijo:

Sé que volverás vivo y bien de donde los Malfoy, así que no siento la necesidad de advertirte que tengas cuidado. Aquí está una lista de cosas que puedes querer buscar:

¿Lucius o Narcissa Malfoy alguna vez mencionan a Connor en una conversación?

¿Está Narcissa Malfoy marcada como un Mortífago? Nunca pudimos averiguar si lo estaba, o si sirve al Señor Oscuro de forma menos oficial.

¿Cuán celoso está Draco de Connor? No puedo confiar en la mitad de lo que dice Connor sobre él, ya que conoce a Draco principalmente como un Slytherin y el niño que le ha quitado a su hermano. (Cuando regreses a la escuela, pasa más tiempo con tu hermano, se siente descuidado).

¿Alguno de los Malfoy ha hecho algún movimiento amenazador hacia ti?

¿Hay algún artefacto oscuro en exhibición en su casa?

Espero oír de ti, hijo. En nombre de la confianza y el honor que ambos compartimos,

 _Lily Evans Potter._

* * *

 _26 de diciembre de 1991_

Querida Madre:

Lucius Malfoy trató de sacar información de mí sobre Connor, usando el hechizo _Probo Memoriter._ Lo rompí y usé cortesías sangrepura para forzarlo a disculparse. Luego danzó conmigo durante una buena media hora sobre el tema de mi entrenamiento y el entrenamiento de Connor. Me las arreglé para sostenerlo esta vez, y no creo que haya descubierto nada importante. La señora Malfoy no ha mencionado a Connor en absoluto.

He visto los brazos de la señora Malfoy en varias ocasiones mientras toca el piano. Ella no lleva la Marca.

Draco no parece pensar en Connor en absoluto, ahora que no estamos en la escuela. Es extraño. Siempre habla de él allí, como el "Gryffindor idiota" o "el idiota de tu hermano", y parece celoso cada vez que salgo a pasar tiempo con él. Aquí, él habla de sí mismo y de mí y de los regalos que le dieron, y estamos jugando o leyendo o me está pidiendo que juegue o que lea. No sé si él piensa estrictamente en Connor tanto como piensa en él como un Gryffindor.

(No me di cuenta de que Connor se sentía descuidado. Por favor, transmítele mis disculpas a él, y dile que sin duda vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos una vez que estamos de vuelta en la escuela).

Lucius Malfoy me amenazó con _Probo Memoriter_ , y oblicuamente en nuestra conversación, pero nada desde entonces. La señora Malfoy parece contenta de que soy amigo de su hijo y no ha dicho nada político.

No hay artefactos oscuros abiertamente puestos alrededor, aunque he notado varios de los retratos sosteniendo imágenes de ellos. Sospecho que los artefactos pueden de hecho estar almacenados en los retratos, que es inteligente. Tendré que averiguar cómo lo hicieron.

 _Tu hijo obediente, Harry._

* * *

 _24 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido Harry:

Sirius finalmente ha dejado de gritar acerca de ida con los Malfoy para Navidad, por lo que está bastante tranquilo aquí. Bueno, lo estará, una vez que Sirius deje de cantar esos villancicos y me moleste para unirme. Nunca debería habérselos enseñado.

Espero que estés contento con los Malfoy, y que tu Navidad vaya bien. No temería demasiado por tu vida. Mientras que estés bajo su protección, y sobre todo bajo la protección de la deuda de vida de su hijo, no pueden hacer nada para lastimarte. Y sé que eres demasiado inteligente para salir de esas protecciones a propósito.

Vuelve seguro a nosotros, y asegúrate de visitarnos durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Parece que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, y no estoy acostumbrado al ruido que hace un niño pequeño por aquí ¡Necesito dos!

 _Con amor, Remus Lupin._

* * *

 _26 de diciembre de 1991_

Querido Remus:

Gracias por escribirme. No tenías que hacerlo.

Me alegro de que Sirius se haya reconciliado con la idea ahora, y lamento que estuviera molesto. Por favor, discúlpate con él por mí. Sé que no me ha escrito una carta porque sería como admitir que estaba equivocado, pero no tiene que decir esa parte.

Los Malfoy han sido una familia de magos sangrepura. Esto no es como Navidad en el Valle de Godric, pero es muy interesante, y me alegro de haber venido. He aprendido muchas cosas fascinantes para contarte durante las vacaciones de Pascua, que sin duda pasaré en casa, que es mi lugar adecuado.

 _Con amor, Harry._


	19. Entre hermanos

**Capítulo 17: Entre hermanos**

Harry giró entre corrientes de aire opuestas, con los ojos clavados en el brillo dorado que había delante. Sabía que iba a zambullirse un instante antes de que lo hiciera, y estaba debajo de ella, atrapándola y sosteniéndola con fuerza en su palma.

El comentarista, que había nombrado cada uno de los movimientos de Harry antes de esto con un tono de sorpresa que bordeaba el temor, ahora parecía aturdido en silencio. Hubo un momento antes de que pudiera toser y gritar: —¡Y Potter atrapa la Snitch! Slytherin derrota a Ravenclaw, 250-100.

La alegría que surgió de los puestos de Slytherin hizo que Harry se sintiera bien. Era casi suficiente para ahogar el siseo de las gradas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y el correspondiente hundimiento en su corazón. Aterrizó, cuidadosamente, en el otro extremo del campo, y bajó de la escoba para estirar las piernas. Se sentía—muy bien, en verdad. No le importaba derrotar a otro equipo en el que Connor no estuviera. Solo tendría que ver lo que pasaría en el juego de Gryffindor-Hufflepuff para asegurarse que no iba a arrebatarle la Copa de Quidditch a Gryffindor.

Sólo tuvo un momento para relajarse antes de que el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se abalanzara sobre él con rugidos triunfantes. Harry parpadeó cuando Marcus Flint lo levantó y lo sacudió, antes de envolverlo en un abrazo parte huesos. Se rio y susurró alegremente en el oído de Harry: —Estuviste muy bien, Potter, de verdad —antes de abrir los brazos y lanzar a Harry a los Golpeadores, para que pudieran abrazarlo y darle una palmadita en la espalda a su vez.

Harry parpadeó e intentó protestar, pero no lo escucharon. Slytherin y Ravenclaw habían estado empatados a cien puntos cada uno, y el resto de los equipos, aparentemente, habían estado observando a los Buscadores como halcones, mientras trataban de robar la Quaffle de sus propios oponentes muy igualados. Nadie había enviado Bludgers a los Buscadores, demasiado temerosos de darle al equipo rival la oportunidad de ganar el control de las pelotas y golpear a su Buscador a la vez.

Harry no había sido consciente de ello. Había esquivado al otro Buscador, había buscado la Snitch, la había mantenido a la vista y la había cogido tan pronto como pudo. Tenía un distante sentimiento de alegría. No habría deseado la presión.

Regresó a los vestuarios en medio del equipo, escuchando bromas agrietadas a expensas de los Ravenclaw con asombro. Los Slytherin nunca lo habían tratado así antes. La mayoría de las veces lo habían visto como el extraño parásito de Draco, y lo trataban como una extensión de Draco, o una extensión de Connor cuando los Gryffindor habían hecho algo para molestarlos. Harry se había acostumbrado a tener a Draco como su único amigo en Slytherin, una situación que sólo lo convenció más allá de que realmente pertenecía a la casa de su hermano.

Ahora se despojó de su túnica verde por primera vez en compañía cómoda, e incluso sonrió cuando Marcus Flint realizó una "interpretación" del Buscador de Ravenclaw, brazos agitándose y ojos saltones, que hizo que los otros rugieran en más risas.

—Um, Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

La risa cesó al instante, y Flint giró, poniéndose entre Harry y la puerta. —No se permite hechizar a nuestro Buscador, Gryffie —le espetó—. Ganamos, con todas las de la ley.

—Es Connor —dijo Harry, empujando los hombros de Flint—. No me va a hechizar.

Flint se quedó justo donde estaba, bloqueando el acceso de Harry y la vista de Connor, y viceversa. —No lo pondría más allá de los Gryffindor —se burló—. Les molestó que sus preciosos Ravenclaw no pudieran derrotarnos, y después dirán que lograron ganar el partido que tuvimos contra ellos por algo más que una suerte tonta.

Harry podía imaginar cómo el rostro de Connor estaría sonrojándose por _eso._ No había revelado el secreto de que Harry derrotara a los Lestrange a nadie más, pero sí se estremecía cada vez que alguien mencionaba su espectacular victoria de Quidditch.

—Déjame hablar con él, Flint —dijo Harry con la mayor serenidad posible—. Sólo me quiere felicitar por el juego, estoy seguro.

Flint se volvió a burlarse de Connor y luego le dijo a Harry: —Cinco minutos, entonces vamos a tener una fiesta en las mazmorras, y será mejor que estés allí, o te encontraremos, te convertiremos en una tortuga y te romperemos el caparazón —él y el resto del equipo salieron en masa, dejando la habitación de repente en silencio. Harry parpadeó y se frotó los oídos, agradecido de poder sentirlos. Había estado volando durante más de una hora en el frío aire de enero, a velocidades y alturas que no podían evitar robar el calor de su cuerpo.

—Harry —dijo Connor—. Felicitaciones por ganar el juego —su voz era extrañamente formal.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Habían vuelto a la escuela hace unas semanas, y hasta ahora su promesa de pasar más tiempo con Connor era algo que no había seguido. Draco lo mantuvo ocupado, al igual que los entrenamientos de Quidditch diabólicamente largos y difíciles y frecuentes antes del partido con Ravenclaw. Harry a menudo había visto a Connor observándolo desde la distancia a través del Gran Comedor, pero siempre había un Slytherin en el camino cuando iba a hablar con él. Después de esta victoria, Harry sospechaba, habrían más que nunca, tanto por amistad genuina como por la necesidad de entrenar o una dedicación a mantenerlo apartado de los Gryffindor.

Connor cambió de un lado a otro. —Padre escuchó de Dumbledore —dijo después de un largo momento—. La solicitud de Re-Sorteo falló.

Harry logró sonreír. —Pensé que sí.

Connor se inclinó hacia delante, de repente intenso. —Sólo tengo una cosa que preguntarte, Harry —dijo—. Pensé que tendría más tiempo, pero tienes que ir a una fiesta en cinco minutos, después de todo —su tono mientras le decía eso hizo que Harry se encogiera.

—Adelante, Connor.

—¿Te _gusta_ estar en Slytherin? —le preguntó Connor, embotado como un martillo—. ¿Realmente te gusta ir a fiestas en las mazmorras y pasar todo tu tiempo libre con Draco Jodido Malfoy?

Harry hizo una mueca de nuevo. Su sugerencia de que Draco y Connor se conocieran después de las vacaciones de Navidad había pasado espectacularmente mal con ambos. La larga reunión que Harry había tenido con su gemelo antes de que hubiese ido a suplicarle que no hechizara las orejas de Draco, después de que Draco hiciera un comentario inoportuno sobre Hermione, lo probaba.

—No es cuestión de gustar, Connor —dijo en voz baja—. La mayoría de ellos me son bastante indiferentes la mayor parte del tiempo, y sé que soy sólo un juguete para Draco, un premio que puede mostrar, creo que se cansará de mí rápidamente, tal vez antes del próximo año. Entonces tendré más tiempo para pasar contigo —él sonrió, esperando que eso fuera lo que su hermano quería oír.

—Pero no lo odias activamente, y no estás anhelando ser Gryffindor al igual que a principio del año —Connor resumió.

—Connor…

Pero su hermano se alejaba, con una mueca en la cara. —Eso era todo lo que quería saber —dijo, y se alejó.

Harry empezó a ir tras él, pero un rayo de luz verde que no reconoció le abrió el paso, y luego Flint y los demás vinieron a arrastrarlo a la fiesta. Harry recordó poco después, borroso por su dolor y desconcierto por Connor, excepto que Draco había recreado el juego que incluía un manojo de guisantes, representando a los Ravenclaw, cayendo sobre la mesa en estado de shock cuando un salero, representando a Harry, capturó el grano de sal que había hechizado para brillar dorado como la Snitch.

Lo que más molestaba a Harry en aquel recuerdo era que recordaba reírse, con todos los demás, y luego preguntándose en qué se estaba convirtiendo.

* * *

Harry siseó entre dientes mientras Snape examinaba su poción. No era la misma poción limpiadora de vidrio que los otros de primer año estaban cociendo. Snape le había asignado una poción de dormir complicada que Harry sospechaba en privado era otra parte de los pasos preliminares en las mejoras de la Matalobos. Harry apenas se atrevía a hacer menos que su mejor, no sólo porque eso podría terminar costándole a un hombre lobo inocente su vida, sino porque Snape lo sabría. Snape sospechaba que nada menos que la perfección era lo que Harry hacía al hacer lo mejor, de hecho.

—Muy bien, señor Potter —dijo Snape—. Veo que alguien de su familia finalmente ha heredado una pizca de talento, cincuenta puntos para Slytherin.

Harry se estremeció y bajó la cabeza, oyendo los murmullos que venían del lado de Gryffindor de la habitación. Era el mayor número de puntos que Snape había dado en una sola clase, e incluso dado el hecho de que había estado entregando puntos a Harry desde que empezó febrero, era un poco ridículo.

Connor dirigió una objeción. Harry lo amaba por eso, incluso temiendo lo que le ocurriría a su gemelo por exponerse a la ira de Snape. Sin embargo, su hermano había llevado a Gryffindor a la victoria sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff el fin de semana pasado, y Harry dudó de que pudiera haber detenido a Connor ahora con algo menos que un hechizo _Stupefy._ —¿Por qué Harry está haciendo una poción diferente que el resto de nosotros, Profesor Snape? Ninguno de los demás sabe cómo hacerla. Tal vez él sólo está hirviendo agua por ahí y arrojando ingredientes al azar en ella, y le está dando puntos para hacerse sentir mejor a usted mismo.

Eso provocó unas risitas entre los Gryffindor, que duraron hasta que Snape se giró hacia Connor.

—Dar puntos a Slytherin es lo único que hace que esta miserable clase sea tolerable para mí, señor Potter —dijo Snape, su voz más fría y más suave de lo que Harry había oído jamás—. Me recuerda que los estudiantes competentes de Pociones sí existen en el mundo, y que no necesito matarme porque ninguno de mis estudiantes puede entender los fundamentos de mi arte. Tengo estudiantes talentosos, unos que simplemente no están convencidos de que saben todo lo que hay que saber sin mi instrucción —una mirada apuñaló a Hermione—, o que añaden cualquier ingrediente que quieran sin molestarse en leer las instrucciones —una mirada fría a Ron—, o que hablan e interrumpen el resto de la clase para distraer la atención de su propia incompetencia —ahora estaba mirando a Connor—. Detención conmigo durante una semana, señor Potter, a las ocho en punto cada noche.

—Pero... —dijo Connor, y luego cerró la boca. Se volvió hacia la poción limpiadora de vidrio, sus movimientos furiosos. Harry hizo una mueca al cometer tres errores en el minuto siguiente.

A las ocho de la noche era el tiempo que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor utilizaba para practicar los martes y jueves.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Snape observándolo, expresión despiadada. _Discute,_ dijeron sus ojos, _y le añadiré más tiempo._

Harry apartó la mirada y embotelló su poción, consciente de los ojos de Snape en él, complacidos, y los ojos de su gemelo, anchos y traicionados.

* * *

Harry se estaba desesperando.

Era mediados de marzo, y ni Ron, Hermione o Connor se habían acercado a él sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Oh, había habido algunas miradas de reojo, algunas conversaciones entre los tres que se silenciaban cuando Harry entraba en la Torre de Gryffindor, y algunos murmullos entre Ron y Hermione cuando pasaba por los pasillos, pero nada como el esfuerzo coordinado para sacar secretos de él que Harry esperaba.

Tenían que moverse pronto, pensó Harry. El final del año escolar estaba sólo unos meses de distancia. Una vez llegado el verano, Dumbledore tendría el tiempo y el ocio para mover la piedra a otra parte, y probablemente lo haría; Harry tenía la sensación de que mantener la Piedra donde estaba había sido una medida temporal en el mejor de los casos, siempre destinada a ser temporal. Entonces Connor perdería una oportunidad fácil de heroísmo, y una victoria que sería verdaderamente suya.

Así que Harry decidió mentir de nuevo. Sabía que el silencio de su hermano a su alrededor, sus sonrisas débiles y sus tiempos de visita deliberadamente más cortos con Harry, nacían de la sospecha de que Harry estaba realmente disfrutando de las dudosas atracciones de la Casa Slytherin. No debería ser demasiado difícil trabajar con eso, y conseguir que Connor se siente y preste cierta atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que, un miércoles por la noche, justo antes del toque de queda, Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor. Le dio a la Señora Gorda esa contraseña de la semana— _fuerza del alma_ —y ella abrió. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la sala común, asegurándose de respirar lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo miraran.

—¿Dónde está Connor? —preguntó.

—Arriba —dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos que eran los hermanos mayores de Ron. Luego sonrió—. Dime, Harry, ¿te apetece probar un dulce? —le tendió una bandeja de dulces cubiertos de sortilegios. Harry no habría probado ninguno de ellos, incluso sin las advertencias enfáticas de Connor, de que nunca comiera nada de lo que los gemelos le dieran, _nunca._

—No, gracias —dijo, y luego subió las escaleras a la habitación de los muchachos de primer año.

Connor estaba solo, gracias a Merlín, leyendo su libro de Transfiguración. Levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa distante.

—Harry —dijo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry exhaló en voz alta, cambió de un pie a otro y se mordió el labio. Tenía la sensación de que estaba exagerando, pero si era demasiado sutil, entonces Connor podría no pensar que algo andaba mal. Al menos consiguió llamar la atención de su hermano, cuando Connor dejó su libro y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Harry —dijo—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Pensé que podría hablar contigo, pero… no, fue una mala idea, me iré —se volvió hacia la puerta.

Connor cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera marcharse. Harry sintió un momento de extraño orgullo. La situación le recordó su charla con Lucius Malfoy, aunque sospechaba que resultaría muy diferente. Por un lado, Harry estaba totalmente en control de esta conversación.

Eso le hizo sentir extraño, tan extraño que se perdió la próxima pregunta de Connor, y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando su hermano le sacudió el hombro. —Harry, creo que deberíamos ir con la profesora McGonagall —dijo, casi asustado—. O al menos con Hermione.

—No —susurró Harry—. Tengo que hablar contigo, eres la única persona en quien confío.

Connor se animó considerablemente. —¿Qué es, Harry? Sabes que te ayudaré como pueda.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de su hermano y dijo: —Connor, hay susurros en las mazmorras, creo que alguien está tramando algo, quizá no los Slytherin, pero todos lo saben. Dejan de hablar cada vez que entro en la habitación —se aseguró de no poner énfasis en las palabras, para no decir que pensaba que los Gryffindor estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Connor se inclinó más cerca, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Y de qué crees que están hablando?

—La Piedra Filosofal —susurró Harry—. Lamento que no haya venido a hablarte de esto antes, Connor, pero… pero supongo que pensé que estaba traicionando al honor Slytherin, lo siento, no lo creí.

Connor se sentó detrás de él. —Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea? —preguntó—. ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta que no hay tal cosa como el honor Slytherin?

Harry lo miró fijamente. _Eso,_ no lo había esperado. Supuso que Connor había pasado más y más tiempo con Ron, ya que no lo había gastado con Harry, y eso lo había influenciado.

Por un momento, sintió el impulso más absurdo de insistir en que sus compañeros también tenían honor.

Harry lo sacudió. No podía permitirse una tontería así. Tenía que darse prisa y dar a Connor las pistas que necesitaba, y luego regresar a las mazmorras antes de que lo extrañaran. Snape se encargaba de revisar al menos una vez por semana los túneles alrededor de las mazmorras, para asegurarse de que todos sus encargos estaban a salvo en la sala común, y no lo había hecho todavía esta semana.

—Podrías estar en peligro —susurró—. Eso es lo que me hizo cambiar de idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Connor, y su cara se volvió escéptica. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry, lo abierto y maleable que era su rostro. Sus expresiones cambiaban de un momento a otro, y siempre era posible decir lo que estaba pensando. No ocultaba sus emociones bajo las capas de engaño que usaban los Slytherin, mismas que Harry había aprendido a usar antes de llegar a Hogwarts—. No creo que la Piedra tenga mucho que ver conmigo, Harry.

—Pero piensa en quién podría querer la Piedra —susurró Harry—. Y piensa en cómo dejan de hablar a mí alrededor.

No le tomó a Connor más que unos pocos momentos para hacer la conexión. Su mano voló y se posó en su cicatriz, y él se estremeció, poniéndose pálido. —Voldemort —susurró él.

Harry asintió, su segundo impulso. Su primer impulso había sido corregir a Connor del uso del nombre de Voldemort al de Señor Oscuro lo que realmente _era_ una señal de que había estado alrededor de Slytherins demasiado tiempo. —Creo que eso es, y creo que debes tratar de encontrar la Piedra, he estado buscando, pero no tengo muchas pistas —podría revelar las pistas más tarde, dependiendo de otra mentira, si Connor realmente las necesitaba.

Connor se mordió el labio. —Podríamos encontrarla —dijo—. Ron, Hermione y yo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —No confías en mí, entiendo.

La mano de Connor tocó su hombro, y Harry levantó la vista. —No es eso, Harry —dijo Connor serio—. Te juro que no es eso. Pero… bueno, Hermione es buena investigando, y Ron es bueno en decirme cosas que nunca supe acerca de la historia de los magos y la historia de Gryffindor y cómo todo el mundo piensa en el Chico-Que-Vivió, y soy bueno decidiendo qué hacer. Y Ron ya no confía o te quiere tanto, y Hermione no está segura. Por favor, es sólo por un tiempo. No hay razón para que te involucres, ya que no eres el Chico-Que-Vivió y estarás en peligro, ahora que los Slytherin hablan de ello, si demuestras demasiado interés.

Harry sintió que su corazón saltaba un poco. Había tanto la independencia como la actitud Gryffindor que había querido animar. —De acuerdo —dijo—. Como quieras, Connor.

Su gemelo lo abrazó, duro e inesperadamente. —Gracias, Harry —dijo—. Por venir y decirme, quiero decir, sé que no puede haber sido fácil para ti, aunque el honor Slytherin no exista.

Harry lo abrazó y se apresuró a salir furtivamente de la Torre, ya que era casi el toque de queda. Mantuvo el recuerdo del abrazo para sí mismo, y el hecho de que Connor confió en él, y trató de ignorar el ridículo dolor que Connor había dicho esas cosas sobre Slytherin. ¿Eran verdad, no, para alguien fuera de la Casa?

Y, además, Harry podía reconocer las señales potencialmente peligrosas en sí mismo. A veces pensaba que podía deslizarse lejos del lado de Connor, para encontrar amistades y causas propias en Slytherin. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Nació y fue entrenado para pelear al lado de Connor, para defenderlo de Voldemort hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para salvar al mundo.

No podía permitirse otras lealtades. Tenía que recordárselo.

* * *

Snape esperó fuera de la puerta de la sala común. Él sonrió cuando vio que el chico solitario se arrastraba hacia él, con la cara inclinada para no mirar a dónde iba. Pero su cabeza se encogió cuando todavía estaba a una distancia de Snape, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y desconfiados por un momento antes de que su cara se cerrara aún más que en clase.

Snape estaba orgulloso de eso. Harry era mejor en controlar sus emociones de lo que había sido cuando vino a la escuela, y eso estaba diciendo algo. Alguien—¿Lily?—le había enseñado muy bien. Snape tenía la intención de empujarlo hasta que el muchacho pudiera mentir con su rostro, lo cual todavía no era posible para él. En el mejor de los casos, podía transmitir el vacío que hacía difícil decir lo que sentía.

—Bueno, bueno —Snape dijo, alejándose de la pared—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí, señor Potter? Una insistencia en vagar por los pasillos por la noche.

Harry estaba quieto, ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración era audible. Esperó a que Snape dijera lo que quería decir y luego se marchara.

Snape se acercó un poco más, subiendo más sus escudos. Sabía que era imposible. Todas las leyes de la magia insistían en que era imposible. Pero si no fuera imposible, habría dicho que el poder de Harry había crecido desde que empezó a asistir a Hogwarts. Snape ciertamente necesitaba levantar sus escudos cada vez más. Por supuesto, ese podría ser el efecto de la familiaridad con Harry.

—Esta semana que viene —dijo—, empezará a trabajar en pociones de quinto año en nuestra clase.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—También comenzaré a prestarle libros adicionales sobre el arte de las pociones —prosiguió Snape—. Los leerá, los dominará antes de fin de año, y no tengo la intención de dejar que lleve los libros a su casa durante el verano, para que un chuco los muerda durante su rabia lunar y otro los mee.

Los hombros de Harry se alzaron, pero él solo asintió.

—Y finalmente —Snape terminó, susurrando ahora—, en lugar de arrastrarse a las áreas desiertas de la escuela para practicar sus hechizos, vendrá a mí. Es muy bueno en magia defensiva, señor Potter, pero sus hechizos ofensivos necesitan trabajo, debe ser capaz de atacar, no solo defenderse, sino eso costará un día a su hermano si no sabe cómo hacerlo, lo ha visto con los Lestrange.

Los ojos de Harry mostraron un poco de sorpresa esta vez antes de que cerraran con resignación. Luego asintió de nuevo. Pasó junto a Snape, susurró la contraseña y desapareció en la sala común de Slytherin.

Snape lo vio irse, contento. Harry había actuado mucho más Slytherin desde que había regresado de Navidad con Draco Malfoy. Que hubiera sobrevivido a Lucius era un testimonio suficiente para el personaje del muchacho—o, como él todavía insistía en verlo, la falta de uno—pero Harry también había estado guardando secretos, hablando más a menudo con los otros estudiantes de Slytherin, caminando y parándose como Draco, y reaccionando en clase como un heredero sangrepura. Snape se preguntó si el chico se daba cuenta.

Luego resopló. _Por supuesto que no. Si lo hiciera, se apresuraría a rechazar tales manerismos._

A veces, pensó Snape, era fastidioso que no pudiera decirle a Harry lo que quería hacer—elevar de nuevo la reputación de Slytherin—apelar a la ambición del muchacho y alistarlo como aliado. Pero sabía que Harry retrocedería si sospechaba de esa verdadera razón y él se negaría a actuar contra su hermano si pensaba que Snape podría acabar por hacer algo peor a Connor que las detenciones durante la práctica de Quidditch.

No, tenía que romper a Harry lejos de sus lealtades antes de que pudiera explicar por qué las había roto, y sacarlo de la sombra de Connor antes de que pudiera mostrarle lo que esa sombra había hecho.

Snape volvió a su oficina con un remolino de sus ropas. Paciencia, se aconsejó. _Paciencia. Has esperado tanto tiempo. Tienes a tu candidato. Lo estás entrenando. Antes de su séptimo año, todos verán a Slytherin levantarse de nuevo._

 _Eso será pronto._


	20. Juntando las piezas

**Capítulo 18: Juntando las piezas**

—Pero, profesora McGonagall…

—Sin peros —dijo la Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor que, siguiendo la voz de su gemelo, hizo que Harry sintiera ansiedad por saber qué pasaba—. Me siento muy decepcionada con los dos, señor Potter, señorita Granger, ser sorprendido fuera de la cama no es nada trivial, cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, cada uno y dos semanas de detención. También para cada uno de ustedes —añadió, como si pensara que tenía que aclarar eso.

Harry se acercó más y miró alrededor de la esquina. Connor estaba de pie con la cabeza en frente de McGonagall, una expresión de incredulidad. Hermione estaba junto a él, y parecía cerca de lágrimas. Blaise se quedó petrificado a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza asintiendo—al menos hasta que McGonagall lo rodeó a su vez.

—Y usted, señor Zabini —dijo ella—. Veinte puntos de Slytherin por estar fuera de la cama después del toque de queda, y usted servirá una semana de detención.

Blaise parpadeó y empezó a farfullar. McGonagall pasó junto a él, sin molestarse en escuchar sus objeciones, y por el pasillo. Harry, que regresaba de una de sus sesiones nocturnas con Snape en el aula de duelo del segundo piso, pero dudaba de que McGonagall estuviera de humor para escuchar eso, se aplastó contra la pared y agradeció a Merlín que estuviera tomando el pasillo opuesto de él. Connor y Hermione se arrastraron en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, todavía desanimados.

Harry miró la espalda de su gemelo con frustración. Era mayo, y _aun_ así Connor no había venido a hablarle de la Piedra Filosofal. Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, Connor no le había hablado de muchas cosas, incluso cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, pero Harry no podía creer que le llevara tanto tiempo a Connor montar la misteriosa y guardada ubicación en la escuela donde nadie se aventuraba a riesgo del dolor de la muerte con la Piedra.

Un momento después, se sacudió su decepción. Blaise estaba bajando por su túnel, ya que llevaba a las mazmorras. Harry al menos tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar qué había pasado.

—Hola, Blaise —dijo, saliendo casualmente fuera de las sombras—. ¿A qué se debió todo eso?

Blaise se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, luego se echó a reír. —Oh, sólo una broma a los Gryffindor que fue un poco mal —dijo airadamente—. Llevaban un dragón hasta la Torre de Astronomía, si puedes creerlo, supongo que lo arrojaron por el costado.

—¿Un dragón? —el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir. No había oído nada de eso. Sus pensamientos saltaron de inmediato a Hagrid, con quien Connor había desarrollado una amistad, y luego al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Había estado Connor en el bosque? ¿Se había encontrado con Quirrell?

—Sí, un Ridgeback Noruego, una de las mascotas de Hagrid —Blaise se burló—. Los vi con él en su cabaña a principios de esta semana, y luego los vi sacarlo de su casa esta noche. Pensé que podría ganar algunos puntos a Slytherin si le decía a McGonagall que estaban fuera después del toque de queda —él frunció el ceño—. Pero la vieja gata no estaba de humor para ser razonable.

—¿Y qué hacías _tu_ fuera de la cama después del toque de queda? —preguntó Harry.

—Espiando a los Gryffindor —replicó Blaise— Te lo acabo de decir.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, dejando que su dudoso silencio hablara por él. Blaise frunció el ceño a su vez y se alejó. Harry estudió cuidadosamente su cara. Vince y Greg siempre habían sido demasiado leales a Draco para darle a Harry algún problema, y se negaban a burlarse de Connor porque Draco lo hacía. Blaise era—diferente. Parecía a veces considerarlo como una afrenta personal que un Slytherin tuviera un hermano Gryffindor, y había comenzado últimamente a golpear Connor en el hombro, para reírse de él, tropezárselo, y burlarse de él. Harry no había pensado mucho en eso, aparte de asentir con la cabeza cuando Connor se lanzaba contra Blaise. Era rivalidad normal entre Casas, sólo infantilidad normal.

 _¿No lo es?_

—¿Por qué los has seguido a la casa de Hagrid y los has espiado en primer lugar? —preguntó él con más calma.

Blaise dio a su cabeza un arrojo arrogante. —Porque quería saber qué estaban haciendo, por supuesto —dijo—. Ese medio gigante es una amenaza, no tengo ni idea de por qué Dumbledore lo mantiene vivo, ¡tener un dragón en una casa de madera, _honestamente!_

Harry lo miró durante un largo rato y no dijo nada más. Blaise ya estaba tratando de cambiar las cosas, por la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Y qué hacías _tu_ fuera de la cama después del toque de queda? —preguntó, tratando de mirar como si tuviera un complot y fallara—. ¿Hmmm?

—Tendrás que preguntar al Profesor Snape eso —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se volvió hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Podía sentir a Blaise tomando aire para pedir una explicación, pero al final lo soltó sin decir nada y siguió a Harry. Harry susurró la contraseña— _rigor mortis—_ y caminó rápidamente por la sala común. No quería pasar un minuto más con Blaise de lo necesario.

Por supuesto, una vez que ambos estuvieron refrescados y en sus camas, entonces Harry se quedó despierto y pensó en Blaise hasta que era casi al amanecer.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Podría estar detrás de Connor porque es un Mortífago?_ Eso hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño, el único pariente vivo de Blaise era su madre, y Arabella Zabini nunca había mostrado signos de ser un Mortífago. Una bruja Oscura, sí, pero los dos no eran lo mismo.

 _¿Podría incluso ser el traidor que dejó pasar a los Lestrange?_

Harry se tensó por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. No. Su madre le había escrito varias veces, y cada vez que hablaba de la traición, daba la impresión de que no sólo era un adulto, sino alguien de la Orden del Fénix. Blaise ciertamente no era eso, fuera lo que fuese.

 _Entonces, ¿qué quiere?_

Harry no lo sabía, pero él resolvió, cuando finalmente empezó a dormirse, lanzar un _Consopio_ sobre Blaise de ahora en adelante, antes de que él saliera a sus sesiones de entrenamiento nocturno con Snape si era posible. A nadie le haría daño si Blaise volvía a la cama antes del toque de queda y dormía cuando debía hacerlo.

 _Y, mañana por la mañana, puedo decir que Blaise fue el que perdió puntos por nosotros, y no será muy popular por un tiempo._

Por supuesto, la mayor parte de eso era sólo una distracción del pensamiento que realmente no quería pensar.

 _¿Por qué Connor no me habló del dragón?_

* * *

—Su nombre es Norberto.

Harry frunció el ceño a Connor. Su hermano finalmente había venido a hablar con él, después de que Harry hubiera enviado una invitación bastante insistente a través de Hedwig, esta mañana, justo antes del partido Slytherin-Hufflepuff de Quidditch. Se estaba poniendo los guantes cuando Connor entró en la sala de entrenamiento, ignorando la mirada de Flint, y se acercó y miró a Harry.

—¿Y? —Harry presionó, incapaz de mantener un cierto frescor en su voz.

Connor se encogió de hombros. —Y se lo dimos a Charlie Weasley, el hermano de Ron, que trabaja con dragones en Rumania, y Norberto estará a salvo allí.

Harry dejó escapar su aliento. Esta era la pregunta que más quería hacer, y parecía que Connor no ofrecía voluntariamente la información. —¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Connor se apartó bruscamente de él, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello cayendo en ellos. Parecía cansado, notó Harry, y una mano se acercó para frotar su cicatriz en lo que Harry estaba seguro de que era un gesto inconsciente. —Porque no sé si puedo confiar en ti —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran—. Te has puesto todo _Slytherin,_ Harry.

El resto de los preparativos del equipo se detuvo. Harry cerró los ojos con temor, sabiendo quién hablaba después.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo ha hecho? —exclamó Marcus Flint, dando un paso adelante—. A nosotros nos gustan de esa manera —estaba sonriendo, pero tenía los ojos duros. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. No lo pondría delante de Flint para golpear a Connor en las costillas, aquí y ahora. El capitán de Slytherin no perdonaba a nadie que tratara de molestar a sus jugadores antes de que comenzara el juego, a menos que el chasquido viniera de él.

—Son solo palabras, Flint —dijo Harry rápidamente—. No quiere decir nada con eso.

—¡Sí, lo hago, Harry! —Connor se detuvo, el temperamento de su padre brillando en sus ojos—. Lo hago, y es hora de que lo diga. Te has quedado muy callado. Sales con Slytherins cuando pudieras subir a la Torre de Gryffindor. _Sonríes_ ante las cosas más terribles que dicen, como si fueran realmente _graciosas._ Ni siquiera te importa que piensen menos de ti porque eres un mestizo, eso es irrespetuoso para mamá, no sólo para ti! ¡Has cambiado, Harry, y odio a la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo!

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran golpeado. Había tenido discusiones con Connor antes, pero nada tan serio. Y en ese momento, realmente habría renunciado a todo lo que hizo que los Slytherin lo aceptaran. Quería rogarle a su hermano que lo perdonara. Había estado lastimando a Connor otra vez, como le había dicho su madre en su carta de Navidad, y aún no lo había hecho.

Y entonces, sorprendente, abrupta, e inesperadamente, al menos para él, su dolor cambió a ira.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que Connor se alejaba de él. Harry dio un paso más cerca. Estaba temblando y parecía que no podía detenerse, como tampoco pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca en el momento siguiente.

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor con la situación, Connor. No, no estaba contento cuando me pusieron en Slytherin, pero no todo es horrible. Muy bien, bromeo y paso tiempo con ellos. Pero son mis _compañeros de Casa_. ¡Pasaría más tiempo contigo si parecieras querer hacerlo! Apenas eres feliz cada vez que estoy allí, prefieres hablar con Ron y Hermione. No te culpo por… por escucharlos, por coger sus prejuicios, ¡pero no digas que todo esto es culpa mía! ¡Es parcialmente tuya también!

Estaba gritando al final, lo cual nunca había sucedido. Por lo general, Connor se enfadaba y Harry permanecía en calma, pidiendo perdón cuando su hermano había superado la inundación inicial de su temperamento. Pero ahora los puños de Harry estaban apretados, y vio a Draco, quien venía a desearle buena suerte antes del partido, ceder contra la pared, una mano en su frente y su cara pálida. Harry se alegró de no tener su varita. Ignoró la creciente tentación de usar magia sin varita.

Y mantuvo su mirada fija en su gemelo, el tiempo suficiente para ver la sorpresa reemplazar la ira en los ojos de Connor, y las cenizas al fuego.

—No sabía que me odiaras tanto, Harry —susurró—. Yo…

—Vete, Gryffindor —la voz de Flint había salido profunda y silenciosa como el gruñido de un enorme perro—. Te estoy dando cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te aplaste, y eso es sólo por respeto a tu hermano. Uno. Dos. Tres…

Connor se volvió y se alejó. Harry lo vio irse, y esperó a que la frialdad de la sorpresa cayera sobre él a su vez.

No lo hizo. Todavía se sentía enojado, y el mayor impulso en él era hacer pagar a Connor. Cerrando los ojos, trató de reprimir su temperamento.

Abrió los ojos cuando Adrian Pucey, uno de los otros Cazadores del equipo, le golpeó en la espalda. —Así está mejor —dijo Adrian, con voz aguda—. Ve y _gana,_ muestra a los malditos Gryffindor que no pueden ponerte nervioso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonrió con fuerza, y luego salió del vestuario, llevando al equipo al terreno de juego.

Slytherin venció a Hufflepuff de 410 a 190, y Harry raramente se había regocijado al atrapar tanto la Snitch. La celebración después, e incluso la forma en que todo el equipo lo protegió en el camino de regreso a las mazmorras, de modo que, Adrian le explicó, "no tendría que ver ningún Gryffindor que no quieras ver", no fueron tan malas, tampoco.

Todo el tiempo, Harry seguía esperando que su ira contra Connor transmutara a vergüenza, como lo haría en cualquier otro momento, y sentir el impulso de disculparse con su gemelo.

Nunca llegó. Harry no tenía nada que encerrar en la caja secreta de sus pensamientos esa noche, porque no podía convencerse de que su ira era injustificada.

* * *

—Connor es demasiado obstinado para venir y preguntarte dónde está la Piedra Filosofal, pero yo no.

Harry levantó la vista. Hermione Granger estaba de pie junto a la mesa que él y Draco habían encontrado para estudiar en la biblioteca, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada intimidante taladrándolo. Harry casi sonrió. A veces, la franqueza de Gryffindor era una ventaja.

Por el resplandor de sus ojos, Draco no parecía pensar así. —Vete, sangre sucia… —comenzó él.

—Draco —dijo Harry en la forma en que había escuchado a Narcissa Malfoy decirlo. Draco se calló y fulminó la mirada con su libro. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para acariciarle el hombro—. Volveré enseguida —dijo, y luego se levantó y se alejó de la mesa con Hermione, hacía los rincones más profundos de la biblioteca, donde era menos probable que los oyeran. Se encontró a sí mismo estirando el cuello para buscar a Connor. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su pelea y aun así su hermano no se había acercado a él, pero Hermione parecía haber venido sola.

—Escúpelo —dijo Hermione. Sus brazos todavía no se habían desdoblado, y ella tenía una mirada que habría dejado el "rostro de regaño" de Lily en vergüenza. Harry inclinó la cabeza y admitió la verdad.

—La Piedra Filosofal está detrás de una puerta en el tercer piso, custodiada por un perro gigante de algún tipo.

Era milagroso observar la forma en que cambió el rostro de Hermione, mientras su cerebro ponía todas las piezas juntas. Un momento después, murmuró, " _estúpida_ ", y se golpeó la frente, lo que Harry tuvo que admitir que también era gratificante a su manera.

Luego frunció el ceño. —Pero si está protegido, ¿por qué querías avisarnos de ello?

—Porque vi al profesor Quirrell tratando de atravesar la puerta unas cuantas veces —dijo Harry—. Él entró, habló con el perro, y luego siempre salió corriendo, entonces el Profesor Snape lo amenazó, no creo que alguna vez haya resuelto cómo pasar al perro.

—Oh, no —susurró Hermione, y su rostro se había puesto pálido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, levantándose completamente.

—Hagrid dijo... dijo que el hombre que le había dado a Norberto le estaba preguntando por Fluffy —dijo Hermione—. Ese es el nombre del perro —ella explicó, cuando captó la mirada en blanco de Harry.

—Fluffy —Harry no pudo evitar repetir.

—No _preguntes,_ es _Hagrid_ —dijo Hermione, como si eso explicara todo, y Harry supuso que probablemente lo haría, si uno conociera a Hagrid. Se decidió a conocer al medio gigante un poco mejor el próximo año—. El hombre estaba cubierto, y Hagrid no podía ver su rostro, pero le dijo algo sobre Fluffy siendo hechizado con la música. ¿Y si el hombre cubierto fuera el profesor Quirrell, y él va a intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que sabe cómo pasar el perro? —su rostro se había enrojecido ahora, y parecía como si ella fuera a salir corriendo de la biblioteca e intentara informar al Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente.

Harry sacó una mano en contención. —Es extraño que no lo haya intentado hasta ahora, ¿no te parece? —preguntó.

Hermione se acomodó a regañadientes contra la estantería. —Bueno, sí, pero entonces, ¿por qué no?

—Está esperando algo, creo —dijo Harry, y frunció el ceño—. Pero no sé lo que sería, Dumbledore probablemente va a mover la Piedra al final del año. Cuanto más espere Quirrell, más riesgo corre.

—Tal vez hay otras trampas, también, y él no sabe cómo superarlas —Hermione ofreció—. O tal vez hay otro plazo que se aproxima, algo que quiere hacer primero.

Harry se puso rígido. —Hermione —preguntó—, ¿dónde está Connor ahora mismo?

—En la Torre de Gryffindor —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Como sabrías si te habías molestado en venir a hablar con él en las últimas dos semanas.

—Tuvimos una pelea —dijo Harry simplemente—. Pero, escucha, ¿hay algún momento en que él pudiera estar solo, sin ti o Ron para protegerlo? ¿Fuera del alcance de cualquier cosa que los profesores puedan hacer?

Hermione cerró los ojos y asumió una expresión de intensa concentración. A Harry no le sorprendería saber que estaba sacudiendo inmensas cantidades de información alrededor de su cabeza, buscando la respuesta perfecta. Sabía que la había encontrado cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Las detenciones —susurró—. La profesora McGonagall dijo que Connor iba a tener su detención con Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido la próxima semana. Algo ha estado matando a unicornios, y quieren averiguar qué es.

Harry casi le dijo que había sido Quirrell, pero se contuvo. Aparte de las preguntas inevitables que tendría que responder acerca de por qué no le había dicho a Dumbledore todavía, Hermione iría corriendo hacia el Director, y luego Connor sería retirado de esa detención y Quirrell esperaría otra hora para atacar. Al igual que con el juego de Quidditch, Harry pensó, era mejor saber cuándo y dónde la vida de Connor estaría en peligro en lugar de apresurarse durante ella.

Pensó, por un instante, que eso era algo Slytherin.

 _¿Y qué?_ Fue su siguiente pensamiento.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Estaré con él allí, Hermione.

—Pero _tú_ no tienes detención —señaló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. El profesor Quirrell no sabrá que estoy allí y tampoco le digas a Connor, o intentará hacer algo terco y estúpido —añadió.

Hermione suspiró, protestó a medias y luego estuvo de acuerdo. Harry sospechaba que estaba cansada de la disputa entre él y Connor—Connor que, aparentemente, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo desde entonces en la Torre—y estaba agradecida por cualquier cosa que pudiera terminarla.

Harry la vio alejarse de la biblioteca, luego regresó a su esquina de estudio con Draco, ensayando todo lo que necesitaba en su cabeza. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la mesa y vio a Draco mirándolo con expectación, golpeando un dedo en la esquina de su pergamino.

—¿La Piedra Filosofal? —preguntó.

Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó y comenzó a explicarle. Al menos podía confiar en que Draco no iría corriendo con el profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras Hagrid se separaba de Connor y Neville Longbottom, que estaba detenido por un error estúpido que había cometido en Pociones. Ambos debían disparar chispas rojas al aire desde sus varitas si tropezaban con algo peligroso y chispas verdes si encontraban a la persona que había estado matando a unicornios. Excepto que Hagrid lo llamó una "criatura", por supuesto. Hagrid iba con Neville y dejaba a su perro grande, Fang, con Connor.

Harry esperó hasta que el sonido de Hagrid se estrelló en los arbustos, luego salió de su escondite y caminó junto a Connor. Connor estaba tan atrapado en su miseria que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Harry al principio, y luego se volvió y le lanzó una fea expresión a la luz de la linterna que llevaba. Su otra mano agarró su varita.

—¿Qué quieres, Slytherin? —preguntó.

—Que dejes de actuar como un idiota —Harry respondió, cayendo en el paso con él y quitando una enredadera fuera del camino—. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que peleamos, Connor, ¿no crees que estás arrastrando esto demasiado tiempo? Yo soy tu hermano, por si te olvidaste —su propia mano estaba en su bolsillo, en su propia varita, y él cautelosamente observaba los arbustos. Hasta el momento, no había señales del profesor Quirrell, y Fang no había advertido nada, pero Harry no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto confiaba en la nariz del perro. Confiaría más en sus propios sentidos mágicos. Sin embargo, no estaban recogiendo nada.

—No lo hice —dijo Connor, su rostro retorcido con ira y dolor y fragmentos rotos de orgullo—. Por eso me dolió tanto... ¿Por qué me _abandonaste,_ Harry? Se supone que somos gemelos, los mejores amigos para siempre, no se supone que discutamos y nos empujemos como lo hemos hecho. Mira a Fred y George Weasley, nunca los he visto pelear.

—Están en la misma casa —dijo Harry.

Connor se apartó de él. —¿Así que vas a dejar que eso te importe más que nuestra relación de sangre?

—No, o _estaría_ en mi dormitorio ahora —dijo Harry, y apartó otra enredadera. Los árboles crujían y crujían con un viento demasiado alto para que ellos pudieran sentirlo. La linterna iluminaba mejor el sendero que un hechizo _Lumos,_ por lo que Harry estaba agradecido—. Salí aquí cuando no tenía que hacerlo, cuando sabía que sería difícil para ti huir, Connor, para que pudiéramos hablar.

—Hermione me habló de la Piedra Filosofal —dijo Connor—. Que sabías dónde estaba desde el principio.

—Sí —admitió Harry—. Y yo quería que fueras tú quien la descubriera y trajeras la noticia al profesor Dumbledore, pensé que eso te haría sentir importante, especial, feliz. Serías capaz de reclamar una victoria como tuya y comenzar a tomar tu lugar como líder.

—Pero habrías sido tu quien me compró la victoria de nuevo —dijo Connor, con sus palabras mostrando dolor—. No _quiero_ eso, Harry.

Harry se volteó y cogió el brazo de su hermano, haciendo girar a Connor para que se enfrentara a él. Connor lo miró con la luz de la linterna. Había un comienzo de lágrimas en sus ojos, y él las quitó enojado con el dorso de la mano que sostenía su varita.

—Entonces decide lo que quieres —dijo Harry en voz baja—. La razón por la que he estado trabajando tan duro para ti, Connor, es que quiero que seas el líder. Quiero que seas el Chico-Que-Vivió. Quiero que la gente te mire. Eso no ha pasado hasta ahora. Le agradas a Ron y a Hermione, pero los Slytherins creen que eres un cretino, y los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff piensan en ti sólo cuando haces algo espectacular, como el troll o los Lestrange —vio a Connor estremecerse y cerrar los ojos—. Va a tomar más que eso. Pensé que empujarte a ello sutilmente haría el trabajo, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, dime lo que quieres. ¿Cuáles son _tus_ planes? ¿Qué vas a hacer para unir a las cuatro Casas detrás de ti? ¿Cortejar a los magos sangrepura? ¿Hacer que todos confíen en que tienes la confianza y la fuerza para enfrentar al Señor Oscuro? ¿Ganar aliados entre las criaturas mágicas?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer todo eso? —Connor protestó—. Derroté a Voldemort cuando era un bebé, sé más ahora. Sólo tendría que enfrentarme de nuevo a él y será destruido por completo.

Harry suspiró. —Creo que se necesita más que eso, Connor.

—¿Por qué _debería?_ —Connor se alejó de él y trazó su cicatriz con el borde de su varita—. Esto es lo que significa ser el Chico-Que-Vivió. Tengo esta cicatriz, y eso es todo lo que realmente necesito.

Harry sintió que su corazón se derretía de compasión, y eso derritió lo último de su ira. Lily y él no habían hecho ningún favor al mantener a Connor tan ciego. Realmente debería haber aprendido sobre la política en el mundo mágico desde el momento en que pudo caminar, incluso si su amor era esencial para derrotar a Voldemort. Su madre había encontrado una manera de enseñar a Harry en secreto, bajo la nariz de su padre, y de Sirius y de Remus. Podría haber descubierto una manera de convencer a Connor de la verdad sin quitarle su pureza.

—Connor… —empezó, queriendo disculparse.

Otra enredadera se cayó de los árboles por encima de ellos justo entonces, y se curvó alrededor del cuello de Connor. Dejó escapar un grito sobresaltado y la linterna cayó de sus manos. Harry la cogió y la sostuvo frenéticamente más alta, listo para disparar chispas rojas para que Hagrid supiera que estaban en peligro.

No era una enredadera que salía de los árboles, sino una serpiente enorme, a quien Harry casi podía imaginar riéndose de ellos en lugar de sisear. Enroscó una parte de su cuerpo alrededor de Connor, y luego se dirigió al Bosque, llevándolo con ella.

Harry gritó y disparó un _Incendio_ a su cola, pero se perdió, rápidamente deslizándose. Él corrió tras ella, sintiendo que su miedo y su ira daban alas a sus pies, y su cicatriz empezaba a arder.

La serpiente desapareció entre los arbustos delante de él, pero Harry pudo seguir el rastro de hierbas dobladas y hojas que dejó, y el dolor creciente en su cabeza era un signo propio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de descubrir a la serpiente que entraba en un claro donde esperaba una figura encubierta. La serpiente dejó a Connor a sus pies y luego se deslizó detrás de su amo, todavía haciendo ese silbido que sonaba como una carcajada.

Gruñendo, Harry agarró su varita y salió libre de los arbustos.

 _—Así que_ —no era la voz de Quirrell la que hablaba, sino aquella fría, que Harry había oído una vez antes. Hizo que su cicatriz se convirtiera en fuego, y Connor se movió y emitió un débil gemido, como si su cicatriz también le doliera—. _Harry Potter, por fin_ —la figura se inclinó sobre Connor—. _Y el Chico-Que-Vivió, que en breve será el Chico-Que-Murió. He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento._

Harry se recobró y se lanzó a la batalla.


	21. El Chico-Que-Vivió

**Capítulo 19: El Chico-Que-Vivió**

El _Incendio_ de Harry se derritió contra escudos invisibles, pero tuvo el efecto útil de hacer que Quirrell dejara de concentrarse en Connor y lo mirara fijamente. Harry preparó otro hechizo, su mente girando a través de los diversos efectos, buscando algo que causara dolor considerable a Quirrell, además de arrojarlo hacia atrás.

Entonces la serpiente estaba sobre él.

Se movió más rápido que cuando arrastró a Connor a través de los arbustos, con las mandíbulas abiertas y su cuerpo cortando la hierba mientras avanzaba. Harry se alejó de ella, y su boca golpeó el suelo, pero giró y se dirigió hacia él de nuevo. Harry gritó: "¡ _Protego_!", sólo para que las mandíbulas de la serpiente golpearan a través del Encantamiento Escudo y rasguñaran su manga. Él retrocedió un poco más, oyendo su silbido como si estuviera riendo, y lanzó una mirada a Connor.

 _Al menos sé que es una verdadera serpiente, no una mágica._

 _—¿Qué es esto?_ —preguntó la voz fría, su acento más duro que nunca. Harry luchó contra el impulso de hundirse hasta sus rodillas mientras el dolor en su cicatriz empeoraba. Quirrell miraba hacia adelante, por lo que podía ver, y Harry no podía reconciliar aquella voz fría con la expresión vacía en su rostro—. _¡Mátalo, Nagini!_

La serpiente—Nagini, al parecer—siseó y se preparó. Harry tenía la sensación de que este golpe, cuando llegara, sería demasiado rápido para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, Quirrell estaba volviendo a alcanzar a Connor.

Harry sacó una mano y espetó, — _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —lo hizo sin varita, para mantener la suya apuntando hacia Connor. Funcionó. Su magia frenó a Nagini en medio de su ataque y la lanzó al aire como los globos muggles que Harry había visto en uno de sus cumpleaños.

Harry enrolló la fuerza del hechizo y lanzó a Nagini sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Se alejó con un silbido que sonaba extrañamente como un grito de dolor. Harry descartó eso. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Se enfrentó a Quirrell y apuntó su varita.

Quirrell había dejado de intentar acercarse a Connor una vez más. Su mirada era más puntiaguda, pero también más relajada, y Harry volvió a intentar pensar en un hechizo que le doliera, pasara los escudos y lanzara a Quirrell fuera del alcance de cualquier protección que tuviera. Harry había estado entrecerrando los ojos desde que llegó al claro, pero no pudo distinguir las líneas de la guardas. Estos hechizos eran más complicados que los que se había entrenado para ver, entonces.

 _—Eres inusual, muchacho_ —dijo la voz—. _Tanto poder, ¿por qué no sentí esto al principio?_

Harry no vio ningún punto en responder a una charla tan irrelevante. Había elegido su hechizo. Era cierto que era una elección rara, pero esta era una batalla extraña. Quirrell, o quien realmente fuera, había tenido tiempo de preparar su terreno, y Harry no lo había hecho.

 _—¡Reducto!_ —entonó, y llenó el hechizo con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, uniéndola a la fuerza de su varita. Imaginó los escudos partiéndose y se quebrándose, como la piedra cuando los centauros lo pusieron a prueba.

El hechizo voló recto, y mostró los escudos mientras golpeaba contra ellos en una aurora de arco iris de luz. Harry vio grietas débiles que delinearon el impacto, y memorizó su posición cuando la luz se encendió y desapareció. _—¡Reducto!_ —gritó de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a una de las grietas.

Se rompió, y algo de la fuerza de la maldición llegó a Quirrell, que se tambaleó. Harry entró, rápido y sobre el suelo, justo detrás del hechizo, tratando de atrapar a Connor y arrastrarlo antes de que Quirrell pudiera recuperarse.

 _—Cavea_ —dijo la voz fría, un hechizo que Harry nunca había oído antes, y una luz azul brilló alrededor de Connor. Harry trató de empujar su mano de todos modos, y retrocedió. Podría haber intentado golpear su puño a través de sólido acero.

Se puso de pie y se metió entre su hermano y Quirrell—una acción fácil, porque Quirrell no mostraba signos de acercarse todavía. Harry respiró con dificultad. Podía sentir el comienzo de sudor en sus mejillas y frente. Su corazón se aceleró y quemó en sus oídos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le resultara difícil distinguir lo que decía Quirrell.

—¿Qué debo hacer, maestro? —gimió la voz que Harry conocía de la clase, sin el tartamudeo—. El chico es demasiado poderoso para que yo pueda enfrentarme a él con facilidad.

 _—Desátame._

Quirrell se estremeció brevemente, pero se desvaneció cuando él miró y sonrió a Harry. —Sí —dijo suavemente—. Eso podría ser mejor —luego le dio la espalda a Harry.

Harry sacó la varita. _¿Quirrell es estúpido? Esta es una oportunidad tan importante para atacarlo—_

 _No, no. No es estúpido. Debe estar planeando algo._

Con cautela, Harry sostuvo sus hechizos y observó cómo Quirrell empezaba a desenrollar la parte posterior del turbante.

Harry esperaba ver el cráneo desnudo como mucho. Lo que vio, cuando las envolturas púrpuras cayeron, fue una segunda cara impuesta en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell. La nariz se estiró y se presionó plana, los ojos imposibles hendiduras carmesí, la boca un corte. Los ojos le atravesaron, y de la boca salió la voz familiar en una risa alta y fría para Harry de sus viejos sueños.

Su cicatriz rugió ferozmente, arrojándole de rodillas. Esta vez, Harry no pudo contener un grito, y se hizo eco de un gemido ahogado de Connor. Una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro mostró que su hermano estaba ileso, aunque sentía alrededor de los bordes del hechizo de jaula una mirada desconcertada en su rostro.

— _Debería haberlo sabido_ —dijo la voz en un siseo que le habría hecho crédito a Nagini. Harry se obligó a escuchar alrededor del dolor en su frente. Lo que la voz decía podría ser importante—. _La profecía nunca estuvo completa, y Peter Pettigrew siempre ha sido un tonto, eres tú, el mayor, el más poderoso. Lo que vi como una molestia a ser eliminado es, de hecho, el objeto de mis deseos_ —Quirrell dio un paso hacia atrás, de modo que la cara se acercó. Harry olía su aliento, frío y fétido como la suciedad—. _¿Cómo se siente, chico, saber que estás enfrentando a Lord Voldemort por segunda vez?_

Hubo una pausa, como si Voldemort realmente esperara algún tipo de respuesta. Harry hundió sus manos en el suelo y dio una. —Admito que estoy impresionado, ya que esta es la primera vez que lo hago, pero tranquilo, ya que tengo al chico que te derrotó a mi espalda.

La voz empezó a reír y reír. El dolor en la cabeza de Harry empeoró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su entrenamiento no pudiera combatirlo. Lo catapultó hacia adelante y cayó al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia por un segundo breve e intenso.

Cuando despertó, Quirrell lo sostenía, mirándolo a la cara con la propia, la normal. Harry quería lanzar una maldición, pero no pudo encontrar su respiración por un largo momento. Cuando surgió, fue en un sollozo de dolor. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse como la piedra de los centauros.

—Mi señor me ordenó que matara al Chico-Que-Vivió —susurró Quirrell—. Admito que no preví hacerlo de esta manera, pero es útil —dejó caer a Harry y dio un paso atrás. Harry buscó fuerza, sabiendo que lo que vendría sería malo.

Quirrell no lo decepcionó. _—¡Crucio!_

El hechizo rompió el esplendor del Encantamiento Escudo de Harry. Agonía explotó en su vientre esta vez, y viajó hacia fuera a través de sus extremidades, rivalizando y luego eclipsando su cicatriz. Harry gritó. No había ninguna vergüenza en gritar, su madre le había dicho una vez, la primera noche que ella reveló que era probable que fuera torturado. La tortura a menudo rompía a un hombre. Harry no podía permitir que lo rompiera, y lo peor que podía hacer sería combatir y tratar de anular el dolor. En cambio, rodaba con él, gritaba, se retorcía, suplicaba, hacía lo que fuera necesario para salir vivo y luchar por Connor.

Estaba a punto de balbucear súplicas cuando la maldición fue levantada. Harry jadeó y se acurrucó en su costado, luego se desenroscó apresuradamente. Le dolían los costados con momentos de angustia perfectamente sincronizados. Sentía como si una de sus costillas estuviera rota, aunque hasta donde Harry sabía que no era un efecto secundario del _Crucio_.

 _—Eso_ —dijo Voldemort—, _era el pago de los primeros meses que pasé como un espíritu sin cuerpo, incapaz de influir en el mundo, mirando en sus celebraciones, los tontos débiles que pensaban que me vencieron. Habrá muchos más. Tengo años y años de sufrimiento para hacerte pagar, muchacho._

Harry alzó la cabeza. Las lágrimas empañaron su vista, y sacudió sus gafas, lo que hizo que se le nublaran aún más. Pero no creyó que pudiera volver a confundir la figura que tenía delante. Él recordaría la vista de Quirrell, y el sonido de la voz de Voldemort, hasta el día en que muriera.

Él se preguntó, vacilante, lo que Voldemort estaba balbuceando, pero eso no importaba. Una secuencia de hechizos había entrado en su cabeza, bellamente sincronizada y perfectamente traducida. Podría hacerlo, si sólo pudiera reunir fuerzas suficientes para hacer que Voldemort se enfadara. Y tenía que ser el tipo de ira que le haría reaccionar sin pensar, cargar hacia adelante para castigar físicamente a Harry en lugar de con una maldición a distancia.

Harry probó sus miembros temblorosos y asintió. Tendría que ser ahora. No creía que pudiera correr si le lanzaban otro _Crucio._

—Eres el débil —dijo, y puso tanto desprecio en su voz como pudo—. No tienes otra medida preparada en caso de que algo como esto te haya sucedido. ¿Un plan de respaldo? ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Un Slytherin? —Harry rio débilmente y luego tosió. No le gustaba la sensación en su cuerpo cuando tosía, o el hecho de que algunas de las partículas que aterrizaban en el dorso de su mano estuvieran rojas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Le _gustaba_ el hecho de que Quirrell se hubiera quedado tenso y quieto, que su silencio era un signo de escucha—. _Dumbledore_ es el doble de Slytherin que tú jamás serás. Al menos sus planes tienen la oportunidad de _funcionar_ de vez en cuando, y no fue derrotado por un _bebé._

Quirrell vino por él.

Harry llamó a su magia sin varita. No podía sostener una varita en este momento. — _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Quirrell voló en el aire. Realizó el contra hechizo, por supuesto, y ya estaba bajando, pero eso le compró a Harry unos segundos.

 _—¡Cavea!_

Eso no hizo nada, como Harry había esperado, pero enfureció a Voldemort. _—¿Crees usar mi propio hechizo contra mí?_ —preguntó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry pensara que las manchas de escupitajo estaban probablemente volando de la boca en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Quirrell—. _Insolente, impudente..._

 _—¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Harry, lanzando tanta fuerza de voluntad detrás de esa palabra que después se sintió agotado. Funcionó. La varita de Quirrell se elevó de su apretón relajante y cayó al suelo junto a Harry. Harry no trató de tocarla. Todavía no podía sostenerla, con la mano temblando, y no quería arriesgarse a una contaminación, ya que no podía estar seguro de que Voldemort no estuviera vinculado al núcleo de la varita de Quirrell de alguna manera. Continuó hablando, no dándole a Voldemort la oportunidad de decir una palabra—. _¡Fumo! ¡Specularis! Protego!_

El humo se desprendió del suelo que lo rodeaba, y el Encantamiento Escudo volvió a la vida. Harry se obligó a levantarse temblorosamente. _Tenía_ que correr, _tenía_ que moverse, ese era el propósito del Encantamiento de Humo. Le dio una patada a la varita de Quirrell delante de él mientras avanzaba tambaleándose, con la esperanza de mantenerla lejos del agarre del Mortífago el mayor tiempo posible.

Se lanzó hacia Connor, a quien el resplandor azul del hechizo _Cavea_ reveló golpeando las paredes de su prisión y pronunciando lo que parecían obscenidades. Harry reunió voluntad y amor mientras corría. Ningún problema, ningún problema, aprovechando el amor esta vez, cuando su amado gemelo estaba en peligro.

 _Rómpete,_ le dijo a la fuerza del hechizo _Cavea._

No hizo nada en absoluto.

Harry se puso de rodillas junto a la prisión, apoyando sus propias manos en la luz azul. Connor lo encontró, palma a palma, pero Harry no podía sentirlo en absoluto. Gruñó y enfocó la clara ventana de _Specularis_ en un pequeño punto justo después de su mano izquierda. _Te romperás. Lo harás. Quiero—_

Una poderosa cuerda lo atrapó alrededor del centro y lo empujó lejos de la prisión. Silbidos vengativos en su oreja le dijeron que Nagini había regresado. Harry luchó violentamente, pero no era rival para una serpiente tan grande como ella. Lo llevó con firmeza lejos del hechizo y de Connor, y lo depositó a un par de pies cuando el Encantamiento de Humo desapareció abruptamente.

Quirrell no dijo nada durante un largo momento. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. Su cabeza y sus costillas y la mitad de su vientre, donde Nagini lo había agarrado, todos le gritaron en una sinfonía de dolor. Nunca le había dolido tanto.

— _Me has causado demasiados problemas_ —dijo la voz de Voldemort—. _Me habría contentado con torturarte a muerte y luego pasar a otra cosa. Eso no es suficiente, ahora no. Debes ver morir a tu hermano._

La ira de Harry se despertó.

Nagini lo dejó ir con un grito que sonaba demasiado humano para los oídos de Harry mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba. Harry no le prestó más atención, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que estaba dando vueltas, tratando de apagar el fuego. Se esforzó por ponerse en pie, gritando, _—¡Accio_ varita!

Su varita se posó en su palma izquierda un momento después, la sensación familiar de la madera de ciprés calmándolo y solidificando su rabia. Harry se dirigió hacia Voldemort. Se sentía como si llevara túnicas inmensas, como la de Snape quizá, y no podía entender el sentimiento hasta que vio la hierba que se doblaba lejos de él, algunas de ellas comenzando a arder bajo el fuego. _Ésta_ era su magia, extendiéndose a su alrededor como alas, levantándose en una silenciosa y letal ola que tarareaba hasta que las orejas de Harry ardían. Ya no estaba cansado, y todos sus dolores habían desaparecido.

Quirrell retrocedió unos pasos. —¿M-m-maestro? —Esta vez, Harry estaba seguro, el tartamudeo en su voz era real.

 _No Connor. No Connor._ Las palabras estaban bajo la piel de Harry, brillando en sus hombros, llenando sus oídos, golpeando justo debajo de su palador. Llamó más magia, y luego más, más de lo que jamás se había atrevido a llamar bajo la supervisión de Lily o incluso en el juicio de los centauros. El aire que tenía frente a él se desdibujó con una nube de poder. No era del todo desconocida. Harry parpadeó y vio una luz verde, y una cuna junto a la suya, y la cara sobresaltada de Voldemort—

Entonces eso se fue cuando la magia de otra persona respondió a la suya, tan rica, tan poderosa, tan destructiva. Era de Voldemort, y él se reía, un sonido de exultación pura.

— _Yo sé más que tú, muchacho_ —dijo, mientras su magia se entrelazaba y vinculaba con la de Harry, dando respuesta a todas las defensas, una funda para cada espada, una llave para cada puerta—. _He tenido tiempo, y más que eso, para desarrollar mis defensas. Eres un oponente digno, te lo voy a conceder, pero tú simplemente... no puedes... vencerme._

Con cada una de las últimas cuatro palabras, su magia se convirtió en un ariete y golpeó a Harry. Harry jadeó cuando su dolor regresó, y luego empezaron dolores nuevos, los puntos débiles se abrían y corrían en sus defensas. Una vez que se extendió una grieta, una docena nuevas brotaron. Harry trató de protegerse, trató de extender las alas y luego las enrolló frente a él para protegerse, pero era demasiado nuevo en esta manipulación de la fuerza bruta, y Voldemort no lo era.

Con un temblor del aire como una caída de polvo, uno de los puntos débiles de Harry cedió. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo la magia Oscura por encima de él, fluyendo sobre sus semejantes serpientes. Se retorcían y se retorcían y le silbaban, sonando tan humanas como Nagini, y más humanas que Voldemort.

 _—Basta de juegos, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, pero no podemos... Debemos recuperar la Piedra... Quirrell, toma a su hermano, mátalo, y luego vuelve a usar la Maldición Asesina sobre el chico. No debemos arriesgarnos._

—Sí, Maestro —oyó decir a Quirrell, desde y muy lejos, bajo un mar oscuro. Se las arregló para abrir los ojos contra el peso presionándolo a tiempo para ver a Quirrell caminando hasta la luz azul y despedirla con un gesto. Connor permaneció indefenso ante él, arrastrándose y probablemente tratando de conjurar un hechizo, pero incapaz de reunir defensas.

Harry trató de levantarse. El peso de las serpientes lo atrapó. Desesperado, retorciéndose, odiando esto con cada fibra de su ser, envió un flujo de amor hacia Connor.

 _Te he amado desde que éramos niños, hermano, jugamos juntos. Estabas destinado a una vida de dolor. Quería mantenerte inocente. Esperé demasiado tiempo. Lo siento, Connor, lo siento mucho. Por favor, vive. Quiero eso más que nada. Por favor, vive._ Vive.

La mano izquierda de Quirrell agarró su varita. Con la derecha, tocó a Connor.

Un momento después, aulló.

Una luz blanca, brillante como el magnesio, envolvió su mano. Saltó hacia atrás, retorciéndose y gritando, pero eso no detuvo la luz. Se extendió ferozmente por su brazo, comiendo. Se dio la vuelta y ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry pudiera distinguir el resplandor que hacía crujir su piel, desprendiéndola, revelando capas de carne y músculo, la cual también se consumía como una bestia hambrienta.

 _—¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! ¡Combátela!_

El peso de la magia Oscura sobre él se había ido un momento después, Harry pensó que Voldemort había sacado su poder para luchar contra la destrucción de su cuerpo huésped. Se puso en pie de un salto, el dolor volviendo a desaparecer, las alas extendiéndose, su propia magia rugiendo de alegría. Dio en el objetivo, y con fuerza, la Maldición Asesina, saliendo de sus labios y golpeando a Quirrell.

Quirrell, por supuesto, ya estaba muriendo. Harry sólo la había lanzado para expresar su propia rabia, y él miró, sin querer perder un momento, mientras la luz se extendía y capturaba la cara de Quirrell, tomando su cabeza casi suavemente.

Voldemort siseó, y luego una masa de luz oscura creció como un hervor en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell y estalló, rociando como pus en el aire. Voldemort voló sobre Connor mientras se elevaba libremente. Connor gritó y gritó, levantando una mano para agarrar su cicatriz.

Harry corrió y se agachó sobre él, protegiéndolo tanto de la visión de los últimos momentos de Quirrell como de cualquier daño que Voldemort pudiera intentar hacerle. Si el Señor Oscuro poseyera a su hermano ahora, tendría una pelea en sus manos. Harry se la daría.

El Señor Oscuro no hizo tal cosa. _—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Harry Potter —_ dijo, odio puro en su voz, y luego su forma amorfa fluyó sobre el Bosque Prohibido y se había ido.

Harry exhaló y miró hacia Quirrell. La llama había terminado su trabajo. Por un momento, brilló, una estrella moribunda en el corazón de un negro cielo nocturno, y luego desapareció con un _crack_. Los restos de Quirrell se derrumbaron en cenizas.

Harry pensó en algo y agarró su varita, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de Nagini.

Suspiraron en silencio durante un largo momento, y luego Connor susurró, su voz temblorosa, —Harry, ¿cómo hice eso?

Harry sonrió y apartó el pelo de la cicatriz de su hermano para trazarla con un dedo. Connor se estremeció. El corazón no estaba sangrando, Harry estaba contento por eso, pero tenía un resplandor plateado, como la luz que había brillado entre él y Draco cuando aceptó la deuda de vida. El resplandor se desvaneció mientras Harry observaba. —¿No lo sabes, Connor? —preguntó—. Me dijiste la respuesta antes de que la serpiente te tomara y empezara todo este lío.

Connor parpadeó. —¿Lo hice?

Harry asintió y abrazó a su hermano. Intentó pensar qué tan cerca había estado de perderlo, y sintió que su mente retrocedía. No podía analizar eso, no en este momento. Podía sentir amor y alegría, y eso hizo. —Dijiste que eras el Chico-Que-Vivió. Lo eres. Voldemort no pudo tocarte, la fuerza de tu amor se comió su carne, tiene que ser _eso_. Voldemort es corrupto, no podía soportar algo tan bueno. Un toque, y Quirrell —vaciló, porque había impedido que Connor viera esa muerte por una razón, y luego finalizó—, se fue.

Connor se estremeció durante un largo momento, su aliento se hizo corto y rápido. Luego dijo: —Sí, eso es todo, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos. Sus dolores se hacían sentir de nuevo. Tosió, y sintió algo más grueso que la saliva burbujeando en la parte posterior de su garganta. Quería hundirse en la tierra y no volver a moverse.

Por otra parte, Connor no estaba seguro de nuevo en Hogwarts, aún, y ese pensamiento lo instó a moverse. Se puso de pie, tirando suavemente de la mano de Connor. —Levántate.

—Pero estoy tan cansado —susurró Connor.

—Apóyate en mí —dijo Harry, y tomó el peso de Connor en su lado izquierdo, el menos lesionado—. ¿Dónde está tu varita?

Después de un momento de búsqueda, Connor la encontró, y continuaron lentamente en dirección a Hogwarts. Connor hizo una pausa para disparar chispas rojas cada pocos pasos.

Harry, por su parte, dependía tanto de su propia felicidad como de su cuerpo. No le habría importado hacer un baile, si pudiera.

 _Esto lo demuestra. Esto_ jodidamente _lo prueba. Connor puede derrotar a Voldemort. Está protegido de su contacto directo, y si el Señor Oscuro toma otro cuerpo, lo mismo puede sucederle. Cuando Connor sea lo suficientemente fuerte, lo enfrentará, y va a librar al mundo mágico de él._

Estaban esas cosas que Voldemort había dicho, por supuesto, el odio personal hacía Harry en su voz y el murmullo de que Harry era alguna cosa u otra, pero Harry ya había decidido qué creer sobre eso.

 _El Señor Oscuro es un mentiroso. ¿Quién puede confiar en lo que sale de su boca? Preferiría confiar en la luz que comió a Quirrell cuando trató de tocar a Connor. La luz no dice mentiras._


	22. La verdad

**Capítulo 20: La verdad**

Harry sabía que Hagrid los había encontrado y sabía que Hagrid había enviado a Neville corriendo hacia el castillo cuando Connor balbuceó una versión de la última hora que involucraba "Voldemort" y "serpiente", y sabía que Connor estaba a salvo. No habría podido dormir si Connor no estaba a salvo.

Pero no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, o caer inconsciente, o lo que hubiera hecho para terminar siendo arrastrado por los brazos de Hagrid al castillo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró. Él se retorció, y luego silbó cuando la costilla rota, o lo que fuera, le perforó el costado.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid, sosteniéndole con más firmeza—. Tu hermano me contó lo que pasó. Lo de Tú-Sabes-Quien y todo —se estremeció, un escalofrío que sacudió a Harry, y que cabalgó con todo el estoicismo que pudo reunir—. Pronto llegaremos con Dumbledore, y él puede sanarte, y luego...

—¿Adónde vas con mi estudiante?

Harry tembló, luego gimió a pesar de sí mismo, ya que eso hizo que el dolor fuera más profundo. _Por supuesto. Snape._ Snape se habría irritado cuando Harry no se presentó a su sesión de entrenamiento, y luego probablemente resolvió buscarlo. Harry había esperado recibir una reprensión al respecto al día siguiente, ya que ninguna excusa que él inventara por perder el duelo falso sería lo suficientemente buena para el profesor. Ciertamente, no había pensado que Snape buscaría hacia fuera, ni que los encontraría así.

—¡Déjelo en paz! —dijo la voz feroz de Connor, antes de que Hagrid pudiera decir algo. Girando la cabeza, Harry vio que su hermano se interponía entre él y el profesor de Pociones, apretando las manos. Probablemente estaría casi escupiendo al decir las palabras, aunque Harry no podía ver su expresión. Sus ojos brillaban—. Él me defendió en el bosque, cuando Voldemort mostró su verdadero rostro, y...

—Dámelo a mí.

Harry sintió que Hagrid lo mantenía más cerca. —Está mal herido, profesor Snape —dijo el medio gigante—. Vomitando sangre antes de que lo recogiera, creo que Dumbledore debería verlo...

—No. Aún no, acompañe al señor Potter con el Director, estoy seguro de que querrá saber qué pasó —dijo Snape—. Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de su hermano —Harry logró girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver que Snape estaba _abriendo sus brazos_ , lo que le hizo querer reír histéricamente. Incluso más que eso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que quería quedarse con Connor.

—Profesor Snape —gruñó—, en realidad, no es necesario. Connor podría necesitar...

Tosió, entonces, y sintió el dolor apuñalarlo más profundo, y luego no pudo dejar de toser. La sangre manchaba el frente de su túnica. Sintió que sus ojos se volvían hacia atrás en su cabeza, y oyó una voz apretada diciendo: —No sea un idiota, Potter, tengo pociones que se ocuparán de esto —y luego fue pasado por alto.

La mano de Connor tocó brevemente su frente. —Mantente a salvo, Harry —susurró, con el primer toque de miedo en su voz desde que habían dejado el claro de Voldemort—. Te veré pronto.

Harry trató de decir que no quería estar a salvo, que quería ir con Connor, y luego Snape se lo llevó. El profesor caminaba más suavemente que Hagrid. Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en no volver a toser. No quería que Snape tuviera más oportunidades de atacarlo.

—¿Qué te hizo esto?

Harry abrió los ojos, pero pudo ver poco, ya que ya estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts y se movían a través de oscuros pasillos a un ritmo rápido—y él tenía su cabeza presionada en el hombro de Snape. Molesto, trató de sentarse, pero la estúpida agonía de sus costillas no lo dejó. Decidió responder a la pregunta, sin embargo. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, Snape lo sanaría y podría reunirse con Connor.

 _Y si está tan preocupado por curarme, ¿por qué no me lleva al ala hospitalaria, de todos modos?_

—La maldición Cruciatus —susurró él. Sintió que Snape hacía un pequeño movimiento, aunque no podía decir si era de miedo o disgusto o sólo recordaba el dolor. Como Mortífago, ciertamente habría usado la maldición, y habría sido sometido a ella. Nadie había dicho que Voldemort estuviera cuerdo en el último año de su poder.

Snape atravesó una puerta familiar y entró en su despacho. Cambió a Harry en sus brazos, murmuró un hechizo, y transfiguró una de sus sillas en un diván. Bajó a Harry sobre él, y luego Snape giró y caminó a través de la habitación, buscando algo en los estantes de pociones contra la pared lejana.

Harry lo observó con ojos borrosos. Snape estaba decidido, frunciendo el ceño, y un momento después jaló dos viales, uno de ellos lleno de líquido púrpura y otro claro, y giró. Harry se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Snape no tenía ningún deseo especial de verlo morir—Harry se habría sentido mucho más incómodo si estuviera cuidando de Connor—pero él era el hijo de James, y Snape realmente _debería_ haberlo llevado con Pomfrey.

—Bebe esto —le ordenó Snape, sosteniendo el frasco de líquido púrpura.

Harry lo tomó, lo miró con resignación y luego se tragó el líquido.

Su respiración se alivió al instante, y un calor que se extendía tragó el dolor en su costado. Cuando volvió a toser, sólo salió una saliva ordinaria. Harry suspiró mientras un temblor en sus extremidades que apenas había notado cesó, e incluso consiguió sonreír a Snape. —Gracias, señor.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque? —Snape se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a un elfo doméstico antes de que Harry pudiera responder, pidiendo una copa de zumo de calabaza. Él señaló el líquido claro cuando Harry comenzó a preguntarle—. Esto debe ser tomado mezclado en una bebida. Eso no significa que usted tiene que abofetearme como un idiota sin palabras hasta que la bebida llegue, Potter.

Harry cerró la boca. —Connor derrotó a Voldemort, señor.

—Igual que derrotó al troll, y los Lestrange —dijo Snape—, mientras atrapaba la Snitch en nuestro partido con Gryffindor. Por supuesto lo hizo.

Harry se puso rígido, luego se estremeció, sus músculos todavía dolían, aunque las peores consecuencias del _Crucio_ debían estar casi desapareciendo. Estaba pensando en sus victorias a principios de año, sin embargo, con un rastro de pesar. Si las hubiera ocultado mejor, entonces Connor no estaría bajo sospecha, y Snape no tendría ninguna razón para pensar que Harry estaba diciendo otra cosa que la verdad.

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Harry, al encontrarse obstinadamente con los ojos de Snape, _también me ayudaría si no tuviera un jodido y sospechoso cretino como Jefe de Casa._

—Lo hizo, señor —dijo en voz baja—. Voldemort estaba escondido de alguna manera, no sé cómo, en la parte trasera de la cabeza del profesor Quirrell. Él trató de tocar a Connor, y comenzó a _quemarse._ Voldemort se separó para salvar su propia vida, y luego se fue volando sobre el bosque.

—Todo esto no dice nada sobre por qué ha sufrido el _Crucio_ —observó Snape, casi clínicamente. Un elfo doméstico apareció con una bandeja en la que se veía una copa de jugo de calabaza. Snape la tomó; El elfo doméstico se inclinó y desapareció. Mientras mezclaba la poción en el jugo, el profesor nunca apartó los ojos de Harry—. O por qué tienes suficiente poder como para matar a cuatro aurores experimentados irradiando alrededor de tu cuerpo.

—Todo ocurrió de la manera que dije, señor —protestó Harry.

Snape se burló de él, luego se acercó y le tendió la copa de jugo de calabaza. Harry la tomó sin protestar. Probablemente era algo que le hacía dormir, y mientras eso lo separaría aún más de Connor por un tiempo, también impediría que Snape le hiciera preguntas, así que Harry estaba a favor.

Parpadeó cuando terminó el jugo. Facilitó aún más el dolor en su cuerpo, pero parecía hacerlo haciendo que no se concentrara en él. Miró la copa y casi la dejó caer. Snape la arrancó de sus manos y la puso en el escritorio, luego se abalanzó frente a Harry y se quedó mirando su rostro.

—Ya he tenido suficientes excusas —susurró—. _Sé_ que no me está diciendo toda la verdad, ahora tengo la intención de no dejarte otra opción —hizo una pausa, durante un largo momento, y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro—. Lo que acabas de tomar era Veritaserum, Potter.

Harry no logró comprender las implicaciones durante un largo momento. El Veritaserum le estaba haciendo pensar en otras cosas—

Entonces comprendió.

Y la ligera confianza que había creado cuidadosamente con Snape, a través de sus sesiones de duelo y las tareas que Snape le había entregado en pociones, si no otra cosa, desapareció en un torbellino de gritos de traición.

Harry luchó. Trató de ponerse de pie, trató de alejarse, trató de discutir. No podía. Todo su movimiento estaba en su cabeza. Flotó allí, y observó la boca de Snape abierta con indiferencia, al mismo tiempo que su magia se esforzaba por llegar al profesor de Pociones.

—¿Por qué estaba afuera, Potter?

—Aprendí de Hermione la semana pasada que Connor estaría cumpliendo una detención esta noche en el Bosque Prohibido —dijo la boca de Harry, sin que él la guiara—. Pensé que Quirrell podría intentar atacarle entonces, ya que no habría adultos alrededor, lo seguí para poder mantenerlo a salvo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron ligeramente. —¿Por qué cree que el Bosque Prohibido era el lugar más probable para un ataque?

—Porque vi a Quirrell allí en noviembre, bebiendo sangre de unicornio.

Snape parecía como si fuera a vomitar por un momento. Sus ojos, ciertamente, se agrandaron. —Merlín —suspiró. Luego se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa por un momento. Harry tomó la oportunidad de luchar contra el Veritaserum otra vez. No se movió, continuó sintiéndose como una combinación de peso pedregoso en su pecho y ligereza airosa en su cabeza.

Snape dio vueltas. —¿En noviembre?

—Una semana antes del partido de Quidditch y el ataque de los Lestrange —dijo la boca traidora de Harry—. Sabía que algo iba a suceder entonces, aunque no sabía que sería capaz de poner a los Mortífagos en libertad. Sabía que había un traidor entre los amigos de Dumbledore. Entrené y practiqué hasta que pensé que estaba listo para cualquier cosa, y lo estaba.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. —Tú estúpido, estúpido muchacho —siseó—. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí, o con Dumbledore?

—Pensé que Dumbledore le diría al traidor —dijo Harry—. Y siempre he protegido a Connor, esa es mi tarea.

Snape inclinó la cabeza. —¿Tarea?

—Desde el ataque de Voldemort —continuó Harry, serenamente en la superficie mientras gritaba por dentro—, ha sido mi trabajo defender a Connor, mamá me lo dijo, por eso aprendí la magia extra, quiero protegerlo, matar para él y morir por él si es necesario, y quiero hacerme parecer ordinario, para que todos piensen que la magia es de Connor.

Harry no entendió la expresión en la cara de Snape. La sorpresa la había esperado, pero no la furia negra, ni el breve resplandor de una mirada que le hizo lucir cerca de vomitar.

Snape cerró los ojos y siseó durante un largo momento, como si necesitara el sonido para calmarlo. Luego abrió los ojos. —Continúe con lo esta noche —dijo—. ¿Qué pasó cuando Quirrell atacó a su hermano?

—Envió una serpiente primero —comenzó Harry.

Contó toda la historia hasta el final, puntuada sólo de vez en cuando por las preguntas de Snape, en su mayor parte pidiéndole que aclarara qué hechizos había usado o para hablar con más detalle sobre el parloteo de Voldemort. Harry dejó que sus labios se moviesen. Se hundió bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos, examinando sombríamente las pálidas cadenas que el Veritaserum había roto en su libre albedrío. Sabía que debería ser capaz de destrozarlas, ya que había destrozado la piedra, pero nunca había visto nada como ellas antes. Y estaba agotado por la batalla con Voldemort. No sabía si podría conseguir fuerzas para romperlas durante algunas horas.

Terminó la historia, y Snape lo miró en silencio por un momento. Luego se levantó y dio un largo y suave paso hacia Harry. Harry instintivamente se encogió de nuevo en el diván.

—Esto lo demuestra, señor Potter —susurró Snape—. _Usted_ es el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es cierto —dijo, y el Veritaserum dejó que Snape oyera que era lo que realmente pensaba.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Snape, su voz adquirió fuerza, aunque no aumentó de volumen—. Su cicatriz ardió en presencia del Señor Oscuro, es a quien él maldijo y se rio diciendo que lo haría pagar por sus años de sufrimiento, reconoció a su oponente. Y su poder, señor Potter. Casi una amenaza para el suyo. El entrenamiento le hará más fuerte. _Usted_ es el que librará nuestro mundo de él, tal vez antes de que salga de la escuela.

—Quería matar a Connor —dijo Harry. El Veritaserum aseguró que todo lo que dijo nacía de sus últimas convicciones—. La cicatriz de Connor dolió cuando Voldemort pasó por encima de él, y lo llamó el Chico-Que-Vivió. Si va a creer algo, crea eso. Mi cicatriz es sólo… una cicatriz… La cicatriz de Connor es una conexión con él.

—Pensaría que querrías creerme —Snape se burló, los ojos se encendieron de una manera que Harry nunca había visto antes—. Después de todo, ahorraría dolor a tu amado gemelo.

Harry respondió a regañadientes otra vez. Simplemente hacerlo iba en contra de la regla de la que hablaba. —Pero me haría llamar la atención, eso no puede suceder, todo el mundo debe pensar en mí como un simple estudiante, así es como mi madre y yo lo planeamos. Lo prometí. No he sido muy bueno en pasar desapercibido, pero tengo que mejorar.

Snape se rio de él. _—No_ es ordinario, señor Potter —dijo—. No sé de ningún otro niño con su poder. No sé de ningún niño que recibiría la explosión de un Crucio y sin embargo seguiría luchando. Cualquier _muchacho_ común correría con sus profesores en el momento en que se enterara de los planes de Quirrell, o lo descubrirían y lo matarían. Usted luchó y planeó todo como si fuera una batalla, y _ganó—todavía_ tenía esa luz extraña en sus ojos, como si pensara que Harry querría tener algo que ver con él después de esto—. Es un soldado.

—Sí —Harry reconoció de mala gana—. Mamá me enseñó a serlo, pero uno tranquilo.

Snape negó con la cabeza. —Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa esto —dijo—. A menos que vaya con el Director Dumbledore y le diga lo que realmente pasó —inclinó la cabeza y miró a Harry burlonamente por debajo de los párpados medio cerrados.

Harry se encontró dudando de que Snape realmente le diría a todo el mundo, eso haría de Harry un objetivo, y Snape no parecía querer eso, pero incluso algunas personas podrían ser desastrosas. Harry apenas podía soportar ser un rival de su hermano en Pociones o Quidditch. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que pasaría si esa arena se expandiera.

Pero había una salida. Tenía que haberla.

—Muy bien, se lo diré al Director. Pero la luz blanca alrededor de Connor, ¿cómo explica eso? —murmuró, bajando los ojos,

Snape agitó una mano. —Hay muchos encantamientos antiguos, Potter, magia basada en el sacrificio. La deuda de vida es meramente la más común y bien conocida. Usted ama a su hermano. Creo que fue su amor lo que le salvó, no sus propias fuerzas innatas, las cuales creo —añadió él de nuevo—, son pocas.

Harry bufó, pero asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. _Sé demasiado sobre el mundo para producir ese tipo de amor. He discutido demasiado con Connor. Tiene que ser su propia inocencia y pureza lo que lo produjo. Soy demasiado parecido a Voldemort._

—Aprenderás a amar a Slytherin de esa manera —dijo Snape suavemente, su tono una promesa—. Yo me encargaré de ello —Harry lo miró incrédulo, pero no mostró ningún signo de darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho era completamente y completamente insano.

Él se alejó, y su rostro volvió a ser neutro, salvo por un toque de alegría en los ojos oscuros. —He hecho bastante esta noche —dijo—. Ve con el Director Dumbledore y dile la verdad, o le aseguro que lo averiguaré.

—Por supuesto, Profesor Snape —murmuró Harry respetuosamente, y luego se levantó y cojeó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Harry.

Harry parpadeó y miró por encima del hombro. El profesor Snape lo miraba fijamente, y no tenía expresión en su rostro ni en sus ojos.

—Bien hecho —dijo suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Sabía lo raros que eran los cumplidos de Snape, pero no le importaba aceptar este.

 _Me engañó para tomar Veritaserum_.

Harry se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia la oficina del Director, dispuesto a buscar a uno de los otros profesores si tenía que hacerlo para poder aprender la contraseña. La influencia del Veritaserum en él se estaba desvaneciendo. Tendría que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, pero pensaba que podría convencer al Director con lo que él quería que creyera. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, y además, tenía la fuerza de la verdad—la verdad _última,_ un poder más fuerte que los Slytherin furtivos y sus juegos deshonestos—de su lado.

* * *

Snape sonrió mientras miraba alrededor del Gran Comder. Era la fiesta de fin de curso, y Slytherin lo había hecho bien. Los muros estaban cubiertos de pancartas verdes y el ruido alegre de la mesa de sus estudiantes era fuerte, mientras los Gryffindor se encorvaban en la suya y parecían hoscos y resentidos. La Copa de Quidditch era suya, gracias en gran parte a la hermosa habilidad de vuelo de Harry Potter, y también lideraron en los puntos de Casa, por lo que la Copa de las Casas sería suya en unos momentos.

Harry Potter se sentó junto a Draco Malfoy cerca del extremo de la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba callado, como lo había estado desde ese día que Snape le había obligado a decir la verdad, sólo frotándose la frente ocasionalmente. Había logrado dominar su poder y ya no rasgaba los escudos de Snape como lo había hecho cuando volvió por primera vez. Snape sabía que sus primeras impresiones habían sido correctas, sin embargo. El poder del muchacho _había_ crecido. Eso era imposible.

Snape estaba llegando a aceptar que lo imposible era lo habitual con Harry Potter, y había decidido trabajar con eso. El muchacho le había devuelto sus libros de Pociones rápidamente y se había mostrado dispuesto a dominar el trabajo de quinto año. Sus conjuros de duelo eran más fuertes de lo que habían sido. Snape había dado al niño tareas "extra" de verano destinadas a mejorar tanto su conocimiento como su poder, y Harry había aceptado sin quejas. Su rebeldía aún no había desaparecido, pero Snape lo había intimidado suficientemente para que, por el momento, la hubiera dejado en la clandestinidad.

Dumbledore tocó su copa de plata con un tenedor y se puso en pie justo en ese momento. El parloteo cesó de inmediato, y los estudiantes se volvieron y miraron expectantes al Director.

—Creo que es apropiado —decía Dumbledore—, mientras avanzamos hacia el verano, un tiempo de esperanza y renovación para la mayoría de nosotros, y de descanso de la escuela...

La mayoría de los estudiantes aplaudieron entonces, los gemelos Weasley más fuerte. Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras más aplaudían, más estarían aquí. _Idiotas._

—Nos reunimos alrededor de la recompensa de la Copa de las Casas, el símbolo de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo durante el año escolar —terminó Dumbledore—. Y, debo decir, todas nuestras Casas lo han hecho excepcionalmente bien este año.

Snape resopló y miró las pancartas verdes. Todo el mundo ya sabía quién había ganado. Los Slytherin esperaban con sonrisas, mientras las otras Casas murmuraban y lanzaban miradas ásperas a su mesa.

—En cuarto lugar, con trescientos veintisiete puntos —comenzó Dumbledore—, Hufflepuff.

Aplausos corteses, mezclados con burlas de los demás. Snape se inclinó hacia delante y deseó que Dumbledore siguiera adelante. Como sabía que el anciano no lo haría, comenzó a soñar despierto sobre lo que James Potter diría cuando se diera cuenta de que su hijo mayor había ayudado a ganar tanto la Copa de las Casas como la Copa de Quidditch para Slytherin. Es cierto que Dumbledore no había concedido a Harry ningún punto por esa noche en el bosque, pero su trabajo de Pociones era una gran parte de la razón por la que Slytherin estaba tan arriba.

—En tercer lugar, con trescientos cuarenta puntos, Ravenclaw.

Snape contempló enviar una carta burlona a James Potter manchada con una de sus pociones experimentales, una que le permitiría ver la expresión en la cara de Potter cuando la leyera. Eso podría valer la pena.

—En segundo lugar, con trescientos setenta y dos puntos, Gryffindor.

Snape se despertó para mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor y sonreír a la cara fruncida del héroe. Connor Potter necesitaba crecer y recordar su lugar, aunque no tanto como su hermano hace quince días. Esto no le enseñaría ese lugar, pero sería un primer y más agradable paso en ese viaje.

—Y en primer lugar, con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos, Slytherin.

Los aplausos de sus estudiantes eran ensordecedores. Snape movió su mirada sobre ellos, y se detuvo cuando vio que Harry no estaba animando. Por otro lado, observaba la mesa de profesores con atención, como si pudiera cambiar las figuras por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Snape sonrió. No esta vez, muchacho. Hay algunas cosas que no van a seguir el camino de tu hermano.

—Pero —continuó Dumbledore—, me parece que la adjudicación de puntos aún no está terminada.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿De qué está hablando el viejo? Nadie ha otorgado puntos en el festín antes.

Sintió una súbita, extraña y breve oleada de esperanza. _Tal vez él quiere darle a Harry sus puntos delante de todos. Entonces no puede esconderse. Por otro lado, ¿sería prudente? ¿Revelar a todos de una vez que su amado salvador no es quien creen que es?_

—Tenemos entre nosotros estudiantes que se basaron en la evidencia no sólo de rumores y chismes —continuó Dumbledore—, sino de sus propios ojos y oídos. Ellos buscaron un artefacto que creían que estaba en peligro, y luego me informaron que estaba en peligro, y, también, quién lo ponía en peligro, en la noche que Lord Voldemort fue detenido de robarlo —él sonrió en medio del zumbido y el jadeo de chismes mientras un rumor de palabras se esparció, y sonrió a dos de los estudiantes de Gryffindor—. Para Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, cincuenta puntos cada uno por actos de tacto, valentía e inteligencia mucho más allá de su edad.

Snape apretó la mesa con tanta fuerza que sintió que los vasos sanguíneos se rompían en sus manos. _No. No puede hacer esto._

—Y hay entre nosotros incluso un ejemplo mayor —continuó Dumbledore, suavizando la voz perceptiblemente—. Para Connor Potter, que enfrentó y derrotó al Señor Oscuro en el Bosque Prohibido con sólo el poder del amor, cien puntos.

Se detuvo un momento mientras el ruido se hacía tumultuoso, y luego dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia: —Creo que eso requiere un cambio de color en nuestras banderas.

Aplaudió, y un viento pareció soplar a través del pasillo, cambiando cada estandarte que tocaba a rojo Gryffindor. El ruido de la mesa de Gryffindor era ahora un grito feliz. El rostro del héroe había cambiado por completo.

Snape estaba temblando, y una neblina roja amenazó con borrar su visión. _No hay duda en absoluto de qué casa prefieres, Albus,_ pensó con violencia. _No hay duda en absoluto._

Dumbledore alzó su copa en un brindis a los estudiantes. Sólo los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le hicieron eco. Los Slytherin permanecieron pálidos, silenciosos e inmóviles ante un estudiante.

Cuando el Director se sentó, Snape se inclinó hacia él y silbó: —¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Dumbledore lo miró y se rio entre dientes. —Ahora, Severus, siento que lo que el joven señor Weasley y la señorita Granger hicieron merece un reconocimiento, no menos joven, el señor Potter, no todos los días un niño pelea contra un Señor Oscuro y sobrevive.

Snape gruñó. —¿Entonces Harry Potter no te contó lo que pasó en el bosque?

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas. —Por supuesto que lo hizo, y su testimonio estuvo de acuerdo con el de su hermano, y le sugerí una recompensa mucho mayor, en realidad, al principio, pero el joven Harry fue quien me convenció de que los puntos serían un método más justo para resolver el problema. Deuda que Hogwarts debe a nuestros valientes Gryffindor.

Snape giró la cabeza, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Harry estaba inclinado hacia adelante, mirándolo fijamente.

Snape podía leer el "Jódete" en sus ojos desde esta distancia.

Después de todo, no había domesticado la rebeldía de Harry Potter.

Snape abrió la boca. Con pocas palabras, podría parar esta farsa y restaurar el mundo a la manera que debería ser, la Copa de las Casas iría a sus dueños legítimos,

Y entonces tendría que revelar cómo había obtenido la información. Forzando Veritaserum en un niño indefenso.

O, al menos, un niño que podía jugar un papel de indefenso con una intensidad antinatural, y que también era un hábil y consumado mentiroso.

Snape apretó los puños. Hubiera sido intolerable que cualquier otro Potter le ganara en este juego.

Pero _este_ Potter era un Slytherin, y lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar a cuatro aurores.

Y, Snape estaba convencido, el verdadero Chico-Que-Vivió.

Snape se tragó su ira. Tomó su propia copa y la levantó, en un brindis tardío y privado, a la única persona que entendía el gesto y a quien importaba.

Harry lo miró durante un largo rato. Luego inclinó la cabeza en una ligera reverencia y barrió su mano medio abierta frente a él a la altura del pecho.

El gesto de un desafío dado y aceptado, encontró Snape, después de buscar en su cerebro por un momento. Uno antiguo, uno que ni siquiera los purasangres usaban muy a menudo.

Snape se sentó en su asiento, bebiendo su copa y observando cómo Draco distraía a Harry y empezaba a quejarse, probablemente por la injusticia general de la vida, y Harry respondió, sus manos moviéndose gradualmente en gestos cada vez más animados. Snape no podía estar seguro de si Harry estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con Draco.

No importaba. Snape estaba seguro de que, de cualquier manera, Harry regresaría el año que viene tan listo para desafiarlo, y tan lleno de poder y mucho más Slytherin que seguiría siendo la mejor oportunidad de Snape para ganar el respeto de su Casa.

Forzarlo a ser lo que era sería a ser un reto, de hecho.

 _Uno_ , pensó Snape, mientras vaciaba su copa, _que estoy deseando._

 **FIN DEL LIBRO 1**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante la traducción de la primera parte de esta historia.

Probablemente esté publicando el primer capítulo del segundo libro en dos semanas, más o menos, así que estén al pendiente (les recomiendo darle Follow/Fav a mi **PERFIL** , no a esta historia, para que les llegue la notificación al correo cuando publique).

Cualquier inquietud me la pueden dejar en un comentario o si lo prefieren a mi correo (valeriefics (arroba) gmail . com).


End file.
